Cambiando el futuro
by Zontaurop
Summary: Iban a ser algo en el futuro de el mundo mágico, salvarían a todos de Lord Voldemort.Los Cullen protegen a la niña de su familia biológica.Pero no pueden evitar que los acontecimientos la acerquen a la verdad.
1. Prefacio

**Buenas a todos! Les dije que lo recompensaría por eliminar el fic de La Academia y lo voy a hacer! Espero que me sigais aunque tarde un poco en actualizar**

Prefacio

Un sonoro ''Plop'' hizo eco en el bosque. Todo era de color verde intenso, de hecho lo que tenía que ser de otro color era verde intenso. La sombra se movía lo más rápido posible, mirando el bulto con mantas que llevaba entre los brazos. Del revoltijo de mantas sobresalía unos mechones de intenso pelo rubio platino. La sombra seguía corriendo, hasta que a lo lejos divisó la gran mansión blanca que buscaba. En el rostro de la sombra se dibujó una sonrisa triste. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó el timbre y espero. Una impresionante rubia la abrió y la dijo con desdén:

-¿Quién es?-La miró desdeñosamente

-Es lo de menos niña-Miró otra vez el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos-Sé que vuestra familia es lo mejor que hay para que este protegida…

-¿De qué habla, usted está loca o qué?

-Toma, protégela-Le dio a la rubia el bulto, ignorando lo que dijo-Ahora ella va a ser tu vida niña, protégela porque te estaré vigilando.

-¿Pero qué…?-La rubia destapó el bulto, encontrándose con una bebé de cabellos platino-¿Señora me puede explicar por qué me da una bebé?

La sombra sonrió y se destapó la cara, la rubia observó a la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos grandes expresivos del mismo color sonreír. Con un tono triste la dijo por última vez:

-Cuídala niña, solo hazlo…Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás

Y con otro sonoro ''Plop'' desapareció, dejando a la rubia con la bebé en brazos.

**Es lo suficiente bueno para que dejeis reviews?Bastante interesante?Quien sabe...Solo vosotros teneis el poder...**

**Vale eso sonó a jerga de STAR WARS pero weno xD**

**Os recomiendo que escucheis la canción de B.o.B y Hayley Williams...Airplanes Mola :D**

**Besos y Abrazos Orugita**


	2. Lágrimas y explosiones

**Bueno aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta bizarra pero espero que interesante historia! :)**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocido es de Stephenie Meyer y J.K Rowling**

1.-Lágrimas y explosiones

Lucius PoV

-¡NO, MI BEBÉ DONDE ESTÁ!-Narcissa estaba desquiciada, lloraba y lloraba como un grifo abierto.

-Cissy, la niña no importa, el pequeño Draquito es más importante-Dijo mi cuñada Bella haciéndole carantoñas a mi hijo.

-¡NO TE DAS CUENTA BELLATRIX, ME ROBARON A MI HIJA!-Me dolía verla así, mucho, incluso yo lloraba amargamente-¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA PORQUE TU NO TIENES HIJOS!

-Shhh tranquila mi amor, la encontraremos…-Se echó a mis brazos desconsolada, con sendas lágrimas en sus rosáceas mejillas.

-Lucius nos robaron a nuestra niña…Se la robaron de nuestra casa…

Bellatrix mecía a Draco con cuidado para que se durmiera. El niño era idéntico a mí y a Cissy, también su gemela, nuestra hija, lo era. Alguien entró en el cuarto donde dormían y se la llevó. Llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio y vimos la cabeza del elfo domestico de los Black, Kreacher, asomar. Con voz áspera más de lo normal, él también lloraba, no informó:

-Amas, amo…El señor Tenebroso quiere que los tres bajen…

-Ahora vamos Kreacher-Dijo Bellatrix dejando a Draco en su cuna-Cissy deja de llorar, Lucius tú también...El señor Tenebroso a pedido nuestra audiencia.

Cissy besó la frente de nuestro hijo con amor, yo le acaricié la mejilla con mi dedo y seguimos a Bellatrix. Cissy antes de cerrar la puerta le susurró al elfo:

-Cuídalo, Kreacher, por favor…

-Lo que mi ama Cissy deseé, Kreacher sirve a la noble casa de los Black…-Murmuró entrando en el cuarto.

Bajamos los tres al salón y allí estaban todos reunidos. Incluso el impresentable de Peter Pettigrew estaba sentado en la mesa. El señor Tenebroso nos miró con sus ojos escarlata, indicándonos que nos sentáramos. Cuando lo hicimos comenzó:

-Queridos amigos, queridas señoritas-Bellatrix se ruborizó, Cissy miró su regazo y apretó mi mano-Una desgracia ha ocurrido en el seno de los Malfoy, la hija de Lucius a desaparecido…

-¿Quién se pudo haber robado una niña de tres semanas?-Preguntó Dolohov dando con el puño a la mesa

-Querido Dolohov, esa niña es igual de importante que el hijo no nato de los Potter-Prosiguió-Ella fue nombrada en la profecía de la adivina, ''la única que con su decisión marcará nuestros futuros, la nacida en el bando del mal, de aquellos que son leales al señor Tenebroso''…La misión es encontrarla-No había ninguna emoción en su voz, Cissy lloraba cada vez más-Y porque no, también encontrar a su secuestrador…A ese le espera una cosa mucho peor que la muerte…

Levantó su varita y apuntó a Nagini, su serpiente. Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro y elevó a la serpiente, para ponerla sobre sus hombros. Acariciando su cabeza dijo en voz alta:

-Nagini se dará un buen festín.

-Mi niña…Mi pequeña…-Susurraba mi esposa, llorando

-Narcissa encontraremos a la niña-Concluyó Snape mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros

-Ahora manos a la obra-Todos se levantaron y se fueron-Lucius, amigo mío, de verdad que siento vuestra perdida…Pero esa niña es vital para nuestra misión

-Mi señor, lo único que queremos es recuperarla…

-¿Tan importante es la niña, mi señor, para que usted mismo vaya a buscarla?-Bella puso una mueca de asco, mirándonos con vehemencia.

-Más importante de lo que tú crees, querida…

Se fue y Narcissa se volvió a derrumbar. No tenía fuerzas para nada, pero yo juro que encontraré a mi hija, aunque tarde toda la eternidad.

_7 años después…_

Rosalie PoV

-¡NERISSA CULLEN HALE!-Mi hermana Alice estaba que echaba humo por las orejas-¡TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÁS!

-Pero tía, sabes que no hice nada…-Mi pequeña Nissa batía sus pestañas con gracia.

-¡COMO QUE NO HICISTE NADA!-Bajo las escaleras hecha una furia con un vestido de color berenjena destrozado-¡MIRA LO QUE HIZO TU GATO ENDEMONIADO!

-Sabes que Anubis es muy revoltoso, le gusta destrozar cosas-Edward miró al gato negro con una sonrisa socarrona, que hizo que Alice le enviara una mirada envenenada-¡Por Dios Alice!¡Es un gato!-Él, Nissa y yo rompimos a reir.

-Hace tiempo me lo tuve que comer-Murmuró Alice tirando el vestido a la basura.

Mi hija sonrió y se sentó en mi regazo para que la peinara el pelo con mis dedos, según ella la tranquilizaba. Nerissa a sus 7 años era una niña bastante delgada, de piel blanca nívea, ojos grises expresivos, pelo largo hasta la cintura de color rubio platino y pestañas como plumeros. A veces, cuando se quedaba parada en algún lugar mirando fijamente algo, parecía una niña ahogada pero era lo de menos. El día que es mujer de pelo castaño me la entregó, lo primero que hice fue ir a hablar con Carlisle, me dijo que hiciera caso a la mujer que cuidara a la niña como mi hija. Emmett se encariño enseguida con ella y Nissa le quiere a horrores, cuando tenía 2 años no se podía separar de él. Y cuando tenía 4 años se encontró un gatito negro de grandes ojos azules en la calle, Anubis también formó parte de nuestra familia. Nunca le había dicho que ella era adoptada, todavía no tenía por qué saberlo. Pero si sabía lo que nosotros éramos, vampiros, y no se asustaba, al contrario le gustaba y todo. Jasper llegó y Nissa corrió a sus brazos con una rapidez mayor que la de Alice al verlo. Jasper la abrazo y la dijo

-Nissa, ¿Cómo estás preciosa?

-Muy bien tío Jazz-Mi hermano no tenía ya sed de la sangre de Nissa

-Me alegro-La bajó y fue a besar a Alice, que ya ponía cara de gatito en mitad de la lluvia.

Emmett también llegó y Nissa al ver a su papi fue corriendo para que la abrazase. Emm la cargó y vino hasta mi para besarme también. Salimos al jardín un rato y Jazz, Ed y Emm se pusieron a ayudar a Nissa a construir un castillo de arena en un trozo que habían hecho especialmente para ella. Cuando ya estuvo terminado mi hija dijo:

-Le falta color…

-A la arena no se le puede dar co…

Antes de que terminase la frase, la arena del castillo se volvió de diferentes colores. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, pero Nissa corrió hasta mi para enseñármelo. En ese pequeño trayecto se tropezó con una piedra. Justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo, se quedó inmóvil en el aire, como si tuviera una cuerda. Comenzó a patalear en el aire y yo me acerqué y la baje al suelo. Asustada la pregunté:

-¿Cómo hiciste eso, corazón?

-No lo sé mami…No me quería ensuciar mi vestido-Dijo con voz inocente

-¡Mi hija se elevó en el aire!-Emmett rió a carcajadas-¡Sabía que eras una niña muy especial!

Esto era extraño y se lo preguntaría a Carlisle en cuanto volviera de su viaje de aniversario con Esme.

**Guau...Me pregunto como me salió Voldemort tan sentimental...Pobres Lucius y Narcissa, son unos de mis personajes preferidos de la saga y me duele un poquito verlos así de mal. Bellatrix solo quiere a Draco, es mala. Ò.Ó. Me imagino a Rosalie y a los demás Cullen cuando vieron lo que pasó. Jijijiji. Espero que os guste, es la recompensa por ser una tardona que actualiza sus fics mil años después :)**

**Espero sus reviews, también los esperan los mini-Draco, mini-Emmett, mini-Jasper, mini-Edward y mini-Carlisle :D**

**Besos a todos **

**Orugita**


	3. El momento adecuado

**Estoy escribiendo muy rápido este fic, pero es que las ideas me vienen a fogonazos tengo una BRAINSTORM de esas :D**

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer y J.K Rowling**

2.-El momento adecuado

_3 años después…_

Carlisle PoV

Ese día en el cual mi nieta tuvo su primera explosión de magia, le dije la mentira más grande a Rosalie y a Emmett. Albus me escribió hace 11 años para decirme que deberíamos hacernos cargo de la niña, hasta que fuese el momento adecuado para que supiera de la magia. Edward tampoco lo sabía, había creado una especie de escudo alrededor de ese pensamiento. Tampoco mi dulce Esme lo sabía, la rompería el corazón. Hace tiempo había conocido a sus verdaderos padres y había escuchado la profecía que la incluía. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Nissa, el cumpleaños número 11, el cumpleaños que lo cambiaría todo en nuestras vidas. Cogí el regalo que Esme y yo le habíamos comprado y baje al salón. Allí estaba mi familia riendo alrededor de Nissa, todos felices. Al verme saltó a mis brazos, alegre de tener un cumpleaños así, besándola en la cabeza dije:

-Tengo una sorpresita para ti princesa-Le enseñé el regalo-Para ti

-Gracias abuelito, te quiero-Bajó de mis brazos, quitó el papel de regalo y descubrió el colgante en forma de corazón con el apellido Cullen grabado-Qué bonito abuelo, ¿Me lo pones?

-Claro-Lo abroché y mirándola a los ojos la dije-Recuerda que siempre serás una Cullen princesa y los Cullen nunca se dan por vencidos-En ese momento quise llorar, lo necesitaba.

-Te quiero mucho abuelito y nunca te fallaré-Me sonrió con dulzura, como siempre lo hacía.

Alice la hizo abrir muchos regalos, siempre era así. Rosalie resplandecía con solo ver a su hija sonreír, al igual que Emmett. Esme la ayudaba a todo. Pero Jasper y Edward sabían que me pasaba algo. Escuché un batir de alas a lo lejos y esperé a que llegara. Justo cuando fui el único que vio a la lechuza enorme de color ámbar a punto de entrar por la ventana, empecé a sollozar. Me miraban extrañados todos, miraban extrañados a la lechuza ámbar que estiraba la pata para darle una carta a Nissa, mientras yo sentía que me moría por dentro. Nissa leyó con cuidado el destinatario de la carta:

-Aquí pone…_Señorita Nerissa Cullen, en el salón de la mansión Cullen, Forks, Washington._

-Léela Nissa, a ver lo que pone-Alice no había visto lo que iba a pasar y estaba nerviosa.

-Voy tía Alice, espera-Quitó la cera que sellaba la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Querida señorita Cullen:_

_Le informo que el 1 de Septiembre deberá estar en la estación de King Cross en el andén 9 y ¾ a las 11:00 de la mañana para partir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En la otra hoja se le adjunta el material que debe comprar para su año escolar, le deseó suerte y nos veremos el 1 de Septiembre._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

_Jefa de la casa Griffindor_

_P.D: Recuérdele a sus padres que a los alumnos de primer año se les deja traer un gato, una lechuza o un sapo como mascota. Los de primer año tampoco pueden tener una escoba propia._

Me sentía el ser más asqueroso del mundo por haber mentido a mi familia de esa manera. Nissa me miró sorprendida, al igual que todos, con una mirada de emoción, mientras que los demás me seguían viendo extrañados. Con voz rota dije:

-Princesa ¿Puedes subir a mi despacho para leer los materiales? Tengo que hablar una cosa con todos

-Vale abuelito, pero luego tú me dices que pasa-Me besó en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Papá me puedes explicar que significa esa carta YA-Rosalie tenía una mirada de hielo

-Por favor, sentaros en el sofá-Se sentaron todos, Esme se sentó al lado de Rosalie cogiendo su mano-Esa carta le ha llegado a Nerissa, porque ella es una bruja…

-¿Cómo puedes ser posible eso?-Alice me miró extrañada

-Alice, ¿Os acordáis del día que esa mujer le dejo a Rosalie la niña?

-Sí, claro que nos acordamos, tú nos dijiste que la teníamos que adoptar…-Emmett estaba serio, siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de su mini cosita, como la llamaba él.

-Pues dos días antes un viejo amigo mío me envió una carta explicándome que nos dejarían a cargo de una niña, ella era de vital importancia y yo lo sabía. En el viaje que hice a Londres me reuní con él y escuché una profecía que salió de la boca de una vidente-''Juas, como si hubiera alguien mejor que yo'' Alice y sus comentarios-La incluía a ella y a otro niño no nato, que harían caer al mago más poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos, parece una broma pero todo esto existe…La niña fue separada de sus verdaderos padres para protegerla por su tía, imaginaos el gran esfuerzo que hizo la mujer para robarle a su propia hermana su hija.

-Entonces ¿Tú sabías que todo esto iba a pasar, verdad?-Rosalie se levantó y me señaló con el dedo-¡Sabías lo que pasó el día que se elevó en el aire! ¡Nos mentiste, dijiste que a lo mejor tenía un don!

-No quería mentiros, pero era necesario, por la niña…

-¡Sabes que soy su madre, por qué no me lo dijiste! ¡Es mi hija, Carlisle, nos debiste de informar!-Rosalie tenía la voz rota de sollozar

-¡Carlisle por qué lo hiciste, sabes que Nissa es lo más importante de nuestras eternidades!-Alice apoyó a su hermana, también sollozando

-Debiste de contarnos la historia hace 11 años-Jasper apretó la mandíbula

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-Edward estaba dolido

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-Esme sollozaba en el sillón

-La niña tiene que ir a ese colegio, no puede escapar de su destino…Albus me dijo que el momento adecuado era el día que cumpliría 11 años, el momento que vosotros también os enteraríais, ella no debe de saber que fue elegida para tomar la decisión que marcaría nuestras vidas…Solo el momento en el que ella se dé cuenta y pregunte será el momento en que Albus se lo explique todo…

-Me importa muy poco lo que ese tal Albus piense-Emmett habló y todos dejaron de murmurar-Ella es mi hija Carlisle…¡Es mi hija, por todos los santos!¡Se supone que tú nos enseñaste a nunca mentir y tú lo haces con un tema relacionado con mi hija!

Emmett se levantó e impactó su puño contra mi pecho, lanzándome contra la pared. Me siguió golpeando, le escuchaba sollozar y también escuché como todos se fueron de la casa corriendo. Paró de golpearme y me puso de pie. Me miró a los ojos con preocupación y me dijo:

-Lo siento Carlisle…No debí golpearte…Sé que lo hiciste para proteger a Nissa

-Emmett, me siento la peor basura del mundo por mentiros a todos…

-Entonces…¿Ella tiene que ir a ese colegio?

-Si Emmett y deberá afrontarse a algo que ninguno de nosotros la podremos ayudar

-Pues yo te voy a apoyar papá, ahora mismo buscaré por Internet una casa en Londres y tú ayudarás a Nissa con todo eso del colegio-Me sonrió con tristeza-Ninguno querrá ayudar, pero no te preocupes yo les convenceré.

-Tú eres el que más se cabrea pero luego eres el más comprensible de todos…

-Menos cháchara y a trabajar papá.

Subí a mi despacho y allí me encontré a Nissa con una lápiz en la mano y concentrada en los materiales. También miraba de vez en cuando el billete del expreso de Hogwarts. Me acerqué a ella y la dije:

-Princesa ¿Me dejas sentarme contigo?

-Vale, pero me lo explicas todo

Me senté en la silla y ella se puso en mi regazo, me miró y la comencé a explicar que era una bruja, también le conté un poco sobre el colegio y sobre las materias que allí se estudiaban. Estaba muy emocionada y me preguntó sobre un montón de cosas. Ya era de noche cuando me preguntó:

-¿Cuándo iremos a Londres abuelito?

-En julio para poder preparar todo pequeña, tu papá está buscando una casa en el campo para vivir allí

-¿Dónde compraremos todas estas cosas?-Miró la lista de material mientras que Anubis se subía en su regazo.

-En el Callejón Diagon

-Suena a cuento de hadas…-Dijo con voz somnolienta

-Y lo parece también princesa…

Se quedó dormida, la acosté en el sillón de mi despacho y comencé a redactar una carta para Albus Dumbledor.

**Espero que dejeis reviews porque esto se esta poniendo muy interesante...**

**Muchos Besos orugita**


	4. País nuevo, gente nueva

**Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo mucho porque es, aparte de muy largo, dedicado a las personas que me dejaron review. :)**

**Discliamer: Los personajes de Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer y lo demás que reconozcais del mundo mágico es de J.K Rowlig**

3.-País nuevo, gente nueva

Nissa PoV

Durante todo el mes mamá había estado muy rara, pasaba más tiempo con la abuela y con los tíos que conmigo. Tía Alice ayudaba a papá a buscar la casa en la que viviríamos en Londres. El abuelo se pasaba horas y horas en su despacho, leyendo, investigando o a veces me llamaba para contarme mil maravillas de Hogwarts. Estaba tan emocionada por ir a ese lugar que ya quería irme a Europa. A finales de Julio nos mudamos, sería el día 31 o algo así, a un pueblecito llamado Ottery St. Catchpole, en Devon. La casa era bastante parecida a la de Forks, incluso estaba dentro de un bosque con muchos animales, según me había dicho papá. Todos, incluido el abuelo, se fueron a comprar algunas cosas a la villa, quedándome con mamá en la casa. La observaba colocar cosas y danzar por todos lados, de mayor me quería parecer a ella. Ella también me observaba a mí, estaba leyendo un libro que el abuelo me dejó, Historia de la Magia creo que se llamaba. La oí suspirar y venir hacia mí por el ruido de sus tacones en el suelo. Se agachó para estar a mi altura y delicadamente me puso un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y me dijo:

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos para taparlos con el flequillo, te lo dije hace mucho-Me apartó un poco el flequillo.

-Mami, ¿Por qué estás así conmigo?-Se sentó a mi lado

-Cuando te llego esa carta me sentí muy triste porque no te iba a poder ver durante mucho tiempo, pero a la vez estaba enfadada con tu abuelito por no contarnos una cosa muy importante…

-Supongo que esa cosa ya la descubriré con el paso del tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Si cielo, pero yo quería contarte una cosa y espero que no te decepciones con tus tíos o tus abuelos o con nosotros por no contarte la verdad-La miré atentamente-Hace 11 años una mujer te dejo con nosotros, tu papá y yo te adoptamos y fuiste como una luz que iluminó nuestras vidas, pero nosotros no somos tus papás verdaderos…Nosotros los vampiros no podemos tener bebés y cuando esa mujer te dejó en mis brazos tuve una conexión muy importante contigo…

-No lo sabía mami ¿Y la señora que me dejo era mi verdadera mamá?-Mi mami comenzó a sollozar

-No, ella te tuvo que sacar de tu casa porque te tenía que proteger-En ese momento me sentía mal, no por lo que me acababa de contar, si no por ver a mi mami llorar.

-Mami, tú y papi me cuidaron siempre y aunque conozca a mis verdaderos papis, yo sé que para mí sois y seréis mis padres siempre, aunque digan lo contrario-La sonreí lo mejor que pude-Además, yo siempre seré una Cullen y los Cullen nunca nos damos por vencidos o nos defraudamos de nuestra familia.

La abracé lo más fuerte que pude, yo también estaba llorando un poco. Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y la voz de mi tía Alice resonar:

-Haber lloronas, dejen de llorar que hay que colocar cosas-Mostraba su sonrisa más bonita.

Vi como el abuelo y la abuela se daban un beso y los tíos empezaban a jugarle bromas junto con mi papá. Todo volvía a ser normal, dentro de lo que cabe.

Después de una intensiva sesión de decoración en mi cuarto y unos cuantos batidos de fresa por mi parte, la abuela Esme me hizo la cena. Unos espaguetis buenísimos con tomate. Mientras cenaba, mi familia conversaba. Tío Jazz le pregunto al abuelo:

-Papá, ¿Cuándo iremos a comprar todos los materiales de esta lista?-Mi tío me había pedido la lista para leerla

-Creo que mañana sería un buen día ¿No creen?-Tenía la mejor sonrisa del mundo

-¡Bien!¡Mañana de compras!¡Yupi!

Tía Alice siempre estaba emocionada si se trataba de comprar. Todos comenzamos a reír, estaba muy pero que muy loca.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

**OoOoOoO**

-Mi amor, despierta-Dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo de 11 años dormido-Hoy tenemos que ir a comprar tus cosas de Hogwarts

-Ya voy madre-Replicó el niño despeinándose su pelo rubio-Cinco minutos más…

-Vamos holgazán-Le sonrió-Te espero abajo vestido y peinado para desayunar

-Vale, ¿Padre vendrá con nosotros?-Preguntó emocionado el niño

-Lo siento mi amor, tu padre tiene trabajo en el Ministerio-La mujer suspiró, había sido así durante los primeros 7 años de vida de su hijo.

-No pasa nada-Se levantó perezosamente-¿Sabes que te quiero mamá?

-Yo a ti más que a mi vida Draco, más que a mi vida…-Una lágrima solitaria cruzo la pálida mejilla de la mujer, mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Deja de molestar a tu hermana!-Le grito la mujer morena a su hijo mayor

-Mamá sabes que tu hija empieza este año Hogwarts, debe empezar con alguna broma de parte de su hermanito querido-El chico revolvió con su mano derecha su indomable pelo castaño

-¡Papá yo no quiero que me haga más bromas!-Una niña de pelo caoba corría hacia su padre, un hombre entrecano.

-Princesa ya sabes cómo es Ced, además él no va a conseguir una varita nueva o cómo espera, una escoba nueva-El hombre levantó una ceja mirando a su hijo

-Nanananana papá te ha regañado-La niña se puso a burlarse de su hermano

-¡Ven aquí Bells, aprenderás a reírte de mí!-Los dos comenzaron a reír y a correr como locos por toda la casa

**OoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

-Cielo, hoy es el día-Susurró la voz de la abuela en mi oído

-¡Sí, hoy es el día!-Grité asustándola

-Que susto me diste-Se puso la mano en el pecho-Anda vístete que solo quedas tú, los demás te esperan abajo

Me vestí en menos que digo _sangre_, bajé corriendo las escaleras, engullí las tostadas con mantequilla y la leche asustando a mamá y fui al salón con mi familia. Todos miraban al abuelo sacar un tarro con polvos grises y cuando los echó en la chimenea se prendió un fuego verde. Cada vez me gustaba más la magia. Se aclaró la voz para llamar nuestra atención y dijo:

-Haber, Alice y Jasper vosotros seréis los primeros en viajar por Polvos Flu-Les acercó el tarro-Coge un puñado Jasper y meteos en la chimenea-Mis tíos le siguieron la corriente-Ahora con voz clara decir ''Caldero Chorreante''. No os mováis hasta llegar a vuestro destino y cuando lo hagáis esperarnos allí.

-¡Caldero Chorreante!-La llamarada los envolvió y desaparecieron

-¡Wow, yo quiero ahora!-Chillé cogiendo de la mano a tío Edward y a mamá

-Vale princesa, toma coge-Cogí un puñado y papá, tío Edward, mamá y yo nos metimos en la chimenea-Acuérdate, con voz clara.

-¡Caldero Chorreante!

La llamarada nos envolvió y en el trayecto observé a todas y cada de las escenas familiares que pasaban por delante mía. Fuimos escupidos por la chimenea y rodamos los cuatro por el suelo de madera. Me levanté con ayuda de tío Jazz y me puse a observar el local. Era muy antiguo y daba un poco de repelús, pero era muy acogedor. Los abuelos aparecieron con un poco más de elegancia y el tabernero al ver a mi abuelo, comenzó a reír y exclamó:

-¡Carlisle viejo amigo, te veo estupendo!

-Lo mismo digo Tom-Mentira, era un viejo bien de feo

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a comprar los materiales de mi nieta con mi familia, este año entra a Hogwarts

-Oh que niña más bonita-Se secó la mano-Encantada preciosa, soy Tom, a tus servicios

-Hola-Sentí que me ponía más roja que un tomatito-Soy Nissa, gracias por todo

-Bueno, pues ya sabes dónde está la puerta del Callejón, Carlisle

-Nos vemos Tom, un placer volverte a ver

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la taberna y dimos con una pared de ladrillo. Mi tía ya iba a empezar a replicar cuando el abuelo murmuró:

-El tercer ladrillo encima de la cubo de la basura-Sacó un bastón que en mi vida había visto, con un león en la punta, y le dio al susodicho ladrillo.

Delante de nuestros ojos se abrió una puerta y pudimos observar una calle llena de tiendas con colores brillantes y miles de cosas. Estaba maravillada, quería ir a ver todo y si se podía ir a comprar algo también. Con voz jovial nos anunció:

-Bienvenidos a la locura de los magos, el Callejón Diagón

-¡Vamos a por las cosas!-Chilló mi tía emocionada

-Cada uno ira a por algo de la lista…Haber, Jasper y Alice…

-A por los libros, plumas, tinteros y pergaminos-Mi abuelo les entregó una bolsita de piel supongo que con dinero

-Edward y Esme iréis a por…

-El caldero, los tubos de ensayo, el telescopio y la balanza de latón-A veces eran un poco incordiantes sus dones ¿Eh? Otra bolsita con dinero para la abuela y el tío

-Y nosotros iremos a por las túnicas y a por tú varita princesa-Los cuatro caminamos por la calle abarrotada de gente con capas y todas esas cosas.

Había algunas personas que iban vestidas como nosotros, con ropa normal. Le pregunté al abuelo, que era el entendido de esto, y me dijo que ellos eran_ muggles_, gente que no tenía magia pero que sus hijos sí. Llegamos a la tienda, se llamaba Túnicas de Madame Malkin o algo así, al entrar vimos a una señora regordeta medir a un niño de mi edad, rubio, de ojos grises y pálido. Me interesé por él, era demasiado perfecto para tener 11 años, pero no me había enamorado de él ni mucho menos, solo estaba impresionada. El abuelo Carlisle sonrió al verla y dijo:

-Madame Malkin, ¿Cómo está?

-Carlisle, por Diós, estás igual que la última vez que te vi-Se fijó en mí al igual que el niño-¿Quién es esta preciosura de niña?

-Es mi nieta, la hija de mis hijos mayores-La mujer me besó las mejillas, al igual que a papá, que se puso nervioso, y a mamá, que soltaba risitas al ver así a papá-Vengo para que le hagas las túnicas para Hogwarts

-Oh claro, en un instante acabó con él y te tomo las medidas

Acabó de hacer las túnicas del chico y comenzó a medirme a mí. Alcé mi vista y observé como él me daba una sonrisa amable y caballerosa, antes de salir junto a una mujer de ojos azules igual de rubia que él por la puerta. Después de ese rato aburrido, lleno de elogios por parte de la mujer ésta hacia mi madre, mi padre, mi abuelo y a mí fuimos a por la dichosa varita. La tienda era bien antigua y cuando entré había un chico comprando la varita también. También era interesante, tenía el pelo azabache muy revuelto y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas refulgían. Cuando pagó, comenzó a andar y al verme sonrió y se quedó sentado en una silla detrás de mí. El hombre de inmensos ojos azules esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Vaya, vaya…30 centímetros, pelo de cola de Abraxan, cedro, preciosa y elástica, estupenda para encantamientos, hecha especialmente para ti…Cuánto tiempo amigo mío…

-Veo que te acuerdas de mi amiga-Apretó la cabeza del león-¿Cómo estás Ollivander?

-Muy bien, parece que vienes con tus hijos para hacerles unas varitas ¿No es así?

-Oh no amigo mío-Mi abuelo paró a mi padre con la mano-Mi nieta Nissa es la que necesita una varita para su año escolar-Me cogió del hombro y me puso delante del hombre.

-Creo que tengo muchas varitas que te pueden servir, mientras te voy a medir…-Se fue a la trastienda y la cinta comenzó a medir por un montón de sitios.

-Ésta a lo mejor te sirve…25 centímetros, haya, pelo de unicornio, un poco rígida…-Antes de que la agitara me la quitó-No creo que no, haber ésta…24 centímetros, fibra de corazón de dragón, vid, buena para encantamientos…-La agité antes de que me la quitara y un florero estalló-Que pena de florero…Toma esta…25, 4 centímetros, sauce, pelo de unicornio, una de las mejores para encantamientos…

Probé unas 14 varitas más, roble, carpe, fresno, espino, caoba, olmo, castaño…Ninguna era la correcta. Cuando ya pensé que tendría que coger un palo de la calle y usarlo como varita, el hombre sonrió e incluso pude ver un resplandor en sus ojos azules. Corrió a la trastienda por 15ª vez y volvió con una caja plateada en sus manos. La abrió y pude ver una varita blanca bastante elegante. Con voz alegre me informó:

-28 centímetros, palo de rosa, elástica, elegante y preciosa, única, hecha con pluma de búho azul, importada desde Francia…Creo que ésta es la indicada para ti muchacha…

Por primera vez sentí un calor en mis dedos al tocarla y de ella salieron chispas rosas y azules claras. Era tal la alegría que el niño, que todavía estaba allí aplaudió como los demás. La última frase que salió de su boca fue:

-De ti también debemos esperar cosas asombrosas querida, igual que nuestro joven Potter…

-¿Harry Potter?-Mencionó mi abuelo con una sonrisa

-Emm sí señor, soy yo-Tartamudeó el pobre

-Encantado muchacho-Le dio la mano, mientras que Ollivander envolvía mi varita y cobraba el dinero-Soy Carlisle Cullen, es un placer conocerte…

-El mismo, señor…

-¡Hey Harry, mira lo que te compré!-Un hombre enorme y barbudo, enseñó una jaula con una lechuza blanca hermosa-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Después de toda la perorata, nos fuimos todos de la tienda. Mi familia estaba hablando con un hombre de barba y pelo plateado en medio de la calle, divisé al chico de la tienda con la jaula en una mano y corrí hasta él. Con una sonrisa le dije:

-Antes no me he presentado, soy Nerissa Cullen, aunque prefiero que me llamen Nissa

-Encantado, soy Harry Potter, Harry para ti-Me regaló una especie de sonrisa, parecía como si no lo hiciera a menudo-Te presento a Hedwig, mi lechuza

-Es muy bonita, yo tengo un gato, pero sabiendo como es mi tía seguro que compra una

-Anda, ¿Tú también eres de padres no mágicos?

-Bueno, es extraño de explicar…pero me parece que si-Me rasqué la cabeza-No te preocupes porque yo te trate como una celebridad, porque no lo haré

-Te lo agradezco Nerissa-Volvió a sonreírme-Quiero leer ya algún libro interesante…

-Yo también-Una bombillita se encendió en mi cabeza-Nos podríamos enviar cartas para contarnos que tal nos va este último mes ¿Qué te parece?

-Sí es genial, pero… ¿Tú crees que la lechuza sepa dónde vives?

-No te preocupes, según me contó mi abuelo, ellas son muy listas y siempre saben dónde están las personas…

-Vámonos Harry, tengo que dejarte en la casa de tus tíos…Hola pequeña

-Hola señor-Le saludé con la mano-Bueno Harry, ya nos escribiremos ¿Vale?

-Sí, adiós-Iba a acercarme para darle dos besos pero él se me adelantó torpemente-Nos escribimos, adiós Nerissa

-Adiós Harry

Cuándo me marché, oí la risotada que lanzó el hombre, llegué hasta mi familia que conversaba ya sin el hombre. Mamá me cogió de la mano y me preguntó:

-¿Y ese niño Nissa?

-Es el de la tienda mami, me hice amiga de él

-Por lo menos ya conoces a alguien-Tío Edward sonrió-Por lo que he podido leer en él, es buen chico…

-Te dije que no podías leer la mente de mis amigos tío

-Lo siento cariño, la costumbre

Dimos otra vuelta, tía Alice compró un búho enorme de color almendra, papá y los tíos miraron unas escobas pero el abuelo les regaño y mamá y la abuela me compraron un helado riquísimo. Volvimos a casa y yo estaba reventada, tal era el cansancio que me quedé dormida enseguida.

**Se llevó muy bien con Harry ! Y me parece que con Draco también se va a llevar bien! Dios mío hasta que encontraron la dichosa varita no creeis? Parece ser que nuestro papi Cullen tambien es un poco mago dentro de lo que cabe y conoce a muchos en el Callejon Diagon ! Tiene hasta una varita! Bueno la conversación de Nissa y Rose es muy emotiva, la niña es muy comprensiva ^^. Descubristeis de quien es hermana Bells? Pues esperad a ver de donde es Jake ! Ellos también apareceran, creo que incluso tendrán un papel fundamental en la historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que me sigais leyendo plisss, dejar reviews para saber que tal me quedó!**

**Besos y Abrazos Orugita**


	5. Cartas y amistades

**Tardé toda la semana en escribir esto, pero les aseguro que aquí pasaran muchas cosas...ocupó 6 hojas de Word! Increible pero como ya les dije pasan muchas cosas...**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer y lo de Harry Potter de J.K Rowling ! :P**

4.-Cartas y amistades

_Querida Nerissa:_

_No dejo de pensar en el día que me propusiste enviarnos cartas, estoy tan emocionado. Estoy así porque nunca alguien había llegado a ser mi amiga o amigo tan pronto. De pequeño era un niño solitario y muchas veces se metían conmigo, así que los demás niños no se acercaban a mí por miedo a mi primo Dudley. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que hayas hecho algo interesante durante esta semana, porque yo he estado como recluido en mi cuarto. Leí algunos libros interesantes del colegio, por entretenerme con algo. Son las 9 de la noche y estoy hambriento en serio, no es que me maten de hambre, pero tampoco me ceban. Estoy ansioso por empezar Hogwarts, espero que tú también._

_Muchos besos y abrazos _

_Harry_

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Abuela ¿Puedo coger galletas de canela y algunos pastelitos de los que hiciste ayer para enviárselos a Harry?-Pregunté desde mi cuarto

-Claro querida, toma-Mi abuela ya los trajo envueltos y todo.

_Querido Harry:_

_Siempre vas a tenerme como amiga, incluso en los momentos duros. Si te digo la verdad yo tampoco tenía muchos amigos cuando era pequeña, nos mudábamos mucho. Mi abuelo me ha estado hablando sobre un montón de cosas sobre Hogwarts, ¿Sabías que hay cuatro casas en el colegio? Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Yo no sé en qué casa voy a estar, pero me parece que caeré en Ravenclaw o Griffindor. Estoy muy bien, mi tía, como te dije, compró una lechuza y la llamó Vodka, pero yo tengo ya a mi gato Anubis. Estoy muy pero que muy nerviosa por empezar y por conocer a más gente. Espero que no te traten mal, si no le diré a mi abuelo que vayamos a por ti._

_Con ganas de verte, te mando muchos besos._

_Nerissa_

_P.D: Espero que te gusten las galletas y los pastelitos, los hizo mi abuela._

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Querida Nerissa:_

_¡Los pasteles y las galletas estaban buenísimos! Dale las gracias a tu abuela de mi parte. Gracias por decirme cosas tan bonitas, de verdad. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocer a más gente. A mí me parece que quedaré en Griffindor. Cuando llegó tu lechuza me quedé impresionado, es enorme. Vodka hizo buenas migas con Hedwig. Es aguantable, creo que aguantaré la semana que queda. Siento que sea cortita esta carta, pero quiero proponerte una cosa: ¿Por qué no nos sentamos juntos en el tren?_

_Ya queda poco para vernos, besos_

_Harry_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Querido Harry:_

_Mi abuela dice que está encantada de que te gusten la comida que prepara ella. Me encantaría que nos sentáramos juntos en el tren, me hace mucha ilusión. Solo faltan dos días para vernos, estoy nerviosa ya. Mis padres me acompañarán, bueno, toda mi familia me acompañará al andén. Vodka es un poco intimidante, pero es muy buena. _

_Nos vemos el día 1, abrazos_

_Nerissa_

_P.D: Te tengo que presentar a Anubis, creo que él también quiero conocerte_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Querida Nerissa:_

_Yo también quiero ver a Anubis, pero también te quiero ver a ti. Ya ves que si tu lechuza es intimidante. Espero no perder el tren mañana._

_Mañana nos vemos_

_Harry_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Baúl, listo. Anubis en su cesta, listo. Varita y libros, listo. Dinero, listo. Vestida, lista. Peinada, lista. Eran las 9 y media y estaba nerviosa, había desayunado más bien poco, los nervios me quitaban el hambre. El abuelo Carlisle agarraba feliz su báculo de cabeza de león, la mueca de su cara me decía que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Mamá, papá y los demás estaban felices y tristes a la vez, pero yo les prometí que les escribiría muy seguido. Llegamos a la estación de King Cross a las 10, nos pusimos delante del muro que había entre el andén 9 y 10 y el abuelo dijo:

-Correr hacia el muro y no os paréis

-Papá, ¿Estás seguro de que no romperemos el muro?

**-**Que no, mirar, Rose, Emm, Nissa, correr hacia el muro y no os preocupéis que no lo romperéis.

Conté hasta tres y comencé a correr con mi carrito seguida de mis padres. Cuando me iba a dar contra el muro, lo traspasé como si fuera una cortina. Delante de nosotros había una locomotora escarlata impresionante. Los demás aparecieron detrás de nosotros igual de impresionados que nosotros. Todos se quedaron hablando e intentando convencer a mi tía Alice de que no podía ir. Por mi cuenta intenté subir al compartimento mi equipaje, hasta que alguien me dijo por detrás:

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Sí, te lo agradecería…-Cuando me di la vuelta, me encontré al chico rubio de las túnicas

-Es un placer ayudarla señorita-Era muy caballeroso, entre los dos metimos el baúl y acomodamos mis cosas.

-Anubis, te tengo que dejar aquí, pero cuando vuelva te soltaré lo prometo-Me miraba con sus ojitos azules, con tristeza.

-Bueno, me presento…Soy Draco Malfoy

-Yo soy Nerissa Cullen, pero me gusta que me llamen Nissa-Le di dos besos en las mejillas, un leve rubor rosa las cubrió.

-¿En qué casa crees que vas a estar?-Me preguntó mientras salíamos fuera del tren

-Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin…Mientras que me acepten en la casa que vaya me da igual ¿Y tú?

-Yo creo que en Slytherin, toda mi familia estuvo allí.

-Ven, te voy a presentar a mi familia

Le cogí de la mano y lo arrastré hasta donde estaban todos. El primero que me vio fue el abuelo y su cara cambió a una mueca seria de pronto.

Carlisle PoV

El niño que Nissa traía de la mano, era idéntico a ella. Me preocupé por un momento, pero mi nieta dijo:

-Draco, estos son mis padres-Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla y Emmett le dio un apretón de manos-Ellos son mis tíos-Alice y Jasper saludaron con la mano al igual que Edward-Y ellos son mis abuelos-Esme le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola muchacho, soy Carlisle-Le di mi mano educadamente-Encantado de conocerte

-Señor, es usted muy joven para ser abuelo-Lo dijo educadamente

-Las apariencias suelen engañar, joven-Le guiñé un ojo a mi nieta y ella soltó una risita traviesa.

-Nissa, ahora yo te quiero presentar a mis padres, porque tú me presentaste a los tuyos

Mi nieta asintió feliz, pero antes de que se la llevara dije:

-Voy con vosotros

Les acompañé hasta donde estaban los padres de Draco, cuando los vi aferré el bastón con fuerza, agarrando la empuñadura de mi varita por si acaso. Allí estaban, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, elegantes y con una mueca inexpresiva. Me puse sobreprotectoramente detrás de Nissa y el joven Draco nos presentó:

-Padre, madre, ella es una amiga mía, Nerissa-Narcissa la miró, se quedó un poco impresionada al verla, yo ya estaba rígido como una tabla-Y él es su abuelo, Carlisle Cullen.

-Encantada niña, soy Narcissa-Ella la besó las mejillas

-Lucius Malfoy-La miró con frialdad, con una mueca de asco

Lucius reparó en mi bastón al igual que yo en el suyo, no lo reconoció pero yo observé cada rasgo de su cara, el tiempo no había pasado en balde para ellos. Sonreí socarronamente y le dije a Nissa:

-Querida, me parece que el tren está a punto de partir, te tienes que despedir de todos, ya sabes cómo es tu madre.

-Sí, bueno Draco te veré en el tren, adiós

-Adiós Nissa, luego nos vemos

Nos alejamos de allí, yo seguía agarrando la empuñadura de mi varita por si acaso.

Nissa PoV

-Vamos mamá que me vas a desgastar-Mi madre me besaba repetidamente las mejillas mientras me abrazaba

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-Vez número 80-Acuerdate de escribirnos

-Sí, lo hare cada semana o cada dos días, pero vosotros también hacerlo

-Ven aquí pequeñaja-Tío Edward me abrazó-Cuéntame que tal todo por allí y que sea interesante

-Preciosa, te voy a echar de menos muchísimo-Mi tío Jazz me elevó en el aire y me abrazó junto a mi tía Alice-Nos tienes que mantener informados de todo lo que pase

-Escríbeme y cuéntame todos los amigos que hagas, te quiero muñequita-Mi abuela siempre tan dulce

-Princesa, yo te tengo una sorpresa pero todavía no es hora de saberla-El abuelo me abrazó-Recuerda en los peores momentos quien eres y que te queremos mucho.

-Lo haré abuelito, porque soy una Cullen y los Cullen nunca nos damos por vencido

-Ven aquí cielo-Salté a los brazos de papá, que me dio un abrazo de oso-Escríbeme, dime los nombres de los niños que estén por ti y yo les dejaré las cosas claras…Pásatelo muy bien y haz muchos amigos, te quiero

-Adiós papi, te voy a echar mucho de menos

Cuándo iba a subir al tren una voz que ya había oído antes llegó a mis oídos, la reconocí al instante:

-¡Nerissa! ¡No me dejes en tierra!-Harry corría hacia la puerta, unos gemelos pelirrojos le ayudaron a subir sus cosas al compartimento, eran muy majos

-Gracias por ayudarnos…-Dije yo a los gemelos

-Fred y George Weasley para servirles novatillos

-Jajaja que graciosos que son-Les saqué divertida la lengua y ellos sonrieron abiertamente

-Me gusta esta chica, George-Le digo Fred, el que tenía un lunar en la mejilla

-A mí también Fred-George era el del lunar en el cuello.

Los dos se fueron y nos quedamos solos en el compartimento. Solté a Anubis y este enseguida fue al regazo de Harry, se acomodó allí y ronroneo cuando le rascó detrás de la cabeza. Comenzamos a hablar entre nosotros, riéndonos de algunas tonterías y haciéndonos burla el uno al otro. El tren hacia tiempo que se había puesto en marcha, ahora pasábamos por un páramo con pequeños arbustos. Tocaron la puerta y un chico pelirrojo de manos, pies y nariz largos dijo:

-¿Me puedo sentar con vosotros? Es que no hay más sitio

-Claro que sí-Harry contestó antes que yo

-Mis hermanos me han dicho que tú eras Harry Potter, pero no sé si creerles…

-Pues es verdad-Se levantó el flequillo y enseñó su cicatriz en forma de rayito

-Wow, que pasada…-Carraspeó un poco-Perdón, soy Ron Weasley

-Oh y yo soy la pared no te fastidia-Gruñí, ya me caía mal no sé porque y a Anubis también porque saltó a mi regazo y le gruñó un poco

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Será maleducado el zanahoria

-Soy la señorita Pared Pintada de Azul…-Me miró como un bobo-Me llamó Nerissa Cullen, idiota

-Amm…Encantado

Eso me exasperó, cogí a Anubis en brazos y le dije a Harry:

-Voy a dar una vuelta, luego vengo

-Adiós Nerissa-Me despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Salí al pasillo y comencé a caminar por él, mirando a la gente que había en los compartimentos. El pasillo no es que fuera muy grande así que te tenías que girar cuando pasaba alguien. Miré hacia arriba, ya que iba mirando al suelo, y me encontré dos ojos verdes chocolate mirándome con sorpresa. Yo le sonreí y él me dijo:

-Me suenas de otro lado…¿Tú vives en la casa del bosque, verdad?

-Sí, soy Nerissa Cullen, pero dime Nissa

-Yo vivo en el linde del bosque-Me dio una sonrisa enorme-Cedric Diggory, 3º año, Hufflepuff. Espero verte en mi casa…

-Solo en la selección se sabrá ¿No crees?

-Muy bien dicho-Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del compartimento-Bells ven, te quiero presentar a alguien.

-¿Quién es Ced?-Una niña de pelo caoba y ojos chocolate se acercó

-Nissa, te presento a mi hermana Bella, va a entrar este año también

-Hola, me gusta tu gato, es bonito-Lo acarició y Anubis ronroneó

-Gracias, Anubis es muy cariñoso siempre…Menos con los que me caen mal-Me encogí de hombros-Lo hace desde siempre

-Bueno, os dejo tengo que ver a…

-Cho-Canturreó amorosamente Bella, ella debía de ser la novia de Cedric-Sigo sin entender como sales con ella ¡Iug!-Hizo una mueca de asco

-Isabella te dije que no te metieras con ella-La revolvió el pelo-Nissa espero verte más seguido en Hogwarts, cualquier cosa dímela a mí

Se acercó y besó mis mejillas. Sentí que me puse roja hasta las raíces. Él me parecía interesante y me gustaba, lo admito. Y eso que lo conocí hace 10 minutos, supongo que sabes quién te gusta desde el primer momento que lo ves. Me di la vuelta y le dije a Bella:

-Voy a dar una vuelta, ahora vengo-Excusa para irme

-Okay, luego nos vemos.

Volví a caminar por el pasillito, Anubis descansaba en mis brazos como un bebé. Pasé por un compartimento y me encontré a un chico, pelinegro de ojos noche, piel exótica y rasgos redondeados, sólo. Observé un poco mejor y vi que estaba llorando mientras miraba a la ventana. Golpeé la puerta y dándole mi mejor sonrisa pregunté:

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

-Claro, estoy solo-Forzó una sonrisa

-Me llamo Nerissa, pero si quieres llámame Nissa-Le dije al cabo de un incómodo silencio

-Jacob Black-Musitó simplemente

-Puede sonar tonto pero…¿Puedo saber por qué lloras Jacob?

-He dejado a mi madre sola en Londres, mi padre está en la prisión de magos por algo que no cometió y ahora me siento más solo que nunca…

-Lo siento Jacob…

-No te compadezcas de mí-Una sombra de dolor relampagueo en sus ojos noche

-No lo hago, porque yo también siento lo que estás sintiendo tú ahora…¿Amigos?

-Casi nunca tuve amigos de verdad, todos eran unos falsos, pero mi primo Draco es uno de los verdaderos…Pero me gustaría que fueses mi amiga.

-Eso está mejor, ahora sonríe…¡Se feliz!-Esto último lo dije como los locos estos que se creen que saben mucho.

-Vale lo soy, pero deja de poner ese tono-Los dos reímos, Anubis. el muy descarado, se acomodó en el regazo de Jacob-Que descarado es este gato ¿No?

-Tan descarado como mi tía-Le sonreí-A estado 7 años en mi familia y ha ido cogiendo rasgos de cada miembro de mi familia…

-Niños, iros cambiando…Pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts-Una chica muy mona nos dijo eso, su cabello rubio lo tenía recogido detrás de la nuca y unos mechones caían por su rostro. Llevaba una corbata roja y dorada-Espero que estéis en Griffindor

Nos guiñó un ojo y se fue. Yo salí para que Jacob se cambiase y luego el me acompañó para coger mi túnica. Por el camino nos acompañó Bella, que no tenía mucho más que hacer. Al llegar al compartimento vimos a Draco y a sus amigos salir cabreados. Al vernos dijo:

-Jake ¿Estás mejor?-Jacob solo asintió-Nissa que gusto volver a verte-Le sonreí y el rubor rosáceo volvió a sus mejillas-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Isabella Diggory-Le miró curiosa-Tu eres Draco Malfoy ¿Verdad?

-Sí, un placer-La estrechó la mano-Nos tenemos que ir, luego nos vemos.

Se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo. Abrí la puerta del compartimento y allí estaba Harry con el zanahoria y una chica de pelo enmarañado. Él se levantó y me abrazó, yo le correspondí mientras que Anubis se metía sigilosamente en su cesta y rompí el abrazo para coger mis cosas. Se me quedó mirando como tonto al verme salir y me gritó:

-¡Nerissa dónde vas!

-A cambiarme y a estar con mis amigos Harry-Le contesté simplemente-Luego nos vemos.

Jacob sonrió con malicia y Bella solo se sonrojó un poco al ver esa sonrisa. Cuando acabé de cambiarme, el tren fue reduciendo su velocidad. Salimos todos y lo primero que vi fue al hombre enorme del Callejón Diagon. Nos guió por un caminucho y luego nos avisó que veríamos Hogwarts. Cuando vi el castillo me quedé estupefacta, todo lo que me había imaginado lo tenía delante de mí. Cruzamos el lago y por fin llegamos al castillo, Hagrid (Oí como Harry lo llamaba así) nos dejó con una mujer muy estirada, de pelo negro, ojos expresivos y vestida con una túnica de bruja verde esmeralda. Carraspeó y nos dijo:

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, queridos niños, ahora seréis seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas del colegio, soy la profesora McGonagall-Nos llevó hasta un cuarto-Esperad aquí unos minutos, arreglaros un poco.

Se fue por una puerta y todos comenzaron a atusarse nerviosos. Bella me cogió de la mano y me susurró:

-Estoy un pelín nerviosa…¿Tú no?

-Claro que lo estoy, pero mi tío me ha enseñado a estar tranquila en estos momentos-Me acordé de mi tío Jazz, ahora mismo estaría dándose contra las paredes de las emociones del ambiente.

-Dios, como odio mi pelo-Jacob intentaba arreglarse el pelo con las manos

-Ven-Le intenté peinar un poco con mis dedos-Creo que ya está-La parte de delante se le quedó hacia arriba

-Gracias Nissa

Bella se aferró más fuerte a mí cuando la profesora nos dirigió por medio del salón atestado de magos, Jacob iba detrás de nosotras muy cerca de nuestras espaldas, como si fuera un lobo. Nos quedamos parados, el sombrero que había en el taburete comenzó a cantar, cuando terminó, comenzó a recitar la profesora:

-Cuando diga vuestro nombre, sentaros en el taburete y os pondré el sombrero y él decidirá en que casa van…

Comenzó a nombrar gente, el nombre de las casas eran gritadas por el sombrero, iban por la B cuándo dijeron:

-¡Jacob Black!-Un profesor de pelo grasiento tensó la mandíbula

-Interesante…Tu sangre es una de las más puras muchacho…Tu padre se reveló contra la casa a la que su familia pertenecía…Que bromista era y cuantas veces lo vi en esos 7 años…Por eso tu casa debe ser…¡GRIFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones aclamó a su nuevo miembro, incluso nosotras aplaudimos con entusiasmo. Llegaron a la D y fue el turno de mi amiga:

-¡Isabella Diggory!-La profesora gordita sonrió, parecía contenta

-Tu familia ha estado en Hufflepuff siempre…Me parece que un cambio estaría bien ¿No crees? Eso es lo que quería oír, desde ahora irás a…¡GRIFFINDOR!

Tanto los leones como el hermano de Bella aplaudieron, Cedric estaba en la mesa de los tejones. Se sentó a la izquierda de Jacob. Siguieron pasando chicos y chicas, se supone que yo ya tendría que haber sido seleccionada pero bueno. Llegaron a la G y la chica de pelo enmarañado fue llamada:

-¡Hermione Granger!

-¡GRIFFINDOR!-Chilló el sombrero nada más ponérselo

Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a la M y dijeron:

-¡Draco Malfoy!

-¡SLYTHERIN!-Ni lo había tocado cuando lo dijo.

Se fue hasta su mesa, me miró con una sonrisa, como si esperase a que me eligieran para su casa. Siguieron pasando, y Harry fue llamado:

-¡Harry Potter!-Un hombre de barbas plateadas se puso rígido, esperando.

-Mente perfecta si señor…Ideas claras, esperas que te acepten…Bien podrías ser un Slytherin…Pero veo que tus ideales están muy claros…¡GRIFFINDOR!

Los gemelos pelirrojos comenzaron a cantar "Tenemos a Potter, tenemos a Potter" mientras aplaudían con entusiasmo. Cada vez iban quedando menos, el zanahoria fue para Griffindor y cuando al final eligieron a Blaise Zabini para Slytherin la profesora dijo:

-¡Nerissa Cullen!-En mi fuero interno grité "¡Dios mio se acordó!". El hombre de barbas plateadas esbozó una sonrisa cálida, me pregunto si será como tío Eddie…¡Ha asentido! Soltó una leve risita…-¡Señorita!

-Emm…Si, lo siento

-Me parece que aquí tenemos a una señorita muy especial…Mucho potencial por un lado…Astucia, valor…Tienes un poco de cada casa, igual que el hombre al que llamas abuelo-Abrí los ojos, ¿Cómo sabía que era adoptada?-Lo sé todo querida…Pronto descubrirás cada secreto que te rodea, pero recuerda quién eres a cada momento…Creo que ya sé dónde vas a ir…¡GRIFFINDOR!

Corrí hasta la mesa de los leones, allí me esperaban Harry, Jake y Bella aplaudiendo más que ninguno. Me senté a su lado emocionada. Por fin, el viejito lee mentes como tío Ed habló en a todos:

-Bienvenidos a todos, me alegro de que vengan cada año nuevos alumnos…Un par de advertencias, el pasillo del tercer piso está prohibido para todos sin ninguna excepción y el bosque prohibido también…Algunos necesitan recordarlo de vez en cuando-Los gemelos pelirrojos sonrieron con malicia-Y por último, antes de que llenéis vuestros estómagos, os voy a presentar al nuevo médico que ayudará a nuestra enfermera Poppy…Os presento a mi viejo amigo y antiguo miembro de Griffindor…¡Carlisle Cullen!

La mejor de las sonrisas se esbozó en mi rostro y aplaudí como todos (la mayoría chicas) a mi abuelo. Oí a algunas de mis compañeras susurrar cosas como "Es perfecto" "Me lo comería" o "Está como un queso"…Si mi abuela Esme las oyera las dejaría más secas que una hierba eso os lo digo yo. Mi abuelo dijo:

-Gracias Albus por darme esta oportunidad en serio y espero no veros demasiado seguido por la enfermería, eso es lo único que os digo…-Se sentó al lado de una profesora con ojos de halcón y cabello entrecano.

-Bueno…Ahora ¡disfrutar el banquete!

La comida apareció de la nada, todos empezamos a hablar unos con otros mientras comíamos. Observé como mi abuelo me guiñaba un ojo sonriéndome. Esto sí que ha sido una locura…¿Qué haría mi abuelo con lo que estaba comiendo, poniendo caras horribles? Eso es una pregunta que quedaría en vilo durante mucho tiempo.

**Veremos que pasa con Carlisle, Nissa, Jake, Bella, Harry, Draco y los demás...Gracias a quién en un review me dio la idea de poner a Jake de hijo de Sirius en serio es muy buena idea! :D Me gustó la parte en que Nissa empieza a hablar sola y Dumbledore la empieza a contestar con pequeñas señales. A partir de ahora cada capítulo será muy largo porque pondré cada año en uno o dos capítulos, no estoy segura...Lo tengo que pensar...Subiré cuando pueda tango una semana muy ajetreada pero yo siempre subo aunque sea mil años despues...Me parece un crimen dejar las historias inacabadas.**

**Muchos Besos para todos**

**Orugita**


	6. Primer año I

**Gracias a los que dejaron review, leyeron la historia, esperan a que actualice, agregan mi historia a alerta y a mi como autora favorita! ;Muchas gracias!**

**Disfrutar del capítulo...Disclaimer: Lo de Twilight de Stephenie Meyer y lo de Harry Potter de JK Rowling!**

**Spoliers:Contiene algunos trocitos del primer libro, pero muy poco porque lo cambié casi todo!**

5.-Primer año I

Desde hacía una semana que me levantaba a las 7, me vestía, bajaba con Bella y Jake a desayunar y nos íbamos a clases. Estábamos aprendiendo mucho y eso me encantaba. Muchas veces hablaba con Harry, cuando el zanahoria lo permitía, y salíamos a dar largos paseos por el lago. El día siguiente a la selección, hablé con Draco y se mostró muy tirante conmigo, yo le expliqué que daba igual de que casa fuésemos…Lo importante es que fuésemos amigos. Después de un rato se le pasó y volvió a ser el Draco que conocí en el expreso.

Hoy teníamos clase de vuelo y Jake y yo estábamos muy emocionados por subirnos en una escoba, mientras que la pobre Bella no quería ni oír hablar de separar los pies de su adorado suelo (Lo besaba muchas veces, cada vez que se tropezaba con sus propios pies). Cedric la intentaba animar, él era el buscador de su casa, diciéndola que no pasaba nada, solo sería elevarse en el aire y bajar. Jake y yo dábamos saltos mientras corríamos a la clase con Bella más blanca que la cal detrás. La mujer halcón (bautizada así por mi) nos esperaba con los Slytherin, los Ravenclaw, los Hufflepuff y algunos Griffindor allí. Se aclaró la voz y dijo:

-Buenos días niños, soy la profesora Hooch-Le dijimos hola tímidamente-Hoy os enseñaré a volar, haremos unos juegos con pelotas y a lo mejor podemos conseguir nuevos aspirantes para los equipos de _quidditch…_Poneos al lado de la escoba y decir fuerte y claro ¡Arriba!

Esa palabra resonó por todo el patio. Vi como Harry, Draco, Jake y alguno más les iba la escoba directa a la mano. Lo dije y la escoba me obedeció como un perrito. Algunos tenían problemas, la escoba rodaba o se quedaba quieta. Cuando nos estaba a punto de enseñar a volar, va Neville, se cae de la escoba y se rompe una muñeca. Lo llevó la profesora a la enfermería. De pronto oí la voz de Draco:

-Parece que se le calló algo al tonto ese-Vi la recordadora de Neville en la mano de Draco

-Cállate la boca Malfoy-Dijo Parvati-Danos la recordadora

-Oh ¿Estás enamorada Patil?-Pansy Parkinson se regodeó

-Devuélvemela Malfoy-Harry se adelantó con la mano estirada

-Me parece que la esconderé-Draco cogió la escoba y cuando estaba a punto de echarse a volar le grité:

-¡Draco, te van a castigar, dijeron que no podíamos volar!

-No te preocupes Nissa, no me pasará nada…-Subió en el aire

-Ahora verá-Harry montó y se elevó

-¡Harry le vas a hacer perder puntos a Griffindor!-Gritó Hermione Granger con voz chillona

Al cabo de discutir un rato Harry y Draco, el último tiró la recordadora y Harry salió volando a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó hasta nosotros con la recordadora en la mano, la profesora McGonagall le cogió y se lo llevó. La profesora Hooch volvió y seguimos con la clase. Cuando por lo menos unos 14 nos teníamos en la escoba, la profesora nos dijo que hiciéramos un pequeño partido con pelotas de futbol. Jake y yo íbamos en el mismo equipo con Seamus, zanahoria, dos chicos morenos y una niña de trenzas rubias. Era realmente divertido, Seamus jugaba de cazador con nosotros al igual que la niña y los dos chicos y zanahoria de guardián. La mayoría de los goles los marcamos Jake y yo, íbamos muy rápido mientras nos reíamos cuando marcábamos gol. La señora Hooch tenía los ojos brillantes cuando acabó la clase, haciéndola parecer un halcón de verdad. Bella…la pobre se había desmayado nada más bajarse de la escoba y estaba inconsciente en el suelo, descansando. Todos se fueron y nosotros esperamos a que Bella se recuperara. Con voz pastosa nos dijo:

-Nunca más me volváis a montar en una cosa demoníaca de esas, por favor…

-Prometido-le dijimos riéndonos.

-Niños, me gustaría hablar con vosotros-La profesora Hooch nos llamó-La temporada de _quidditch_ está a punto de comenzar y al equipo de vuestra casa les faltan dos cazadores…Os he visto jugar, tenéis coordinación entre vosotros, confiáis el uno en el otro, es algo que los cazadores tienen que tener. ¿Os gustaría jugar en el equipo?

-¡Claro que sí, encantado de jugar en el equipo!-Jake chilló, casi lanzándose a abrazar a la profesora.

-Pero los de primero no podemos tener escobas…

-Siempre hay excepciones, señorita Cullen, si no, no sería una regla…

-Por mí, vale-Dije con una sonrisa

**OoOoOoOoO**

Carlisle PoV

-¡Señoras y señores, aquí estamos como cada año, iniciando la temporada de _quidditch_ con el legendario Griffindor contra Slytherin!-El chico de trenzas gritó al micrófono-¡Y Lee Jordan vuelve cada año para comentaros el partido!

-Este chico se tiene que quedar afónico ¿No?-Preguntó mi dulce Esme mirando a Lee

-Por lo que me contaron es el único que no se queda afónico berreando durante 2 horas-Le respondí

-Sí que tiene buenos pulmones-Comentaron mis cinco hijos inspeccionando el campo pulgada a pulgada

-¡Ya va a comenzar el partido!-Chilló emocionada Alice

-¡La señora Hooch entra al campo y suelta a las bludger y a la snitch!-La bolas negras y la pelotita dorada salieron disparadas-¡Es hora de que entren los equipos! ¡Primero el equipo de Slytherin, Pucey, Warrington, Derrick, Montague, Bletchley, Higgs y Marcus Flint, su capitán!-Las túnicas verdes salieron montados en sus escobas-¡Y ahora el mejor equipo de Hogwarts…!

-¡JORDAN, DEPORTIVIDAD!-Le gritó Minerva

-¡Lo siento profesora! ¡El equipo de Griffindor, Oliver Wood, Fred y George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Jacob Black, Nerissa Cullen y Harry Potter!

Al oír el nombre de nuestra nieta, sobrina e hija respectivamente, me quedé más congelado de lo que estaba. No me lo había dicho, luego hablaría con ella. Vimos las capas escarlatas salir al campo y ponerse en círculo. Rosalie y Emmett no se creyeron que era su hija hasta que vieron su pelo rubio platino recogido en una coleta y su flequillo con una horquilla. Escuché decir a Madame Hooch:

-Quiero juego limpio, cazadores, bateadores…-Tiró la quaffle al aire

-¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! ¡Johnson coge la quaffle…Se la pasa a Black…Esquiva con maestría al capitán Flint, este chico de solo 11 años ha esquivado a uno de 16…Se acerca a los postes de gol…Pase alto para Cullen y…GOL DE GRIFFINDOR!

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Griffindor aplaudían entusiasmados y Emmett gritaba ''¡Go Griffindor!" como loco.

-¡Pucey la coge…Se la pasa a Montague…Johnson se la quita…Va rápida y directa…La deja caer y Cullen la coge…Parece que la pequeña del equipo quiere meter otro gol…Flint vuela a velocidad de vértigo hacia Cullen…Parece que quiera derribarla…Pero que…TRAMPOSO, FALTA!

Marcus Flint, un chico larguirucho de complexión fuerte, iba volando directamente hacia Nissa. Vi como una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en su rostro cuando aceleró. Nissa lo vio, pero no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo y él la hizo un placaje, tirándola de la escoba. Fui uno de los que más grité junto a Rosalie y Edward (estos dos en el tema de Nissa se llevaban de fábula) al ver caer al suelo a Nissa. Se debió de hacer daño en el hombro, ya que se lo dobló al caer. La escoba cayó a su lado y se levantó rápido, la cogió y volvió al aire.

-¡Cullen vuelve al campo…Penalti a favor de los leones…GOL DE JOHNSON! ¡20 a 0 y la snitch no aparece!-Ni yo la veía, Potter y el otro chico la buscaban-¡Black se la quita a Pucey…Johnson vuela a ras del césped…Weasley golpéa una bludger dándole a Montague para que no se la quite…Cullen la coge y busca con la mirada a Black…Se la pasa y…GOL! ¡Slytherin no va nada bien…Los buscadores han visto la snitch y la persiguen…Flint se interpone en el camino de Potter pero…Cullen lo derriba para dejar libre el camino hacia la snitch!

Nissa fue volando y con el hombro bueno cargó contra el chico, el doble de grande que ella, dejándole sujetado por una mano a su escoba. La snitch cambio de rumbo y la perdieron de vista.

-¡El juego continúa, Slytherin la lleva…los cazadores esquivan las bludgers…Wood se prepará y…Oh no…Gol para Slytherin! ¡Vamos Griffindor…Los leones cogen la bola…Johnson se la pasa a Black…Está a punto de tirar…Ouch…Una bludger de Warrington le da en todas las costillas…Flint la recoge y Cullen se pone paralela a él para quitársela…QUE PARTE DE JUEGO LIMPIO NO ENTIENDES, MACHO!

Hasta la profesora se enfureció, Flint le había pegado un codazo a la misma vez que Pucey que se hallaba al otro lado de Nissa, haciendo que frenase. Madame Hooch no lo vio, estaba ocupada echándole la bronca al golpeador de Slytherin, Derrick. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Potter descontrolado en su escoba. Estuve como 5 minutos mirándolo hacer movimientos bruscos hasta que paró. Lee Jordan gritó:

-¡Parece que Johnson va a tener que ir a la enfermería, eso ha tenido que doler!-La muchacha de las trenzas sangraba por la nariz-¡Mirar a Potter, parece que va a vomitar…A escupido a algo…TIENE LA SNITCH, POTTER CONSIGUIÓ LA SNITCH! ¡GRIFFINDOR GANA 190 A 10!

Harry sacudía por encima de su cabeza la bolita dorada. Todo el equipo vitoreaba a su buscador y yo me puse de pie para aplaudir. Minerva aplaudió la que más y los Slytherin se quejaban sobre la forma en que había cogido la snitch.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rosalie PoV

-Nissa cariño, estate quieta-Estaba en la enfermería vendando el hombro de mi hija

-Haber señor Black-Le dijo Carlisle al niño de piel exótica-Levante los brazos que le tengo que vendar las costillas

-Mamá, es una sorpresa que hayáis venido a ver el partido-Nissa me sonrió-Perdón por no decíroslo a ninguno, iba a ser una sorpresa para el abuelo…

-Y luego tu abuelo se lo diría a tus padres-La acompañó Jacob, mientras gruñía por el dolor de las costillas

-Exacto-La besé en la cabeza-Ya estoy vendada ¿No?

-Si cariño, puedes irte a trotar como un caballo salvaje-Reí, Carlisle también mientras acababa de vendar a Jacob

-Acuérdense de pasar mañana a que les revise

-Vamos Jacob, no queremos perdernos la fiesta-Le cogió de la mano-Adiós, luego por la noche nos vemos.

-Que te lo pases bien-La dije mientras los dos corrían fuera de la enfermería

Nos reunimos todos en el despacho de Carlise (El viejito de barbas se lo dio para que tuviera su sitio personal) y Edward le preguntó:

-Carlisle, he estado observando a todos los críos que había y uno me ha llamado la atención-Edward y su poder-Era de los que van de verde en el partido…

-Slytherin-Dijo sonriendo

-Sí, eso…Pues le estuve observando y me he dado cuenta de que es igual que Nissa…-Me quedé extrañada y Carlisle se tensó-Su pelo, sus ojos, sus rasgos…Es como si fuera su gemelo o algo así.

-Es que lo es Edward-Susurró tan bajo que un humano no lo podía oír-Cuando Andrómeda se la dio a Rose, ella había cogido a Nissa de su casa por la noche. Había robado a su propia sobrina para alejarla de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Y cómo se llama el niño?-Preguntó Esme interesada y preocupada a la vez

-Draco Malfoy

**La primera parte del primer año! La clase de vuelo, el partido (Me emocioné al escribirlo, lo escribía como si yo fuera Carlisle o Nissa) y la parte en la enfermería estuvieron geniales cuando lo leía. ¿Qué os parece que poco a poco vaya develando los datos que hay entre Nissa y Draco? Si teneis alguna duda, preguntarmela que yo os la contestaré y procuraré contestar a los reviews que dejan si quereis!**

**Muchos Besos y hasta dentro de dos días**

**Orugita**


	7. Primer año II

**Aquí estoy con la segunda parte del primer año, espero que os guste! Me estoy quedando un poco mosca porque dejan muy pocos reviews, pero espero que según vaya transcurriendo la historia dejeis más.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight=Stephenie Meyer...Harry Potter=J.K Rowling...Son de ellas y solo de ellas**

6.-Primer año II

Nissa PoV

Pasaron los meses y llegó Navidad, habíamos tenido otro partido contra Hufflepuff. Jake y yo nos dedicábamos a pasear por la nieve con Bella, que se había empezado a juntar con Granger y nos contaba cada cosa que hacían. El día de antes de irnos a casa de vacaciones les pregunté a los chicos:

-¿Qué vais a hacer en Navidad?

-Yo voy a ir con mi madre para que no está sola-Contestó Jake

-Lo más seguro que Ced y yo también volvamos a casa para Navidad-Anubis estaba sobre su regazo, dormitando-¿Y tú?

-Con mi familia, lo tengo claro…-Me callé de golpe al escuchar unos pasos apresurados y ver que entraba el trió…Harry, zanahoria y Granger.

-Tenéis que buscarlo estas Navidades

-Hermione, tu podrías preguntarle a tus padres ¿No?

-Son _muggles_ Ronald no saben nada de la magia…

-Pero yo vi el nombre de Nicolas Flamel en alguna parte…

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto y yo me quedé con la mosca detrás de la oreja, ¿Para qué querían saber quién era Nicolas Flamel?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jacob PoV

Navidad quedó atrás, dando paso otra vez al colegio. Busqué en un libro de la biblioteca de mi casa a Flamel y lo encontré, alquimista e inventor de la piedra filosofal, estaba igual que Nissa, intrigado por lo que esos tres se traían entre manos. Las clases comenzaron fuertes, incluso el grasiento Snape tenía más odio hacia mí y Harry que el trimestre anterior. Estaba en la biblioteca observando a Bella mientras cogía libros para leer, cuando escuché:

-¿Pero estás segura de lo que viste?

-Sí, había una trampilla debajo de sus enormes patas…

-Hermione hay que cogerla antes que Snape lo haga-La voz de mi amigo ojiverde resonó-Seguro que entró al tercer piso y le mordió el cancerbero

-Hay que estar seguros antes de arriesgar nada…Descubramos alguna cosa más antes de precipitarnos.

En cuanto terminé de oír, cogí del brazo a Bella y empecé a correr hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegamos, estaban Nissa y su abuelo hablando sobre todo un poco. Al ver mi cara preguntó:

-Jake…¿Estás bien?

-Nissa, tengo que hablar con vosotras urgentemente

-Vale, adiós abuelo

Salimos de la enfermería y nos dirigimos a los jardines. Allí comencé:

-He descubierto lo que se traman-Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos-Tenemos que estar atentos a lo que hagan, la piedra filosofal está en el castillo, en el pasillo del tercer piso custodiada por un perro de tres cabezas. Snape el día de Halloween la intentó coger, pero le mordió y por eso cojeaba.

-No te preocupes Jake, estaremos lo más atentos posibles…Ahora vamos a la sala común, tengo frío-Nissa me cogió de la mano y me recorrió una descarga eléctrica por el brazo, como cada vez que me tocaba.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

El verano ha llegado ya, aquí todo pasa muy rápido. Harry hoy andaba muy raro, murmuraba cosas inteligibles y Granger también. Zanahoria solo estaba más blanco que la cal. Llegó la noche, serían las 12 o así cuando hoy ruido en la sala común. Bajé silenciosa las escaleras y vi como Granger lanzaba una maldición a Neville, dejándolo rígido como una tabla, después salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Corrí hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de Neville y deshice el hechizo, con prisa le pregunté:

-Nev…¿Dónde iban?

-Creo que al tercer piso…Pero no estoy seguro Nissa-Estaba congelado-Yo quería pararles pero me maldijeron

-No te preocupes Nev, solo quiero que si dentro de una hora Jake, Bella y yo no hemos vuelto, vayas raudo y veloz a Dumbledore y se lo cuentes todo, hasta esta conversación.

-Vale, tened cuidado

Corrí a mi cuarto, me vestí rápidamente, cogí mi varita y desperté a Bella. En cuanto la dije lo que pasaba hizo lo mismo que yo y fuimos a por Jake. Entramos en el cuarto de los chicos y allí estaba Jake a medio vestir. Se puso la camiseta y salimos corriendo de nuestra sala común. Esquivamos un par de veces a la señora Norris y a Filch y al final llegamos al tercer piso. Bella me preguntó:

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Harry, Nissa?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Bells, me parece que es una trampa para acabar con Harry…El día de nuestro primer partido, el ataque en el bosque prohibido…No es una casualidad.

-Nissa tiene razón, Bells. No podemos dejar que le pase algo, además, es nuestro amigo.

Al entrar al cuarto, vimos el gran perro de tres cabezas adormilado. Cuando llegamos a la trampilla, se despertó de golpe y los tres saltamos por ella para que no nos cogiera. Caímos sobre algo blanducho que nos aferró al instante, Jake gritó:

-¡Me está ahorcando!

-¡Bells, esta planta…Hay que hacer algo!

-¡Creo que ya se lo que es, Lazo del diablo, muere con la luz!

-¡Pues a que esperas!-Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Jake

-¡_Lumos Solem_!

Un rayo de luz cegador hizo que la planta dejara de intentar matarnos, dejándonos caer contra el suelo duro. Entramos por otra puerta, dando a una sala con tres escobas y otra puerta oxidada cerrada con llave. La llave que más encajaba estaba tirada en el suelo, con sus particulares alas rotas. Abrimos la puerta y entramos a un tablero de ajedrez. Todas las piezas estaban destruidas, como si hubiera estallado una bomba. Distinguí dos figuras en el suelo, una sujetando a la otra. Eran Granger y Weasley, el último inconsciente. Me acerqué y le pregunté gritando:

-¿¡Y Harry, dónde está!

-Dentro de la sala, tienes que beber el líquido de la botella más pequeña para entrar donde está-Explicó Granger rápidamente

-Jake, Bells quedaos aquí, lleváoslo a la enfermería con mi abuelo

-No te dejaremos aquí Nerissa-Jake me miró intensamente

-¡Iros no queda otra vamos!

Aferré mi varita con fuerza y corrí hacia la puerta. Me bebí el contenido (solo quedaba un poquito) de la botella pequeña y el fuego negro desapareció. Al entrar vi al profesor Quirrel apunto de matar a Harry y grité con todas mis fuerzas, corriendo hasta él:

-¡No lo toques, no lo toques!

Le plaqué con todas mis fuerzas y cayó al suelo. Lo apunté con la varita, apunto de decir un hechizo para inmovilizarlo cuando dijo:

-¡Quirrel, mátala es un estorbo!-No había movido los labios, la voz salía de su cabeza

-Mi señor, creo que debería verla antes de que haga nada-Esta vez sí que habló él, dándose la vuelta.

-¡Qué sorpresa más grande!-Graznó el ser que había en la nuca del profesor, tenía el rostro blanco como la cal, rasgos de serpiente y ojos escarlatas-¡Te encontramos después de once largos años, pequeña!

-No le conozco señor

-Cuando naciste, tu tía te separó de tus padres biológicos robándote por la noche, fue hasta el bueno de Carlisle y te dejó a su cuidado

-¡Cállese!-Le grité desesperada-¡Mis padres se llaman Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen!

-No mientas a Lord Voldemort Nerissa-Sabía mi nombre-Ellos te adoptaron, para protegerte de mí-Rió amargamente-Sabes tan bien como yo, que ellos te acogieron porque tu tía te dejó allí por compasión

-¡Mientes, mis padres me quieren, no harían eso!-Sendas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas-¡Da igual que no sean mis padres verdaderos, ellos me criaron!

-¿Mintiéndote? ¿Sin decirte tú verdadera historia? Eso no es amor por una persona…Ven conmigo y te llevaré con tu verdadera familia…Ven con Lord Voldemort y no tendrás que soportar más mentiras…

Harry PoV

-¡_Incarcero_!-Unas cuerdas ataron a Nissa, apretándola fuertemente-Te llevaremos con nosotros…-Quirrel se acercaba peligrosamente mientras las cuerdas asfixiaban a Nerissa

-Te ocultaron también que tienes un hermano. Se llama…

La estaba engatusando, Voldemort se intentaba llevar a Nerissa consigo. La rabia se apoderó de mí y me lancé contra Quirrel antes de que acabara la frase. Cuando le toqué, su piel se empezó a quemar, si yo le tocaba él se destruía. El dolor de la cicatriz me cegaba, pero atiné a ponerle las manos en la cara y abrasarle. Me deshice de su agarré, cuando iba a llegar donde yacía Nerissa inconsciente, el dolor pudo conmigo y caí desmallado…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry PoV

Desperté con un poco de dolor de cabeza, delante de mis ojos había una mesa llena de cosas. Gominolas, chucherías y muchas cosas más. Iba a coger una rana de chocolate, cuando vi al profesor Dumbledore entrar a la enfermería y decirme:

-Harry, me alegro que hayas despertado-Su sonrisa era sincera

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí-Me acordé de lo de anoche-¿Qué paso con la piedra?¿Y Quirrel?¿Están bien Nerissa, Ron y Hermione?

-La piedra fue destruida por acuerdo mutuo entre mi amigo y yo. Quirrel ha fallecido, Voldemort se fue. Y la señorita Cullen está durmiendo, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger se fueron ayer de la enfermería…La señorita Diggory y el señor Black los ayudaron a salir.

-Profesor…Voldemort le dijo cosas horribles a Nerissa, como que sus padres no la querían y que la mentían sobre su origen…

-Lo se Harry, yo mismo lo he visto en sus recuerdos…Mi amigo Carlisle le tuvo que dar una poción tranquilizadora muy fuerte para que se relajase. No paraba de llorar y preguntar porque la habían mentido-Se acercó a Nerissa-Debemos dejarla vagar por sus sueños, un mundo en el que está a salvo de la realidad-La acarició la mejilla y rozó con las yemas de los dedos el pelaje azabache de Anubis-¿No crees Harry?

-Sí, es lo mejor profesor…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Carlisle PoV

Maldito desgraciado. Le odié cuando lo conocí, le odié cuando mató a Lily y a James, le odié cuando por su culpa nombraron esa profecía. Pero sobre todo, le odio con todas mis ganas por intentar separar a mi nieta de nosotros. Era la cena, hoy iban a dar la Copa de las Casas y espero que gane Griffindor. Al pasar al comedor, mi boca se calló de la impresión…Estandartes verdes con una serpiente plateada cubrían las paredes. Me senté con la mandíbula tensa, como siempre, al lado de Madame Hooch. Con ligereza le comenté:

-No tuve tiempo de preguntarle Madame Hooch…¿Mi nieta seguirá en el equipo el año que viene?

-Por supuesto, al igual que el señor Black. Las Comet 180 que usan no permiten que den el potencial que tienen, pero una Flecha Plateada sería buena elección.

-Una Flecha Plateada es una escoba muy buena, lo pensaré…

-Ya va empezar el discurso, Carlisle-Me anunció Hagrid, sentándose a mi lado

-Gracias Rubeus

Delante de mi vi a todo el colegio esperando a la comida. Qué asco, mira que soy respetuoso y todo eso, pero comida más vampiro igual a deshacerse de toda esa comida tragando ponzoña durante una hora para que se esfume. En serio no os lo recomiendo si sois vampiros. Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:

-¡Otro año que se va! Espero que hayáis aprendido mucho este año y que el que viene tengáis más ganas. Veo que Slytherin es la ganadora de este año-Todos los de esa mesa chillaron, aplaudieron y vitorearon con entusiasmo-Pero me temo que habrá que hacer un cambio de decoración debido a los siguientes acontecimientos.

"Al señor Weasley, por la mejor partida de ajedrez mágico que Hogwarts ha presenciado, 50 puntos"

"A la señorita Granger, por enfrentarse con la fría lógica al fuego, 50 puntos"

"Al señor Potter, por la valentía y su temple, 50 puntos"

"A nuestra querida cazadora de Griffindor, la señorita Cullen, por demostrar que la amistad es un tesoro que se debe cuidar y mantener a salvo, le concedo 30 puntos"-Nissa esbozó una gran sonrisa, mientras el rubor rosáceo cubría sus mejillas

"Hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a los enemigos, pero más aún por enfrentarse a los amigos…Al señor Longbottom, 10 puntos"

Todos vitorearon a los chicos y a las chicas. Por encima de todo el barullo, Albus gritó:

-¡Cambiemos la decoración!

Estandartes verdes a rojos, adornos plateados a dorados, serpientes a leones. Aplaudí con fuerza, al igual que Hagrid y los demás profesores. Amaba que mi antigua casa ganase la Copa de las Casas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Todas nuestras pertenencias estaban en el tren rumbo a King Cross, al igual que nosotros. Al llegar a la estación, Jake me dijo:

-Este verano si queréis podéis veniros a comer a casa, vivo a lado de los Lovegood-Se refirió más a Bells que a mí-Bella sabe dónde es

-Hey también podéis venir a mi casa, Cedric seguro que está encantado de tener con quien pasar la tarde-Dijo tímidamente Bella, sonrojándose

-Un día podemos jugar _quidditch_ en mi jardín, es muy grande-Aporté yo un poco más feliz.

Dicho esto, Jake se fue con su madre, una mujer de cabello negro, ojos noche y piel exótica parecidísima a él, y Bella se fue con sus padres. Antes de ir a hablar con Harry, Cedric me dijo:

-Te veré por casa Terremoto Escarlata-Me dio una sonrisa torcida, ligeramente parecida a la de tío Edward.

-¿Y ese mote a que viene?-Dije con tono burlón

-No he visto a nadie recibir tantos golpes y tenerse en pie encima de la escoba-Me abrazó y creo que enrojecí-Nos vemos

-Hasta pronto Cedric-Repuse roja con una sonrisa tonta

Vi a Harry irse con un hombre gordo con bigote y antes de que se fuera más lejos le grité:

-¡No te despides de mí rayito!-Le dije en plan de broma

-Hey tranquila-Rió con soltura-Claro que me despido de ti, rubita.

-¿Me escribirás?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Con quién si no podré tener esas charlas tan animadas sobre galletas y pastelitos que prepara tu abuela?

-Te quiero Harry, que pases buen verano, llámame si necesitas que rescatemos

-Adiós Nerissa, te echaré de menos

Se fue con el hombre gordo y yo busqué con la mirada a mis padres o a mis tíos. Cuando los vi, Draco me dijo:

-Nissa, no tuve tiempo de estar contigo en todo el curso y quería decirte que esos días que íbamos a pasear me gustaron mucho-Sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza-Hablaremos por cartas si quieres, que pases buen verano Nissa.

-Gracias Draco, yo también lo pase genial esos pequeños momentos contigo y me encantaría si me escribieses. Pásatelo bien tú también-Lo abracé con fuerza y se fue con sus padres.

-Cielo ¿Qué tal todo?-Me preguntó mamá abrazándome

-Genial, mamá, genial-Forcé una sonrisa, todavía no olvidaba lo que Voldemort me había dicho y descubriría que significaba.

**Wow, Wow y doble Wow! Que mosnino Draco por dios me encanta este personaje! Os digo que Nissa le cambiará mucho a lo largo del fic y os digo que todavía queda mucho por pasar, que solo es el principio! Tengo planeados el 4º, el 5º y el 7º año...Ni siquiera he llegado y me viene a la mente ya!**

**Os recomiendo a todas y todos que vayais a ver la peli de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte I, es la mejor peli de la saga superando a la Orden del Fénix(Lloré cuando mataron a Sirius vale?) Espero con ansias a la segunda parte!**

**Muchos Besos cuidaros y seguir leyendo...O si no os enviaré a una loca que no es ni Luna ni Umbridge...es...¡EL CHUPACABRAS!...Que no hombre...es...¡BELLATRIX!**

**Orugita**


	8. Te necesitaba

**Se que soy una tardona pero es que tengo 13 examenes y estooooy super liada aparte de que tengo que hacer mil cosas trabajos, cosas para decorar mi clase...No toco el ordena casi...Lo siento por no actualizar antes :(**

**Disclaimer: Twilight=Stephenie Meyer Harry Potter=J.K Rowling no es míiiiiiooooo !**

7.-Te necesitaba

Nissa PoV

Estamos ya en julio, faltaba menos de una semana para el cumple de Harry y no encontraba que regalarle. Le había escrito pero no me había contestado, seguro que estaba muy ocupado haciendo la tarea de verano. Draco estaba pasando muy buen verano en su casa, bañándose en la piscina y jugando _quidditch_ con Jake, que había ido a visitarle una semana con su madre. Yo había quedado muchas veces con Bella, tanto en mi casa como en la suya y Cedric nos acompañaba siempre. Era una vía de escape para no estar en mi casa, desde lo que pasó al final del curso, me siento muy incómoda con todos. Ya le había preguntado al abuelo y me había dicho que lo sabría más adelante, pero lo que peor me sentó fue que papá me dijera que dejara de preguntar porque era todavía pequeña para saber la verdad. ¡Tendría 16 años y todavía no me habría enterado! La carta de Bella me impresionó:

Querida Nissa:

_¡Tienes que venir aquí ya! Bueno…Mejor te lo digo amablemente…¡Mueve tu culo de rubia hasta mi casa en este mismo momento! Cedric te va a ir a buscar en la escoba, dile a tus padres que te quedas a comer en mi casa, así no preguntarán demasiado…_

_¡Haz lo que te digo Nerissa Cullen! ¡O te las verás conmigo!_

Muchos Besos

Bella

A veces parecía un chinche rabioso y eso me asustaba, ya que generalmente era tranquila. Me puse los zapatos y bajé las escaleras, allí me esperaba Cedric con mi tío Edward. Él me dijo:

-Nissa, tus padres han ido a ya sabes que-Odiaba ocultarles a mis amigos que mi familia era de vampiros-Pásatelo bien

-Sí, luego nos vemos tío-Le besé en la mejilla Salimos Cedric y yo al jardín, cogió su escoba y me dijo:Tenemos que darle tranquilizantes al gremlin ¿No crees?

-Claro, un par de ellos en la comida no estaría mal

Riendo, nos subimos a la escoba y volamos hasta la casa de los Diggory. En la puerta nos esperaba una Bella impaciente. Bajé corriendo y la abracé. Cedric ya estaba a nuestro lado cuando dijo:

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto, estaba haciendo mis cosas…Luego a la hora de comer nos vemos, adiós

Desapareció por la puerta y Bella comenzó a andar tirando de mí. Yo la seguía con la boca cerrada pero no pude aguantar la curiosidad y pregunté:

-¿Adónde narices vamos Isabella?-Su nombre completo la hacía decir hasta la última palabra

-Oh no, ese truco no te va a funcionar Nerissa Cullen, ya vamos a llegar.

Aparecimos delante de una casa altísima, con un cartelito que anunciaba que habíamos llegado a La Madriguera delante del jardín. Fuimos hasta la puerta y Bella llamó, a los pocos segundos una mujer regordeta, pelirroja de cara afable nos dijo:

.Buenos días Bella, ¿Viniste a buscar a Ginny?-Me miraba curiosa

-No señora Weasley, ayer por la mañana vi a Ronald-La zanahoria andante vivía aquí-En el estanque de las ranas con Harry y me preguntaba que si podían salir con nosotras…

-Claro que si Bella, ahora voy a avisarles-Me sonrió-Soy Molly Weasley querida

-Nerissa Cullen, encantada

Se adentró en la casa y la oímos gritar. En menos de cinco minutos aparecieron Harry y Ronald alias zanahoria andante, el primero y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza. Ya en el jardín, Ronald nos enseñó a desgnomizar. Los cuatro hicimos competiciones de haber quien llegaba más lejos y ganó Bella. Antes de irnos a comer Ronald le dijo a Bella:

-Mañana vamos a ir al callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales-Le dio una sonrisa torcida-Nos veremos allí si eso

-Vale, adiós chicos

-Hasta mañana Harry-Le abracé y le di dos besos, con los que conseguí que se ruborizara en un tono más claro que Bella

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco PoV

Por primera vez, padre nos acompañó a las compras escolares. Estaba muy emocionado, porque este año quería entrar en el equipo de _quidditch_ de mi casa e iba a intentar que padre me comprase la Nimbus 2001. Madre me miraba mientras me asomaba a todo los escaparates, hasta que vi dentro de la librería Flourish y Blotts la una cabellera de color rubio platino que reconocí como Nissa. Toqué en la ventana y al girarse, vi la sonrisa más hermosa en una niña. Salió corriendo de la tienda y me dijo:

-¡Draco! ¡Te eché de menos!-Nos abrazamos, me sentía tan bien cuando ella me abrazaba.

-¡Y yo a ti Nissa! Pero nos hemos escrito durante todo el verano, he guardado las cartas

-Yo también…¿Viniste a comprar los libros?-Sus ojos grises me miraban con emoción

-Sí-Me rasqué la nuca-Quiero informarte que este año Slytherin ganará la copa de _quidditch_…

-Que novedad…¿Cuándo te convertiste en vidente Draco?-Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro

-No soy vidente-La dije sonriendo-Solo que este año voy a estar en el equipo

-Pues espero que cojas la snitch antes de que marque 6 goles…Draco Malfoy

Los dos reímos y entramos a la tienda. Subimos a la parte de arriba y comenzamos a ver los libros que había, algunos muy interesantes y otros que eran un poco malos. Vi la cabeza de mi madre destacar por el mogollón de gente que había en la planta baja, cuando me di la vuelta para decirle a Nissa que me acompañase, se tiró a abrazarme enrollando su larga melena rubia en mis hombros y en apenas un susurro me dijo:

-Te necesitaba Draco, no sabes cuánto-Su voz entró en mis oídos como una pequeña brisa de aire

-Pues ya estoy aquí Nissa, sabes que nunca te abandonaré-Acaricié su espalda-Aunque tú seas de otra casa, siempre serás bienvenida en nuestro grupo

-Díselo a Pansy-Soltó un risita-Cada vez que estamos juntos, parece un perro que me quiere morder

-Es una celosa, no entiende que tú eres más importante para mí

La abracé por la espalda y bajamos la escalera. Que cara se nos quedó al ver a mi padre y al padre de los Weasley peleándose mientras que un chico de unos 20 años muy musculoso los intentaba separar.

Carlisle PoV

Veía como Emmett separaba a Arthur y a Lucius con facilidad. Subí un poco la vista y casi me caigo al ver bajar a Nissa con el joven Malfoy agarrando su espalda, en ese momento cualquiera diría que eran gemelos y tenía miedo que Narcissa se diese cuenta de las similitudes de mi nieta y su hijo. Los dos con ojos grises, de pelo rubio platino, rasgos finos y afilados, piel nívea y la misma mueca de asombro. Vi a Harry poner una mueca tensa al ver a los dos rubios abrazados y dijo con frialdad:

-Hola Nerissa, Malfoy

-Hola Harry-contestó Nissa bajando con Malfoy y abrazándolo-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-Entrecerró los ojos-¿Qué haces con Malfoy?

-Nos encontramos y dimos una vuelta-La sonrisa que cubría sus labios desapareció-¿No estarás molesto ¿Verdad?

No pudo contestar porque Molly se los llevó a todos de la tienda con prisas. Le oí emitir un leve gruñidito de desaprobación. Con toda la delicadeza que puede le dije a Nissa:

-Cariño, ya compramos todo lo que necesitas, nos tenemos que ir-La sonreí-Aparte tengo una sorpresa para ti y para Jacob

-¿Qué es?Dímelo, venga…-Puso la carita de Alice, me estaba costando no decírselo-Bueno ahora lo descubriré, me tengo que ir Draco, nos veremos en el tren.

-Adios Nissa espero que este año te sientes conmigo en el vagón-Se abrazaron y Nissa le sacó la lengua cariñosamente como un gesto infantil.

Salimos y nos juntamos con los demás. Íbamos los ocho paseando por el callejón, cuando paré en el escaparate de la tienda de escobas vi el último ejemplar de Nimbus…La Nimbus 2001. Entré seguido de mi familia extrañada, me acerqué al dependiente y le dije:

-Vengo a recoger las escobas que encargué hace 2 semanas, a nombre de Carlisle Cullen

-Oh claro señor Cullen ahora las traigo.

A los cinco minutos vino con las dos escobas, palo de ébano y ramas de abedul. Se las enseñé a Nissa y la dije:

-Estas serán vuestras nuevas escobas…

-¡Unas Flechas Plateadas!-Gritó entusiasmada-¡Leí que se habían agotado hace años!

-Pero sabes que tu abuelo siempre lo conseguirá, nena

-Gracias abuelo, mañana se la llevaré a Jake

Con las escobas al hombro nos fuimos a casa tranquilamente.

**Me hubiera encantado que Narcissa apareciese en ese momento y se quedara con cara de WTF?...El segundo año que es el que menos me gusta lo acabaré en un solo capítuloooo...Espero que no os importe.**

**Dejar algun review...Siempre me arreglan el día atareado que tengoooo!**

**Orugita**

**P.D: La composición de la Flecha Plateada me la inventé un poco, porque no encontré de que estaba hechaaaa ! Besos**


	9. Segundo año I

**Con dificultad acabé este capítulo! Pero es que la inspiración me abandonó y por eso no actualicé! Espero que me perdoneis!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight=Stephenie Meyer...Harry Potter=J.K Rowling Lo inventado es miiiiiiiiiooooo !**

8.-Segundo año I

Nissa PoV

1 de Septiembre. Volvemos a Hogwarts. Como todos los años, Anubis y mis cosas están listos, bueno mi gato cada año está más grande. Cuando bajé seguida de tía Alice, mi abuela me dijo:

-Tendrás 17 años y ese gato ya habrá alcanzado el tamaño de una pantera, cielo.

-Es Anubis-Comentó tío Ed-El gran gato come gnomos, escarabajos y arañas-Todos reímos de lo que dijo. Dos días después de que fuéramos a comprar las cosas le dio por cazar todos los bichos que veía.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, coloqué mis cosas en un compartimento y salí para esperar a los demás. Al final pensé que la escoba se la daría a Jake el primer día como sorpresa, seguro que se quedaba sin aliento. Bella llegó la primera, Draco después y justo antes de que saliera el tren llegó Jake con los Weasley, me pareció raro no ver a Harry y a Ronald. Nos sentamos en el compartimento los cuatro y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco. Entonces llegó el momento de mi sorpresa.

-Mi padre me compró un Nimbus 2001 y Flint me cogió como buscador para Slytherin-Dijo Draco emocionado

-Yo tendré que seguir con mi Comet 180-Jake parecía disgustado-Mamá dice que el año que viene me comprará un escoba mejor…

-Mis padres le regalarán a Ced una Nimbus 2000 si lo nombraron prefecto el año que viene-Bella tenía una mueca de felicidad

-Pues mi abuelo consiguió que hicieran una Flecha Plateada para mí…-La saqué y se la enseñé a Jake, se quedó con la boca abierta y Draco se carcajeó de su cara-Pero también tengo otra cosa…

Le quité a Jake de las manos mi escoba nueva y le entregué el paquete alargado. Era de color azul y le puse un pequeño lazo rojo. Levantó una ceja y le dije:

-Es para ti, no te quedes parado y ábrelo.

Con rapidez lo desenvolvió y al ver el palo de color negro, su mueca cambió, como si quisiese llorar. Se levantó y me abrazó para decirme:

-¡Gracias Nissa! ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

-¡Qué suerte tienes tío! ¡Te regalaron una escoba sin siquiera pedirla!-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa en los labios

-¡Para quien va a ser la Copa de _quidditch_!-Gritó Bells emocionada

-El equipo de Slytherin también tiene escobas nuevas, así que todavía no se puede decidir nada Bellita-Draco la cogió por los hombros amistosamente

-Pero Griffindor tiene los mejores jugadores de estos diez últimos años Draquito-Rió ella utilizando ese diminutivo tan extraño

En ese momento comenzamos a reír más, llamando la atención de dos chicas, una castaña y una pelirroja, que pasaban por allí buscando un compartimento.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Snape PoV

En la cena de bienvenida no vi ni a Potter ni a Weasley en el comedor. Hasta que vino Filch hasta mí y con rapidez fui a mi despacho. Allí estaban los dos, con la cabeza gacha cuchicheando rápidamente y encima de mi escritorio un periódico. Leí la portada y noté el calor de la furia llegar hasta mis mejillas. 12 _muggles_ habían visto un coche volador. Y Filch me había dicho que los muchachos se habían estrellado con el mismo coche contra el Sauce Boxeador. Con voz severa les dije:

-Os vieron 12 _muggles_ ¡Nada más ni nada menos que 12! ¡Sois conscientes de lo que hicisteis!

-Verás…-Comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

-¡Si por mi fuera estaríais ahora mismo de vuelta a Londres!

-Pero eso me compete a mi Severus-Minerva apareció en la puerta seguida de Carlisle-Son mis alumnos y esta noche no se irán, eso ya te lo aseguro yo. Ahora vosotros dos, a la cama, os acompañaré.

Carlisle se quedó mirándome un rato y al final dijo:

-¿Sabes quién es mi nieta?-Su voz era fría y seria

-Sí, es igual de refinada y elegante que su abuelo-Dije yo con dureza

-Creí que te darías cuenta de a quien tenías delante, pero por lo visto me equivoqué…-Esbozó una sonrisa burlona

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Lo descubrirás con el tiempo Severus…

Se marchó dejándome solo en el despacho. Lo que me había dicho me dejó dudoso, como si el viera algo que yo no había visto…Como si tuviera a alguien muy importante en mi vida delante de mis narices y no la hubiese visto.

Ya ha pasado una semana, tuve mucho ajetreo en las clases y más de un alumno en la enfermería. Era viernes, última hora, cuando los alumnos estaban más agitados. Entré a la mazmorra y los chillidos de todos los de segundo llenaron mis oídos. Con rabia grité:

-¡Silencio!-Se callaron de golpe-Muy bien comencemos la clase, hoy preparareis una poción para curar la gripe…Es fácil y le servirá de mucho a Madame Pomfrey y al profesor Cullen. Solo les daré las que sean perfectas.

Todos comenzaron. Me acerqué hasta la mesa donde estaban Draco, Black y Cullen, estaban esperando los 3 minutos para que se hiciera la poción. Con un odio repentino dije:

-Draco, ¿Te están ayudando estos dos Griffindor?-Miré desdeñosamente a Black

-Si profesor Snape-Una sonrisa lo más parecida a la de Lucius se extendió en su rostro-Son mejores compañeros que Crabbe y Goyle

-Primito, eso ya te lo aseguro yo-Una sombra jovial de lo que fue Sirius Black se asomó en su hijo-Los dos zopencos más grandes que pudiste conocer…

-…Pero sirven para cosas útiles-Aportó la nieta de Carlisle-Ahora mismo no encuentro ninguna cosa…Pero en el futuro espero que sirvan para algo-Rió junto a los otro dos.

Al oír su risa y ver su rostro alegre, mi mundo se paró. Ahora caía en lo que Carlisle me había dicho. Y al mirarla a los ojos, fue como si me asomase a los ojos de Narcissa. Un flash back apareció ante mis ojos.

_Flash Back_

_Corría por el sendero que llevaba a la gran mansión Malfoy. Era un día bastante soleado, había salido de mi casa corriendo con unos pequeños peluches en la mano. Ese 5 de Junio, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Al entrar al vestíbulo, Druella y Cygnus Black merodeaban por la planta nerviosos, Bellatrix daba saltos de alegría y Rodolphus no se podía sentir más fuera de lugar. Una única pregunta salió de mis labios:_

_-¿Cómo está Narcissa?_

_-Está arriba, el sanador está con ella y con Lucius…Uno de los bebes ya ha nacido, es un niño…Todavía queda otro-Rodolphus me informó mirándome con sus ojos castaños llenos de intriga_

_-Draco, el pequeño Draco ya ha nacido-Canturreaba Bellatrix mientras saltaba de un lado a otro_

_Esperé con nerviosismo apretando los pequeños peluches. A los pocos minutos, llegaron Abraxas Malfoy y su mujer. Hicieron la misma pregunta que yo, pero cambiando el Narcissa por un Lucius. Siempre habían sido tan frívolos con la pequeña de los Black. Unos pasos se oyeron en la escalera y Lucius bajaba con un bulto en brazos. De aquel bulto sobresalían unos mechones rubios platinos. Con voz aliviada dijo:_

_-Ha acabado, Cissy está con la niña-Al oír ese "niña" me dio un vuelco al corazón-He bajado con el pequeño para enseñároslo-Todos se acercaron menos yo, Bellatrix llegó la primera-Bella, Cissy me dijo que quería que fueses la madrina de Draco._

_-¡Claro que sí lo seré!-Gritó como una loca-¡Mi pequeño sobrino Draco!-Y le empezó a hacer caricias suaves._

_-Severus, sé que estás ahí-La suave voz de Narcissa resonó-Sube, por favor._

_Dejé uno de los peluches en las manos de Rodolphus y subí con rapidez las escaleras. Vi un sanador salir de una puerta y me dirigí allí. Al entrar me encontré con mi compañera de casa tendida en la cama con otro bultito en los brazos. Tenía la cara sudorosa y con aspecto cansado. Palmeó un lugar a su lado y me senté, acariciando con un dedo la carita de rasgos redondeados me dijo:_

_-Te presento a Lynx, Severus-Pude ver los mechones rubios sobresalir-Tu ahijada_

_-Tengo nada más que 20 años y ya soy padrino-Reí yo-Compré esto para los niños, bueno, este es para Lynx…_

_-Es muy bonito Sev-Era la única que me llamaba por ese diminutivo-Que gracia, es un peluche de un lince…_

_-Me acordé de los nombres que habías pensado si fuera niña…y bueno…pues decidí que un lince estaría bien…_

_-Cógela Sev, seguro que quieres cogerla…_

_Me la puso en los brazos con cuidado, con más cuidado aún destapé el pequeño rostro y esa imagen se quedó grabada a fuego en mi mente. Parecía dormida, pero una especie de pequeña sonrisa se depositaba en sus finos labios. Se la iba a devolver a su madre cuando abrió un poco los ojos. Gris. El mismo gris de los ojos de Narcissa. Un gris suave y cálido y para nada frío y duro como el de Lucius._

_Fin del Flas Back_

Dejaron de reír y me miraron preocupados. Me comenzaron a llamar, pero simplemente vino otro flash back a mi cabeza.

_Flash Back_

_Mi marca ardía como si tuviera una fogata en el brazo. Hacía meses que no me ardía así la marca. Antes de salir de casa, vi la cabeza de Lucius aparecer en mi chimenea. Con voz sin expresión alguna dijo:_

_-Estamos en nuestra casa Snape-Tenía la voz extraña-Ven rápido._

_En cuanto desapareció, lo hice yo. Ni siquiera llamé a la puerta, la abrí con furia y antes de que abriera la boca para preguntar a cualquiera lo que pasaba, Narcissa se echó a mis brazos, envolviéndome con su pelo. Estaba llorando, notaba sus lágrimas en mi cuello. Con la voz rota me dijo:_

_-Se la han llevado Sev…Lynx ha desaparecido-La abracé más fuerte, por consolarla a ella y también para no derrumbarme yo._

_El que se hubiera llevado a mi ahijada, lo pagaría y no saldría muy bien parado de esta situación. Por Dios…¿Quién se podría llevar a una niña de 3 semanas? Como si a la voz de Bellatrix la hubieran hecho un Sonorus, llegó a mis oídos de manera hiriente:_

_-Cissy no llores más por esa niña…El que más importa es Draco…-De manera inmediata grité antes que Narcissa._

_-¡Bellatrix no hables así de mi ahijada, también es tú sobrina!_

_-Snape…Ella no me importa, a quien esperábamos era al niño…_

_-¡Retíralo Bellatrix!-Alcé mi varita-¡Retíralo!_

_-¿O si no qué? ¿Me lanzarás un Cruciatus? ¿Un Sectumsempra tal vez? Si en un futuro la encontrara lo más seguro es que la torturaría hasta la locura…_

_-¡CRUCIO!_

_La vi retorcerse en el suelo con violencia. Rodolphus intentó pararme, furioso porque torturaba a su mujer. Pero una mano blanquecina se apoyó en mi mano y la voz llegó a mis oídos como un afilado cuchillo:_

_-Severus, para…Encontraremos a la niña-El Señor Tenebroso apretó con fuerza mi mano-Deja a Bellatrix, no es el momento adecuado. Narcissa, levanta del suelo…Lo arreglaremos todo._

_Bellatrix dejó de retorcerse y se quedó jadeante en el suelo. Estaba realmente furioso. En ese momento creí que el Sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado al enviarme a Slytherin, había que tener mucha valentía para hacerle eso a una Black._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¡Profesor Snape!-Draco me estaba gritando-¿Está usted bien?

-Sí, señor Malfoy. No se preocupe por mí

-¿Seguro que está bien? Está más pálido de lo normal-Siguió Lynx, bueno, Nerissa Cullen preocupada.

-Le digo que estoy bien señorita Mal…Cullen-Casi me equivoco-Sigan con las pociones, la vuestra ya está por lo que veo-La poción tenía un color azul zafiro-La embotellaré para llevarla a la enfermería.

Me di la vuelta y fui hacia mi escritorio. Quería llorar, después de 11 años sin derramar una gota, quería ir ahora mismo a la Mansión Malfoy a saltar de alegría con Narcissa cuando se lo contase. Pero primero tenía que hablar con Dumbledore y Carlisle, la niña tenía que saber quién era su padrino.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Narcissa PoV

No sé porque Lucius se había empeñado en ir a ese partido. Por Dios, ni que fuera a ir alguien importantísimo. Cogí el abrigo y nos desaparecimos. Caminamos hasta el campo de _quidditch_ de Hogwarts, donde durante 7 años había ido a ver al equipo de mi casa jugar. Subimos a las gradas y allí estaba toda la familia Cullen al completo, los profesores y arriba del todo, Severus. Fuimos hasta él y nos sentamos a su lado, le miré a los ojos y pude ver un brillo particular en ellos, parecía emocionado.

-Te veo emocionado Sev-Sonrió complacido-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-No sé, el viernes me llevé una gran sorpresa y todavía no se me ha quitado la emoción, además de que espero que Slytherin machaque a Griffindor, Draco cogerá la snitch antes que Potter o eso espero…

-Atentos ya va a comenzar el partido-Dijo una chica de aspecto vivaz que me recordaba a un hada

-¡Señoras y señores volvemos con otra temporada de la Copa de _quidditch_! ¡Venga presentemos a los equipos que disputarán el primer partido! ¡Vestidos de verde, Slytherin! ¡Flint, Pucey, Warrington, Derrick, Montague y el nuevo fichaje para buscador…Draco Malfoy! ¡Parece ser que encontraron escobas nuevas y son unas Nimbus 2001!-El chico de trenzas gritaba a pleno pulmón-¡Griffindor sale a escena! ¡El capitán Wood, los gemelos Weasley, Johnson, Black, Cullen y nuestro genial buscador Harry Potter!

Salió el equipo de Griffindor y me fijé en dos de los chicos. Uno era mi sobrino Jacob por supuesto, tiene madera para estar en un equipo…Pero la chica de su lado me resultaba familiar…

-¡Vamos Nissa! ¡Patéales el culo!-Gritó el más grande de rizos morenos respaldado por el hada-¡Demuestra que eres una Cullen!

-Emmett, compórtate por el amor de Dios-Dijeron una mujer rubia y otra de pelo color caramelo-Tú también Alice.

Ahora ya me acordaba quien era. Draco nos la había presentado el primer día en la estación hace un año. No recordaba que fuese tan rubia. Comenzaron a volar entremezclándose y el comentarista comenzó también a gritar.

-¡Johnson con la quaffle…Una bludger de Weasley golpea a Pucey para que no se la quite...Está a punto de marcar…Oh no, Warrington casi la tira de la escoba con una bludger! ¡Flint la coge…Se abre paso entre Johnson y Black…Cullen no aparece por ningún lado…Flint está a puntito de marcarle un gol a Wood…Pero qué…CULLEN APARECE POR DEBAJO DE FLINT Y SE LA ROBA! ¡Esta chiquilla sí que es fuerte y rápida! ¡Johnson, Black y Cullen se ponen en formación! ¡Se la pasan entre ellos…Black se pone delante…Cullen salta de su escoba…No va a llegar…SE IMPULSA EN LA ESPALDA DE BLACK Y MARCA! ¡GOL PARA GRIFFINDOR!

Aquella táctica se la había visto hacer a Sirius con ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo, luego Lucius casi le parte la cara con una bludger al saltar. Contando que Lucius era también cazador, no sé qué hacía con un bate. Seguía el partido.

-¡Esa es mi sobrina!-Gritó un muchacho de pelo cobre-¡Vamos Griffindor!

-¡Después del gol de Cullen, Montague se hace con la quaffle…Flint la recibe…Sigue para dársela a Pucey…Derrick golpea la bludger…Ten cuidado Oliver…Ouch, tremendo golpe en la cara y gol de Slytherin! ¡Parece que Malfoy y Potter han visto la snitch! ¡Golpeadores esa bludger loca que los persigue!-Cuatro jugadores comenzaron a perseguir la pelota de acero que perseguía a mi hijo y a Potter-¡No llegan a despejar la bludger! ¡Están a dos metros del suelo y bajando…Parece que le va a dar a Potter…Cambia de rumbo un poco…Está apunto de derribar a Malfoy…Pero Black y Cullen interceptan a la vez la bludger, cayéndose al suelo y golpeándose muy fuerte!-Dieron una voltereta en el suelo y se quedaron tirados inmóviles, Severus y yo nos pusimos de pie a la vez-¡POTTER LA COGE! ¡LA SNITCH PARA GRIFFINDOR! ¡LA BLUDGER GOLPEA A POTTER…Controlar esa pelota que lo mata…Uff menos mal, muchas gracias señorita!-Una chica castaña voló la pelota en mil pedazos-¡Aquí se acaba el partido!

Salí corriendo al mismo tiempo que Severus y los Cullen. Llegamos al campo y saqué mi varita con rapidez. Lockhart hizo un hechizo dejando la mano de Potter como un chicle y yo con una floritura puse en una camilla a los dos Griffindor. Estaban inconscientes, los dos con un feo golpe en la cabeza. Carlisle Cullen se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Gracias señora Malfoy-Sacó su varita y los chicos desaparecieron con otra floritura-Vaya a ver a su hijo, dele un poco de ánimos, está decepcionado consigo mismo.

-De nada profesor-Le intenté sonreír-Adiós, luego pasaré a ver a mi sobrino…

Llegué donde estaba Draco y con cuidado le dije:

-¿Cómo estás cariño?

-Bien madre-Le ayudé a levantarse del suelo-De no ser por Jake y Nissa, esa bludger me hubiera tirado de la escoba.

-Lo sé cielo, ahora iremos a verles…Vamos, tienes que cambiarte de ropa.

Puse dirección al castillo, como los demás, acompañando a mi hijo. Espero que no le haya pasado nada a Jacob.

**Bueno puse un poco del pasado de Snape...Es que después de mucho tiempo también se a convertido en uno de mis personajes preferidos...Me dio penita que lo mataran en el último libro! Información privilegiada...Va a haber Dramione ! Ya os lo aviso ! Así que preparaos para muchos cambios en la trama dentro de poco!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y esas cosas! Dejar algún review !**

**Besos y Abrazos ! Orugita os desea un feliz puenteeee !**


	10. Segundo año II

**Por fin acabé este capítulo...No me quedó como quería, pero espero que os guste...Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y esperan a leerme enserio...**

**Disclaimer: Diós como me gustaría ser Stephenie Meyer o J.K Rowling...Twilight y Harry Potter, sus obras respectivamente!**

9.-Segundo año II

Bella PoV

Cuando vi cómo se llevaban a Jake y a Nissa a la enfermería salí corriendo. Al llegar, los vi inconscientes mientras Carlisle y otro chico de pelo cobrizo les ponían una especie de toallita blanca y la pegaban con una especie de celo mágico. Con voz temblorosa les pregunté:

-¿Cómo están?

-Dormidos, pero bien, solo tienen este golpe muy feo en la cabeza…Pero con un poco de gasa y de esparadrapo haremos que no se acuerden mucho del golpe.

-¿_Faja _y _espartraco_? ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunté confusa, acercándome a ellos

-Es gasa y esparadrapo-Me corrigió el chico de pelo cobre-Y mi pelo no es cobre, es castaño con destellos dorados-Replicó con enojo y voz infantil sacándome la lengua.

-Edward, deja a la pobre Isabella-Carlisle me sonrió-Ven, vigílalos por si se despiertan…El señor Malfoy vendrá en unos momentos para ver como están.

Al pasar al lado de Edward pude notar como se ponía tenso y sus ojos pardos se oscurecían de pronto. Comenzó a hiperventilar y rápidamente pasé para ponerme en medio de las camas para observar esas cosas tan raras que les habían puesto…Os digo yo que nunca me veréis con una _faja _o un _espartraco _de esos en la cabeza.

Edward PoV

Sangre. Su sangre. Por Dios, como anhelo su sangre. Huele riquísimo, quiero probarla…

-Edward Anthony Cullen, como la toques un solo pelo a esa niña, te juro que te quemo cada parte de tu cuerpo con lentitud para qué sufras-Alice estaba a mi lado, cogiéndome del brazo.

-Pero Allie, huele riquísimo…La anhelo-Parecía un niño pequeño

-¡Edward compórtate!-Dijo ás..Niñ..Tomará.Sangre.

Nuestra pequeña conversación a un nivel de voz bajísimo fue interrumpida por alguien que había entrado en la enfermería. Una mujer rubia, alta, elegante y de ojos grises entró detrás de un niño casi idéntico a ella, que reconocí como Draco Malfoy, el gemelo de mi pequeña sobrina. Mi mente apartó a la niña de todo y comenzó a unir hilos, si Draco Malfoy era el gemelo de Nissa, la mujer era su madre, entonces si se daba cuenta que Nissa era su hija perdida nos la quitarían, Rose y Emmett se morirían de pena y ya no te digo de Esme. Me puse en guardia por si acaso, Alice vio que no iba a pasar nada de lo que yo pensaba y me quedé más tranquilo. Draco abrazó a la niña con fuerza, ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad. La bestia que había en mi interior quería matar al niño por tocarla, ¿Eso que sentía eran celos? Podría ser, pero ahora estaba atento a la conversación.

-¿Por qué se chocaron sin sentido? ¿Por qué se metieron tal porrazo?-Preguntó ella con aire dudoso, intenté encontrar alguna respuesta en su mente pero no la encontraba, es como si estuviera _vacía._

-Creo que lo hicieron por que Potter y yo no acabáramos en la enfermería-Vio con pesadez a los dos inconscientes-Bella, sabes que mi primito y Nissa tienen la cabeza más dura que una carambola…Ya verás cómo dentro de unos momentos se levantan haciendo el tonto como siempre-Acabó con una sonrisa burlona, parecía como si los conociese bastante.

En efecto, a los tres minutos se despertaron los dos y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara dijeron a la vez:

-Sí que tienes la cabeza dura

Draco y Bella rieron y la señora Malfoy les preguntó:

-¿Estáis bien los dos?-Parecía muy preocupada

-Sí tía Narcissa-Respondió Jacob con una sonrisa-Aunque no sé cómo estará Nerissa, parece que en vez de cabeza tuviera plomo.

-La que está bien soy yo, el desvariado cabeza chapa este es el que está mal-Comenzaron a reír los dos, eso confirmaba que estaban genial

-Me disteis los dos un susto enorme, creía que os habías partido el cuello-Dijo en tono severo ella-Pero veo que estáis bien, sacaste la misma cabeza de piedra que tu padre, querido-Le despeinó el pelo con una mano-Me tengo que ir, Lucius me está esperando a fuera, tenemos que hacer cosas en casa, adiós niños-Se marchó de la manera más elegante posible, eso sí que era una mujer hecha y derecha.

-Tío Ed-Nissa vino corriendo hasta mí y se lanzó a mis brazos-¿No fuiste ayer a eso?-Preguntó en voz más baja

-Sí princesa, fui ayer…Pero ya sabes que tantos niños me confunden, no sé cómo Jasper lo puede aguantar…

-Va, paparruchas-Hizo una pedorreta como las que hace Emmett a menudo-Tío Jazz es un militar, finge que está tranquilo, pero yo veo que está temblando cual hojita de árbol en otoño-Se puso el dedo debajo del ojo de forma graciosa.

Comencé a reír, al igual que ella. Alice murmuró algo rápidamente, seguro un montón de insultos para nosotros. La bajé y me fui de la enfermería junto a Alice, para buscar a los demás.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Collin Creevey había sido petrificado. Al igual que Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Y culpaban a Harry de eso, porque había estado presente en el momento inadecuado. Ah…Me olvidaba de la señora Norris, la gata roñosa de Filch, colgada de un candelabro. Ya casi nada era seguro, aunque por lo que me enteré el monstruo solo atacaba a los nacidos de _muggles_…¡Mierda! Yo soy nacida de _muggles_, tendré que estar en guardia por si acaso. Había pasado más tiempo con Harry, parecía bastante nervioso y yo lo conseguí calmar un poco. Ya estábamos a mitad de año, era finales de Abril. Cedric me había ayudado con Encantamientos ya que en las últimas clases había hecho estallar todo lo que teníamos que elevar, tirar o hacer que viniese.

Draco quería hablar conmigo en su sala común, así que en Transformaciones me dio un papelito con la contraseña de su sala y la hora. Por si las moscas había cambiado el color de mi corbata para que no me pillara ningún prefecto. Llegué al muro y el cuadro me dijo:

-¿Tú eres de Slytherin?-Era un hombre viejo con largas uñas, debo de aportar que me daba un terrible asco.

-Sí ¿No tengo pinta de serlo?-Intenté parecerme a Draco

-Claro, claro-Murmuró soltando una risita-Contraseña

-"_Oruga verrugosa_"-Un cuadro asqueroso, una contraseña asquerosa

-Correcto señorita, pase-Esa última palabra me hizo estremecer

Verde. Tapices verdes. Sillones verdes. Cosas verdes. Incluso la luz era de un tono verdoso. Vi a Draco hablando con los zopencos de Crabbe y Goyle, parecía un poco enfadado.

-¿Potter? Que va a ser ese el príncipe de Slytherin…Es un papanatas, seguro que no le hace ni un rasguño a un gato.

-¿Crees que habrá más ataques?-Preguntó Crabbe con una voz extraña

-Solo ataca a los sangre sucia-Al oír eso un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda-Espero que la amiguita de Potter y Weasley sea la próxima…

Crabbe se levantó y parecía que iba a pegar a Draco. Goyle le sujetó y él dijo:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Crabbe?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-Rodeé el sillón-Te aseguro que si le pegas acabas en la enfermería-Disimuladamente pasé la mano por el bolsillo en el que portaba mi varita

-Nissa, me alegro de verte…Ven siéntate conmigo-Me hizo un hueco en el sillón en el que estaba sentado-¿De quién es esto?-Levantó un paquete verde cuadrado

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría ver que tiene dentro

Apartó su vista de los zopencos e intentó abrir el regalito. Le observé y al cambiar mi vista casi pego un grito. Crabbe se estaba volviendo pelirrojo y a Goyle le estaba saliendo una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry y Ronald. Parece que no soy la única que entraba en la sala común de Slytherin sin que nadie se enterase. Perforé con la mirada a Ronald y me toqué el pelo para hacerle saber que se estaban desconvirtiendo. Se miraron, murmuraron algo y salieron corriendo. Draco despegó su vista y me preguntó:

-¿Dónde van esos dos?

-Se encontraban mal, creo que fueron a la enfermería.

-Da igual-Abrió al final la cajita-Mira, es una pulsera-Era plateada con un dije de un gato negro-Quédatela, de todas maneras no eres de esta casa.

-Gracias Draco-Me la puso-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Ah eso…Te iba a preguntar si te querías venir este verano el último mes a pasarlo en mi casa-Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas-Te llevaremos a comprar el material y todo eso así que…

-Le preguntaré a mis padres-Sonreí y él me imitó-Espero que me dejen, por lo que me has dicho tienes un jardín enorme para destrozar jugando _quidditch_

-Creo que mi madre no se reirá mucho cuando lo destrocemos-Reímos-Pero por ser tú, creo que lo volvería a replantar nuestro elfo…

-¿Elfo?-Me miró con una ceja levantada

-¿No tienes un elfo doméstico que ayude en tu casa?-Negué con la cabeza-¿Entonces quien limpia la casa?

-Mi abuela-Dije confusa

-¿Hace la comida?

-Mi madre y mi abuela

-¿Arregla las cosas?

-Mis tíos, mi padre o mi abuelo, depende del día

-Guau-Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose

-Hacía el perro-Salió solo sin premeditarlo, la influencia de mi padre era muy mala os lo digo yo.

Comenzamos a reír, era la cosa con menos gracia que pude haber dicho, pero en ese momento creo que todo me hacía gracia.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry PoV

Hermione estaba petrificada. El partido de _quidditch_ había sido suspendido. Estábamos en la enfermería con ella, pasando el rato, contándole cosas sin sentido por si nos oía. Un día cuando salí con Ron de la enfermería, vi como Malfoy entraba en ella, iba solo y con una cosa en la mano. Me quise quedar a investigar más, pero Ron tironeaba de mí con prisa. Supongo que lo descubriré más adelante.

Draco PoV

Entré con sigilo a la enfermería. No sé cómo se me ocurrió esto, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que lo debía de hacer. La encontré entre el fotógrafo y el chico de Hufflepuff. Me senté en la silla que había a su lado y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comencé a hablar:

-Supongo que esto será raro viniendo de mí-Retorcí mis manos-Quería decirte que yo nunca deseé que estuvieras petrificada, bueno sí lo dije, pero una cosa es muy diferente de la otra-Me froté los ojos-Vine a dejarte este libro, lo encontré hace tiempo en la biblioteca de mi casa y cuando lo vi pensé en ti-Me rasqué la nuca-No me preguntes porque lo hice porque ni yo mismo lo sé, pero espero que te guste…

Dejé el libro envuelto encima de la mesilla y en un acto reflejo la cogí de la mano. Aunque estaba rígida y fría, me hacía sentir bien, como cada vez que Nissa me daba la mano o me abrazaba. Era algo que, según me había dicho madre, se sentía dentro en lo más profundo de nuestro cuerpo y alma. La observé por última vez y salí de allí.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Iba tranquilamente por el pasillo de Encantamientos, cuando me choqué con Ginny. La pequeña de los Weasley me caía bien, era bastante maja y agradable con la gente. Me levanté antes que ella y la pregunté:

-¿Estás bien Ginny?

-Sí…Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Nerissa-Estaba como ida, parecía que estaba en las nubes

-¿Seguro? Si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta donde ibas

-No, estoy bien no te preocupes…Adiós-Se fue con el único libro que llevaba en las manos

Seguí caminando para ir a la enfermería. Cuando llegué no había nadie, así que me di la vuelta y seguí por el pasillo de la derecha. Reconocí la cabeza pelirroja de Ronald y la cabeza de pelo negro despeinado de Harry asomadas en la esquina del pasillo. Justo cuando les iba a preguntar, comenzaron a correr y chocaron conmigo. Ronald furioso me preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios haces detrás de nosotros?

-Pues iba a preguntaros que hacíais vosotros…¿Dónde vais tan corriendo?

-A un sitio…Que no te podemos decir...-Harry estaba nervioso

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque solo es para…chicos eso es, solo es para chicos-Parecía aliviado

-Sé que me mentís, así que más vale que me digáis lo que sucede antes de que os pateé el culo a los dos-Esa misma frase la dijo mi tía Alice en una Navidad, cuando papá y tío Ed escondieron su tarjeta de crédito para que no los torturase

-Ginny…En la Cámara de los Secretos…-Susurró Ronald pálido

-Si me la acabo de cruzar y está…bien-Ahogué un grito con la mano-¡Estaba como ida y llevaba un libro!

-Tranquila Nerissa, como era el libro-Los tres comenzamos a andar

-Completamente negro y de hojas amarillentas

-El diario de Tom Riddle, la va a hacer algo…¡Vamos!

Corrimos hasta pararnos delante de una puerta. El despacho de Lockhart. Ya iba a preguntar cuando entraron los dos y sacaron al profesor del cuarto a punta de varita. De camino a dónde íbamos me guiñó el ojo, será pervertido. Llegamos al baño de niñas del segundo piso y Harry habló pársel al grifo. Se abrió una especie de agujero y los cuatro saltamos en él. Había una cueva llena de esqueletos de animales pequeños, entramos un poco más y había una piel de serpiente enorme, un gran escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me daban pánico. Alguien me empujó y caí al suelo, entonces la voz de Lockhart llegó a mis oídos:

-No os mováis, ni un dedo-Pude ver como empuñaba la varita rota de Ronald-Os borraré la memoria, así verán que no pude llegar a tiempo para salvar a Jenny y…

-Ginny-Masculló con furia Ronald

Aparté mi cabeza de la conversación tan estúpida que mantenía y mi vista topó con un cubo…¿Qué diablos hacía un cubo en este lugar? Me dio igual, lo cogí del asa, me levanté y eché el brazo hacia atrás. Levantó la varita amenazadoramente y dijo:

-¡_Obliviate_!-Al mismo tiempo que le daba con todas mis fuerzas con el cubo, el hechizo rebotó en él y salió disparado contra la pared.

Mis compañeros se me quedaron mirando. Yo miré al profesor y dije:

-Para que me vuelvas a empujar, rubito de bote

-Buena utilización de un cubo rubia-Aportó Ronald asombrado

-De nada pelirrojo-Tiré el cubo-Tenemos que sacar a Ginny de la cámara

-Sí, Ron quédate con éste y no te muevas-El pelirrojo asintió de mala gana-Nerissa, tú y yo vamos a por Ginny.

Corrimos hasta la puerta y Harry volvió a hablar pársel. Al abrirse, vi el cuerpo de Ginny tirado en medio de la sala, mientras era observada por un chico de 17 años de pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Corrí con Harry tras de mí y al tocar su mano me asusté. Estaba congelada.

-¡Ginny despierta!-Grité dándola palmaditas en la cara

-No despertará-El chico habló-A menos que me venzáis…Su cuerpo se quedará en la cámara para siempre…

-No…

Seguí intentando despertar a Ginny, sin prestar atención a la conversación de Harry y del chico. Solo el grito de Harry me hizo actuar instantáneamente.

-¡Cúbrete los ojos y no te los destapes! ¡Es un basilisco!

Ni siquiera miré, me tapé los ojos con la túnica de Ginny. No sé qué pasó durante todo el rato que se desvaneció todo, pero un chillido silbante y un cuerpo enorme caer me hizo levantar la vista. Una gran serpiente verde muerta yacía a mi lado. Grité de pavor, me daban un miedo terrible, no lo podía evitar. El chico estaba furioso, Harry se acercó a mí con un colmillo y abrió el libro negro. Con saña le clavó el colmillo y cada vez que lo hacía el chico chillaba…Hasta que desapareció. Ginny despertó de pronto y un fénix también apareció; Harry estaba muy mal herido, pero unas lágrimas del fénix le curaron.

-Lo siento Harry, Riddle me obligó a hacer todo eso-Ginny parecía asustada

-No pasa nada Ginny, lo que importa es que estés bien.

-Sí…Pero para la próxima, pregúntale a alguien que revise lo que te parezca extraño, no queremos más sustos…

Los tres reímos un poco, antes de ir a buscar a Ronald y al profesor.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rosalie PoV

Mi niña, mi hija…Se había enfrentado a una serpiente gigante junto al niño Potter. Casi me da un algo cuando lo supe. Creo que en estos momentos, ser vampira era bueno. Todos fuimos al andén a por ella. Cuando bajó del tren con una sonrisa enorme, corrí hacia ella y la abracé. Comencé a sollozar y ella me dijo:

-Mamá no llores-Me miró a los ojos-Mira, no me falta ni un pedazo de cuerpo…

-Que tonta eres-La volví a abrazar-No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, por favor

-Te lo prometo-Se llevó la mano al corazón, siempre lo hacía para prometer

Emmett la ayudó a sacar sus cosas y Edward fue a coger la cesta donde iba Anubis. Os digo que eso no era un gato normal, era más grande ahora que cuando se fue. No sé qué tipo de bichos y animalitos mágicos comía pero madre mía como crecía el gato. Ya nos íbamos a ir, cuando el niño rubio se acercó a Nissa y la preguntó:

-¿Te dejan venir al final?

-No sé Draco…Se lo tengo que preguntar.

-¿El qué tienes que preguntarnos?-Dije yo curiosa

-Usted es la señora Cullen ¿Verdad?-Me dijo educadamente

-Esa es nuestra madre-Sonreí-Llámame Rosalie…

-Rosalie, me preguntaba si Nissa podría venir el último mes a pasarlo en mi casa…

-Por mi parte puede…Pero por la de mi marido no sé-La primera vez que usaba la palabra marido para referirme a Emmett-No te aseguro nada, muchacho

-La llevaremos a comprar los materiales y la llevaremos al andén, por eso no se preocupe, aparte de que en mi casa es todo muy seguro.

-Te mandaré una carta para decírtelo, ¿De acuerdo?-Le dije para tranquilizarlo

-Vale…Adiós Nissa, hasta que nos veamos-La abrazó y se fue corriendo hasta dónde estaban sus padres.

Fuimos hasta el coche, que Carlisle había agrandado mediante magia, y nos pusimos en marcha. Vi a Nissa pensativa, tenía un aire tristón mientras acariciaba a Anubis. Tocándola el cabello la dije:

-No te preocupes cariño, convenceré a tu padre…

-Papá no me preocupa, es el abuelo…No le agradó mucho el padre de Draco…

-Tranquila, tú abuela tiene un gran remedio para eso-Vi a Esme sonreír maliciosamente, ese gesto hizo que riéramos.

-Eso no me cabe duda, mamá

Anubis maulló, bueno, hizo una especie de maullido gruñido. Os vuelvo a decir…Este gato, no es normal.

**El gato no es normal...Os aseguro que tendrá un papel un poco más importante...Pero por el momento es un gato-bestia! Me quedó un poco mal pero espero que los demás me salgan mejor, porque estos días no estoy inspirada, solo tengo en la cabeza fórmulas de FyQ o temperas o partituras o mapas...AAAAAh! Estoy al borde del colapsoooo !**

**Espero que os guste y dejar algún review porfavor !**

**Besos y Abrazos Orugita**


	11. Pasiones

**Disclaimer: J.K=Harry Potter...Stephenie=Twilight**

10.-Pasiones

Draco PoV

Querido Draco:

_¡Al final si me dejan ir! Mi abuela convenció a mi abuelo para que me dejara, incluso Jake intervino un poco (le pilló la discusión justo cuando estábamos merendando en mi casa) aparte de mis padres y mis tíos. ¿Sabes donde voy a ir de vacaciones este año?...¡Me voy a Egipto! Mi tío Amún y mi tía Kebi nos invitaron a pasar un mes allí, son grandes amigos de mi familia y desde pequeña siempre les llamé tíos. Haré muchas fotos para que las veas, mi tía Alice consiguió una cámara mágica que te da la foto instantáneamente. Cuando te llegue mi carta ya estaré durmiendo en el desierto porque me voy dentro de 5 minutos y mi madre me dijo que te escribiera para contártelo. Vodka esperará hasta que escribas la respuesta y ella me encontrará. Estoy deseando ver como Anubis (que por cierto cada vez está más enorme) caza escarabajos de colores o bichos extraños del desierto, mi gato-bestia es lo mejor que pude encontrar y es divertido ver la rapidez con la que caza. Me llevaré mi escoba para dar una vuelta y mi padre cogerá la vieja para que le enseñe a volar, es como un niño pequeño. Bueno, me tengo que ir ya, mi tío Jasper está gritándome que baje porque mi tía se está poniendo nerviosa y eso lo altera de una manera muy extraña. Prepárate porque vas a tener Nissa para rato en el mes que esté contigo._

_Nos vemos dentro de un mes, muchos besos Nissa_

Leí la carta deleitándome del sentimiento de euforia que la llenaba cuando escribía la carta, que me estaba llenando a mí. Puse a Vodka en la gran jaula donde estaba nuestro cárabo para que descansara y salí corriendo por la puerta. Bajé la escalera corriendo y los últimos 6 escalones los salté. Entré en la biblioteca como un loco y grité:

• ¡Madre, la dejan venir! ¡Nissa va a venir en agosto!-Comencé a hacer una especie de baile que le había visto hacer a Jake y a Nissa cuando ganaron a Hufflepuff en el último partido que jugaron.

-Que bien querido-Dijo mi madre mirándome divertida-Déjame la carta para leerla…

Mientras seguía bailando la extraña danza, mi madre leyó la carta. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Parecía contenta. Se levantó y parándome el baile dijo:

• Deberías agradecerle a tu primo un poco por ayudar a que venga Nerissa-Los dos subimos hasta mi cuarto y cuando vio al pájaro enorme al lado de nuestro cárabo soltó un chillido-¿¡Qué demonios es eso Draco, un águila imperial!

• No mamá, es la lechuza de la familia de Nissa, Vodka-La calmé, mientras la lechuza miraba curiosa a mi madre con sus grandes ojos avellana.

• Creo que me debo de ir acostumbrando a ella…

Escribí una respuesta a Nissa mientras mi madre se paseaba por mi cuarto mirando algunas fotos que tenía.

_Querida Nissa:_

_Espero que no te coman las momias o los escarabajos, estos últimos no lo creo si tienes a Anubis a tu lado. Tengo que felicitarte, Vodka asustó a mi madre de lo grande que era. Espero que me traigas arena o cualquier otra cosa, sabes que te lo agradezco mucho si lo haces. Trae muchas fotos de tu viaje, que te lo pases muy bien y sabes que tú lechuza siempre estará bien en mi casa. Por cierto, si mi madre se asustó cuando vio a tú lechuza no sé qué hará cuando vea a tu gato…Si le gustan los retos difíciles a Anubis, tengo gnomos en el jardín, son como un enano muy enano con cabeza de patata…Ah también avísale de que como se coma algún pavo real de mi padre, te quedas sin gato…_

_Espero que no te estés derritiendo en el desierto, con cariño Draco_

-¿Ya terminaste?-Me preguntó mi madre asomándose por encima de mi hombro

-Sí, dame un sobre del cajón de la mesilla…

• Cógelo tú, voy a escribirle algunas líneas a los padres de Nerissa.

Fui a por el sobre, me costó encontrarlo, pero al final lo conseguí. En el intervalo de tiempo que estuve buscando el dichoso sobre mi madre había escrito con su pulcra y estilizada letra unas líneas.

_**Queridos señores Cullen:**_

_**Soy la madre de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy, me gustaría agradecerle que dejara a su hija venir ya que Draco estaba muy emocionado con la idea. No se preocupen por las compras de material, nosotros la llevaremos a hacerlo, y la llevaremos al andén el 1 de Septiembre. Me hubiera gustado conocerlos en persona, pero lo hice por esta carta. Esperaremos este mes para conocerlos a los dos.**_

_**Atentamente N.M**_

Doblé la carta con prisas y la metí en el sobre. Cogí a Vodka, le até con cuidado la carta a la gran pata y la dije:

• Que tengas buen viaje Vodka, llévaselo a Nissa-Con su cabeza me dio en la mejilla cariñosamente, cosa que no había visto hacer nunca a una lechuza.

Salió volando extendiendo sus grandes alas y se perdió en el cielo al poco tiempo. Madre había salido de la habitación silenciosamente, casi sin hacer ningún ruido aparte del de la puerta al cerrarse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Llevábamos dos semanas en el desierto con la familia de mi tío Amun. Vodka no había vuelto todavía, a lo mejor se había perdido. Benjamin y Tia me pidieron con bastante vergüenza que si les podía enseñar a la vez que a mi padre a montar en escoba. Salimos afuera, hacía un sol deslumbrante que hizo arrancar destellos de la piel olivácea de mis "primos". Saqué las escobas y comencé a enseñarles a montar.

Alice PoV

Fotos, fotos y más fotos. La cámara mágica esta era lo mejor que había comprado en muchos años. Había inmortalizado el momento en que Jazz y Edward se peleaban como niñas pijas (soy un poco mala, pero esta foto está guardada a buen recaudo) un beso muy romántico de Esme y Carlisle y a Nissa haciendo deberes mientras Rosalie miraba de todas las maneras posibles un libro que ponía _Transformaciones básicas 2º curso _con sus rubias cejas fruncidas_._ Observaba a Emmett emocionado en el aire con la escoba vieja de mi sobrina, hasta que se cayó de ella y aterrizó en la arena de forma muy graciosa. Esa foto también estaría junto a la de Jazz y Edward. Emmett me vio cámara y foto en mano y me gritó como un histérico:

• ¡Enana endemoniada destruye esa foto!

• ¡No No No! ¡Quedará grabada en mi eternidad como Emmett "El oso que intentó volar"!

Comenzamos a correr a velocidad vampira, yo riendo como una loca y Emmett gritándome insultos que Esme no hubiera querido escuchar ni en broma y mucho menos Rosalie delante de Nissa. Benjamin se partía de risa mientras miraba a Tia intentar volar a una altura bajita. Y ya no te digo Jasper.

Rosalie PoV

Después de una mañana de lo más divertida, Nissa volvió a hacer deberes sentada en la arena, esta vez de Herbología…No sé qué tiene de interesante estudiar plantas y menos si te quieren comer a cada instante. Ya se estaba oscureciendo cuando divisé a Vodka en el cielo. Se posó delante de Nissa y sacudió sus plumas. En el momento que se enterró las patas con la arena que había soltado, Alice hizo una foto. Nissa la desató la carta y mientras la leía una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Me entregó la carta y dijo:

• Hay una parte de la carta para vosotros…

• Haber…-La leí con rapidez-Su madre es muy educada…

• Son como ellos dicen "sangre limpia", son igual de educados que el abuelo Carlisle

• Yo quiero responderle la parte que nos corresponde-Dijo Emmett leyendo por encima de mi hombro-No creo que sea muy difícil escribir con una pluma…

Después de intentos de que Emmett escribiera con una pluma (la rompía, la cargaba con mucha tinta, traspasaba el papel con la punta) Nissa pudo mandar la carta. Vodka agitó sus plumas enfadada, porque solo la habían dejado descansar muy poco tiempo, pero cuando Nissa la mencionó que buscaría una lechuza mejor, estiró la pata y mi hija le ató la carta. Pellizco la mano de Nissa con el pico y echó a volar al cielo nocturno.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Narcissa PoV

Hacía como un mes desde que enviamos la carta y me estaba comenzando a mosquear por la tardanza. Subí a ver a Draco, que jugaba con una quaffle pequeña tumbado en su cama. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, miré a través de ellas y cuando vi la gran sombra negra aterrizar en el escritorio, di un salto de la impresión. La lechuza de ojos avellana estaba parada encima de la mesa con una especie de mueca de enfado en su rostro de ave. Draco se levantó con rapidez y cuando tuvo la carta en sus manos, el ave sacudió sus plumas, dejando medio desierto en la mesa. Me pasó la carta sin abrir para que la leyera, estaba muy nervioso. La comencé a leer.

_Querido Draco:_

_Siento haberte echo esperar tanto, pero es que una tormenta de arena pilló a Vodka y no me llegó la carta hasta dos semanas más tarde de nuestra partida. Te tengo que enseñar todas y cada una de las fotos que mi tía Alice hizo…¡Son bestiales! Enseñé a mi padre a montar en escoba, parece que se puede mantener durante 5 minutos sin caerse. El 1 de Agosto me apareceré por tú chimenea, así que prepárate bien. Mi gato se ha comido ya ocho escarabajos del tamaño de mi puño (sin exagerar) de colores muy exóticos y que según mi tío Amun, eran más venenosos que un pez globo. Anubis no se ha muerto ni nada por el estilo…creo que hasta se ha vuelto más mágico y grande todavía. Te dejo, mi padre quiere escribirle unas líneas a tu madre._

Unas líneas escritas con letra osca, redondeada y un poco infantil estaban debajo de la buena caligrafía de la niña.

**Querida señora Malfoy:**

**Gracias por escribirnos esas palabras, mi mujer y yo estamos encantados. El 1 de Agosto iremos con nuestra hija a su casa. Espero que no le cause ningún inconveniente en que cuide de nuestra lechuza hasta ese día, parecía un poco enfadada por el cansancio. Disculpe mi horrible caligrafía.**

**Un saludo Emmett**

1 de Agosto…-Dijo Draco con los ojos entrecerrados

• ¡El 1 de Agosto es hoy!-Chillé yo horrorizada-¡Vamos, lávate la cara, vístete y dile a los elfos que hagan el cuarto, vamos corre!

Draco casi se cae del susto, pero inmediatamente se puso a hacer lo que le había mandado. Bajé al salón y recogí la montonera de libros que tenía esparcida por el suelo y los sillones. Gracias a un hechizo, los libros que tiraba a la estantería se iban colocando solos. Al poco rato Draco bajó vestido, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul clara. Su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado pero le daba un toque despreocupado y no me importó. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, esa sonrisa que tenía desde que se enteró de que venía. Un resplandor verde salió de la chimenea y tres personas salieron de ella. Un hombre de rizos negros, ojos dorados y buena musculatura ayudaba a la mujer rubia dorada del mismo color de ojos que tenía un cuerpo perfecto a salir mientras que una muchacha de 13 años rubia platina con ojos grises salió detrás suya cargada con un baúl y una cesta oscura en la que lo único que se veía eran unos grandes ojos azules zafiro. Nerissa se acercó y Draco la dijo:

• Vaya sí que has cambiado, el año pasado eras una mocosa rubia y ahora ya eres una chica en proceso ¿No crees que deberías cortarte el pelo?-Cogió un mechón que la llegaba a la altura de las costillas

• Dah Dah Dah…Tonterías, mi pelo está bien…Tu también has cambiado mucho, mira que voz tienes te estás volviendo un hombre…¿A quién llamas mocosa, mocoso?-Eran casi igual de altos, Draco un poquito más.

• Buenos días señora Malfoy-La voz alegre y cantarina de la rubia me fascinó-Soy Rosalie Hale, la madre de Nerissa y este es mi marido, Emmett Cullen

• Encantado-Emmett me estrechó la mano y ella igual-Qué casa más bonita tiene…

• Gracias, Draco porque no llevas a Nerissa al cuarto-Vi la cesta-Suelta a tu gato querida, tiene mucho espacio por aquí

• Claro, venga Anubis, a salir del cesto…-Un gato que más que un gato parecía una pantera en pleno cambio de cría a joven de color negro salió de la cesta, ahogué un grito de horror-Cada vez estás más grande…

Ronroneó y desapareció por la puerta que daba al jardín. Subieron y nos quedamos en el saló los tres. Con un intento de sonrisa les pregunté:

• ¿En qué trabajan ustedes?

• Nosotros no trabajamos señora Malfoy, a veces ayudamos a nuestro padre en la enfermería…Pero la mayoría del tiempo solemos estudiar y viajar-Rosalie miró alrededor curiosa de los cuadros

• ¿Y usted, tiene algún oficio?

• Soy una especie de ama de casa, mi marido trabaja en el Ministerio…En el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas.

• Bueno, tenemos que irnos…Hay que limpiar la casa y colocar las cosas del viaje

• Ha sido un placer-Me dijo Rosalie-¡Nissa, nos vamos!

• ¡Hasta luego!

Draco y Nerissa bajaban las escaleras, esta última subida a la espalda de mi hijo. Estuve a punto de decirles que era peligroso, pero llegaron de una pieza al suelo del salón. Los miré y me quedé pensativa…¿Era mi imaginación o tenían la misma nariz? El resplandor verde de la chimenea desvió mi atención. Los Cullen se habían marchado.

** OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Dos días agotadores, jugando _quidditch_, observando como cazaba Anubis a los gnomos (curiosos seres muy maleducados e interesantes) o corriendo como niños de 5 años por el jardín. Ya habíamos acabado de cenar y estábamos metidos cada uno en nuestra cama mirando al techo. Draco con voz alegre me dijo:

• El próximo viernes mis padres dan una cena-Me froté los ojos-Estarán invitados los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Parkinson, los Zabini y los Nott.

• Gregory y Vicent cada vez que me ven se ponen nerviosos y hacen más el bobo, Pansy es una niña tonta encaprichada contigo, Blaise y Theo se salvan me caen bastante bien, son amables conmigo-Le respondí con una sonrisa en la cara

• Ya sabes como son, nos lo pasaremos bien-Bostezó-Madre vendrá con nosotros mañana a comprar los materiales para este curso…Tu carta llegó junto a la mía, Dumbledore debió de saberlo por tu abuelo.

• Genial…Draco, ¿Si te gustara alguien como harías para que se enamorara de ti?-Cedric había estado en mi cabeza durante todas las vacaciones, sobretodo sus ojos grises cálidos.

• Quien no se enamorara de ti este curso tiene que ser ciego, tonto, manco y cojo-Lo decía un poco exagerado-Supongo que le regalaría alguna cosa importante mía o le sorprendería con alguna de mis mejores cualidades…Incluso una pasión por algo es buena…

• Que tonto, tampoco he cambiado tanto-Se levantó de golpe-Gracias por los consejos…Oye ¿Qué haces?

Me cogió de la mano y me levantó de la cama. Me puso frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y me dijo:

• Mira, no se de moda…Pero estar escuchando a Pansy puede ayudar un poco. Tú pelo igual de rubio que el mío y tus ojos grises hacen muy buen conjunto-Señaló con su mano mi figura-Eres igual de alta que yo, de piel blanca, rasgos más perfectos y afilados que los de ninguna otra chica. Tienes bonitas piernas, estás delgada, eres ágil y veloz…Todo lo que un cazador quieres ser-Miró al espejo, viéndonos a los dos reflejados-Créete que has cambiado a mejor, cuando estés en quinto no sé con qué espantaré a los fantasmas que se acerquen a mi mejor amiga…

• Con un gran matamoscas-Reímos un poco-Jacob y tú los espantarán…Me da que va a ser un chico enorme…

Nos volvimos a meter en la cama y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco PoV

Nissa revisaba con sus dedos largos los libros de cada estantería. Buscaba algún libro mágico que le gustase para leer. Nuestros libros de texto y todo lo demás ya lo habíamos comprado, así que decidimos dar una vuelta. Me enseñó dos libros que me dejaron un poco impresionado la verdad: _Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos_ me lo solía leer a veces la abuela Druella cuando era pequeño y el libro de _Hermanos de sangre: mi vida entre vampiros_, este último me lo enseñó con una sonrisita tonta en su cara. Uno lo pagué yo y el otro lo pagó ella, después de discutir por ver quien pagaba. Pasamos delante de la tienda de _quidditch_ y Nissa exclamó:

• ¡Draco mira, la Saeta de Fuego!-Se asomó al cristal-¡La mejor escoba hasta ahora fabricada!

• Ya Nissa, mi tío Lyro me quiso regalar una cuando se enteró de que salió, le gustaba que fuera buscador de Slytherin…Pero madre casi le corta algo más que las orejas al enterarse, dijo que con mi Nimbus 2001 tenía suficiente, que ella no había criado a un idiota materialista.

• Tu madre tiene genio, se parece a la mía…En cierto modo, tendrías que ver lo que casi le hizo a mi tío Edward por romperle su vestido rojo pasión favorito en la boda de tío Eleazar y tía Carmen.

• Anda vámonos, te quiero meter una paliza en la carrera que me prometiste alrededor del jardín… Cogió mi mano y salimos corriendo por el callejón.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Viernes por la mañana. Esta noche venían a cenar a casa de Draco todos los amigos de la familia. Era demasiado pronto, así que bajé a la cocina y le dije a un elfo de orejas de murciélago y ojos verdes claro inyectados en sangre:

• Perdona, le podrías decir a Draco que estoy en el jardín cuando se levante-Me miró como si hubiese dicho una palabrota-Voy a leer un rato en la hierba

• Hace mucho que no hablan así a Kreacher…Pero no se preocupe señorita, yo se lo haré saber…Kreacher se pregunta de dónde procede la joven….Kreacher diría que tiene la nariz parecida a la de la ama Cissy…Pero lleva mucho tiempo solo y el viejo Kreacher no distingue bien…Kreacher se imagina si Kreacher se volviera loco…

• De acuerdo-Dije saliendo al jardín, dejando al elfo parloteando solo

Paseé entre todas la flores de colores y me tumbé. Comencé a leer el libro de los animales fantásticos, estaba genial y era muy interesante. Me lo leí en un santiamén, me levanté, las flores me llegaban hasta la cintura. Escuché un aleteo extraño cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Caminé movida por la curiosidad y me impresioné al ver un pajarito de color azul con motas que tenía un ala de una posición extraña. Me senté enfrente de él para observarlo un poco mejor…Azul moteado…Azul moteado…¡Era un Jobberknoll! Con prisa busqué algo con que llevarlo, que raro que los Malfoy tuvieran unas palmeras en Inglaterra…Buah, cogí una de las enormes hojas y puse al pajarito encima. A toda velocidad entré a la casa y me volví a encontrar con Kreacher. Su pequeño rostro enrojeció al verme llena de tierra pero le dije:

• ¡Rápido Kreacher! ¡Tráeme un palito y vendas!

• Lo que la señorita ordene…

• Haber pequeño…-Con el máximo cuidado posible le coloqué bien el ala.

• Tome señorita…Kreacher se pregunta porque salvó a un Jobberknoll…Kreacher no se imagina para que quiere curarlo la señorita…

• Ven sujeta-Sujetó con sus pequeñas manos el palo-Y ahora se venda así…

El Jobberknoll se mantuvo en pie, mirándome como agradecido. Se acurrucó con cuidado otra vez en la hoja y se quedó allí. Había hecho un buen trabajo.

• ¿Hay alguna jaula pequeñita?

• Claro-Chasqueó los dedos-Tome, ¿Cómo llamará la señorita al pequeño Jobberknoll?

• Arkias…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Narcissa PoV

Ya estaban todos los invitados en el salón. Nerissa parecía divertida con la situación, la hija de los Parkinson la mandaba miradas asesinas porque llamaba la atención de mi hijo y los hijos de Crabbe y Goyle babeaban por la chiquilla. Parecía que Draco, Blaise, Theodore y Nerissa hacían buen equipo, ahora estaban viendo al pequeño Jobberknoll que había curado la chica por la mañana con ayuda de Kreacher. Madame Zabini con mucho descaro preguntó:

• ¿Y a qué familia perteneces muchacha?-Miraba con recelo cada mimo que le hacía al pajarillo azulado

• A la familia Cullen-Abrió los ojos interesada-Mi abuelo es mago y mis padres no estoy segura…Pero no me importa la sangre…Creo que soy mestiza como una mezcla de las dos cosas.

• Lucius, ¿Mestizos? Guau amigo, esta vez sí caíste bajo…-El señor Parkinson rió por lo bajo

• Nuestra hija es mejor que la muchacha…¿Vais a concertar un matrimonio de conveniencia?-Me tensé

• No por el momento querida-Dije yo-Draco todavía tiene futuro…

-…Y muchas hijas de _muggles_ en la escuela…¿Quién no quiere estar casada con un sangre limpia?-El señor Nott prosiguió con malicia

Todos asintieron y en ese momento trajeron el postre. La hija de Parkinson miraba con recelo y odio a Nerissa. Ésta pareció darse cuenta, me guiñó disimuladamente un ojo y le dijo a Draco:

• Draco ven que te voy a contar un secreto…-Se acercó a su oreja y justo cuando le mordió la oreja quitó la mano.

• ¡Ya puedes correr Nerissa Cullen!-Se levantaron de golpe los dos-¡Tú no me muerdes y sales inmune!

Comenzaron a correr, la chica riendo mientras era perseguida por Draco que curiosamente también reía. En el momento justo en que iba a llegar a la puerta, mi hijo la cogió de la cintura, aprisionándola los brazos y la dijo:

• Gallinita, de esta no te escapas…-Y la devolvió el mordisco, pero en la mejilla con suavidad.

La muchacha volvió a reír, provocando que la otra chica se pusiera roja de ira. Supongo que en esos momento pensaría…"Nadie toca a mi Draco".

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucius PoV

"SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPA DE AZKABAN"

Ese muerto de hambre se escapó de la cárcel. Es peligroso como dicen, pero no permitiré que haga nada a mi familia. Me da igual que un pasado fuera el marido de Sarah, me da igual que en un pasado fuera el primo de Narcissa. Volvería a estar entre rejas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jake PoV

-Gracias por todo señores Malfoy-Decía Nissa sonriendo

-De nada querida, sabes que eres siempre bienvenida a nuestra casa

-Adiós madre, adiós padre…-Draco tenía la misma sonrisa burlona que Nissa

Subimos al tren y encontramos a Bella bien rápido. Antes de que Nissa entrara Cedric la dio dos besos y la abrazó con fuerza, elevándola en el aire. Le debió de contar algo, porque Nissa se volvió a echar a sus brazos. Cuando entró un fuerte color rosáceo cubría sus mejillas y en sus ojos se veía un brillo especial. Algo en mi hizo estremecerme, un súbito calor me cubrió y me sentí violento por unos momentos. Draco comenzó a contar junto a Nissa su mes de vacaciones y nos enseñó al pequeño Arkias, un Jobberknoll que había salvado y curado. Anubis estaba acurrucado en el trozo restante del asiento que ocupaban Draco y Nissa…Había crecido de una manera impresionante.

-…Y cuando Draco me mordió en la mejilla, Pansy parecía una fresa de lo roja que estaba-Comencé a reír con ellos, lo que habían estado contando me hacía un poco de gracia

-Que se dé cuenta de que Draco no es un objeto-Aporté sin pensarlo

-Ahí le diste primito

El resto del viaje seguimos hablando de las clases que habíamos cogido…Pronto estaríamos otra vez en Hogwarts.

**Bueno siento haberos echo esperar...Gracias por los reviews y por esperar a que actualizara...Un beso que me quedo sin batery...dejar reviews**


	12. Tercer año I

**Capitulo nuevo de esta historia...Espero que os guste aunque es extraño!**

**Disclaimer: Cada cosa de su autora, ya sabeis quienes son no?**

11.-Tercer año I

Nissa PoV

Estaba segura de tres cosas en estos momentos.

Primera, Cedric era el chico más lindo y amable que había conocido.

Segunda, una parte de mí y no sé cómo de potente era, era capaz de pelear con una chica mayor que yo para estar siempre a su lado.

Tercero, estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Cada vez que lo veía o me ponía roja o me tropezaba con mis propios pies. Cuando pasaba esto último, él dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y me ayudaba a levantarme con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Hoy tocaba entrenamiento y Oliver no dijo en el vestuario:

• Este es mi último año aquí y quiero que ganemos la copa. Ha habido muchos cambios en todos los equipos, pero el nuestro se ha quedado igual que cuando estos tres mocosos entraron en su primer año-A Harry y a Jacob les despeinó y a mí me guiñó un ojo-El nuevo capitán de Hufflepuff es Cedric Diggory y solo está en quinto año-Sonreí ampliamente, casi me da un algo cuando me lo dijo en el tren-Ravenclaw ha tenido un cambio, Cho Chang ya no es la buscadora, se ha cambiado por una cazadora de su equipo y Slytherin va a jugar la final contra nosotros porque su buscador no está en condiciones…

Tenía un brazo vendado porque el hipogrifo de la clase de Criaturas Magicas le había golpeado con su garra. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, al ver la sangre que le salía casi me desmayo, odiaba la sangre por encima de todo.

OoOoOoOoO **Cedric PoV**

La quaffle pasaba de las manos de mi equipo a las del equipo de Griffindor. Llovía a cántaros y no se veía nada. Observé como Nissa chocó con una cazadora de mi equipo y casi se caen las dos de la escoba. Distinguí un brillo dorado al lado del pie de Jacob y salí volando a toda velocidad. Potter me siguió y comenzamos a subir según lo hacía la snitch. Comencé a tener un frío tremendo y cuando mi mano apresó la snitch, vi como Harry se caía de su escoba. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, solo comencé a bajar siguiendo su cuerpo…Seguido de sombras negras que hacían que mi vista se nublase.

**Nissa PoV**

La cazadora de Hufflepuff llevaba la quaffle, yo volaba tras ella. Entonces un frío peor que el que sentía me invadió. Me quedé con sin respiración, sentí como si una manta me envolviera y los ojos se me fueron haciendo cada vez más pesados. Oí unos gritos en mi oídos, "Jasper, no ¡Jasper recuerda quien eres!" La voz mi madre resonaba como un megáfono. Sentí mis manos aflojarse del palo de la escoba…"Alice, llévate a Jasper…Esme ayúdame con Nerissa ¡Edward tranquilízate!"…Los gritos me seguían hasta que una oscuridad congelada me invadió y deje de sentir, de escuchar, de ver…

_**Flash Back**_

_Una pequeña niña corría por la casa. Estaba muy feliz, su padrino vendría hoy, el día de su cumpleaños, con toda su familia. Los ojos grises de la pequeña refulgían pero los dorados de la orgullosa madre les hacían competencia. Era su hija, lo más sagrado que tenía y la encantaba verla feliz._

•_ ¡Padino!-A sus 4 años no se llevaba muy bien con la letra R._

•_ Princesa, cuanto tiempo…_

•_ ¿Y tía Camen?_

•_ Aquí estoy preciosa-Un acento español pronunciado se apreciaba_

_Todos se sentían dichosos de ver a la niña reír mientras comía. Su padre, un hombre musculoso, pálido y con cara de niño pequeño, la cogía y la hacía cosquillas. Los once vampiros miraban a la niña abrir los regalos. Estaban tranquilamente hablando cuando un grito de la pequeña les alertó. Sangre. Mucha sangre salía del brazo de la pequeña. Por momentos se ponía más pálida. Al rubio de aspecto nervioso se le pusieron los ojos negros de sed y su hermano cobrizo le gritó:_

•_ ¡Jasper, tranquilo!-Todos los vampiros tenían los ojos oscuros_

•_ Sangre…-Hace tanto que no bebo esa sangre, pensaba_

•_ Amor, tranquilízate…-La pequeña Alice intentó parar a su marido pero este salió disparado_

•_ ¡Cogerle!-La niña lloraba y lloraba, le dolía-¡Que no se acerque a Nerissa!_

_Emmett Cullen se puso delante de su hija y de un puñetazo lanzó a su hermano-cuñado por los aires. Rosalie Hale, su mujer, se puso delante de Jasper y le dijo:_

•_ Jasper, no…¡Jasper, recuerda quien eres!_

•_ La necesito…-El rubio estaba desquiciado-¡APARTATE DE MI CAMINO ROSALIE!_

•_ No…No permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima…_

_Antes de que acabara la frase, la rubia salió despedida hacia el ventanal, que se rompió al caer sobre él._

_Kate Denali, actuó rápidamente. Abrazó por la espalda al rubio y descargó toda su electricidad. 1000 vatios corrían por los cuerpos de los vampiros. La niña estaba a punto de desvanecerse, por la falta de sangre y por el olor. Carlisle cogió en brazos a su nieta y gritó:_

•_ Alice…Llévate a Jasper. Esme ayúdame con Nerissa…¡Edward tranquilízate!-El cobrizo aspiraba con violencia_

_Sollozos y miles de lágrimas corrían por el pequeño rostro de la niña. No entendía el motivo de porque sus tíos se ponían así. Ella solo quería un trozo de pastel y se le cayó el cuchillo en el brazo. Un grito prolongado de su padre y su padrino resonó, ahora su tío Edward también intentaba llegar hasta ella._

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa, que se desmayó.

Fin del Flash Back

Cedric PoV

Llegué al campo justo a tiempo para ver como una de esas sombras negras atacaba a Nissa. Ella no pareció darse cuenta, pero de repente se desplomó de la escoba. Todas esas sombras se movían rápidamente y con un esfuerzo por no caerme yo también, cogí el cuerpo sin conocimiento de Nissa antes de caer los dos al suelo.

OoOoOoOoO Snape PoV

Cuando vi a Diggory coger a mi ahijada en el aire y caer los dos al suelo, alcé mi varita y grité:

¡Expecto Patronum!

Ese hechizo salió de más varitas. Un fénix, un león, un gato, un lobo, una pantera y un halcón siguieron a la cierva que caracterizaba mi _patronus_. Albus estaba furioso, nunca le había visto así. Todos los dementores se empezaron a dispersar, Dumbledore los estaba expulsando de Hogwarts. Baje muchísimo más rápido que Carlisle. Alcé en brazos a Nissa y la llevé a la enfermería, detrás de mí venía el hijo mayor de Carlisle con Diggory y el hijo pequeño con Potter en brazos. Los dos estaban en el mismo estado que Lynx, inconscientes. Al cabo de las horas los otros dos despertaron, pero Lynx no lo hacía, parecía que tenía una pesadilla. Sin que nadie me viera entré en su mente y lo que vi me hizo ver que mi ahijada necesitaba algo para protegerse por si aparecían otra vez en el partido. Yo la enseñaría a hacer un encantamiento _patronus_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione PoV

Después del accidentado partido, todos estábamos en shock. Los dementores habían atacado en los límites del colegio, dos alumnos, Harry y Nerissa Cullen, habían sido afectados por los dementores. Hoy tocaba DCAO con Lupin. Nos enseñaría el boggart. Fui una de las primeras en llegar a la clase. Me senté y de pronto me encontré a mi lado a Malfoy…Parecía pensativo, incluso triste y preocupado. Con delicadeza le pregunté:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hmmnpf-Fue lo que recibí-Eh…

-Que si estás bien Malfoy…

-Sí, solo preocupado por algo…

-Si te puedo ayudar…

-Nissa-Solo de escuchar ese diminutivo me dio un vuelco a las tripas-Está como ida estos días, me preocupa que le haya afectado mucho los dementores…

-Solo es el susto, ya la viste…Si no llega a ser por Cedric Diggory, se habría estampado contra el suelo

-Pero Granger, ¿Y si a Nissa le afectan más los dementores que a nosotros?-Tanto Nissa o Nerissa por todos lados, Harry también estaba igual-Puede que…

-Mira, hoy saldremos de dudas…Si lo que hace que los dementores se aprovechen de ella, el boggart nos hará verlo…Así la podrás ayudar.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, nunca pensé que serías así de amable Granger

Su sonrisa. Me cautivó. Parece una estupidez, pero su sonrisa sincera me llegó a lo más hondo de mi alma. Con pesadez aportó:

-Mejor que vayas a otra mesa, cara rajada y comadreja creerán que te estoy haciendo algo malo si te ven conmigo.

Me levanté y me fui. Pronto la clase comenzó, Nerissa, Jacob, Isabella y Draco se pusieron juntos. Lupin nos enseñó el hechizo para deshacernos del dementor y comenzamos la práctica. Llegó el turno de Nerissa y Draco me miró fugazmente, estaba igual de atenta que ella. El gran hombre lobo, miedo de Isabella, se la quedó mirando y de pronto se convirtió en una escena muy extraña. Una niña de apenas 4 años estaba temblando en el suelo, mientras que un hombre de rasgos perfectos y pelo negro sujetaba a un rubio que parecía desquiciado, una rubia intentaba proteger a la niña. La sangre que salía del brazo de la pequeña parecía atraerlo. Observé como la pupila de Nerissa se dilataba del miedo, comenzó a hiperventilar, la mano le temblaba y no salía ningún sonido de su boca. Las personas en las que se había convertido el boggart me resultaron familiares. Y cuando el rubio se soltó del aferramiento del hombre moreno me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. El rubio era Jasper, el tío de Nerissa, la rubia su madre, Rosalie y la pequeña debía de ser ella. Un siseo salió de la boca de Jasper "Sangre…"

Todo pasó muy rápido, Nerissa se quedó pálida y blanca desmayándose en el acto, Draco se puso delante de ella y Jacob se puso frente a los rubios, haciendo que el boggart se transformase en una mujer de pelo negro y espesos párpados, con una sonrisa malévola. El _riddikulus_ de Jacob dio en su pecho y se transformó en un jarvey negro peleando con un gnomo.

Una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. Sangre, desquiciamiento y ojos oscuros como el carbón. Todo encajaba, ya sabía el secreto de los Cullen.

**que amable Draco, me encanta...Parece que se portó mejor con Hermione que de costumbre. Y se enteró por emparejamiento de ideas de que eran los Cullen. Que chica por Dios. Espero que os gustase y espero muchos reviews (4 estarían bien) si no no actualizo hasta dentro de tres días...Bueno una semana !**

**Muchos Besos Orugita**


	13. Tercer año II

**Nissa: ¡Por fin nos escribió otra vez!**

**Jake: Nissa, déjala...Tuvo unas Navidades complicadas...**

**Draco: Nissa tiene razón, es un poco tardona...Yo quería salir otra vez**

**Orugita: (Si el supiera lo que le va a pasar) Mi portatil petó vale!**

**Cedric: Sí, lo tuvo que hacer otra vez todo**

**Orugita: Cedric, eres un sol (Le abraza y le da un beso)**

**Nissa: Apártate de Cedric, Orugita Smile Cullen Malfoy (La mira con odio mientras es sujetada por Jake y Draco)**

**Orugita: Uuuuuuuuy...¿A que te salto un ojo lista?**

**Nissa: ¡Te vas a enterar! (Empiezan a pelear)**

**Cedric: Los de Harry Potter somos de J.K Rowling (Intenta separar a Nissa)**

**Jasper: Y los de Twilight de Stephenie Meyer (Orugita le muerde el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, ganandose una nueva marca)**

**Orugita: Eso te pasa por intentar separarnos (Enseña los dientes amenazadoramente)**

**Alice: Oye, No le enseñes los dientes a mi marido insecto reptador sonriente**

**Rosalie: Alice, Nissa dejen de pelear con la autora...¡Empezad a leer!**

12.-Tercer año II

Nissa PoV

Creí que me moría en ese mismo momento. Claro que mi mayor miedo era mi tío Jasper cuando se descontrolaba, pero es que el boggart adoptó la escena completa. Tío Eleazar sujetándole, mamá delante de mi, tío Jasper descontrolado y yo muy pequeña detrás de mi madre. Me desmayé claro, lo más seguro es que ese boggart me venciera a mi en vez de yo a él.

Comencé a sentir un olor fuerte y de pronto abrí los ojos. Estaba Madame Pomfrey junto a Cedric. Con la intención de levantarme dije:

-¿Dónde están Draco, Bella y Jake?

-Shh tranquila niña, túmbate te desmayaste y estabas muy blanca…

-Sí Nissa, espera un poco, los chicos se fueron a comer-Cedric se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo Ced

-Sabes que yo siempre estará a tu disposición…Terremoto

Reí un poco, me sentía verdaderamente mareada. La enfermería se quedó en silencio, solo estábamos nosotros dos. Con confusión le pregunté:

-¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Se me olvido decirte que yo fui quien cargó contigo hasta aquí, aparte, soy prefecto-Un insignia dorada reluciente brillaba en su pecho-Se me olvidó decírtelo

-Siempre se te olvida todo…¿Chang no deberá de estar preocupada por su amorcito?-Puse voz melosa igual a la de Bella

-Será mi novia pero no controla mi vida-Se acercó más a mi cara y pude ver unas pequeñas pequitas en sus pómulos y un brillo especial en sus ojos grises-Está celosa de ti, de mi hermana y de Anne.

-¿Anne? ¿Quién es esa?

-Es la prefecta de tu casa Nerissa Cullen. Es rubia, de aspecto alegre…

-Ya me acuerdo, cuando entramos a Hogwarts ella nos avisó para que nos cambiáramos de ropa-Un retortijón hizo que me pusiera la mano en la boca, parecía que iba a vomitar, pero en realidad eran celos

-Es muy maja, me ayuda con todo los deberes que no entiendo…Aparte su novio mide metro noventa y es golpeador del equipo de Ravenclaw. Da miedo. Deberías de ver sus músculos…Sus bludger tiene el efecto de un rinoceronte enfadado…

-Cedric, como te puede dar miedo ese chico…Tú eres mucho mejor en…

Entonces el único movimiento en el que se centró mi cerebro, fue el de nuestros labios. Cedric me estaba besando…¡A mi! Era delicado, dulce y perfecto. Parecía un cuento de hadas. Cortando el beso me dijo:

-Lo siento Nissa…No debí hacerlo…Soy un estúpido, tengo novia y te beso a ti…La mejor amiga de mi hermana…En serio lo siento

-No hay que disculparse por nada Diggory-Había sido un error y lo sabía, se tensó cuando lo llamé por su apellido-Que yo sepa no ha pasado nada-Mis palabras me dolieron como puñales-Ve al comedor con los demás, soy fuerte como mi padre, no me pasa nada…Ahora saldré de aquí para ir a la clase de Snape.

-Pero Nissa…

-Ya escuchaste a la señorita, señor Diggory-Mi abuelo apareció detrás de él, parecía que le quería ahorcar-Ve al comedor.

Cedric me miró con una sombra en sus ojos, yo le devolví la mirada con frialdad. Haber…¿Por qué me besa, si sabe que tiene novia? ¿Por qué? Me daban ganas de levantarme y patear todo lo que se cruzaba por mi camino, pero al hacer el amago de levantarme, me mareé. Con delicadeza, mi abuelo preguntó:

-¿Estás bien cielo?

-Sí, solo dame algo para el mareo…-Me dio un líquido que sabía a…eso-¡Dios que asco!

-No todas las pociones saben a rosas…¿Quieres hablar?

-No

Le contesté secamente, me dolía hablarle así, pero no me apetecía que nadie se compadeciese de mi. Me puse en pie, cogí mi mochila y me fui hacía las mazmorras.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Snape PoV

Llegué junto a todos los alumnos de 3º a las mazmorras, en el aula solo estaba sentada Lynx. Draco fue hasta ella y la abrazó preguntándola que tal estaba. Jacob también hizo el mismo procedimiento, Isabella casi la ahorca y Potter la miró preocupado y la dijo que tal estaba. Sonrió y asintió. Comencé la clase. Todos parecían concentrados. Al terminar la clase, dije mirando a Lynx:

-Señorita Cullen ¿Podría quedarse conmigo un momento?

-Claro que sí, profesor Snape

Se fueron todos y ella se quedó sentada esperando. Con un leve carraspeo comencé:

-Quería decirla que yo seré su nuevo profesor

-¿De qué, si se puede saber?

-En el partido, lo que hizo que se desmayara fue un dementor. Lo único que le protege a usted de la criatura es un hechizo, yo la enseñaré dicho conjuro.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no empezamos ya?-Un entusiasmo inmediato la envolvió, tal y como le pasaba a Draco, tal y como le pasaba a su madre.

-Verás, el _patronus_ se conjura para crear una barrera entre usted y la criatura. Dicha barrera puede ser una neblina o con una forma…

-¿Qué tipo de forma?-Tenía su varita en la mano, había dejado la mochila encima de la banqueta

-Animal, puede ser un lémur, un cisne, una pantera, un pelícano, un ciervo, un conejo…El animal que defina mejor a su convocante. Para crear la barrera debes pensar en tu mejor recuerdo, en el más feliz que tengas, el que te dé fuerzas. Mira…¡_Expecto Patronum_!

La cierva plateada que me caracterizaba, al igual que a Lily Potter, salió. Dio una pequeña vuelta alrededor de la niña y desapareció. Lynx se arremangó la túnica, cerró los ojos y levantando la varita dijo:

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!

No salió nada. Lo repitió tres veces y nada. Cambio de recuerdo y probó. Nada. La deje descansar y la di un poco de zumo de calabaza. Pronunció el conjuro y salió una pequeña voluta de humo plateado. Saltó y bailó, yo sonreí orgulloso. Era un hechizo de séptimo curso y mi pequeña ahijada estaba a punto de conseguirlo hacer. Se apartó un mechón de su platinado pelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con más seguridad que los demás intentos pronuncio:

.¡_EXPECTRO PATRONUM_!

Y con toda certeza y claridad lo pude ver. Una pantera plateada danzaba alrededor de su eufórica dueña. Aplaudí con fuerza, hinchado de orgullo por supuesto. Ahora si que empezaba a sentir que tenía todo lo que había deseado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

-¡Y Griffindor va ganando 50 a 0! ¡Parece que los cazadores se han vuelto leones como el símbolo de su casa!

Goles. Jugadas. Bludgers. Quaffle. Escobas. Aire puro. Ese era nuestro medio. Lee gritaba como un descosido. Los de Ravenclaw nos intentaban pillar y nosotros tres les esquivábamos. Y de pronto una sombra negra apareció cerca de Harry. El valor de Griffindor que me caracterizaba salió a flote. Saqué la varita y con toda claridad grité:

-¡_EXPECTRO PATRONUM_!

La pantera plateada salió de mi varita y se unió al gran ciervo, abatiendo a la sombra y haciéndonos ganar el partido. Vi a un avergonzado Draco salir bajo la capa, seguido de Blaise y Theo. Sentí toda la ira recorrer mi cuerpo y antes de que nadie, ni siquiera un profesor, llegase hasta ellos…Lo hice yo. Tiré mi escoba con toda la rabia que sentía contra el césped y mi mano voló hasta la cara de Draco.

¡Plaf!

Hasta la cara de Blaise.

¡Plaf!

Hasta la cara de Theo.

¡Plaf!

Y les grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡Podríais haberos roto el cuello, trío de idiotas!

-Pero…pero…pero-Balbuceaban como niños pequeños, con su mano derecha puesta en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿¡Y si llego a ser yo! ¡Hubiera acabado en la enfermería! ¡Eso no es tener deportividad! ¡Ya podéis hacer que el mundo caiga! ¡Oh sí! ¡Por qué esta señorita no os perdonará hasta que pase!

Draco PoV

Cacho de bofetada acabo de recibir de Nissa. Estaba roja de furia, se parecía a mi madre cuando rompía alguna de sus flores. Nos fulminó con la mirada y azotando su rubia melena, salió corriendo seguido de Bella, Potter, Jacob y la pequeña Weasley.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cedric PoV

Era el último mes en Hogwarts, Nissa se había enfadado conmigo y encima tenía exámenes por todos lados. Iba pensando en mis cosas cuando vi a Nissa salir de su clase de Herbología. Tenía tierra en la cara y una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Era de las últimas, iba acompañada de mi hermana. Una voz muy diferente a la que tenía salió de mi garganta:

-¡Cullen!

-¿Qué quieres Diggory?-Mi hermana me miró a los ojos y creo que comprendió la situación, pero luego me preguntaría.

-Hablar contigo en privado, si se puede claro

-Luego nos vemos en la sala común, adiós

Vi la melena de mi hermana desaparecer tras una esquina. Con un poco de brusquedad la cogí del brazo y la metí en el cuarto de las escobas. La miré a sus ojos hipnotizantes y alcancé a decir:

-Necesito saber porque estás enfadada conmigo

-¿Qué por qué? Pues mira, primero te portas como un caballero conmigo, segundo me besas sin explicación y por último te disculpas como un tonto, sin saber siquiera mi opinión.

-Yo quiero a Cho, mucho…pero…

-Si vas a hablar de noviecita lo mejor es que vayas junto a ella-Frunció sus cejas y sus ojos se entrecerraron

-Quieres escucharme-Me volvió a mirar bien-Pero desde que te conozco, he sentido por ti algo que ninguna chica me hizo sentir…

-¿Y bien?-Sus pestañas largas como plumeros batían muy rápido, como intentando contener las lágrimas

-Que para mí…No eres una simple chica de 14 años

Y la volví a besar. Claro que lo hice. Me olvide de que tenía novia, de que estaba en un año más que la amiga de mi hermana, que se llamaba Cho Chang. Que la sacaba dos años y que estábamos en el cuarto de las escobas. Me separé de ella y nos miramos a los ojos, vi como pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Con voz temblorosa repetí sus palabras:

-¿Y bien?

-Podría estar mucho mejor…-Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, yo agaché la cabeza derrotado-Pero con el tiempo cogerás práctica

La quité las lágrimas y supongo que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la dije:

-Tú y tus respuestas espontáneas…

-¿Y la Ravenclaw, qué?

-La dejaré te lo prometo.

Me hice una cruz en el corazón, tal y como hacía mi hermana para prometer. Ella me sonrió de vuelta y se marchó por la puerta, dejándome en el escobero.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry PoV

Teníamos entrenamiento de _quidditch_. Estábamos ya todos en el aire, yendo de un lado para otro con las escobas. Había capturado la snitch, así que Oliver me dejó jugar con los cazadores. Un grito de chica hizo que nos paráramos en el aire. Cho Chang entraba en el campo muy cabreada.

-¡Cullen, como has podido!

-¿Qué he podido qué?

-¡Hacer que Cedric me engañara contigo!-Vi a Cedric en las gradas, mirando la escena-¡Eres una…!

-¿Soy una qué?-No me di cuenta de que Fred o George le había dado un bate

-¡Una arrastrada!

Vi como el rostro de Nerissa enrojeció. También vi la bludger que se dirigía hacia ella. Pero el golpe que le dio con aquel bate me hizo pensar que también la podían haber cogido como bateadora. La buscadora de Ravenclaw esquivó la bludger, en ese pequeño tiempo Nerissa bajó al césped y levantó la varita.

-¡El me ama y tú arruinaste todo!-Cho seguía gritando

-Voy a contar hasta 5 para que te vayas Chang…1

-¡Eres una niñata caprichosa!

-2…3…-Las mejillas de Nerissa estaban rojizas

-¡Te crees que me da miedo una niña de 14 años!

-Pues debería de darte…4

-¡Ja, eres una víbora!-Cho la miraba con odio y a mi me estaba dando ganas de bajar y darla un puñetazo, claro está, a Cho, por insultar a Nerissa.

-5…¡_Avis_!-Una bandada de pequeños pájaros azules salió de su varita-Hasta que no la picoteéis la cara no paréis…

-¡Unos pajarillos! ¡Me rió de tus pajarillos!-Estaba desquiciada-¡Niñata insensata!

-¡_Opugno_!

Los pájaros salieron volando como perdigones. Cho se puso blanca como la cal y comenzó a recular. Los gemelos comenzaron a reír y ella a correr colina arriba, con dirección al castillo. Nerissa se guardó la varita y volviendo al aire dijo:

-¿Seguimos?

-Nerissa-Me acerqué a ella-¿Estás saliendo con Diggory?

-Sí…¿Algún problema?

-Bueno…-El calor se acumuló en mis mejillas-Es un poco mayor que tú…

-El amor no tiene edad Potter-Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados-Cállate, si no quieres acabar como tu amiga.

Y siguió volando como si nada. Pero yo sabía que todas esas palabras de Cho la habían hecho daño.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jacob PoV

Nissa había salido corriendo del campo. La estaba buscando junto a Bella, que nos había ido a ver con su hermano. Unos sollozos provenían del campo de calabazas de Hagrid. Era de noche y casi no se veía. Nos acercamos y allí estaba llorando. La levanté y los dos la abrazamos. Parecía afectada.

-Nissa, no llores más…Tu siempre vas a ser mejor que la loca de Chang y si mi hermano te ha elegido a ti en vez de a ella…Por algo será-Bella frunció el ceño.

-Pero es que…

-Shh, agachaos

Nos agachamos y pude ver la silueta del profesor Snape yendo hacia el gran árbol. Se metió por un agujero y eso me hizo sospechar, ¿A dónde iría? Por instinto empecé a correr, seguido de mis amigas, y con una rapidez que ni yo me creía poseer me colé por el mismo agujero antes de que las ramas del árbol me tocaran. Nissa y Bella fueron detrás de mi, y los tres seguimos por el pasillo. Llegamos a una casa abandonada, en el suelo había sangre.

-¿Eso es sangre?-Dijo Bella con aspecto de desmayarse

-Sí-Se quedó callada-Hay genet arriba, sacar las varitas y no hagáis ruido al subir por las escaleras

Nissa fue detrás de mí, vestida todavía con la túnica de _quidditch_ de Griffindor, y Bella se agarraba con fuerza a su brazo. Yo iba el primero, casi habíamos llegado arriba cuando la silueta de Snape nos hizo pararnos. Hubo unos gritos y el profesor entró más en el cuarto, de pronto un haz de luz roja lo envió a dentro del todo. Con toda mi valentía de Griffindor por delante corrí hacia la puerta seguido de Nissa y Bella, al entrar, estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron, tío Remus y, y, y…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí Jacob?-Tío Remus parecía enfadado

-Jacob…¿Jacob Black?

-Sírius, tranquilo…

-Hijo…Ven aquí-Mi padre abrió sus brazos

Y ahora me habían entrado ganas de llorar, incluso creo que lo hacía. Mi padre estaba frente a mí, con un aspecto horrible, pero con una sonrisa en su demacrado rostro. Sin pensarlo me tiré a sus brazos. Después de 13 años viendo fotos de él en casa, sin tenerlo, lo estaba viendo, lo estaba abrazando…

-¡QUÉ ASCO UNA RATA!

Me separé de mi padre, justo a tiempo para ver como Bella le daba una patada a Scabbers. La cogí por el rabo antes de que cayese al suelo y Nissa levantó la varita con dirección a mi padre.

-Jacob, aléjate de él…

- Es mi padre…

-¡Es peligroso! ¡Aléjate!-Respiraba muy deprisa.

-¿Narcissa?-Preguntó mi padre-¿Cómo es que tienes la túnica de _quidditch _de Griffindor?

-Yo no me llamo Narcissa, me llamó Nerissa Cullen.

-Sirius, ella es la nieta de Carlisle

-Eso no quita a que me esté apuntando con una varita Remus-Mi padre levantó su varita-¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¡_Protego_!-El hechizo surgió de la boca de Nissa-¡_Diffindo_!

Sin saber como, yo recibí el hechizo en el pecho. Supongo que me movería por instinto. Vi el terror en los ojos de Nissa, tiró su varita al suelo y corrió hasta mi. Antes de que llegara, Hermione pronunció:

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-El hechizo tenía mucha fuerza, lanzó a mi rubia amiga contra la pared.

Me dolía el pecho mucho. No empezaba a ver bien y una sublime oscuridad me tragó.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cedric PoV

Ya hemos terminado el curso. Hemos estado pendientes de Jacob y Nissa ya que estuvieron los dos cuatro días en la enfermería. Nos volvemos ya a casa, los de Griffindor con dos copas, la de _Quidditch_ y la de las Casas. Nissa y yo íbamos en un compartimento solos, hablando de todo un poco, Cho no se había vuelto a acercar a mi o a ella. Llegamos y al bajar Malfoy se acercó a Nissa.

-Nissa, lo siento, perdóname…Fui un tonto, no pensé-Detrás de él iban Nott y Zabini-¿Me perdonas?

-Bueno…No sé…¿Tu que crees que debería hacer Ced?-Me miró con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro

-Perdónalos, se están arrastrando por el suelo solo para conseguir tu perdón

-Estáis perdonados-Draco parecía feliz, iba a decir algo-No diré nada de que os habéis arrastrado por el suelo…Tranquilos.

Los tres se fueron más felices y antes de irme yo, la propuse:

-Este año son los Mundiales de _Quidditch_ y Bella, papá y yo vamos a ir…¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Se me olvidó de decirte…¡Mi abuelos a conseguido entradas y vamos a ir nosotros también!

-Eso está genial, pero luego soy yo el que se olvida de decir las cosas…

-Será que se me a pegado…

Me dio un beso fugaz y se marchó junto a su familia. Me quedé parado mirándola caminar, era hipnótico el ritmo de sus pasos con el conjunto de su cuerpo. Bella me chasqueó los dedos y dijo:

-Vamos atontado, deja de mirar a mi amiga de esa manera, pervertido

-Por algo es mi novia ¿No? Cuando tengas novio el también lo hará

-Ya…Pero por el momento no quiero tener novio, te vuelve muy cursi y dices muchas cosas raras…¡Puag! Espero que Nissa no se convierta en Cho 2.

-Creo que Nissa es un caso aparte Bella.

Y quien me iba a decir a mi que una niña de 14 años iba a enamorarme, teniendo yo 16.

**Orugita: Buaaaaaaaah...(Llora y llora) ¿Por que Cedric no me quiere?**

**Nissa: Porque me quiere a mi (Le saca la lengua y se va con Cedric)**

**Jasper: Ven, yo si te quiero Orugita...¿Tu tambien Rose?**

**Rosalie: Sí...Tranquila (Los dos la abrazan y deja de llorar)**

**Orugita: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos los que lean mis loca historia !**

**Muchos Besos**

**Orugita**


	14. Mundiales

**Orugita: Ohm Ohm Ohm...(Sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas)**

**Nissa: Dejarme, dejarme, DEJARME (Gruñe entre dientes)**

**Cedric: Amor, tranquila...Por favor...**

**George: Si rubia, tranquila...Que la pobre está buscando la inspiración**

**Orugita: Vuelve, OH MI GOD ! ESTÁ VOLVIENDO ! (Abre los ojos y empieza a saltar)**

**Nissa: AHORA SI QUE LA MATO ! (Se suelta de los dos y corre tras la chica, que feliz de la vida salta y corretea sin darse cuenta)**

**Eleazar: Y ahora le volvió la condenada inspiración...**

**Rosalie: Ya pero creo que se le olvida otra cosa... Los de Twilight somos de Stephenie Meyer**

**Molly: Y nosotros, los de Harry Potter de J.K Rowling (Lleva un rodillo de cocina en la mano y da a Orugita en la cabeza)**

**Orugita: Uy Hihihihihihi...Nissa amiga mía, nos volvemos a ver...(Nissa rodea el cuello de la aturdida con las manos)**

**Nissa: TE MATO ! TE JURO QUE TE MATO ! ENDIABLADA INSECTO REPTADOR SONRIENTE QUE DICE SER MI FAMILIA !**

**Jasper: Por favor lean mientras arreglamos este pequeño "problema" (Orugita tiene los ojos como si estuviera borracha mientras Nissa la zarandea muy fuerte)**

13.-Mundiales

Cedric PoV

Hoy es el día en que nos vamos a los Mundiales de _quidditch_. Hemos quedado con los Weasley en el bosque, cerca de la casa de los Cullen, ya que ellos también vienen. Bella va cantando una cancioncilla de The Weird Sisters mientras papá sonríe y yo pienso. Pienso en Nissa, la he visto este verano, pero como es tan inesperada me la puedo encontrar sin un dedo o con que sus ojos son de otro color. Llegamos al árbol donde hemos quedado, frente a la gran casa de los Cullen. En ese momento oigo la voz de Carlisle:

-Amos, llegáis los primeros-Detrás de él venía toda la familia, más un par de invitados-Isabella, Cedric, un gusto volver a veros-Su sonrisa era digna de un modelo de túnicas

-¿Quiénes son Carlisle, vienen con nosotros?-Preguntó mi padre señalando a los dos desconocidos

-Son Eleazar y Carmen-Tenían los mismos ojos dorados que los Cullen, eran pálidos y con pelo moreno-Eleazar es el padrino de Nerissa.

-Es un placer, Amos Diggory y mis hijos Cedric e Isabella.

-Igualmente-Eleazar miró contrariado a mi hermana y luego a Edward, el tío de Nissa.

-¿Dónde está Nissa?-Pregunté nervioso

-Está buscando una cosa, dijo que era muy importante y como los Weasley todavía no venían, se puso a buscarla-Alice, la tía de Nissa, tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro

Los Weasley tardaban mucho, así que me puse a escalar el árbol. No estaba muy alto, por lo que me colgué de la rama y me quedé sentado en ella. Llegaron al poco rato, con Hermione y Harry. Salté y como un profesional caí delante de ellos. Bella abrazaba con una gran sonrisa a Hermione, era otra de sus mejores amigas aparte de Nissa y Ginny conversaba con ellas. Nissa seguía sin aparecer hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme la espalda.

-Siento llegar tarde-Susurró en mi oído

-Me empezaba a preocupar por ti-La miré a los ojos, su coronilla estaba a la altura de mis ojos, había crecido y cambiado este verano.

-¡En marcha!

Le cogí la mano y comenzamos a caminar tras los demás. Nissa, bromeaba con los gemelos que se habían puesto cada uno a un lado de nosotros. De vez en cuando, Hermione y ella se enviaban miradas asesinas, incluso podía ver en los ojos grises de Nissa un pequeño brillo maquiavélico. De pronto Fred o George dijo:

-Me pregunto qué hará la pequeña Hermione para poner así a la rubia…-Se puso la mano en la barbilla

-Porqué si las miradas matasen…-El otro entrecerró los ojos

-Caeríamos fulminados en este mismo instante-Acabaron los dos a la vez, haciendo un teatral gesto

-Simplemente no me cae bien, desde el primer momento que la vi-Medio gruñó Nissa entre dientes

-Como un gato y el agua-Una sonrisa malvado se puso en el rostro de Fred o de George no sé

-Hermione el gato…

-Nissa el agua…

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el agua?

-Porque eres muy moldeable, incluso un poco fláfida-La cogió del brazo y suavemente le apretó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que necesito bajar de peso?-La llama de sus ojos se encendió

-No solamente que tienes que hacer más ejercicio…

-Contornear mejor tus brazos y piernas-El gemelo que estaba a mi lado sonrió-Se de muchos que se mueren por tus huesos y quieren que seas estupenda

-¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡PORQUE NADIE ME DICE QUE NECESITO ADELGAZAR!

Los gemelos salieron corriendo sin esperar un segundo. Nissa puso el repris y salió tras ellos. Me quedé mirando su parte trasera embobado. Era un deleite para mí, su novio. Solo sabía que correr con manoletinas para mi novia, no era imposible.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

-¡Vamos Irlanda!-Gritaban casi todos los Weasley y mi familia

-¡Coge la maldita snitch Krum!-Grité yo malhumorada de tanto ver fintas y engaños

-Oh vamos Nissa, tranquila-Me decía Draco desde atrás-Tu solo quieres que acabe el partido para ver a alguien que yo me sé…

-Cierra tu boca de niño bonito Draco-Le espeté, claro que quería que terminara para ver a Ced, pero también quería que se acabara ya para no ver como sufría el pobre Aidan Lynch todos esos golpetazos-Si no quieres que en el próximo partido de _quidditch_ te envié a la enfermería…

-Soy buscador y tú cazadora ¿Cómo lo harás?

-No te dije como me va en el puesto de golpeadora, Draquito.

_A la hora después…_

-¡Os dijimos que Krum cogería la snitch, aunque Irlanda ganase!-Los gemelos y yo hicimos una apuesta con Ludo Bagman

-Oyé, que bien se lo pasan los irlandeses allá fuera ¿No?-Dijo Ronald con una gran sonrisa

-No son los irlandeses…¡Hay que irse enseguida! ¡Los mortífagos han venido!

Gente corriendo, fuego por las tiendas, rayos de luz, gente colgada en el aire…Daba miedo solo verlo y presenciarlo. El abuelo, el padre de Ced y el padre de Ginny gritaban instrucciones a cada familia. Y de pronto sentí como mamá me tironeaba del brazo, comenzando a correr a velocidad normal, sentí un como nuestras manos se desenlazaron y grité:

-¡Mamá!

-¡Nerissa, no!

Un golpetazo y deje de sentir lo que había a mi alrededor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Un dolor punzante me perforaba la cabeza. Instintivamente me llevé la mano a la frente, la pegajosa sangre empapó mi palma y me empecé a marear un poco. Veía todo borroso, pero alcanzaba a ver que el campamento estaba derruido casi por completo. Había pequeñas hogueras que desprendían humo levemente. Me incorporé y vi a una mujer de pie mirándome. Sentí su penetrante mirada en mi cara, como si hiciese un escáner. Su pelo negro caía en cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura, una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro. Se acercó, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y me cogió del brazo para levantarme.

-Una niñata sangre sucia-Tenía voz aguda, como una niña pequeña-¿Tú también robaste esa varita?

Intenté coger mi varita del bolsillo, pero ella fue más rápida que yo. La alzó ante sus ojos, examinándola. En un gesto asqueroso, la chupó y saboreó. La sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Me eligió a mi cuando tenía 11 años-Solté con asco-Yo no robé nada

-Palo de rosa; no tienes porte de ser una sangre sucia-Pasó su afilado dedo por el arco de mi mandíbula-¿Mestiza, quizás? Sigues teniendo una parte de sangre sucia entonces.

Me sentía más mareada que antes. Me estaba medio desangrando por la cabeza y una mujer loca estaba intentando deducir que tipo de sangre tenía. Me miró a los ojos y volvió a escanear mi cara, sus ojos se abrieron de excitación y de golpe me soltó. El suelo me recibió mucho más duro que antes, haciendo que mi espalda se resintiera. Soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, parecía sorprendida y extasiada. Tiró mi varita y me apuntó con la suya. Y como si me odiara a muerte soltó:

-¡_Cru.._!

-¡_Impedimenta_!-Un rayo de luz salió de otra varita, ella salió despedida por los aires y yo me apreté más contra el suelo.

Ella corrió hacia el bosque y desapareció. La sombra que había lanzado el hechizo se acercó a mí, intenté retroceder pero no podía moverme con facilidad. Con poco esfuerzo me cogió en brazos, dándome antes mi varita. Le vi el rostro, me dejó cautivada por un momento. Era de pelo negro como la tinta y unos ojos castaños profundos y expresivos. Tenía buena complexión, pero un flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos, lo hacía ver menos intimidante, su piel era oscura, unos cuantos tonos más que la de Jake. En esos instantes una sonrisa cálida estaba pintada en su rostro. Con voz grave y pausada me dijo:

-Tranquila, conmigo estás a salvo…Veo que tienes un feo golpe en la cabeza.

-Mi madre…¿Dónde está mi madre?-Estaba adormilada, supongo que por el golpe de la cabeza

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-No sé a qué venía el interrogatoria

-Nerissa Cullen, tengo 14 años…¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Nathaniel Shackelbot, 20 años…Soy auror

-¿Quién era esa mujer?-Sentí mis párpados cerrarse poco a poco

-Un fugitiva, ha habido una fuga masiva de Azkaban…Ella es una de las más peli…

Entonces dejé de sentir. Deje de escuchar. Deje de oír.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jasper PoV

-¡Búscala! ¡Emmett búscala!-Rosalie sollozaba en el suelo, Esme la intentaba reconfortaba dándola un abrazo

-La huelo pero no la encuentro… Huelo su…su sangre-Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y yo también percibí el olor

-Está cerca-Dijo Carlisle

-Más aun, viene con alguien…-Edward se apretaba el pelo con las dos manos

-…O ese alguien la lleva-Alice no veía nada, estaba frustrada

Un hombre negro que estuvo todo el rato con nosotros se adelantó. Era calvo y sus ojos negros eran como dos agujeros. Con voz grave y relajante dijo:

-Tranquilos, los aurores están rastreando la zona en busca de los mortífagos y heridos.

-No se da cuenta de que nuestra sobrina, hija y nieta está afuera, con todos esos psicópatas sueltos…-Dije con ferocidad, me sentí violento por un momento, como si le fuera a comer

-Muchacho, no te alteres-Amos Diggory me intentó tranquilizar, igual que Isabella lo intentaba hacer con su hermano y con Harry, al que sujetaban sus amigos y al primero que lo sujetaban los gemelos.

La lona de la tienda se abrió lentamente. Un muchacho de 20 años por lo menos entró, se parecía al hombre negro calvo. Y en sus brazos estaba mi sobrina, con una fea herida en la cabeza.

-¡Nissa!-Gritó Cedric junto a Harry, dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre el muchacho

-Tranquilizaos-Su voz era un poco menos grave que la del otro hombre-Papá, hacer un sitio en la cama esa

-Nathan...¿Por qué viene la niña sangrando?

-La encontré así, se debió de desmayar por eso cuando la perdieron…Bellatrix Lestrange la iba a torturar cuando llegué yo

-Kingsley ¿Cómo es que esa psicópata se escapó de Azkaban?-Carlisle desprendía una rabia de su cuerpo que era difícil de controlar

-No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir, alguien debe de haber…

-Papá, esta misma noche ha habido un fuga en Azkaban…Se han escapado 3 presos…Ella, Rodolphus Lestrange y su hermano-Contestó Nathan con su ojos castaños encendidos de furia

-¿Y los dementores qué? ¿Para qué sirven esas criaturas?-Arthur Weasley parecía nervioso, no tenía ni un poco de color en su cara

-Los engañaron, ha debido de ser alguien muy poderoso…

-…Oh alguien demasiado ingenioso-Kingsley se hizo notar esta vez-¿Cuándo os habéis enterado de que escaparon?

-Hace un par de horas, uno de los vigilantes que hay pasó por las celdas y en vez de encontrarse a los tres, se encontró a tres personas, _muggles_ al parecer, lloriqueando aterrados…-Prosiguió el joven

-Poción Multijugos, la han podido usar perfectamente…Les cogieron, los llevaron allí con la maldición Imperius y se la hicieron tomar, estoy seguro-Kingsley tenía las manos en puños

-Entonces no hay nada que hacer, solo buscarlos y volverlos a meter en la cárcel

Oí detrás de mí el murmullo de alguien que rozaba las sábanas de la cama. Nissa se estaba despertando, tenía un par de puntos americanos en la frente. En un susurro dijo:

-Necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza…

-Oh cielo, me asusté mucho cuando te soltaste-Rosalie no la dejó ni coger la poción que Carlisle la daba, la estaba ahorcando literalmente entre sus brazos.

-Mamá, para…Acuérdate que necesito respirar-Dijo mi sobrina con voz ahogada

-Uh Lo siento mi vida-Rosalie aflojó un poco el abrazo, Emmett solo sonrió con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos, le encantaba ver a sus dos mujeres así.

-Rubia, que susto nos diste-Dijeron los gemelos pelirrojos a la vez, con cara de susto-Pensamos que te había comido un mortífago

-Casi me come una, chupó mi varita y me preguntó si era _muggle_ y había robado la varita-Su carita pálida hizo una mueca de asco, dándole un aire a la mujer rubia que había estado con nosotros en el palco.

-Oh Dios…Nissa yo sí que casi me muero-Cedric se acercó con los ojos llenos de preocupación, apunto de echarse a llorar.

-Ven aquí tontorrón…-Puso el mismo tono meloso que usaba Rosalie cuando estaba dulce y mimosa con Emmett

Lo que pasó vino de improviso. Les habíamos visto cogerse de la mano y decirse cosas, sabíamos que estaban juntos, pero nunca se habían besado delante de nosotros. El mismo sentimiento nos invadió a todos, estábamos invadiendo su intimidad, pero en los todos siempre hay una excepción. Isabella comentó separándolos:

-Venga, que corra el aire…¿No sabéis que es bueno respirar?

-Hermanita, a ti también te va a pasar-Cedric cogió por la cintura a Nissa-No te creas que eres la excepción para todo

-Ya pero prefiero respirar aire puro y tener mi propia saliva…¿Quién sabe qué tipo de enfermedades os podéis transmitir?

Todos comenzamos a reír. Esta niña era la excepción para todo, dijese lo que dijese su hermano.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

George PoV

-Freddie, es el último día de nuestra libertad…Y estamos en casa

-Lo sé Georgie, no sé qué hacer-Mi hermano y yo estábamos tumbados en la hierba, mirando el cielo

-Tengo una idea-Exclamó feliz-Vamos a casa de los Cullen, Nissa también estará aburrida…¡Podemos jugar a darle con una bludger a algún gnomo! Carlisle nos dijo que acababan de aparecer y que eran enormes-Era tan poco delicado ¡Se cree que Nerissa es un chico!

-A lo mejor no quiere hacer eso, ya sabes cómo es con los animales…

-Buah vayamos por lo menos para que juguemos _quidditch_ entonces…

-Eso está mejor-Cogimos las escobas, los bates y una pequeña caja con dos bludger que nos regaló Bill-Vamos

Comenzamos a hacer una carrera hasta la casa de Nerissa. Volar entre los árboles me subía la adrenalina. El sonido de dos piedras enormes chocando nos asustó. Era peor que nuestras explosiones en los experimentos. Y otra vez. Seguido de risas que parecían repiqueteos de campanas. Aceleré lo más que pude. El sol me calentaba la espalda. Entonces lo vi. Era una persona, brillaba como una estrella…¿Cómo las personas brillaban? ¿Y qué hacía a más de 20 metros del suelo? Miré a Fred y los dos descendimos con rapidez al jardín de los Cullen, no se habían dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado. Estaban todos riendo y hablando…Claro está, brillando como diamantes. Fred y yo gritamos a la vez:

-¡OH TOMA! ¿¡Cómo hacéis para brillar!-Se giraron asustados todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Oh mierda-Dijo el padre de Nerissa muy serio, raro en él.

-¡Nerissa, nosotros también queremos brillar!-Parecíamos críos de 6 años, pero es que molaba

-Chicos, ¿No os habéis asustado?-Carlisle tenía cara de susto-Edward.

-¿Por qué nos íbamos a asustar? Es lo más genialisimo que hemos visto

-No sé…¡A lo mejor porque brillamos como si fuéramos un foco!-Gritó Alice, la pequeña tía de Nerissa

-No se asustan, son como niños impresionados…¿No os preguntáis el por qué?

-Claro, venga…¿Os echasteis polvos de hada negra o cogisteis diamantes?-Fres se acercó a Esme y le tocó el brazo

-Os tenemos que contar una cosa…Pero no se lo podéis decir a nadie-Carlisle se acercó a nosotros, vi como el brillo venía de su piel…Más bien, la piel brillaba

-Carlisle, no sé si ellos guardarán el secreto-Eleazar frunció el ceño

-Sabrán guardarlo-Nos sentó en un banco que tenían en el jardín-Escuchenme, lo que les voy a decir no se lo pueden decir a nadie, y cuando digo nadie es NADIE-Asentimos-Nosotros no somos iguales a vosotros. Somos diferentes…Somos vampiros

-¿Vampiros? Guau…¡Por eso no coméis!-Dijo mi hermano

-¡Ni tenéis frío!-Carlisle en invierno iba con una chaqueta nada más y en la enfermería estaba con una camisa de manga larga muy fina, con el frío que hacía allí

-¡Ni cuando os dan os duele!-Yo sé porque lo decía, el año pasado Fred le lanzó sin querer a Jasper una bludger y no le pasó nada

-¡Los ojos os cambian de color!-El dorado reluciente que tenían los ojos de Carlisle se iban oscureciendo con el tiempo, muchas veces estábamos en la enfermería y nos hacía chequeos en la vista por si teníamos algo en la cabeza, había que mirarle a los ojos.

-Bueno, ya…

-Espera…Entonces…¿Bebéis sangre?-Fred hizo un gesto como de unos colmillos mordiendo algo

-De animales, no de humanos-Dijo Nerissa, acercándose con Anubis

-¿Tú también?

-No, yo no…Soy normal, estoy acostumbrada ya-Nos sonrió con dulzura

Nos levantamos a la vez y les dijimos:

-¿Haber si sois más rápidos que nosotros sobre las escobas?-Ninguno se esperaba la pregunta

-Vale, haber cual es más rápido-Alice nos sonrió, con maldad claro está-Si no os vendréis un día de compras conmigo

-Trato hecho-No nos asustaba, somos intrépidos y temerarios

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

-El Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebrará en Hogwarts-Declaró Dumbledore

Todos comenzaron a susurrar y cuchichear. Una competición que guay. Emociones fuertes. Algo de vida para el castillo.

-No habrá Liga de _quidditch_ este año

-¿¡Estás de broma!

Los gemelos y yo gritamos a la vez. Estábamos compenetrados los tres. Todos nos miraban. Mi abuelo me miró con reproche al igual que la profesora McGonagall.

-Señores Weasley, Señorita Cullen…No hace falta gritar-Nos sonrió, siempre nos sonríe y siguió-Demos la bienvenida a Dumstrang y a Beauxbatons

Entraron muchos alumnos, unos de capas rojas de pelo y otros de capas azules de seda. Uno en especial dirigió la mirada hacia mí. Todavía seguía levantada. Le eché la mirada más asesina que pude, ni que fuera yo un escaparate. Tenía el pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y era musculoso. Nada que ver con Cedric. Pasó la cena y yo me dirigí a mi sala común. Me había quedado hablando con Ced y volvía sola. Alguien me tapó los ojos y antes de dejarle contestar le di un codazo en el estómago. Me di la vuelta y Nathaniel estaba con el brazo sujetándose el estómago.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-Le intenté ayudar

-Que golpe, podrías ser boxeadora ¿Sabes?-Rió un poco-No pasa nada me di golpes más fuertes

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me voy a quedar en mi antiguo colegio para el Torneo, soy el de seguridad como los _muggles_ adolescentes dicen.

-¿A qué casa pertenecías Nathaniel?-Estábamos acercándonos a la puerta de mi sala común

-El Sombrero rompió la tradición conmigo, toda mi familia de Hufflepuff y ¿Sabes dónde fui? A Ravenclaw…_Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres…_

-Creí que tú también eras Griffindor, fuiste muy valiente para salvarme de esa loca chupa varitas

-Esa lo que necesitaba era un escarmiento…Este año tenéis que mantener los ojos bien abiertos Nerissa, el Torneo traerá más de un susto

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ha habido concursantes que han muerto en las pruebas…Les ponen al límite… Emocional y físicamente. Juegan con la mente del concursante y los elegidos serán envidiados por todos…

Entré en la sala común y Nathaniel se fue. Ahora mi cabeza gritaba…Tu novio tiene pensado participar. Y yo no lo podría soportar si le pasaba algo.

**Nissa: Dilo, vamos, DILO (La coge de la nuca)**

**Orugita: Soy una chafa lecturas...Lo siento, lo siento...No fue mi intención...ME QUEDÓ MATEMÁTICAS! (Comienza sollozar)**

**Jasper: No llores nena, que todo está bien ahora (La intenta animar) Ey, que ahora tu amiga la inspiración volvió**

**?: Oye guapa, te vienes a tomar algo conmigo, me llamo Tuenor, Tuenor Meimaginación (Un tipo de ojos verde manzana aparece en escena)**

**Nissa: Mi novio no tiene por que saberlo...**

**Tuenor: A ti no te decía rubia...Princesa, quieres acompañarme? (Coge de la mano a Orugita y la levanta)**

**Orugita: Claro, por que no? (Enrojece como un tomate y se va con él)**

**Emmett: Me parece que nuestra nenita se hizo mayor eh Jazz?**

**Jasper: Si Emm...Se hizo muy mayor snif snif (Se abrazan como una pareja de abuelos, por la cintura)**

**Nissa: PERO SI YO SOY VUESTA PRINCESA ! (Empieza a correr y a destrozar todo)**

**Rosalie: Orugita dejó un mensaje...Espera que les haya gustado y que lo siente por tardar tanto, a parte de suspender se le chafó el ordenador. Os manda muchos besos**

**Esme: NERISSA CULLEN HALE ! DEJA EL JARRÓN EGIPCIO QUE ME REGALÓ AMUN DONDE ESTABA ! (Se oye un sonido de cerámica roto, seguido de muchos golpes de libros en el suelo)**

**Carlisle: NO ! MI COLECCION DE COMICS DE NARUTO NOOOOOOOOOOO ! **

**Nissa: Hahahahhahah xD ! /Se volvio loca la pobre U.U)**


	15. Cuarto año I

**Nissa: ¿Dónde se metió la Oruga? *olfatea el suelo***

**Cedric: No lo sé Nissa, hace tanto que no la veo que ni sé de su vida...**

**Fred: Quería que nos escribiera...Aunque J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer nos hayan creado a los de Harry Potter y a los de Twilight**

**Rosalie: No puede estar muy lejos, en su casa no está *se pone pensativa***

**Jasper: Draco *chista* Draco...**

**Draco: Dime Jasper...*baja la voz***

**Jasper: Yo sé donde está *se ríen los dos en voz baja* no la van a encontrar nunca...**

14.-Cuarto año I

Bella PoV

-¡El campeón de Hogwarts es…Cedric Diggory!

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Yo me sentí muy contenta por mi hermano, todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor igual…Pero Nissa se derrumbó. Abrió muchísimo los ojos, su mirada se perdió, casi pude oír el latido desenfrenado de su corazón y con aprensión observé como cada lágrima bajaba por su rostro. La intenté abrazar, pero no se dejó. En un susurró dijo:

-No le puedo perder…Ni si quiera que tenga un rasguño…

No sollozaba, pero muchísimas lágrimas corrían con fiereza por su rostro. Vi como hizo el amago de marcharse, también el constante tintineo de las copas de nuestra mesa y el director se asustó cuando salió un cuarto papel del cáliz. Con voz titilante dijo:

-Harry Potter…¡Harry Potter!

Todos se quedó en silencio, pero el sonido de miles de cristales rompiéndose lo cortó. Todas y cada una de las copas habían estallado. Observé como Nissa desaparecía por la puerta del Comedor. Todos susurraban contra Harry mientras él iba hasta el cuarto donde se habían metido Krum, Delacour y mi hermano. Jake tenía una mueca muy fea en la cara, parecía entre enfadado y triste. Hermione y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Esto era muy raro.

Harry PoV

Cuarto aspirante al Torneo. Era el cuarto concursante. Genial, ahora todos me odian…Todos y cada uno de ellos me odia. Me tardé un poco más en llegar a la sala común. Esperaba que no hubiera nadie para que no me molestaran. Entra con silencio a la sala, solo la iluminaba la chimenea. Escuché unos sollozos que provenían del sofá y me acerqué a él. Allí estaba Nerissa, abrazada a Anubis, que pasaba su cabeza una y otra vez por la mejilla de mi amiga.

-Nerissa…¿Estás bien?-Me miró, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos

-Harry…

Se levantó con dificultad y estuvo a punto de caerse. La agarré como pude y ella se enganchó a mi cuello con fuerza. En un susurro me dijo:

-Primero Ced, luego tú…Nathaniel me dijo que muchos han muerto…Y no quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos…

-Oh…No te preocupes, somos duros como las piedras…Ni un dragón podrá con nosotros

-Soy una tonta ¿Verdad?-Se limpió las lágrimas

-No, el tonto soy yo…Ni siquiera eché yo el papel y ahora todos me odian…

-Yo te creo cuando dices que no fuiste tú, Harry

Me dio un beso en la frente, poniéndose un poco de puntillas, y al mirarme a los ojos pude ver con claridad en eso ojos grises que tenía miedo. Miedo a perdernos y a todo lo desconocido. Subió las escaleras seguida de Anubis, que más que un gato parecía un pantera, que la celaba como si fuera un valioso tesoro.

Cedric PoV

-Mañana será la primera prueba…Tranquilízate Nissa-Dijo mi hermana mientras le hacía un trenza a mi novia.

-Sí linda, no te preocupes, soy duro como una piedra…Ese dragón lo tiene claro si se atreve a tocarme-La intenté persuadir del pensamiento de que el dragón me iba a calcinar.

-Confió en tus cualidades Cedric-Me miró a los ojos-Pero no me fio de lo que haga ese dragón.

Nos levantamos del suelo y pusimos dirección a la sala común de Griffindor, entrelacé mi mano con la de Nissa y la besé con fuerza. Ella me correspondió y al separarnos me dijo:

-Me verás en las gradas apoyándote, pero si te mata el dragón juro que te revivo para matarte yo…Duerme bien.

-Vale señorita, descansaré para que ese dragón no me aplaste…

-Más te vale Diggory…

Desapareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y la mujer del cuadro me dijo:

-Yo que tú sacaría todos mis recursos muchacho, esa chica es de palabra…

-Lo sé, sino no sería mi novia…

_A la mañana siguiente_

Nissa PoV

-Fred, hay por dios, Fred….¡FRED LA LLAMA!

-¡Nissa tranquila, que me estás clavando las uñas en el brazo!-Me agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Fred, estaba echa un manojo de nervios

-¡Se quemó! ¡Fred que se quemó!-No le hacía caso, solo veía como Cedric tenía un poco de cara y parte del hombro quemado-Creo que me voy a la enfermería a verlo…

-No, te vas a quedar aquí-Fred me puso delante suyo y me abrazó con fuerza-Hasta que no acaben todos, no te podrás ir…Porque el monstruo Fred te retendrá.

-El monstruo Fred no sabe que mis uñas valen para más cosas que para clavártelas en el brazo…

-Me da igual, resistiré…Soy un Weasley, llevamos el peligro en las venas

Me quedé entre los brazos de Fred, estaba calentita y olía a canela y café…Me encanta la canela y el café.

Harry PoV

-¡Sois más tontos los dos!-Hermione nos abrazó con fuerza, casi nos estrangula

-Tranquila Hermione…

-¡CEDRIC DIGGORY!

Miré a la entrada de la tienda y vi a Nissa, que agarraba con una fuerza impresionante a Fred, que tenía una cara de dolor para foto. Soltó a Fred y se tiró encima de Cedric, que tenía una fea costra en el rostro y en el hombro…Pero eso no la impidió besarlo con fuerza. A Fred se le apagó el brillo tan especial que tenía en los ojos.

-Pensé que con esta fea costra en la cara, no querrías ni besarme…-Cedric habló por fin cuando se pararon a coger aire, que fue mucho tiempo

-Si fuera quien tu sabes, seguro que lo haría…Pero como eres lo más bonito que la vida me dio, me da igual.

Fred me preguntó rápidamente como estaba y se fue corriendo. Me pareció ver como unas lágrimas bajaban por su cara. A lo mejor fue mi imaginación.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Fred PoV

-Fred, ¿Tú invitaste a alguien al baile ya?-Cedric me miraba con sus ojos grises brillando

-No, estoy pensando decírselo a Angelina…Pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No sé cómo decirle a Nissa y me preguntaba si me podrías dar algún consejo…

-Yo la esperaría al final de alguna clase o luego, que tenemos hora libre…Le diría con delicadeza si vendría conmigo y la llevaría alguna flor bonita…Sabes que ha estado muy nerviosa por lo del Torneo, por lo menos así se le pasará un poco…-Se lo dije así, mientras que me dolía el corazón.

-Muchísimas gracias Fred, luego nos vemos-Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue.

Pasaron todas las horas hasta la final, hora libre para hacer cosas. Angelina me dijo que sí, estaba claro que no podría invitar a Nissa porque Cedric era su novio. He estado enamorado de esa niña de 15 años casi, desde hace por lo menos un año…Pero no llegué a tiempo.

-Hermione…digo Granger, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Toda la mesa de Griffindor se quedó congelada. Draco Malfoy estaba hablando con Hermione, eso era casi imposible, se llevaban mal desde el principio o por lo menos eso pensábamos. Nissa lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro como si quisiese darle apoyo, él le guiñó un ojo y Hermione dijo:

-Claro Malfoy…No es ningún problema…

Los dos salieron, él siguiéndola a ella bien estirado, nervioso en parte por cómo se revolvía el pelo. Desaparecieron por la puerta del Gran Comedor en seguida.

-Nissa…-Me giré y vi a Cedric acercarse por detrás a Nissa, llevaba un lirio blanco en la mano-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

-Claro que voy a ir contigo tonto, que pregunta…-Se dio la vuelta y lo besó, él la puso en el pelo el lirio con delicadeza-Ya tengo vestido y todo…

-Freddie hermano, rompiste la pluma nueva…¿Estás bien?-Gemí al ver mi pluma de águila nueva destrozada en la palma de mi mano. George me miraba como si estuviera loco.

-Si Georgie…Oh mierda…Tendré que usar otra vez la vieja…-Y rebusqué en la mochila buscando la vieja pluma de halcón que Percy me había regalado en aquel 14 cumpleaños.

Draco PoV

-Hermione, sé que va a sonar a tontería pero…Quería pedirte una cosa-Lo estaba a punto de hacer, estaba el cielo encapotado y el viento despeinaba ligeramente a Hermione

-Malfoy, si es para insultarme o algo por el estilo…

-Dime Draco por favor, y no es para eso…Quería pedirte que fueras mi pareja para el Baile de Navidad…

Comenzó a reír como una loca, ni que hubiera dicho que un gnomo rosa le había dado con una bludger a Potter. Paró de reír y al ver mi cara dijo:

-¿Me lo dices en serio, Mal..Draco?-Una capita de rojo cubrió sus mejillas

-Pues claro que sí Hermione, no es ninguna tontería…

-Bueno…Pues entonces…Vale, pero que sepas que plantaré a Krum por ti.

-Yo soy mejor que Krum-Murmuré mientras se marchaba

-No hagas que me arrepienta Malfoy-Desapareció por la gran puerta, sentí como me rodeaban unos brazos

-Bien hecho rubio-Nissa estaba abrazándome

-Fue gracias a ti rubia-Nos llamábamos por nuestro color de pelo, una tontería como otra cualquiera

-Que sepas que aunque no me caiga bien, haré un esfuerzo porque te quiero mucho y la aguantaré…Pero que no se pase

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Los campeones tuvieron que abrir el baile. Yo era la pareja de Cedric así que tuve que bailar la primera. Que sorpresa me llevé al ver a Harry con Chang pero lo mejor se lo llevo Viktor Krum, Granger lo había dejado plantado y había ido con Ginny…Era realmente extraño. Lo mejor fue que Bella, que había ido con Jake (Cada día más grande y moreno si se puede) se había acercado a tío Edward y roja como un tomate le había pedido que bailase con ella. La cara de tío Ed no tenía precio, pero la de tía Alice era todo un poema con sonrisa de 14 kilómetros. The Weird Sister tocó en el baile, ahora mismo como ya era lo último, tocaban cosas más lentas. Draco se lo estaba pasando bien con la sabelotodo y Jake no sé cómo consiguió arrebatarle a Krum a la pequeña de los Weasley, que en sus ojos castaños se notaba que le gustaba más que nada en el mundo. Bellita bailó toda la noche con tío Ed, no era capaz de separarse de él, pero él tampoco tenía la intención. La pista era nuestra, mi familia estaba bailando…Mamá y papá se desenvolvían con pasos lentos y apasionados, los abuelos bailaban lentamente y tío Jasper tomaba a tía Alice como una bailarina rusa. Cedric se había ido porque estaba muy cansado y Hermione después de discutir con Harry y Ronald por ir con Draco se marchó también. Así que retrasé a mi rubio amigo para que se quedase conmigo.

-Draco, me debes un baile…

-Oh, es verdad, gracias por recordármelo señorita…-Me cogió de la mano y por la cintura, en ese momento comenzaban a tocar Magic Works

-Sabes, haces buena pareja con Hermione…Y aun así me sigue cayendo mal-Aporté, haciendo que sonriera

-Seguro, pero ella solo tiene ojitos para la zanahoria-Rodó los ojos-No veas como se marchó cuando discutieron, llorando como una magdalena…

-Si te gusta tienes que enamorarla ¿No?...Venga Draco, sé que fuiste tú el que la diste ese ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejucio…Un pajarito rubio me lo contó-Mi abuelo vio como Draco en segundo le dejaba el libro

-Oh, calla…Cuando se fije en mí, las ranas de chocolate serán blancas…

-_So believe…This magic works, don't be afraid of being hurt…_-Comencé a cantar el estribillo

-_Don't let…This magic die the answer's there…Oh, just look in her eyes-_Draco me siguió con una sonrisita en los labios

-No estés triste Draco, no me gusta…Tu puedes ser mucho mejor que él, no te deprimas…

-Ya lo sé Nerissa…

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, y el su barbilla en mi cabeza. Acabamos meciéndonos lentamente.

? PoV

Allí estaban los dos. Perfectamente iguales, perfectamente rubios, perfectamente blancos. Eran de los pocos que quedaban bailando. Ahora mismo cualquiera que hubiera visto a la niña de los Malfoy sabía que estaba allí delante, bailando con su hermano. Una sensación de excitación recorrió mi cuerpo. Lynx, Lynx, Lynx…Después de 14 años te encontramos…Espera a que lo sepan tus queridos padres…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

-¡Fred, FRED!-Llamé al pelirrojo que más me llamaba la atención de su familia, lo sabía diferenciar-¡Fred Weasley párate en este mismo instante!

Como tonta seguía corriendo tras Fred. Ya no me trataba como antes, no sé por qué. Muchas chicas se me quedaban mirando cuando pasaba corriendo por su lado. Fred seguía con paso más ligero de lo normal, por lo que me costaba llegar hasta él. Llegamos a los jardines, tiró todas sus cosas al césped y se dio la vuelta. Unos cuantos mechones le tapaban sus ojos color del océano.

-¿Qué quieres Nissa?-Se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno…Yo…Quería saber por qué estás enfadado conmigo…-Cada vez que lo miraba me perdía y me ponía nerviosa

-Yo no estoy enfadado contigo Nissa…Lo que pasa es que…Es muy difícil de explicar…

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...-Me corté a media frase. Una ráfaga de viento me trajo su olor a canela y café.

-Es que…Ah…Odio veros juntos…

-¿Te refieres a Cedric y a mí?-Dejé mis cosas junto a las suyas

-Sí, bueno…Cuando me enteré me dio igual pero después hubo unos hechos que dejaron a un lado lo de que me daba igual...

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Estás celoso?

-No sé porque te lo digo…No estoy…Bueno…Quizás un poco…Pero ¿acaso Cedric sabe lo que son tu familia?

-No, no ha llegado el momento todavía…-Me tensé, pensándolo

-¿Y cuándo será? ¿El día que os caséis? "Mira cariño, te tengo que decir una cosa…Mi familia no son magos cualquiera…Son vampiros"-Se estaba poniendo colorado y yo también sentía ese calor en mis mejillas

-Tú Fred Weasley, no te tienes que meter en asuntos míos…Nadie lo sabe, lo que pasó este verano fue una coincidencia…¡No puedes decírselo a nadie!

-¡Somos mágicos también!-Alzó la voz

-¡Ya pero no todo el mundo se lo toma tan bien como Dumbledore o vosotros!-Me acerqué a él y puse un dedo en su pecho-¡Qué dirían de mi abuelo, es doctor, se supone que beben sangre!

-¡No puedes vivir siempre en una mentira!-Nos habíamos acercado demasiado-Nerissa, yo te…

-¡Cullen! Ven aquí, Dumbledore quiere verla…-La estridente voz de Moody llegó a mis oídos

-Voy profesor…Adios Fred-Cogí mis cosas con furia y me marché

Comenzamos a caminar Moody y yo. Me estuvo preguntando por mi familia, por mi sangre y por mis padres. Era muy raro…Pero no le di mucha importancia, se supone que es un profesor, le gusta averiguar cosas.

Jake PoV

-Oye Jacob, ¿Sabes dónde está Nerissa?-Fred parecía nervioso, se revolvía una y otra vez el pelo.

-No Fred, de hecho, en la cena no estaba y esta mañana tampoco mientras desayunábamos…

-¡Competidores, al agua!-Delacour, Krum, Harry y Cedric se tiraron al agua y comenzaron a bucear.

-Hola Jake-Ginny me abrazó con fuerza y estoy por jurar que me puse colorado como un tomate

-Hola Gin, me gusta tu chaqueta…-Llevaba una sudadera muy grande roja como su cabello

-Se la robé hace mucho a Bill, cuando era pequeña me la ponía siempre para hacer deporte…Pero al final, mírala…

-Jacob cuanto tiempo-Alice, la tía de Nissa vino hasta mí y me abrazó…De pronto me puse violento, no sé por qué…Quería patear algo, destrozar

-Si querido cuanto tiempo-Rosalie, la madre de Nissa y Esme, su abuela también me abrazaron.

Empezaba a notar un fuerte olor como a amoniaco, era realmente molesto. Nathaniel, el hijo de Kingsley arrugaba la nariz y dejaba ver un poco sus dientes. Un calor repentino me invadió.

-Sí…Hace mucho que no nos veíamos…¿Habéis visto a Nissa?

-Eso te íbamos a preguntar nosotras…No la encontramos por ninguna parte…

-Seguro que está montando en escoba por ahí, me dijo que estaba estresada-Bella estaba charlando animadamente con Edward, eso me hizo ponerme más furioso…Él la miraba como si fuese comestible.

-Es mi sobrina, el carácter independiente se lo pegué yo…-Al hablar, Bella se quedó como atontada. Sus ojos le miraban, pero se notaba que se estaba perdiendo mientras él la miraba.

Ya estaba furioso, Nathaniel me agarró del brazo con fuerza y me dijo:

-Tranquilízate chico, la valla no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así…

Observé como el metal de la valla estaba abollado, con la marca de mi mano. De pronto Ginny me abrazó por delante y al oler las flores frescas de su aroma todo cambio…Me relajé. Me miró con sus ojos castaños y supe en ese momento que todo lo de alrededor no me importaba, solo ella sostenía mi mundo.

Fred PoV

Cuando vi aparecer la rubia cabeza de mi amiga en el agua y luego la de Cedric, me dio un vuelco al corazón. Bajé con rapidez las escaleras, tomé una toalla que alguien tenía en la mano y la extendí. En cuanto estuvo en la grada la abracé con la toalla, dándola calor.

-Qué susto me diste Nissa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te iban a enviar al fondo del lago?

-Yo tampoco lo sabía Fred, el profesor me lo dijo y de pronto todo desapareció. Me debieron de hacer un hechizo o algo así…

-Lo siento, por gritarte de esa manera antes…Y por echarte en cara cosas…-Sus ojos grises me miraron con un brillo extraño

-Estás disculpado Fred, no te agobies…Es imposible que tú y yo nos enfademos, somos dos partes iguales, que encajan a la perfección…

-¡El ganador de la segunda prueba es…Cedric Diggory!-Anunció Dumbledore con la voz aumentada

-¡Oh sí! ¿¡Lo oíste! ¡Vamos empate Harry y yo!

Cedric la cogió en brazos y la besó con fuerza. Como anhelaba ser yo quién la besara de esa forma…Que pena que llegué tarde.

**Esme: Irene *se asoma al mueble de debajo del fregadero* puedes salir, Nissa no te va a reconocer...**

**Irene: Pero mami...Es que me da miedo *carita de perrito lindo***

**Carlisle: Vamos cielo, tienes que hacerla frente...Tu la escribes, ella hace lo que tu quieres...**

**Irene: Pero papi...¿Jazzy puede venir conmigo?*se enrrolla un mechón de pelo en el dedo***

**Jasper: Yo te protegeré mi bella princesa *la abraza con delicadeza y la da un beso en la frente***

**Irene: ...*cara de pervertida babeante***

**Carlisle: Jasper, no debiste de hacer eso...Ahora está más salida que el pico de una plancha...**

**Jasper: Pero, pero, pero, pero...*Pone los ojitos muy grandes y tristes* YO NO QUISE JUPÉ !**

**Muchos Besos**

**Irene OruguitaSmile**


	16. Cuarto año II

**Después de otros quinientos mil años sin actualizar...Vuelve este fic, los demás están paralizados porque no me viene la inspiración vale! Es horribleeee ! **

**Bueno disfrutar de este capi...Twilight de SM y Harry Potter de JKR**

14.-Cuarto año II

Cedric PoV

-Nissa, ya pronto va a acabar el Torneo, ya verás cómo nos vamos a pasar un verano genial-Estábamos en la pradera de enfrente del lago-Mañana ya es la última prueba y se acabó

-Te juro que va a ser el mejor verano de todo el tiempo que llevo aquí-Suspiró acariciándome la mejilla con sus finos dedos

-Tortolitos, por qué no planeamos un poco de verano-Dijo mi hermana mientras miraba atónita a los tíos y al padre de Nissa tirarse y nadar en el lago-Así prevenimos futuros imprevistos.

-_Quidditch_-Dijo lo primero mi rubia novia

-Piscina-Aportó Jacob sentándose al lado de mi hermana

-Comidas, cenas y dormidas-Acabó Bella mientras se deshacía la coleta

-Pues ya está chicos, parece que el verano va a ser…El mejor de todos los veranos

-¡Cedric, Cedric!-Ernie Macmillan me gritaba desde la puerta del castillo-¡La profesora Sprout quiere hablar contigo, dice que es importante!

-Bueno pues entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana en la prueba-Me levanté y besé a Nissa, ella puso su mano en mí nunca y profundizó el beso.

Alice PoV

_-Mata al otro-Una voz siseante salió del bulto negro_

_-¡Cedric corre!-Harry Potter le gritaba al muchacho que apuntaba con la varita_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-El hechizo verde cortó la noche como un cuchillo_

_-¡Cedric NO!-El muchacho de ojos grises y pelo castaño cayó al suelo inerte, como un muñeco._

-¡Edward, lo viste!-Me tapé la boca con la mano

-Si Alice, es horrible…¿No se puede evitar?-Edward me miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza

-No podemos hacer nada Edward, no sabemos cómo va a ocurrir…Solo podremos esperar a la tormenta…

Observé a mi pequeña sobrina desde la ventana, reía junto a Jacob y Bella…Parecía tan felices, tan despreocupados…No sabían que una de ellas iba a perder a un hermano, uno tendría que lidiar con la tristeza de sus amigas y la otra iba a perder su todo, la parte que la complementaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rosalie PoV

-¡Campeones! ¡La tercera y última prueba va a dar comienzo!-Dumbledore gritó por encima de los aplausos y gritos.

-¡Vamos Cedric!-Gritaba mi hija, con una C pintada en la mejilla, encima del maquillaje rojo y dorado de Griffindor

-¡Los primeros en partir serán el señor Diggory y el señor Potter!

Cedric miró intensamente a Nissa, con un brillo especial en sus ojos grises. Nissa le hizo un gesto y el solo pudo sonreír, para luego entrar en el laberinto.

-¡Ahora, señor Krum, señorita Delacour, entren en el laberinto!

Ya no quedaba ningún concursante allí, en la pradera. Pasó el tiempo, todos estábamos esperando en las gradas. En ese momento miré el rostro de Alice, me miraba con pena y dolor…Edward tan solo negaba con la cabeza, tirándose del pelo con nerviosismo. Me preocupé al igual que Esme, ella los miraba igual de extrañada que yo. Eché un vistazo rápido a Nissa, uno de los gemelos Weasley la estaba contando algo, haciendo dibujos en su brazo desnudo, mirándola con profunda devoción. Me sentí por una vez en la vida intrusa de aquella pequeña relación, tan parecida a la de Alice y Jasper. Y de pronto un bulto rojo y negro apareció en el césped, rodeando otro bulto negro y amarillo. Todos aplaudieron pero el grito que dio Harry Potter (rojo y negro) nos puso en alerta:

-¡Él lo mató, él ha vuelto y mató a Cedric!

Y pude ver el rostro pálido del joven que podría haber seguido siendo el novio de mi hija. Tan pálido como el de un muerto. Tan pálido como el nuestro. Giré mi cabeza con rapidez hacia Nissa…

-¡CEDRIC, CEDRIC!-Gritó y bajó corriendo junto a Isabella, seguidas por el gemelo y Jacob.

Fred PoV

Corrí más que en toda mi vida, Nissa se quedó paralizada delante de Harry y Cedric. Harry estaba llorando, desquiciado. Cedric estaba pálido, inerte…Muerto. Bella comenzó a llorar y Jacob la abrazó, escondiendo la cabeza de la chica en su pecho. Nissa se tapó la boca con las manos y calló hacia atrás. La sujeté entre mis brazos, un torrente de lágrimas bajaba por su rostro y susurraba también intentando auto convencerse:

-No, Cedric no es… lo está…Fred, está muerto…Fred-Me llamaba a mí, yo la sujetaba con fuerza-Cedric…Cedric…No…Fred, él está muerto…

-Nissa, tranquila…Shh, ven conmigo, ahora no podemos…

-¡Fred, sabes que lo amo…lo amaba!-Gritó de rodillas en el césped, llorando-¡Se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre!-Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Cedric, tocándole con delicadeza el pelo y la cara…En sus ojos había una oscura neblina que tapaba sus preciosos ojos grises-Por favor…Levántate y dime que no te has ido…Por favor…

Se lo decía en una súplica lastimera, era una niña pequeña asustada…Uno de sus miedos se había vuelto realidad. Su madre y su padre bajaron de las gradas e intentaron separarla sin éxito de Cedric, le había cogido de la mano y lloraba junto a él, pidiéndole que le dijera que todavía estaba aquí. Su familia, la familia de Cedric, incluso la profesora McGonagall lo intentaron…Ella solo negaba mientras intentaba por todos los medios no separarse del cuerpo de Cedric. Sentí lástima por Nissa. Entonces grité:

-¡Separaos de ella!-Me miraron-¡Quitaros de su lado, la estáis agobiando!-Me hicieron caso, se apartaron de ella.

Entonces me acerqué yo y con cuidado pasé mi brazo por su espalda. Con el máximo cuidado posible la dije:

-Vamos Nissa, tenemos que irnos…Por favor, deja que se lo lleven…Cedric no querría que fuésemos tan tontos de llorar por él, pensaría que la única melodía que lo mantenía con fuerzas en todo momento se habría acabado…

-Fred ¿Dime cual es?-Suspiró, mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro

-Tu risa-Dije simplemente

-No me dejes caer Fred, por favor…-Fue un susurro cargado de inocente súplica, pasó su brazo por mi cuello

-Nunca lo haré preciosa…Promesa de Weasley-Pasé mi otro brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la levanté, cogiéndola en brazos

Eché a andar, al mismo ritmo que el corazón de Nissa latía. Sus sollozos hacían que mi cuerpo vibrase levemente, como un tambor al que le dan golpes. Ni siquiera cuando George, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Ginny me preguntaron qué había pasado les contesté. Seguí caminando con Nissa en brazos hasta la sala común. En esos momentos no necesitaba que la agobiaran más de lo que estaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Carlisle PoV

-Hoy, alumnos míos, profesores…Nos reunimos en el fin de otro curso. Son muchas cosas las que tengo que deciros esta noche-Dumbledore examinaba a toda la sala sumida en un silencio sepulcral-pero quiero lamentar antes que nada la pérdida de una gran persona que debería estar allí sentada-Con la mano señaló a la mesa Hufflepuff-disfrutando con vosotros el banquete. Ahora quiero pediros, por favor, a todos, que os levantéis y alcéis vuestras copas para brindar por Cedric Diggory.

Todos nos levantamos en el Gran Salón. En esa ocasión no me importó beber aquel líquido. Todos a una levantamos las copas y dijimos:

-Por Cedric Diggory-Vi a mi nieta con la cabeza bien alta, intentando parecer fuerte, pero sabía que en cuanto llegara a casa se derrumbaría

-Cedric ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa Hufflepuff-Dumbledore siguió-Un buen amigo-Posó su mirada en la mesa de Hufflepuff-leal y honrado-Pasó por la mesa de Griffindor-Que sabía demostrar cómo era sin miedo a lo que dijera la gente-Miró a Nissa y a Bella, las dos estaban más pálidas de lo normal-su muerte os ha afligido a todos, lo sé…Por eso merecéis saber que ocurrió realmente.

Todos y cada uno de los profesores lo miramos. Yo estaba de acuerdo con su elección, pero los demás no tanto.

-Lord Voldemort asesinó a Cedric Diggory

Murmullos se empezaron a dispersar por el lugar. La duda y el miedo se empezaba a sembrar entre la comunidad más joven de magos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jasper PoV

Fred Weasley (sabía que gemelo era, los supe diferenciar desde que los conocí) hablaba en voz baja con Nissa, yo era el único atento a esa conversación privada.

-Nissa, lo que necesites me envías a Vodka y me apareceré en tu cuarto o donde sea…

-Lo sé Fred-Un intento de sonrisa salió en mi sobrina-Lo haré, sé que tú siempre estarás ahí. Aunque una caprichosa niña de 15 años te pida cualquier estupidez…

-No me importa…Cuídate Nissa, estaré al otro lado del bosque…Acuérdate-La abrazó con fuerza y sonriéndola fue junto a su familia

-¡Nissa vamos, tenemos que irnos a casa!-Gritó Rose entre la multitud

-Voy mamá…Tío Jazz estás bien ¿Verdad?-Me cogió de la mano, como lo hacía desde que era pequeña…Siempre fue diferente conmigo

-Si cielo-Dije sonriendo-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste algo?

-Bueno…Dormir no dormí nada, tuve pesadillas toda la noche-Comenzamos a caminar hasta el coche-Y me siento como si me hubiera pisoteado una manada de Erumpent…

-Perdón por decírtelo así pero…¿Qué es un Erumpent?-Pregunté ya dentro del coche

-Es algo así como un rinoceronte enorme, su piel es tan dura que repele los hechizos y su cuerno tiene una sustancia que hace que explote…Lo que te lleva a pensar que…

-…Nunca me acercaré a uno aunque sea inmortal-Mi pequeña Alice se rió, al igual que Emmett. Nissa solo dibujo una sonrisa triste.

Rose estaba demasiado pensativa, eso me solía preocupar bastante porque no notaba ningún cambio en sus emociones. De pronto miró a Edward y este negó con la cabeza, pero Rose no debió hacerle caso porque dijo:

-¿Y si nos vamos a Forks?-Todos la miramos

-Rosalie…No creo que sea…-Comenzó Carlisle

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué irnos si todo está bien mamá?-Una de las manos de Nissa se convirtió en un puño, la otra estaba sobre su pierna. Mordía su labio inferior, una manía que Cedric le había pegado.

-Verás Nerissa, me parece que ahora todo está fuera de control…Necesitas alejarte de la magia y de este mundo un poco…

-Nada está fuera de control mamá…Me parece que lo único que me faltaba para quedarme como carne para echar a los leones es irnos, por si no lo sabes…Ahora, este es mi mundo, no puedes manejarme

Rosalie cambió de mueca. Esme se tapó con las dos manos la cara y Alice negó, intentando parar a nuestra hermana. El coche se paró, todos nos quedamos quietos. Pero Rosalie no paró, tan cabeza dura que era:

-Mira jovencita-Rosalie ya no era una adolescente de 18 años, con la llegada de Nissa a nuestra vida todo había cambiado-Soy tu madre, te recuerdo que te faltan tres años para que seas mayor de edad y sé mejor que tú lo que es bueno para ti o no.

-Pues entonces sabrías que separándome de Fred, Jacob, Draco, Bella y los demás lo vas a empeorar, ahora mismo me faltan solo dos años para ser mayor de edad, en el mundo mágico es a los 17 y…¡No necesito irme al otro maldito lado del charco para olvidar algo que no quiero!

Volvía a llorar, una mueca de dolor contraía su rostro. Ahora miraba a Rosalie desafiante, esperando a su respuesta. Todos nos quedamos callados, sorprendidos por la respuesta. Nissa admiraba a Rosalie y la quería, pero ahora ninguna emoción buena salía de su cuerpo.

-¡No me hables así!-Estaba fúrica

-Te hablaré como me de la real gana

Nissa salió del coche y corrió hacia la casa. Un portazo se escuchó. Rosalie se bajó del coche y gritó al viento:

-¡Estás castigada! ¡Y si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya niña, no lo vas a conseguir!

Madre e hija se había declarado la guerra…Después de años y años de cariño entre las dos.

**Es como FUCK YEAH ! Aaaaaaaaah ! Que Nissa nos salió rebelde ! Esperar al siguiente capítulo...Esta niña no es para nada inocente, y menos después de lo que ha pasado (:**

**Besos Irene**


	17. Nuevo Comienzo

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, siento tardar tanto pero es que no puedo con todo estoy saturada. Doy las gracias a las dos personas que dejaron review...Y la bienvenida a quienes se han incorporado a leer mi fic. Gracias por todo (:**

15.-Nuevo comienzo

Nissa PoV

Salí del coche. ¿Por qué mamá había dicho eso? Realmente no sabe que es lo mejor para mí. Entré en casa, subí los escalones de dos en dos corriendo y me encerré en el baño. Me apoyé en la puerta, cerré el pestillo y resbalé hasta el suelo. Toda la tormenta estalló en mi mente y las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas mil y una veces. De pronto resonó:

-¡Estás castigada! ¡Y si te crees que te vas a salir con la tuya niña, no lo vas a conseguir!

Poco me importaba en estos momentos estar castigada. Quería soltar todo ahora mismo, desahogarme. Me levanté con cuidado, me miré al espejo y vi por fin el reflejo del dolor. No me había dado cuenta de mis cambios en esta última semana. No haber comido lo suficiente pasó factura en mi rostro, dejándolo más pálido y demacrado. También el dormir poco hizo que unas ojeras de miedo salieran a la luz. Mi pelo ya no tenía el mismo brillo y color que antes, ahora se había quedado de color rubio cenizo. Limpié mis lágrimas y miré a la bañera. Sería buena idea tomar un baño. Lo preparé todo para darme un baño. Me metí en el agua caliente, intentando relajarme. Rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y puse mi cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. Todo lo que había pasado era tan irreal…Me mojé el pelo y lo lavé con el primer champú que alcancé, maldita la suerte que era el de mamá. Salí con mi pelo oliendo a melocotón…¡Por qué hacen champú con olor a melocotón! Entré en mi cuarto y antes observé como tío Ed tenía una mueca de enfado impresionante, me miró y yo le sostuve la mirada con el mismo enfado. Solo me susurró una cosa:

-Deja la puerta abierta-Dio media vuelta y saltó por el hueco de la ventana.

Ahora mismo no me importaba a donde iba. Me puse un pijama limpio, cerré la persiana y me metí en la cama. La única luz que entraba en mi cuarto era la del sol a través de la puerta. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir. De pronto me sentí absorbida y una escena se formó delante de mí.

_-Cedric tenemos que volver-Veía a Harry, mirándome fijamente-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!_

_No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. No sabía porque Harry y Cedric me miraban fijamente. De pronto sentí algo revolverse entre mis brazos y dijo:_

_-Mata al otro-Era apenas un siseo_

_Inconscientemente levanté el brazo. Sabía lo que iba hacer, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Unas palabras salieron de mi boca, una de las maldiciones imperdonables…La más grave de todas._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_A cámara lenta observé como el rayo de luz verde impactaba en el pecho de Cedric. Empecé a gritar y a gritar, pero no me escuchaba. Vi por última vez ese brillo en los ojos grises acero de Cedric. Después cayó al suelo inerte. Seguí gritando, no podía despertarme._

_De pronto la imagen cambió. Ya no estaba en ese lugar. Estaba en una mansión enorme, muy lujosa, de grandes sofás blancos…¡Era la casa de Draco! Una risa estridente salió de mí. Yo estaba gritando desesperada porque reía. Paré de gritar al escuchar las palabras que salieron de mi interior._

_-¿Estás seguro Karkarov? ¿Era ella?-El hombre de ridícula barba de chivo, cara demacrada y director de Dumnstrang me miraba con miedo_

_-Sí señor, era ella sin duda…Sus ojos, su piel, sus rasgos, incluso heredó el mismo porte elegante de su padre…Era ella mi señor…¡La pequeña está viva!_

_-Karkarov, me has servido de ayuda…No sabía que volvieras con el rabo entre las piernas…Los Malfoy estarán muy agradecidos por saberlo…_

_-¿Señor que le pasa?-Me sentí furiosa, o por lo menos ya no estaba tranquila._

_-¡Alguien está espiándonos a través de mi mente! ¡Te obligo a salir!-Noté unas sacudidas en mi cuerpo, como cuando te quieren despegar de algo._

_Grité de frustración otra vez, pero enseguida mi estado cambió a la euforia. Una euforia tan grande que empecé a reír con aquella risa estridente tan molesta. Otra vez vi ante mis ojos la muerte de Cedric, como un recuerdo. Me puse a chillar otra vez y de pronto, desperté._

Esme PoV

En cuanto escuché los gritos de Nerissa en el piso de arriba me alarmé. Subí corriendo a velocidad vampira y la encontré revolviéndose en su cama. Se movía, gritaba y sollozaba. La intenté despertar y no pude, la histeria me empezó a invadir. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie llegaron enseguida. Puede ver como estaban igual que yo. Nerissa se dejó de chillar de pronto. Se revolví otra vez, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Las lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas y comenzó a chillar. Se despertó con los ojos muy abiertos y enseguida la intenté tranquilizar. Se deshizo de mi abrazo, levantándose de la cama. Rosalie la miraba dolida, Emmett entrecerró sus ojos, como si quisiera llorar, Alice sollozaba repitiendo una y otra vez que era su culpa y Jasper no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar calmarnos a todos.

-¡Por qué te fuiste!-Le gritó a una foto en la que aparecían Cedric y ella en invierno-¡Por qué eras tan testarudo! ¡Por qué me dejaste sola, cuando más te necesitaba!

En un acto inesperado cogió la foto y la estampó contra la pared. Tiró otras más de la estantería, llenando el suelo de cristales rotos. Sollozaba con violencia. Se paró y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Por qué te tuvo que matar a ti! ¡Maldigo el día en que naciste Lord Voldemort!-Se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerrando los ojos siguió-¡No te metas en mi mente! ¡Fuera, sal! ¡No quiero verlo otra vez! ¡Sal, deja mi mente en paz! Por favor, sal…

Calló al suelo, llorando, de rodillas. No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Rosalie salió corriendo a su cuarto. Alice se marchó y Jasper detrás suya. Emmett se acercó y la abrazó junto a mí. Con delicadeza besó su cabeza y la dijo:

-Peque, tranquila…Deja de llorar por favor…¿A quién chillabas para que saliera de tu cabeza?

-Tengo miedo papá…Miedo que él me controle a su antojo…

-¿Pero quién es él?-Nissa negó con la cabeza, escondiéndose más en mi pelo, Emmett se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Emmett, déjala. Necesita sacar todo, no la puedes pedir explicaciones-Emmett me miró, se levantó y salió del cuarto

-Abuela…¿Por qué lo mató a él?-Me preguntó llorando

-A veces, los inocentes son los primeros en caer…Cedric estaba en el sitio y en el momento equivocado…

-Él me ha enseñado como murió y luego lo vi hablar con un hombre sobre la familia de Draco…Yo no quería verlo, sentía lo que él sentía, hacía lo que él hacía…Me estaba controlando…

-Cariño…Pero nadie es capaz de manipular la mente…

-Él sí…Lo leí en un libro hace mucho…Es un arte de magia que permite manipular la mente de otra persona a su antojo…Y él lo hizo conmigo-Acaricié su cabeza con cuidado

-Dime, solo si tu quieres, quien es el que te estaba manipulando…

-Lord Voldemort-Soltó de golpe

Me quedé en shock. Ese es el que había hecho tanto daño, el que lo había matado, la razón pro la que Nissa estaba así…Y no voy a permitir que utilice a mi nieta de esa manera.

-Acuéstate otra vez cielo…Venga…

-No creo que pueda dormir aquí abuela…¿Puedo dormir en el sofá de tío Edward?

-Ve allí cariño, túmbate y ponte un poco de música para aclarar tus ideas…Te dormirás enseguida, ya verás como sí hace efecto.

-¿Mamá sigue enfadada verdad?-Me miró mientras recogía la foto que Cedric y ella salían en invierno

-No lo sé, creo que no se esperaba encontrarse con un impedimento así, no pensaba que su niña dejara de ser niña en tan poco tiempo…

-Buenas noches abuela…-Salió sin mediar una palabra más, sin seguir el tema de conversación.

Al poco escuché la música clásica salir del pequeño aparato de música de Edward. Seguía siendo su relajante favorito.

Alice PoV

-¿Qué haces pequeñaja?-La dije con un pequeño atisbo de felicidad al llamarla así

-Buscando mis botas de montaña-Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes roja anaranjada y unos shorts vaqueros-¿Dónde están?

-¿Son estas, verdad?-Cogí las botas, que se encontraban en la parte izquierda del armario.

-Sí ¡Son esas!-Me las arrebató y se las puso-Mi varita…¡Anubis ven aquí!

La pantera (no se le podía llamar de otra forma) apareció en escena. Un gruñido por nuestra parte fue el saludo, a ese gato no le había agradado nada más llegar…Ni siquiera podía ver su futuro. Escribió algo en un papel, se lo dio al gato y este de pronto saltó por la ventana abierta.

-Voy a dar una vuelta tía…Necesito respirar aire limpio-La acompañé al salón donde estaba Rosalie leyendo o por lo menos lo intentaba mientras observaba cada movimiento de Nerissa

-Pero Nissa…

-Sí, estoy castigada y todo lo que tu quieras…Pero puedo estar en los límites de la casa

-Buenos días-Casi me caigo de culo, ni lo vi venir. Fred Weasley nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Fred, tengo un proyecto para hoy-Después de estar tres días sin salir de casa ya era hora.

-Cuéntame…¿Necesitaremos la magia verdad?

-Siempre-De repente puede ver un relámpago en los ojos de mi sobrina y en los de Fred, una mirada cómplice

-Tened cuidado chicos, no queremos ningún accidente-Recitó Esme desde la cocina, Emmett la ayudaba ha hacer un pastel o yo que se cosa.

-Vale, luego venimos-Me abrazó con fuerza y tiró del brazo de Fred, saliendo de la casa

Miré a Rosalie. Su cuerpo vibraba levemente. Sollozaba, lo sabía muy bien. Con el mayor cuidado me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Ella solo me susurró:

-Ni me habla Allie…Me siento como una basura…No debí de haberla gritado, de intentar separarla de todos ellos…Si no hubiera abierto mi gran bocaza todavía seguiría siendo mi pequeña

-Déjala espacio Rose…No es que lo haya pasado muy bien así que…Tranquila, ya verás cómo en unos días se le pasa

-Creo que me voy a dar un baño…Puede que sea vampira pero me siento cansada…

La miré subir las escaleras. Mi hermana parecía ser la más fuerte de las dos, la que pensaba con más calma…Lo que no sabía es si en estos momentos seguía siendo tan fuerte como yo la creía. De pronto me vino una visión.

_-Era lo más parecido una casita. Una pequeña cabaña llena de recuerdos buenos de aquel verano que pasamos los dos juntos-Recitaba la joven rubia de apenas 20 años-Nuestra relación fue demasiado cercana para olvidarla, no creo que pudiera entrar en ella ahora que él ya no está._

_-¿Por qué me dices ahora esto?-Preguntó el pelirrojo sosteniendo a un pequeño recién nacido lo más parecido a él_

_-Porque me gustaría que él y ella lo compartieran-Señaló al pequeño y a su tripa abultada-No me parecería justo que callera en el olvido…_

_-Sabes que mi hermano nunca caerá en el olvido mientras tú, mi familia, tú familia, todos los que compartieron algo con él y yo sigamos recordándolo Nerissa-Los ojos grises de la rubia resplandecieron por un momento_

_-Lo sé George, lo sé…El pequeño Fred salió idéntico a su padre-Le hizo unas carantoñas al bebé_

_-El primer Weasley pelirrojo…-Comenzó a reír y con él Nerissa-¿Y tú qué me dices? ¿La enana saldrá a ti o a su padre?_

_-Parece que quiere salir ya me mata a patadas-Pasó su mano por el vientre-Me parece que va a salir a su padre…Pero conservo la esperanza de que no heredé su pequeño problema por el peligro…_

La visión se cortó en ese momento. ¿A qué había venido esa visión? Parecía de un futuro bastante lejano. ¿Nissa iba a tener una hija? ¿Por qué hablaban de Fred como si estuviera muerto? Por el momento dejaría aparcada esa visión, no tenía sentido alguno.

Fred PoV

-Venga Nissa ¿De dónde sacamos los materiales?-Le pregunté mientras se subía en un árbol con una mueca pensativa

-Eres mago Fred, por el amor de Merlín-Bajó de un salto-La magia nos ayudará a sostenerla en el aire…En el sótano hay algunos sofás y un par de estanterías…Vamos a por tablones-Me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta el sótano de su casa

-Nissa hay que sacarlos de aquí…¿Cómo los vamos a sacar?-Saqué mi varita y limpié un poco los sofás

-_Wingardium Leviosa_-Me dijo abriendo una puerta que daba al jardín y señalando el exterior

Hice lo que me dijo, saqué todo afuera y me puse a pensar…¿Para qué narices quería hacer una cabaña? No lo sé, pero la idea me encantaba. Una ventana de la casa se abrió y por ella se asomó la cabeza de Emmett. Con una gran sonrisa nos preguntó:

-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Papá si nos consigues tablones y cosas te dejamos-Saltó por la ventana y abrazó a Nissa

-Ahora vengo, esperar un momento-Echó a correr como un loco por el bosque

-Me sigo preguntando cuan loca estás para ponerte a hacer una cabaña-Sonreí al verla girar su cara hacia mí

-Un lugar para escapar de todo…Para llenarlo de recuerdos felices, nada de momentos tristes-Sus ojos me miraban otra vez con aquel gris precioso que tenía antes, no el acero que la había dominado estas semanas.

-Buena idea…Esta noche buscaré fotos de estos años para ponerlas por ahí…También escribiré a Collin para decirle que me de fotos nuestras…No sé cómo lo hace pero la mitad de sus fotos son nuestras.

-Estupendo…Yo buscaré algunos libros y eso…

-¿Con estos tenéis?-Emmett traía un buen montón de tablones y en una mano un bote con clavos y un martillo.

-¡Genial papá!-Saltó al árbol otra vez igual que Emmett y empezaron a poner los tablones-¡Vamos Fred ayúdanos!

-¡Voy!-Esta chica me sigue gustando cada día más y más

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_A pasado un mes desde que hicieron la cabaña_

Jacob PoV

-¡Jacob querido cuanto tiempo!-La señora Weasley me abrazó…Bueno más bien me rodeó como pudo-¡Estás enorme y muy guapo debo de añadir!

-Gracias señora Weasley-La sonreí-Hola chicos-Saludé a Fred, George, Ron (que me miraba con cierto atisbo de temor debo de añadir) y Ginny que tenía un no sé qué que me hacía sentirme genial cada vez que la veía-Bienvenidos a Grimmauld Place

-Es un lugar muy…Apacible-Dijo George o Fred mirando las cabezas de elfos en los pedestales

-Sí, seguro que ha Nissa le gustaría estar aquí-Definitivamente este era Fred-Miles de rincones por descubrir…Por no decir ingredientes asquerosos y misteriosos para los inventos ¿Verdad George?-Añadió en voz baja a su hermano

-Claro que sí hermano…-Se miraron los dos con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos azules tan profundos como el océano brillaron

-Jake cuanto tiempo…-Susurró una colorada Ginny-Veo que has crecido mucho, estás enorme…

-Tengo que dejar de comer tanto…De hecho, me comería ahora mismo un elefante y tendría hueco para otro-Bromeé dándola un abrazo

-Hola Jacob-Oí la voz de Hermione

-¡Hermione!-La elevé en el aire, era como mi hermana mayor-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!

-Estoy bien, tranquilo…¿Sabes algo de Bella?-Frunció su ceño preocupada

-Bueno…Me escribió diciéndome que en Agosto se iban de vacaciones a Estados Unidos y que Edward-Le nombré con cierto rechazo-Le estaba sirviendo de gran ayuda para olvidar lo ocurrido con Cedric…La veremos a principios de curso.

-Bueno chicos, necesito que se instalen y empezaremos a ver quiénes limpian cada rincón de la casa…¡Manos a la obra!-Mi madre salió con un trapo y un gran sonrisa, desde que había vuelto papá todo era mejor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Carlisle PoV

Desde que hace tres días Fred se había ido, Nissa estaba como ausente. Ella te hablaba…Claro está, si tú la hablabas antes. Se refugiaba en el bosque junto a Anubis y Arkias, el pequeño Joberknoll. La había pillado muchas veces mirar a su madre en las comidas, observando como leía cualquier tipo de libro que hubiera en la biblioteca. Nissa solo la observaba atentamente, esperando algo. Estaba en el salón, jugueteando con mi varita, haciendo hechizos tontos porque no sabía qué hacer cuando una carta de Albus llegó.

_Carlisle:_

_He estado pensándolo mucho durante todo lo que lleva de verano y he decidido una cosa. A ti te eligió una varita hace años, algo que nunca se había visto y he pensado que tu familia (tus hijos y tu esposa) aunque sean indestructibles, necesitan protección. Llévalos al Callejón Diagon y haz que Ollivander encuentre unas varitas para ellos. Entre todos les enseñaremos magia, tus hijos aprenderían de todos los libros que tenemos y algunos profesores como Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Remus y yo les daremos algunas clases. Me gustaría también invitaros a la casa de Sirius a pasar lo que queda de verano, también necesitamos vuestra ayuda para la Orden. Sí, se ha vuelto a formar y espero que esta vez no solo tú, si no tú familia al completo nos ayuden. Te lo agradecería desde lo más profundo Carlisle. Por el bien de Lynx. Por el bien de Harry. Por el bien de todos._

_Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore._

Lynx. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre. Por el bien de todos. Por el bien de todos. Me levanté de golpe. Arrugué la carta en mi mano y de pronto un olor a sangre se metió por mi nariz. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, Nissa entraba por ella con Anubis en brazos. El gran felino estaba sangrando, ella tenía una varita en la mano y la suya en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tenía unos cortes en las mejillas, piernas y brazos. El Joberknoll se había posado en la estantería. Los ojos de mi nieta estaban anegados en lágrimas y estas se combinaban con la sangre. Las piernas le temblaban bajo el peso del gran felino y calló de rodillas, comenzando a acariciar acompañada de sus sollozos al gato. Rosalie estuvo a su lado antes de que yo reaccionara y oí decir a Nissa:

-No te vayas tú también amiguito…No me dejes…

Rosalie la separó, abrazándola y llevándosela a la cocina. Me acerqué a examinar al gato. Todas las heridas estaban producidas por hechizos. Con la varita cerré todos sus cortes y le vendé el tronco para que las costillas rotas se regeneraran bien. Le cogí en brazos y lo dejé en su cesta con cuidado. En la cocina estaban todos pendientes de Nissa, que lloraba en brazos de Rosalie como una niña pequeña. Esme la curaba los cortes con todo el cuidado que podía. Alice miraba perdida a la nada y Jasper observaba como Emmett despotricaba contra el cielo, la tierra y el infierno. Edward simplemente se hallaba detrás de Rosalie. Con voz tomada por las lágrimas escuché a Nissa:

-Fue de pronto, estábamos investigando el rastro de un animal cuando aparecieron ellos. Cuatro con capas oscuras, de la nada aparecieron. Una mujer y tres hombres. Uno de los hombres me descubrió y salió corriendo hacia mí. Le abatí con un par de hechizos y le quité la varita-Señaló la varita de madera clara que había al lado de la suya-Los otros tres nos persiguieron. Dieron a Anubis cuando intentó protegerme. Les llevábamos bastante delantera por lo que cogí a Anubis en brazos y seguí corriendo con más rapidez. Les perdí a mitad de trayecto-Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-Los puse en peligro a todos, lo más seguro es que sigan el rastro de sangre…

-No te preocupes Nissa, no nos vamos a quedar aquí…Nos vamos ahora mismo, preparad lo que necesitéis, yo preparó tu baúl Nissa…Hay que irse de aquí ya.

-¿Dónde vamos Carlisle?-Preguntó Jasper mientras nos movilizábamos para irnos

-Al cuartel de la Orden, allí es un lugar seguro donde no nos encontrarán

En menos de media hora el baúl de Nissa con sus cosas y unas maletas con cosas de todos estaba en el salón. Emmett cogió a Anubis y Alice encerró en su jaula a Arkias. Les dije que no se soltaran de mí en ningún momento. Antes de desaparecerme, vi como los mortífagos entraban a lo que era nuestra casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Caímos en el suelo de madera de una casa. Crujió bajo nuestro peso. El grito que más me llamó la atención fue el de una mujer:

-¡Por Merlin! ¿¡Están todos bien!-Reconocí a la señora Weasley

-Sí Molly, tranquila-Respondió el abuelo-¿Albus está aquí?

-Aquí estoy Carlisle-Vi a nuestro director-Veo que decidiste venir…

-Los mortífagos casi matan a mi nieta, no fue una decisión…¡Por el amor del cielo! ¡No voy a permitir que maten a mi familia!-El abuelo estaba cabreado de verdad, todos le miraban

-Tranquilízate Carlisle-el profesor Lupin se levantó de su asiento-Explícanoslo querida…-Se dirigió a mí con amabilidad, sus ojos ámbar destilaban tranquilidad

Con rapidez se lo expliqué. Esos cuatro casi me matan de no ser porque abatí a uno primero y corrí más que los otros tres. Todos me escucharon con atención. La señora Weasley tenía una mano sobre su boca, como asustada y horrorizada. El profesor Dumbledore me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Le viste la cara a alguno?

-Tres llevaban máscaras, pero la mujer no. Era la misma de los Mundiales. Sus ojos me miraban con odio y se reía de mí. Canturreaba a gritos_ ¡_ _Lynx, Lynx, Lynx…Te dije hace mucho tiempo que te vería morir!¡Deja que la tía Bella se acerque a ti!¡No tienes escapatoria, sabes que te cogeré Lynx, en algún momento en el que la banda de estúpidos que te rodean bajen la guardia! _¿Quién es Lynx?-Pregunté extrañada

-Tenemos que evitar que la encuentre…No puede caer en sus manos-Dijo Kingsley Shackelbot con su profunda voz

-Cariño, ven, tienes que descansar…Tienes una cama libre en el cuarto de las chicas, vamos-La señora Weasley me empujó hacia la puerta con suavidad.

-Esa demente la quiere matar a toda costa, sea cual sea su protección…¡Encontrará algún resquicio en nuestras barreras!-Exclamó el profesor Lupin

-¡Pasará por encima de mi cadáver antes de hacerla daño!-Gritó el abuelo-No tendré piedad esta vez…¡No como la última vez Albus!

-¿Qué pasó la última vez?-Preguntó mi abuela-Carlisle…

-Bellatrix Lestrange intentó matarla cuando apenas tenía 6 meses…No sé cómo, descubrió dónde nos encontrábamos y me atacó…¡La llevaba en brazos y la protegí con mi cuerpo! ¡No parará hasta que consiga lo que quiere!

-Quiero saber quién es esa Lynx –No me hacían ningún caso, la señora Weasley me intentaba empujar pero yo hacía fuerza para que no me moviese

-¡La protegeremos! ¡Nosotros somos mejores que vosotros en cuanto a la protección chupa sangres!-Nathaniel tenía un aspecto feroz en ese momento, enseñaba sus dientes con fiereza

-¡No te metas en asuntos que no te llaman chucho!-Exclamó tío Ed enfrentándose a él-Tú y tu manada de metamorfos no ayudan en mucho!

-Edward, Nathaniel. Paren en este mismo instante-Dumbledore se había levantado de su sitio-La niña estará segura mientras esté con todos y mientras no sepa su verdadera historia…

-¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUIÉN ES LYNX!-Chillé cansada de tanta discusión

-Ella, señorita Cullen, es la hija de los Malfoy-El profesor Snape me miró con sus ojos negros-La Orden la protege igual que ha Potter para que nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos sucumba al poder del Señor Tenebroso…

-Ya está bien Severus-Saltó una mujer a mi lado, ni siquiera la vi-Lo sabrá en su momento adecuado, no ahora

La observé con el máximo cuidado posible. Su piel de color exótica, sus ojos negros como la noche y su pelo azabache largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era igual de alta que yo. Unos treinta y tantos le echaba yo. Era como ver a mi amigo Jacob en femenino.

-Sarah, ellos tienen que saber…-Reconocí a Sirius Black

-¡Son solo críos Sirius! ¡No deben saberlo todavía!-La señora Weasley consiguió sacarme de la cocina junto a la Sarah y mi madre

-Nerissa, descansa…Mañana será un día largo para todos…-Seguí a las dos mujeres, mientras oí los gritos de mi padre unirse a los de mi abuelo-Aquí es tu cuarto…

-Gracias-Murmuré

-¿Estás mejor cariño? ¿Te duele algo más?-Me preguntó mamá con cierto temblor en su voz

-Sí, no me duele nada…Mamá, quiero decirte que me comporté como una idiota al hablarte así…No te mereces eso después de todo lo que me has dado.

-Perdóname tu a mi cielo, no sabía cómo reaccionar…Siempre fuiste tan tranquila que me pilló muy de repente tu cambio de humor, ya todo está arreglado ¿No crees?

-Vale, mañana me prometes que me contarás sobre esa Lynx…Por favor-Sus ojos usualmente dorados eran de un pardo oscuro

-No te puedo prometer nada, todo dependerá de lo que pasé en esa cocina…Descansa cariño, todo estará bien.

Bajó las escaleras con elegancia, como una princesa. Entré en el cuarto y con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los bultos que había me metí en una cama vacía…Lo que me parecía ahora es que llevaba muchos susto en tan poco tiempo…Aclarar mis ideas era lo mejor.

**Espero que os haya gustado y que a los que leen y no dejan review que lo hagan porque me motivaran más y tendreis la segunda parte de este capítulo en poco tiempo si puedo. Muchas gracias por leerme, en serio.**

**Orugita**


	18. Demasiada información

_Lo primero de todo: Conseguí arreglar lo de la cuenta, por lo que ya no hay problemas. Siento haberlas molestado para nada. Es que soy muy precipitada para algunas cosas. Gracias a las chicas que me ayudaron. Ahora os dejo por fin con este capítulo tan raro que no sé como salió de mi mente._

**_Disclaimer_****:**_ Los personajes de HP son de J.K Rowling, los de Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer. Me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si hubiera sacado 11 betsellers (los que suman estas dos mujeres tan admiradas) ¿Me hubiera hecho famosa? Eso está claro. ¿Hubieran echo figuritas y cosas de mis libros? Puede. Pero no lo sabré, porque todo está en mi mente.

* * *

_

16.-Demasiada información

Fred PoV

Bajé por la mugrosa escalera de la mugrosa casa de Sirius. En la cocina se encontraban casi toda mi familia, Hermione, Sirius, Sarah, Jacob, el profesor Lupin, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett…Espera un momento…¿Qué hacían los Cullen aquí? Me sentí renovado cinco veces y al ver a Anubis merodear cerca de Crockshanks más aún, aunque llevara una venda en el tronco. Instintivamente sonreí y Carlisle me paró al adivinar mis intenciones:

-Fred, tranquilo, deja descansar a Nissa…Ayer fue una tarde dura…

-Sí muchacho, tranquilo, parece que se va a salir tu corazón como un caballo desbocado-Rió Esme levantándose para abrazarme, yo la correspondí

-Es que quiero verla…-Sonó como un niño pequeño que quiere ver a su hermana

-Me hace gracia tu cara Fred-Rió Ron junto a los demás-No pensaba que sufrieras tanto…¡Estuviste todo el maldito verano pegado a ella!

-Por lo menos pasé el verano con una chica que no fuesen mi hermana y mi madre, Ronnie Pooh-Le burlé haciendo que se pusiese rojo como un tomate, Hermione solo se rió más de él.

-Anda desayuna…Hoy tenemos un largo día por delante…-Mamá me puso el desayuno y empecé a devorarlo.

Justo al acabar, sentí unos finos brazos rodeándome. Seguido de un:

-Me pregunto porque me llega un leve aroma a pólvora junto a tu olor a café y canela, Fred-Fue un suave susurro que me erizó los pelos de la nuca.

-Abrazas a un genio, deberías estar contenta-Me levanté y la abracé con fuerza, levantándola en el aire

-Solo han sido apenas cuatro días y para mi han pasado como años-Dijo en mi oído para que solo yo lo oyese-Te eché de menos

-Yo también…

-Bueno niños, es hora de la limpieza-Miré a la madre de Jacob-Hay que mirar todo lo que hay en el salón y los cuartos por si queda algún animal o porquería

George nos acompañó a Nissa y a mí seguidos de los demás. Llegamos al salón y Nissa saltó a los brazos de Jacob. Vi como arrugó levemente la nariz y dijo:

-Señorita Cullen, eso de no escribirme en todo lo que llevamos de verano no me parece buena idea…Me preocupé mucho por ti

-Lo siento Jacob-Murmuró con un rubor rosa en sus pálidas mejillas-Siento haberte preocupado…Estás mucho más enorme de lo que recordaba al final de las clases…Dentro de dos años medirás dos metros

Nissa PoV

Después de acabar mi pequeña conversación con Jake, nos pusimos todos a limpiar. Era aburrido y divertido a la vez. Encontrábamos cosas asquerosas en ese sitio pero la parte que más me gustó fue cuando con ayuda de Anubis cacé cuatro Doxys. ¿Os dije que estoy obsesionada con cualquier animal mágico que haya sobre la faz de la Tierra? Pues ya lo sabéis. Tenía claro lo que iba a ser en mi vida adulta, magizoológica o bueno la persona que explora, cuida y estudia a los animales mágicos. Anubis estaba claro que no era un gato normal, eso le convertía en un animal mágico. A ver que me desconcentro. Ya era casi por la noche cuando nos llegó una carta de Harry…Bueno les llegó a Ronald y a Granger. Hedwig estaba mosqueada de verdad, les mató a picotazos. Por lo que pude leer, Harry estaba metido en un buen lió. Magia en menores, después de dos avisos. Vista disciplinar…Lo que más me asustó fue que los dementores lo atacaron. Estaba realmente asustada.

-Nissa, ¿Qué vas a hacer con esas hadas mortíferas?-Me preguntó Fred mirando las cuatro Doxys enjauladas que dormitaban

-Pues…Intentaré demostrar que no son tan peligrosas como dicen…Aunque tengo esto por si me muerden-Mostré una botellita que contenía el antídoto de color negro

-Estás pirada

-Ya lo sé…Pirada del todo-Murmuré con una sonrisa

Oí el rugido de Anubis desde el vestíbulo, seguido de unas voces. Anubis seguía rugiéndole a lo que fuese. Salimos y que sorpresa me llevé al encontrarme a mi gato rugiéndole a un cuadro de una señora vieja.

-¡ESCORIA, INMUNDICIA, TRAIDORES!-Gritaba como una loca-¡MANCILLAIS LA NOBLE CASA DE MIS PADRES!-Anubis mostró sus garras con fiereza-¡GATO ROÑOSO, NIÑATOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE…!

Me observó. La observé. Y pude ver en los ojos grises oscuros de esa mujer una especie de brillo de sorpresa. Se calló y empezó a reír. En un rápido movimiento Anubis se tiró encima de una cosa rosada que lo amenazaba con una sartén. Lo observé mejor y sonreí.

-¡Kreacher!

-¡Quítate de encima…!-Me miró-¡Señorita! Como Kreacher no pudo haberla reconocido. Es un placer volver a servirla…

-Anubis, quítate de encima-Se quitó y ayudé a Kreacher a levantarse-¿Desde cuándo estás sirviendo aquí, pensé que la mansión Malfoy era tu casa?

-Ouh, si yo le contara señorita…A Kreacher lo obligaron a venir aquí, con lo bien que estaba con la señorita Cissy…Pero al señorito Sirius le devolvieron la casa y como no, a Kreacher…Está tan orgulloso de volver a servir a la noble casa de los Black…

-Me alegro de que estés aquí-Le ha acaricié la mejilla y se puso colorado como un tomate-¿Viste a Arkias?

-Sí señorita, el pequeño Joberknoll está espléndido…Como si hubiera vivido mejor con usted que en el mundo exterior…Parece feliz.

Fred me miraba con car asesina y yo solo le dije:

-Estuve en casa de Draco un verano…Me hice amiga suya.

-A nosotros nos trata fatal…Solo por la importancia de la sangre…Agg

Miré directamente a los ojos a Kreacher. El agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, mirando sus pequeños pies sucios. La única frase que salió de mi boca fue:

-Retírate Kreacher, luego hablaré contigo por la noche.

-Lo que la señorita deseé, Kreacher esperará con paciencia.

Desapareció y cogí la mano de Fred. Comencé a caminar hacia el salón, miré dentro, vi que no había nadie y cerré la puerta tras nosotros. Fred me miraba extrañado, incluso un poco azorado. Tragué saliva y le dije:

-Fred…Gracias.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene eso Nissa?-Me dijo asombrado

-Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Y sin darme cuenta de mis actos, me puse de puntillas y le besé.

Fred PoV

Sus labios eran como comer regaliz rojo. Eran delicados y dulces. Un pequeño beso de agradecimiento. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi atracción hacia ella era un encaprichamiento. Yo la quería, la amaba…Pero igual que quiero a Ginny, que quiero a Bella…Como a mi propia hermana.

-Ahora me di cuenta de que eres mi hermano mayor-Me dijo separándose de mi

-Y yo que tú eres mi hermana pequeña.

La abracé con fuerza, levantándola en el aire. Supongo que esto es el comienzo del mejor último año de colegio de todos los tiempos.

-Es vuestro último año Fred…¿En qué vais a trabajar?-Me preguntó sonriendo

-No se lo digas a nadie…Pero tenemos planeado abrir una tienda de bromas

-Pues ya tenéis la primera clienta…-Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una bolsa con galeones-…y la segunda inversora-Lo depositó en mi mano-No es mucho pero espero que os sirva para compraros unas preciosas túnicas.

Abrí el saquito y lo vertí encima de mi mano…¡Había por lo menos 200 galeones! Una notita salió del saquito. Miré a mi alrededor, Nissa ya no estaba conmigo. Leí la notita con curiosidad.

"_Espero que esto os ayude, son los pequeños ahorros que tengo desde que entré en primero…Sabéis que siempre os apoyaré en todo lo que hagáis. Os quiere, Nissa"_

Sonreí. Esta chica siempre me sorprendía en el menor momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jasper PoV

Todos estábamos cenando en el salón…Bueno, los humanos eran los que cenaban, nosotros solo nos limitábamos a hablar. Había llegado Potter, no parecía estar muy contento…Sentía como el rencor salía poquito a poco de su cuerpo, Nissa despedía nostalgia aunque estuviera riéndose como loca con los gemelos y Jacob (que olía cada vez más raro), en cambio Sirius miraba curioso a Nissa y orgulloso a su hijo y a Potter. Acabaron y llegó el profesor Lupin. Murmuré un _profesor_ mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Cullen, con el señor Black y el señor Potter-Dijo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué Remus?-Preguntó Sirius poniéndose tras su ahijado mientras que Sarah se ponía tras Jacob

-Eso me gustaría saber también a mí-Carlisle se desplazó levemente hacia la mesa; Rosalie se acercó a su hija y la cogió de los hombros.

-Lo haré de uno en uno…Primero las damas-Miró a Nissa-El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que ha llegado el momento…

-¡NO!-Gruñó Edward con rabia-¡NO LO HAGA!

-Edward ¿De qué demonios habla?-Preguntó Emmett acercándose a él.

-Quiere decirle su verdadera identidad y su deber-Susurró en un tono tan bajo que solo lo oímos los vampiros, Carlisle enseñó los dientes amenazadoramente, gruñendo como Emmett.

-No voy a permitir que lo hagas, Remus-Desde que a Nissa la habían atacado se había vuelto muy violento-¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza!

-Tranquilo Carlisle…No creo que sea para tanto ¿Verdad?-Atribuyó Sirius respaldando a su amigo

-No puede estar en la inopia Carlisle-Se giró ferozmente, mirando a nuestro padre con sus ojos ocres, acababa de salir de su transformación-Ella también forma parte de esa…

-¡Me importa una mierda de lo que forme parte Remus John Lupin!-Golpeó tan fuerte la mesa que la rompió, yo puse una mano en su hombro-¡No voy a permitir que cometa una estupidez por lo que tú la digas! Ahora no es el momento preciso…

-Carlisle-Dije seriamente

-Abuelo, deja que hable…-Nissa miró con sus ojos grises a Carlisle, intentando tranquilizarlo

-Lo que Dumbledore quiere que sepas Nerissa, es que tú no eres una _muggle_-Apretó la mano de Rosalie-Para serte sincero…Tienes la sangre igual de limpia que cualquiera que haya nacido en esta casa…

-No me importa mi sangre…

-…Hace 15 años que los Cullen te adoptaron-Asintió, dando a entender que lo sabía-Pues en parte es verdad, pero la verdadera razón es que te adoptaron para protegerte…Para que cumplieses, cuando fueras lo suficiente mayor, tu deber…Nerissa, te separaron de tus padres biológicos para que Lord Voldemort no tuviera control sobre ti…Que vivieras en la ignorancia para que no sufrieras daños…El mundo mágico te necesita tanto o más como a Harry-Nissa destilaba rabia, dolor y rencor; Potter solo desprendía sorpresa como Jacob.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos de hacer? ¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer para vivir como una persona normal? ¿¡EH!

Nissa se levantó con fiereza. Sus pupilas se contrajeron de rabia. El profesor Lupin retrocedió dos pasos, lejos de mi sobrina.

-¡Dígamelo profesor Lupin! ¡Dígame de una vez por todas si están vivos o no!

Todos contuvimos la respiración. Carlisle estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato, la señora Weasley aferraba con fuerza el mango del rodillo por si tenía que intervenir, Sarah temblaba ligeramente mientras agarraba los hombros de Jacob y Emmett flexionó los músculos de sus brazos, preparándose para parar a Carlisle.

-Sí, están vivos-Soltó de golpe.

Nerissa cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños, sendas lágrimas caían por su rostro ligeramente demacrado. De pronto, pateó una silla que estaba vacía.

-¿Lo sabíais, verdad?-Nos preguntó a toda la familia-¡Sabíais que estaban vivos y no me lo dijisteis!

-Eras muy pequeña…Suficiente tuviste cuando te dijimos que eras adoptada…-Susurró Rosalie poniendo la mano en su hombro, pero Nissa se la quitó con desprecio

-Siempre he sido muy pequeña para todo…¡Todo el mundo quiere controlar cada cosa que hago!-La silla se partió en mil pedazos, sentía la rabia fluir a través de sus manos en forma de magia-Tú…-Señaló a Lupin-Habla, dime quienes son…¡Dime quienes son mis verdaderos padres!

-Remus…-Susurró Nymphadora con cuidado-Dilo…¡Díselo, por el amor a Merlín!

-Destrozarás su vida, Remus-Dijo Sarah con una mueca de dolor-La llevarás con él…¡Justo como él quiere!

-No lo hagas…-Susurró Esme sollozando

-La volverás tan vulnerable a él, que entrará en su mente a su antojo…-Susurró Carlisle tirándose del pelo con nerviosismo.

-Tus verdaderos padres son…-Tragó saliva-Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

Nissa PoV

_Lucius y Narcissa. Lucius. Narcissa. Malfoy. Malfoy. _

Entonces eso significaba…Que yo era una Malfoy. La hija de Narcissa y Lucius. La hermana de Draco. Miré a Carlisle con furia. También a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme y Edward. ¿Por qué me mintieron? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada en su debido momento?

-¡Estuve en mi casa, en _mi hogar_ hace un año! ¿Por eso los mortífagos me persiguieron el otro día verdad? Ella…Ella me quiere para él…¿¡Es cierto!

-Nerissa…Por favor, piensa con la cabeza fría…Te queríamos proteger…-Comenzó Carlisle con cuidado

-¡Ni siquiera creo que me llame Nerissa!-Espeté con rabia-Ese nombre me lo pusisteis vosotros…

-Escúchanos, por favor…-Susurró otra vez Rosalie.

-Ahora mismo no quiero que nadie, NADIE he dicho, se me acerque-Esme y Alice ya habían estirado sus brazos hacia mí-No quiero que me molesten…Necesito pensar-Sentí como si se metieran en mi interior, de una forma muy brusca-¡Sal de mi mente Edward! ¡No mires en mi futuro Alice! ¡Y no intentes controlar mis emociones Jasper! Es lo último que quiero…

Y corrí escaleras arriba, con una rapidez digna de un cazador. Anubis saltó dentro del cuerto antes de que cerrara la puerta y echara la llave. Y volví a sentirme sola, demasiado sola. Como cuando era una niña pequeña.

Carlisle PoV

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!-Grité enfurecido-¡Te dije que no era el momento!

-Carlisle, lo tenía que saber…-Dijo Lupin echando a Jacob y Harry después de conversar con ellos.

-¡PERO NO DE ESTA MANERA!-Pateé una silla, rompiéndola-¡Os dije que era todo muy precipitado!

-Ya no está segura…-Susurró Alice abrazada a Esme al igual que Rosalie-Nerissa ya no está segura…Lo hará, irá a verlos Carlisle…Lo he visto.

"_Lo he visto"_ resonó en mi cabeza por unos segundos. Eché a correr escaleras arriba, lo más rápido que pude. Abrí la puerta del cuarto y en ese justo momento, vi desaparecer la silueta de Nerissa con la de un elfo.

-Merlín, si estás allí arriba, no dejes que la pase nada malo…Por favor…Es una niña…¡Es lo único que te pido!-En ese momento llego mi familia al cuarto

Y como hace 4 años, me volví a sentir la peor basura del mundo. Un ser despreciable.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Aparecí en el pasillo de la casa Malfoy. Kreacher me acompañaba. Me había desaparecido con él para irme con mis _padres_. Recorrimos en silencio el pasillo. Llegamos a una puerta semi abierta, agudicé mi oído y me concentré.

-¿Ya sabéis algo de la niña?

-Sí, está con ese aquelarre norteamericano…Los Cullen-Dijo una voz que tenía una nota de nórdico

-La mataré con mis propias manos…Lo juré hace 15 años y lo vuelvo a jurar-La voz de la loca se coló por mis oídos; agarré con fuerza la pequeña mano de Kreacher.

-Bellatrix, la necesitamos…Ella también nos puede conseguir la profecía…-La voz siseante de mi cabeza, apareció.

-Propongo que no les contemos nada a los Malfoy…-Una voz robusta y grave resonó-Si muere la niña, no tendrán que lamentar nada más ¿No?, ya lamentaron su secuestro.

-Buena idea…-Contuve la respiración por un momento, se habían callado-…Pero mejor, por qué no hacemos pasar a nuestra invitada estrella…¿No te dijeron de pequeña que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

Se abrió la puerta y los pude ver a todos. 20 personas por lo menos, se reunían alrededor de una mesa. Me miraba todos. Se levantaron y alzaron sus varitas. Cogí en un rápido movimiento a Kreacher, que estaba más asustado que yo y le dije al oído:

-¡Escapa! ¡YA!-No hacía nada; ya estaban pronunciando las palabras de un hechizo-¡AHORA!

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_-Salió de los labios de la loca

Sentí todo girar a mi alrededor, siendo todo de color negro. Caí al suelo de golpe. Estaba en Grimmauld Place otra vez. Pero en el cuarto de Jacob. Kreacher se esfumó en un santiamén a su cuarto y yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me metí en la cama de Jacob, dándome igual que estuviera ahí.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Alice PoV

Nerissa había estado dos semanas sin hablarnos. A ninguno de la familia. Incluso se negó a hablar con Sirius o con el profesor Snape, que le caía mejor que el anterior. Había llegado el día de su partida a Hogwarts. La vi subirse al tren sola. Sin esperar siquiera a Fred o a Jacob. Ni dijo un adiós a nadie. La vi moverse por los vagones hasta que desapareció. Estaba realmente preocupada, había tenido una visión la semana pasada y digamos que no era nítida, como si ese futuro se fuese extinguiendo poco a poco. Pero llegó un punto en el que dejé de ver sobre ella. Si no fuera porque la veía todos los días desfilar delante de mí para cada comida, juraría que estaba muerta.

-Alice, te das cuenta de lo que está pasando…-Me susurró Jasper con una mueca que en mi vida había visto en su rostro

-No puedo ver su futuro Jasper, ni soy Edward…

-…Solo la separa de nosotros un fino hilo para perderla…Un fino hilo que está a punto de romperse.

-Yo si lo sé Jasper-Nos dijo Esme abrazándonos por la espalda-Y me temo que pronto dejará de existir.

-Haré todo lo posible para que ese dichoso hilo no se rompa…Es, era y será la misma niña que necesitaba un hogar estable y una buena familia, como la que ha tenido hasta ahora…-Juró Carlisle en un momento

-¿Tú crees que querrá volver con ellos?-Preguntó Rosalie abrazada a Emmett, parecía enferma…Muy enferma, aunque fuese vampira

-Ella sabe de alguna manera, que ahora mismo es un blanco fácil para ellos…Y mi chica no se dejará cazar por esos mortífagos.

Emmett alzó la mano como para despedirse. Que sorpresa la mía de ver en la ventana a Nerissa, correspondiéndole con un ligero movimiento de mano. Una simple formalidad. Pero que hacía que Emmett mantuviera la esperanza.

* * *

_Os he dejado, como siempre, con la miel en los labios. Me pregunto que hubiera dicho Jacob al encontrarse a Nissa en su cama por la mañana. Pero no lo quise poner porque se hacía demasiado largo el capítulo y aburrido. Aunque me parece que este capítulo perdió un poco de gancho. Impresionados estáis, no os esperabais ese cambio de sentimientos en Fred. Los pequeños besos, nos hacen darnos cuenta de cosas impresionantes...Lo que daría yo por cambiar el puesto de Nerissa por el mío. La verdad ha sido descubierta. Ya era hora...Esperemos que se arregle todo en la familia Cullen._

_Después de este pergamino tan grande, hugs for all !_

_Cookie's _


	19. Quinto año I

**_Hola !_**_ Después de mucho tiempo sin inspiración para este fic, a las 23:45 de la noche, llegó. También estuve una semana sin poder actualizar nada por un viaje que hice, de intercambio, así que les dejo este gran pergamino que escribí en 2 horas._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cada personaje tiene su autora, todos sabeis quienes son esas mujeres...¿Para que nombrarlas, entonces? Pero gracias a ellas, sus sagas han llegado hasta lo más hondo de nuestro corazón :)_

* * *

17.-Quinto año I

Nissa PoV

Caminé por el tren arrastrando mis pertenencias. Encontré, al final del todo, un vagón vació. Dejé a Anubis libre en el vagón y me tumbé. Me dolía a horrores la cabeza, desde que volví de mi pequeña incursión a la Mansión Malfoy me pasaba…Era como si me forzaran desde fuera. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Draco, sin tener ganas de decírselo? ¿Cómo haría para no pasar por la enfermería ni una sola vez, con tal de no cruzarme con Carlisle? Tenía la cabeza que casi me explotaba. Me froté con fuerza la frente para aliviar un poco el dolor, pero no funcionó. Escuché pasos, la puerta abrirse y una voz:

-¿Podría sentarme contigo?-Una voz masculina, con un tono que hacía ver que dejaba atrás la niñez

-Claro-Sin pensarlo conteste, ni siquiera abrí los ojos-Pasa y siéntate

Me incorporé poco a poco para no marearme. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré a un chico mirándome. Le miré con ojo crítico, tenía el pelo de color rubio oscuro, los ojos de un tono marrón lodoso y con complexión fuerte. Tenía el pelo corto, peinado hacia arriba.

-Ejem…Soy Lyon-Me dijo sonriendo, pude observar que llevaba brackets-Bueno, en realidad es Leonarde, pero al llegar aquí me pusieron Lyon…¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Nerissa…Lynx-Murmuré con indecisión-¿Cuántos años tienes? Nunca te había visto en Hogwarts…

-¿Te puedo llamar Lynx? Es mucho más bonito que Nerissa-Yo asentí un poco tensa-Yo tengo 15 para hacer 16 el año que viene-Me dijo rascándose la nuca-Es normal que no me veas, yo voy a Huffelpuff y tú a Griffindor.

-Nuestras casas tienen horarios similares…La mayoría de clases las compartimos-Repliqué yo con curiosidad-Parece que hayas salido de debajo de una roca…

-La verdad es que me suelo sentar en las esquinas de clase, donde nadie me puede ver dormir-Bostezó, cerrando sus ojos-Y después de clases voy siempre a la biblioteca a hacer lo que no he hecho en el día…Desde primero hago lo mismo

-Que aburrido, ¿No formas parte de ningún club?-Le pregunté observando cada una de sus pertenencias en busca de, por lo menos, una escoba

-No, prefiero pasar mis tiempos libres con Bastet…Mi gata

De la cesta (de igual tamaño que la mía) salió una gata-bestia como Anubis. Su pelaje blanco la hacía ver como un copo de nieve, sus ojos, de un verde amarillento, miraban igual de curiosos que los ojos azules de Anubis a ella. Anubis se envaró, como si estuviera nervioso, cuando la gata se acurrucó a su lado. Lyon río y comentó:

-Que descarada es…¿Sabes? Nunca había visto un gato igual que Bastet…Que curioso.

-Yo encontré a Anubis cuando vivíamos en Estados Unidos, era un gato callejero…Que a partir de que entré en Hogwarts fue creciendo más y más hasta llegar casi al tamaño de una pantera-Acaricié su cabeza y de pasó, froté también mi frente otra vez.

-A mí, me regalaron a Bastet por mi cumpleaños número 5…Lleva conmigo desde casi siempre-Me miró preocupado-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Bastante, es como si me intentaran meter un tornillo a la fuerza…-Rebuscó algo en su mochila y sacó una botellita con un líquido rojizo parecido a la sangre-¿Qué es eso?

-Te quitará el dolor de cabeza durante unas 12 horas…Pero hará que no tengas mucha hambre durante todo ese tiempo-Me dio la botellita-No es un gran problema a no ser que te encante comer…

-Mucho mejor…No soy una persona de grandes apetitos ahora mismo-Me tomé el líquido, sabía fresa mezclada con un sabor que no supe distinguir-Por lo menos sabe bien y ya no me duele tantísimo la cabeza-El dolor había amainado, escuché de fondo un pequeño pitido que se acabó a los dos segundos

-Me alegro de que haya servido de ayuda…Bueno, por donde íbamos-Se recostó en el asiento, mirándome con sus ojos lodosos-¿Tú no tienes ninguna afición?

-_Quidditch_-Señalé mi escoba, en el porta equipaje-Cazadora de Griffindor durante 4 años

-¿Tu eres Nerissa Cullen entonces?-Exclamó sorprendido-Vaya…Los del equipo de Hufflepuff y las demás casas están que echan chispas por que Griffindor va ganando casi todos los partidos durante estos años…¡Eres de la que más goles a metido junto a Black!

-¿De qué conoces a Jacob?-Pregunté mirándole dudosa

-Mi hermana pequeña no hace más que nombrarle por aquí y por allá como un ídolo…Se nota que ella va a Ravenclaw de verdad…Debería haber sido al revés-Comentó malhumorado-Se supone que es la lista de la familia pero va sacando Aceptables en estos tres años desde que entró…¿Y yo? Supera las expectativas y Extraordinarios durmiéndome en clase

-Pero las Ravenclaws suelen ser unas tontas por mucho que sea la casa de la inteligencia…Los Huffelpuffs tienen la lealtad que ningún otro tiene, el trabajo duro que muchos no saben mantener…Helga Hufflepuff tenía mucha más humildad e inteligencia que los demás fundadores.

-Puede ser…Oye, ¿Quieres chocolate?

Al ver la tableta de chocolate, mi mundo se centró en ella. Me encantaba. Comimos chocolate mientras hablamos de animales y otras aficiones que nos gustaban. Faltaban un par de horas para llegar a Hogwarts y ninguno de mis amigos se había pasado por aquí. La verdad es que me había negado a hablar con ninguno, aunque ellos no tuvieran la culpa. La puerta del compartimento se abrió y por ella entró, sin preguntar si quiera, una muchacha rubia, de soñadores orbes plateados con unos pendientes de rábanos colgando de sus orejas.

-Te estuve esperando durante todo el viaje y no apareciste Lyon

-Lo siento Luna-Miró con una mueca de disculpa a la chica-No te vi en ninguno de los vagones y me metí aquí-Me miró por un segundo y volvió la vista hacia ella-Lo siento

-Bueno, no pasa nada-Aportó, batiendo sus pestañas, en un tono místico-Soy Luna Lovegood…Tu debes de ser Nerissa Cullen ¿Verdad?-Asentí asustada, ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?-Los que estaban en mi vagón han estado hablando de ti durante mucho rato…Entre ellos estaba Harry Potter…Parecían preocupados por algo.

-Eeeeh…Es que ellos…Bueno…Digamos que no los traté muy bien durante los últimos días de verano…-Musité disgustada y avergonzada por revelarle eso a la chica nueva

-Tendrías un mal día...A veces me pasa a mí también-Asintió de forma nerviosa, sentándose al lado de Lyon-Los nargles y los torposoplos no se acercan a mi cuando me pasa…

-Un mal día…Una mala semana-Rectifiqué, ella soltó una pequeña risita-¿Qué son los nargles y los torposoplos?

-Los nargles viven en el muérdago, son unas criaturas muy pacíficas…Los torposoplos son seres invisibles que revolotean hasta tus oídos y te embotan el cerebro, son muy traviesos.

-¡Yo quiero verlos!-Exclamé, aunque no muy segura de su existencia-¿Me los enseñaras?

-Cuando aparezcan capturaré algunos para enseñártelos-Me miró sorprendida cuando la pregunté; Lyon solamente me miró con cara de "¿Estás segura de que no se te salió un tornillo?"

-¡Genial!

El tren paró finalmente y los tres bajamos. Cogí con dificultad la cesta con Anubis dentro, al igual que Lyon con la de Bastet. Luna se ofreció a llevar una lechuza de vete tú a saber quién. Vi que era del pelirrojo. Subimos, con ayuda de unos Hufflepuffs, nuestro equipaje al carruaje. Seguimos hablando hasta que nos separaron en nuestras respectivas mesas. Luna en Ravenclaw, Lyon en Hufflepuff y yo en Griffindor. Miré quien se había sentado a mi lado y que sorpresa me llevé al ver a mi amiga Bella. Había cambiado durante este verano. Me intentaba sonreír, mientras batía sus pestañas, como si no quisiera derramar lágrimas.

-Isabella, no llores por favor…Tienes que estar alegre, un nuevo año lleno de sorpresas, bromas y diversión

-Lo sé-Me dio la mano por debajo de la mesa-Las dos juntas todavía ¿Verdad?

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe-Recité yo solemne, como en una boda.

No pudimos evitar reírnos, pero callamos pronto al ver que Dumbledore comenzó a hablar. Le observé mejor, paseaba su vista por nuestra mesa preocupado. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Carlisle, parecía apenado e intentaba sonreír para ocultarlo. Lo conocía tan bien. Una nueva profesora de DCAO se presentó a nosotros. Bajita, gorda, con cara de sapo y con un lazo muy moñoño feísimo en la cabeza. Sus pequeños ojos también nos escanearon a todos. Parecía un ganadero que observa a sus vacas para luego venderlas al matadero. Después de la estupenda cena (notese el sarcasmo) que tuvimos, aunque Bella y yo no comimos mucho, yo por la poción que me había tomado y ella porque siempre había sido así, fuimos directos a los dormitorios…Luna y Lyon nos acompañaron a las dos, parece ser que también les cayeron bien a Bella.

-Duerme bien, Nissa-Acordamos al final que me llamara Nissa, todavía no estaba segura de que me podía llamar así-Si necesitas alguna poción más para la cabeza, envíame a Anubis.

-Vale…Adiós Lyon-Me sacó la lengua-Luna

-Descansa Nissa, espero que dejes de tener tan malos días…-Me encantaba su tono soñador, te dejaba relajada

-Mañana por la mañana nos vemos-Acabó Bella mientras entrabamos por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

Caminamos en silencio hasta el Hall de la Sala. Bella me miró con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios y me dijo:

-Nerissa…Jacob me ha contado que has estado mal estos días, porque no sabías quien eras realmente…-Tragué saliva con dificultad, tenía un nudo en la garganta

-¿Y qué más te contó Jacob?-Pregunté rizándome un mechón de pelo en el dedo

-Nada más, no quería saber más porque, a mí me da igual quien seas Nissa-Me cogió la mano y la puso encima de mi corazón-Confió en ti aunque no lo sepas y siempre lo haré, nadie me ha dicho verdades como puños igual que tú y seguiré a tu lado aunque nos dañen tanto que nuestra amistad penda de un hilo…Porque sé que tú ganarás la partida a cualquiera.

La abracé con fuerza, grabándome a fuego cada palabra que me había dicho. Era la única que no me había agobiado con preguntas tontas…La única que en este momento me sabía comprender.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione PoV

Caminé con rapidez hacia DCAO. Solo me quedaba el largo pasillo en el cual, al final del todo, estaba la clase. En mi travesía, se me unió Draco colocándose la corbata con dificultad. Con rabia me dijo:

-Granger, átame la corbata…Por favor-Se estaba peleando con el nudo

-Por Merlín Malfoy, cuando aprenderás a hacer el nudo bien…

Nos paramos frente a la puerta. Hice con rapidez el nudo y lo apreté. Él se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando peinarlo, pero le dije yo:

-Qué más da el pelo Draco…¡Somos prefectos y llegamos tarde!

-Vale-Murmuró colorado-Todavía no me acostumbro a tus cambios entre Malfoy y Draco…

-Pues hazlo tú también de vez en cuando conmigo, así se te pasa

Carraspeé y toqué la puerta. Un "_Adelante"_ se oyó dentro. Abrí la puerta y seguro me puse colorada de la vergüenza cuando todos se giraron al vernos. Medio balbuceando dije:

-Sentimos llegar tarde profesora Umbridge…es que…es que…

-¿Es que qué señorita?-Nos miró a los dos con sus pequeños ojos

-Es que el profesor Snape nos quería comentar una cosa, ya que somos prefectos…

-No son de la misma casa…Bueno, pasen y siéntense, luego le preguntaré a Severus

Tragué en seco. Si le preguntaba a Snape, estábamos muertos. Me senté al lado de Dean y Draco se sentó junto a Nerissa. Le miré de soslayo mientras la saludaba…¿Era mi impresión o tenían la misma forma de sonreír? Froté mis ojos y miré a la profesora Umbridge.

-Comenzaremos leyendo el primer capítulo del libro…Después comenzaremos con una pequeña redacción…

-¿No usaremos encantamientos?-Pregunté yo sin darme cuenta

-Para que lo ibais a practicar si no lo necesitáis, querida-Me sonrió de forma forzosa-Por cierto, la próxima vez que interrumpas sin levantar la mano restaré 20 puntos a su casa.

-Para protegernos ¿A lo mejor?-Dijo Dean a mi lado, después de levantar su mano

-Nadie los va a atacar…¿Creéis que os van a atacar, a vosotros, niños inocentes?

-Por lo menos sabríamos defendernos de lo desconocido…Por ejemplo, de mortífagos-Aportó con dignidad Harry

-Les voy a decir una cosa niños-Al oír aquel _niños_ a muchos nos recorrió un escalofrió-Ni El-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado ni sus seguidores han vuelto, todo es mentira…

-Yo le vi, luché contra él a finales del año pasado…¿Cree que Cedric murió por qué le dio la gana?

Observé la reacción general. Bella se envaró de pronto, mirando con ojos vidriosos a Harry, Nerissa apretó con fuerza los puños, a punto de lanzarle en cualquier momento un libro a alguien, Jacob gruñó a modo de respuesta y Harry parpadeó perplejo, sin creerse lo que había salido de su boca. Los demás compusieron una mueca de dolor profundo.

-Lo de Cedric Diggory fue una terrible tragedia…El Torneo es muy duro…

-No pueden seguir mintiendo a todo el mundo, Voldemort ha regresado

Un murmullo general seguido de cabezas gachas se produjo en la clase. En cambio pude observar con claridad como Nerissa estiraba su cuello, mirando al frente con aspecto elegante. Parecía que quería demostrar algo, no sé el qué.

-Señor Potter, salga de mi clase en este mismo momento-Harry se levantó-Dele esto a la jefa de su casa. 30 puntos menos para Griffindor.

Salió hecho una furia. Dio un portazo estremecedor que hizo despertarse a tres o cuatro cuadros que dormitaban contra sus marcos. Umbridge se colocó el lazo, que se le había movido, correctamente para continuar con la clase.

-Ahora que ya no está, quiero dejarles claro que el asesinato de Cedric Diggory fue un accidente, ninguna persona lo mató…Como ya he dicho el Tor…

-Entonces como explica que no tuviera ni un mínimo rasguño en su cuerpo

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Nerissa de pie, con Draco tironeándole de la manga de su túnica para que se sentara. Parecía más decidida que antes, aunque las lágrimas que corrían por su demacrado rostro intentaban delatarla.

-Usted sabe perfectamente que a Cedric lo mató Voldemort, no intente ocultarlo con patrañas.

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó interesada la profesora

-Nerissa Cullen-Umbridge escribió rápidamente en un papel-¡Explíquemelo!

-No me grite, señorita Cullen-A todos nos asustó el grito que dio la rubia, pero el brinco que dio Umbridge no tuvo precio-Siéntese

-No pienso sentarme…-Observó cómo seguía escribiendo en el papel-Me da igual que escriba un montón de cosas en ese papel

-De acuerdo-Las mejillas de la profesora estaban cubiertas por una capa rojiza-De acuerdo…Potter se ha ido con la jefa de su casa, pero usted-La señaló con su rechoncho dedo lleno de anillos-Se va a ir con el director y 50 puntos menos para su casa-La entregó el papel y apoyó sus manos sobre su falda

-Falta de respeto. Quebranta la ley de la profesora. Grita. No obedece. Miente. Interrumpe la clase…Perfecto, simplemente, perfecto.

-Ah…Espere un momento-Se levantó de la silla y cogió a Nerissa del brazo-Déjeme el papel-Se apoyó en la mesa de un Huffelpuff-Tome, ya puede irse al despacho del director

-¿Castigo durante toda una semana a las 5 de la tarde en su despacho?-Preguntó apretando el papel en su mano-¿Usted sabe que me da igual que me castigue, verdad?

-Pronto no le va a dar igual, señorita…Cullen-Completó expirando fuerte, como si contuviera la paciencia

-Perfecto

Salió dando un portazo peor que el de Harry. El Hufflepuff de la mesa escribía con rapidez algo y cuando se lo pasó a Bella, Umbridge le pilló.

-¿Usted quiere irse también, señor…?

-Leonarde Accolti-Dijo con un leve acento italiano

-¿..Señor Accolti?-Repitió con retintín leyendo la nota

El chico parpadeó rápidamente, negando. Umbridge chasqueó la lengua e hizo desaparecer la notita. Aportó un "_5 puntos menos para Hufflepuff"_ y siguió tranquilamente con la clase.

Nissa PoV

Anduve con rapidez hasta la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore. Me miró y con voz solemne me preguntó:

-¿Contraseña?

-La profesora Umbridge me ha enviado aquí. No necesitas que te diga un maldita contraseña-Aporté con rabia, como odiaba a esa mujer-

-En ese caso, adelante

Subí al primer escalón y las escaleras comenzaron a subir. Abrí la puerta con pesadumbre, guardé el papel en el bolsillo donde tenía la varita antes de entrar. Ese despacho era el paraíso.

-Señorita Cullen, que la ha traído hasta mi despacho…Solo han pasado tres días desde el comienzo de curso

-Vengo de parte de la profesora Umbridge-Frunció el ceño-Dijo que como mi jefa de casa estaba ocupada, viniera aquí…Con esto-Saqué el arrugado papelito escrito por las dos caras y se lo entregué.

Lo cogió, comenzó a leer con avidez la información que contenía mientras su mueca iba cambiando poco a poco. Dejó el papelito sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus largos dedos sobre ésta misma me dijo:

-Son muchos los motivos que tiene la profesora Umbridge para enviarla directamente conmigo ¿No cree, señorita Cullen?

-No me voy a intentar justificar por lo que he hecho porque todo es verdad-Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos-Solamente no estuve de acuerdo con algunos comentarios que hizo la profesora…

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un paquete. Lo abrió con lentitud, como si estuviera probando mi paciencia.

-Coja una, le sentará bien-Obedecí, la mordí y su sabor dulce a vainilla me recordó a las que hacía Esme-Ahora quiero que escuche atentamente.

-Yo le escucho…Profesor-Concluí acabándome la galleta

-La profesora Umbridge no piensa igual que la Orden Nerissa-Ya empezaba a odiar mi nombre completo-Quiere impartir la ley del Ministerio sobre vosotros…Y quien no la haga caso, será castigado mil y una veces hasta que aprenda. Cada vez que haga un comentario como los que me puedo imaginar que te hayan puesto así-Pasó su mano por mis mejillas, limpiando algunas lágrimas rebeldes que quedaban en ellas-Relájate, piensa en otras cosas…No centres toda tu atención en ellos. Ésta vez, la dejaré a cargo del castigo, pero la próxima, también habrá represalias de mi parte. ¿Lo ha comprendido todo?

-Por supuesto-Asentí, mirándole directamente a los ojos-No volverá a ocurrir profesor

-Ahora, coge otra galleta-Obedecí, otra vez-Y paseé intentando aclarar sus ideas esta media hora que le queda de clase…Como echo de menos esos pequeños tiempos.

Me levanté de la silla, con la mente echando humo. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché que me decía:

-Relaja tu mente, piensas en demasiadas cosas-Apreté los puños-Cuando lo hagas, todos tus problemas se solucionarán…

Salí del despacho con más rapidez que con la que había venido. Ahora que lo pensaba, era su culpa que estuviera en estos momentos así con mi familia…Pero tenía un algo, que no me permitía odiarle profundamente. Aunque hubiera destrozado mi vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nissa PoV

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde. Llegué con al despacho de Umbridge con retraso. Solo por molestarla. Me sentó en una mesa, me dio un papel y entregándome una pluma dijo:

-Quiero que escriba "_No debo decir mentiras"_

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Las suficientes para que calé el mensaje…

Comencé a escribir con aquella extraña pluma de tinta rojiza. De pronto, comencé a sentir como si unas uñas afiladas se clavaran en mi mano izquierda. Cada vez con más intensidad, cada vez que apretaba más la pluma contra el papel…Cada letra mayúscula que escribía. Miré mi mano y vi que lo que yo había escrito, se había calcado en mi piel.

"_NO DEBO DECIR MENTIRAS"_

Se me dio la vuelta al estómago al ver la sangre que salía de cada pequeña rendija. Siseé cuando el dolor se volvió más intenso. Estuve así durante una hora hasta que me dijo:

-Déjeme ver…-Contempló la herida, como si se sintiese orgullosa-Mañana volveremos a repetir la misma terapia. Ahora, ya puede irse…

Salí de ese despacho horriblemente decorado. Iba dando pasos con lentitud, sintiendo como, cada vez, gotas de sangre resbalaban de mi mano hasta caer al suelo. Escuché con aprensión el sonido que hacían al caer contra las losas del suelo. A cada gota, mi odio crecía.

* * *

_Pues...Esto es lo que salió de mi mente. Espero que os guste el nuevo personaje, Lyon. Pronto descubrireis el destino del amo de Bastet, la pieza que le faltaba a Anubis. Espero que me sigais leyendo...Porque durante este quinto año, habrá más Dramione que nunca y eso es lo interesante. También descubriremos el porqué de los dolores de cabeza de Nerissa/Lynx. Seguir leyendo, que os quedan todavía tres partes de este increíble año._

_Hugs for All ! Cookie's_

_P.D: Gracias a las personas que valoran este fic y dejan un review cuando lo han leido...Y también a aquellas que lo leen y no dejan. Siento haber tardado tanto :S_


	20. Quinto año II

**_Hola !_**_ La segunda parte del quinto año. La verdad, es que me he emocionado demasiado escribiendolo, ya que me ha ocupado 12 hojas de Word. Este gran pergamino os compensa durante toda esta semana, que voy a estar sin escribir, aunque sacaré un ratillo para ir completando la tercera y última parte. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nuestras queridas Stephenie y J.K crearon estos grandes imperios...¿Por qué no los destrozamos un poco cambiando partes de sus grandes historias? Claro está, sin dañar a nadie, porque jugamos con ellos...Acordaos que Lyon, Nerissa/Lynx, Bastet, Anubis, Nathaniel y cualquier personajes que ellas no hayan escrito, son míos :)_

* * *

18.-Quinto año II

Jacob PoV

Hacía como 2 semanas que no veía a Nissa. 2 duras semanas en las que Bella no me quiso decir nada sobre ella, ni Draco sabía nada, ni Harry…De hecho, nadie sabía nada sobre mi amiga. Caminaba con rapidez hacia el estadio de _quidditch_, hoy era el primer partido de la temporada y ni siquiera había aparecido por los entrenamientos. Angelina estaba hecha una furia con ella.

-¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Tenemos un partido que ganar!

-Espera Angelina…¿No pensareis empezar sin mí, verdad?

Apareció Nissa por la puerta del vestuario. Portaba su escoba en una mano y en la otra aferraba su varita. Se había hecho una coleta y llevaba la túnica del equipo puesta.

-¡La mato! ¡Sujetadme, que la mato!-Angelina se tiraba a por ella-¡No te presentaste a ningún maldito entrenamiento Nerissa!

-Lo siento…La profesora Umbridge me castigó otra semana más por las tardes-Observé su mano izquierda, la que estaba sujetando la escoba. Tenía un vendaje muy mal hecho, con algunas manchas de sangre.

-Está bien-Angelina respiró con fuerza-¡Al campo!

Nissa se puso en marcha con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Parecía demacrada. Me miró con sus ojos grises acero. Chasqueó la lengua y aportó:

-Vamos a patearles el culo a esas serpientes Jake

-¿Cuántas veces?-La pregunté observando a Ron hablar con Harry

-Las que hagan falta para que se den por vencidos

Nos montamos en la escoba y salimos volando. Nissa pasaba la quaffle con rapidez a pesar de tener una mano vendada. Angelina lo apostaba todo en jugadas que ni siquiera habíamos entrenado. Yo las seguía, yendo mucho más rápido de lo normal. En la lejanía escuché una cancioncilla que cantaban los Slytherin, iba dirigida a los Weasley en tono ofensivo. También escuché un grito.

-¡Maldita sea Harry Potter! ¡Coge esa snitch!

Vi a Nissa a punto de caer por 8ª vez de su escoba por culpa de Crabbe y Goyle. Roja de furia, le arrebató un bate a uno de los gemelos. Nadie se dio cuenta excepto yo, el gemelo y Dumbledore, que se inclinó hacia delante para observar mejor.

-¡Crees que es tan fácil!-Le respondió Harry mientras perseguía la snitch junto a Draco-¡Hazlo tú si puedes!

-¡No! ¡Antes tú en el suelo que él!-Chilló enherbolando el bate

Hinchó su pecho con aire y sacó todas las fuerzas que pudo para golpear la bludger que venía hacia ella. Velozmente fue hasta Crabbe, dispuesto a golpear la otra bludger en dirección a Harry. Le dio tiempo a esquivar la que venía hacia él, pero no pudo apartarse de la trayectoria de la que lanzó mi amiga. Cayó al césped de golpe, no le dio tiempo a agarrarse al palo de la escoba. Harry bajó al césped con la snitch empuñada, todos lo hicimos…Hasta que Goyle, comenzó a gritar:

-¡Un poco de gloria para los Weasley no es así!-Les decía a Ron, Fred y George-¡Tu madre es una…!

-¡No hables de mi madre así!-George se abalanzó sobre Goyle-¡Ni de mi familia!

Harry también se unió a él. Pero lo peor vino por parte de Nissa.

-¡Malnacido! ¡Eso es juego sucio!-Se acercó a Crabbe y lo empujó-¿¡Dónde aprendiste a jugar, cazurro!

-¡Tú eres la tramposa! ¡No puedes cambiarle el puesto en mitad del partido! ¡A mí no me llamas malnacido, asquerosa sangre sucia!-Levantó la mano para golpearla

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla Crabbe!-Draco se abalanzó contra él, Nissa cogió por el tronco a Draco-¡Nunca, NUNCA, se debe pegar a una mujer! ¡Y menos llamarla tal barbaridad!

-¡Draco, para!-Gritó Nissa consiguiendo despegar a Draco de Crabbe-¡Se defenderme yo sola!

Le metió un bofetón a Crabbe de revés, con la mano vendada. Dio un alarido de dolor, Crabbe cayó al suelo y Nerissa le agarró de la pechera de la túnica con la derecha, mientras la izquierda la sostenía a la altura del estómago.

-La próxima vez que se te ocurra tocarme o insultarme, piénsatelo dos veces Vicent Crabbe-Acercó su rostro al de él-Esa próxima vez tendré mi varita en la mano…

-¡Impedimenta!-Gritaron dos voces, McGonagall y Umbridge llegaron varita en mano mientras la profesora Hooch reorganizaba a los equipos. Nissa y Draco salieron despedidos hacia atrás con fuerza, al igual que Harry y George.

Sujetaba con fuerza a Fred, que luchaba contra mi agarre para matar a Goyle junto a su hermano y Harry. Nissa le quitaba la sangre del labio y de la ceja a Draco con sus dedos. Umbridge cogió del brazo a Nissa y la gritó:

-¡Está usted suspendida del equipo!-Nissa apretó la mandíbula-¡Ustedes tres también!-Aportó señalando a los gemelos y a Harry-Y usted señor Malfoy…No crea que su padre no se enterará de su comportamiento…

-¡Fred no hizo nada!-Grité junto a Harry y George-¡No lo suspenda del equipo!

-¡A callar! ¡Señor Black, cierre la boca si no quiere irse usted también!-Roja de furia, siguió diciendo-Cojan las escobas y síganme…¡Ahora!

Nissa cogió su escoba al igual que los gemelos, Draco y Harry. Todos vimos desfilar a los 5 junto a la profesora por el camino. McGonagall los siguió junto a Snape, parecían los dos muy enfadados.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco PoV

Me importaba un bledo que Umbridge le dijera a mis padres que había golpeado a Crabbe, aunque no le dijera el motivo por el cual lo hice. Llegamos al despacho del director y nos sentó a los 5 en unas sillas. Llegaron McGonagall y Snape, también Dumbledore lo hizo junto a ellos.

-Como dije allí abajo, los 4 están suspendidos-Señaló a los Griffindor-No jugaran en todo lo que queda de año escolar…Y usted, estará castiga…

-Suspéndame a mí también de mí equipo profesora-Comenté cortándola, con tono de asco-No pienso jugar con esos dos.

-Señor Malfoy suena tentador no se lo niego, así que está a tiempo de callarse-Me amenazó con uno de sus dedos enjoyados

-No. No pienso jugar si ellos no juegan-Hice un gesto entorno a los leones

-De acuerdo, suspendido también…Minerva, Severus, profesor Dumbledore, está en sus manos el castigo.

-Iba a comentar que el que suspende a los jugadores es el jefe de cada casa, pero si usted como Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts lo hace…-Dijo Dumbledore yendo hasta un cajón

-Me siento avergonzada por el comportamiento que tuvieron…

-Es deplorable como se pelearon como vulgares _muggles_-Completó Snape mirándonos a los 5 con ojo acusador-Se les restarán 5 puntos a cada casa por cada uno…

-¿¡Y Crabbe y Goyle!-Replicó Nissa enfadada, seguía manteniendo su mano izquierda a la altura de su estómago-¡Ellos fueron los que empezaron todo esto y no les pasó nada!

-Ellos son inocentes-Sentenció Umbridge perforando con la mirada a Nissa-Ustedes se les lanzaron como aves carroñeras…

-¡Me llamó sangre sucia!-Siguió antes de que me diese tiempo a reaccionar-¡Ese…me insultó con algo peor que lo que yo le dije!-Se echó la melena hacia la derecha, omitiendo el insulto que tenía preparado para Crabbe-¡Por el amor de Merlín!

-Señorita Cullen, añadiremos una semana más a su castigo…En ningún momento le oí al señor Crabbe pronunciar esa horrenda palabra…Seguirá siendo una pequeña embustera hasta que yo se lo quite

Nissa se levantó y pateó con todas sus fuerzas un cachivache plateado que había en el suelo. Era una especie de trompetilla que expulsaba humo verde, pasó a mejor vida cuando se estrelló contra la pared.

-Debo agradecerle señorita que haya roto ese instrumento-Dumbledore nos ofreció galletas a todos, para luego acercarse a ella y darle una-Hace mucho que estaba así y molestaba.

-De nada profesor-Murmuró dándole un mordisco a la galleta

-No habrá castigos para ninguno-Siguió McGonagall-Menos para la señorita Cullen. Ahora vayan a sus cuartos…

Recogimos algunas cosas como nuestras varitas, que estaban sobre la mesa del director. Al coger nuestras escobas, estas se volvieron humo en nuestras manos. Fred y George ahogaron un grito. Nissa cerró la mano fuertemente y Potter y yo nos miramos.

-Estarán bajo llave en mi despacho. Por si les entran ganas de volar. Señor Malfoy, escribiré a su familia para informarles de su comportamiento-Umbridge salió de allí con andares rápidos, cerró la puerta tras de sí con un suave golpe.

Nos miramos todos. Expulsados del equipo, sin escobas, Nissa castigada otra vez y comiendo galletas en el despacho del director.

-Draco, explícame el motivo de que te pusieras a golpear a Crabbe-Me exigió a Snape, tratando de ser amable

-Llamó sangre sucia a Nissa-Contrajo el rostro como los gemelos, Potter, la profesora y el director-Y luego intentó pegarla…Yo simplemente le golpeé para que supiera que a las mujeres no se les golpea

-Reconozco su valor señor Malfoy-Me dijo McGonagall con solemnidad-Pero no debe perder los estribos…Lo único que quiere Dolores Umbridge es hundir los único que nos queda…También va por ustedes señores Weasley, señor Potter…No se dejen llevar por lo que haga.

-Ahora, váyanse a sus cuartos…Deben descansar y hacer las tareas-Exclamó el director-Pero antes de nada…Coged otra galleta

Sonaba tentador, estaban muy ricas y tenía bastante hambre. ¿Por qué no? Antes de salir por la puerta, escuché al profesor Snape aportar:

-Señorita Cullen, debería ir a la enfermería a que le mirasen esa mano-Nissa apretó contra su estómago la mano vendada-No tiene buen aspecto…

-No se preocupe profesor…Solo es un rasguño

En sus ojos vi la mentira. Parecía que aquel extraño acero en que se habían convertido sus ojos ocultara más de un secreto. Nos acompañamos hasta la escalera principal en silencio, los Griffindors fueron hacia arriba y yo hacía las mazmorras. Me pregunto por qué hice tal estupidez. Aunque ahora me sentía mejor la verdad…Pero el Howler que me esperaba de parte de papá, no me lo quitaba nadie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry PoV

Era mi último día de castigo, había pasado una semana de mi expulsión. Bueno, la expulsión de todos. La verdad, no esperaba que Malfoy fuese así, incluso me caía un pelín mejor. Como siempre, a Nerissa solo la veíamos en las clases y a las horas de las comidas. Pero tardaba tan poco en comer que no te daba tiempo a hablar con ella. Seguí mi camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts, había salido del despacho de Umbridge con la mano sangrante. Me había cruzado con Hermione y me la curó lo suficiente para que no sangrase. Solitario, escuchaba los susurros del viento de otoño correr por el castillo, hasta que un suave susurro, llegó a mis oídos.

-Duele mucho…Duele-Una voz dulce quebrada por la angustia-Ten cuidado, por favor

-Tranquila, intentaré curártelo ¿De acuerdo?-Le acompañó una voz masculina, en un tono cariñoso-Sigo pensando que deberías ir a la enfermería…

-No iré-Intentó sonar firme, pero se le volvió a quebrar-No puedo…Lo sabes. No le quiero dar a Umbridge el gusto de verme débil.

Me asomé con cuidado por la esquina, entonces los vi. Estaban allí, sentados en el banco, Nerissa, su pelo la tapaba un poco la cara como una cortina, mientras alzaba su mano con el vendaje ensangrentado; y junto a ella estaba el Huffelpuff durmiente, Lyon creo que se llamaba, la cogía la mano para retirarla el vendaje con cuidado, luego apuntó con su varita a la herida y se fue cerrando poco a poco. Salí de mi escondite y dije:

-Ya verás como no duele tanto después…-Observé mejor la herida, ponía lo mismo que en mi mano, pero en letras mayúsculas y mucho más profunda…Me dieron ganas de no haber dicho eso

-Ves, otra persona que te dice lo mismo-Añadió Lyon con un tono que intentó sonar despreocupado-Sé que hay mucha sangre, que no te lo has curado desde hace dos semanas…Pero yo te lo curaré bien para que no te vuelva a doler

Vi en los ojos lodosos del chico una chispa especial cuando mi amiga le miró con una media sonrisa. Parecían dos polos opuestos. Ella, ojos soñadores, libres de color gris. Él, ojos pacientes, buscadores de sueños de color lodo. Rubio platino, como un haz de luz. Rubio oscuro, como la concentración que él tenía. Piel nívea, delicada como el pétalo de una flor. Piel tostada, curtida bajo el sol. Lyon vendó la mano de Nissa mucho mejor de lo que llevaba antes, se levantó y la dijo:

-Hoy dueles-Acarició por encima de los vendajes las letras-Mañana serás solo un recuerdo…

-Gracias por todo Lyon

El chico sonrió, comenzando a andar. Miré con aprensión a Nerissa. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos todavía. Acerqué mi mano a la suya y con cuidado las entrelacé. Se levantó, pegándose a mí, sin soltar mi agarre en ningún momento. Me abrazó, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y la oí decir:

-Cuanto te echaba de menos Harry-La sacaba solamente media cabeza-Siento haberos tratado así durante este tiempo, no os lo merecíais…Se juntó todo en mi cabeza y entonces…

-Shhh…No digas nada más

La estreché en mis brazos, reconfortándola, intentando hacerla saber que estaba aquí para ella. Nunca había pensado, en estos malos tiempos, como enfadarme con ella. Creo que ninguno lo habíamos hecho…Rectifico, Hermione la quería matar y Ron no podía estar con ella ni 10 minutos, pero siempre hay excepciones ¿No?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione PoV

Esperamos pacientemente a que llegaran todos. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido citarles a todos en Cabeza de Puerco? A claro, yo había propuesto formar un grupo para aprender a defendernos. Creí que estábamos todos, hasta que por la puerta aparecieron Lyon, Luna Lovegood y Nerissa arrastrando a…a…

-¡Yo no quiero que el car…!-Draco se quedó callado cuando me vio a mí al frente

-Ves como al final sí que quieres-Murmuró con enfado la rubia al ver como Draco se ponía colorado como un tomate

-Haber, estamos aquí porque queremos aprender a defendernos…Y Harry, nos va a ayudar. Él nos enseñará lo que Umbridge no hace…

-¿Es verdad que puedes hacer un patronus corpóreo?-Preguntó Susan Bones con una sonrisa

-Sí, sé hacerlo…

-No lo sabía Harry…Que guay-Aportó Dean con entusiasmo

-En tercero luchó contra 100 dementores o más-Añadió Ron mirando a Luna

-Y en primero salvó la piedra Filosofal-Neville sonrió, contento de poder añadir cosas

-Luchó contra un basilisco en segundo, en la Cámara de los Secretos con la espada de Griffindor-Nerissa sonrió, espectacular-Yo lo vi-Ginny asintió estando de acuerdo

-Por no decir las pruebas que tuvo que pasar el año pasado-Jacob se levantó, palmeando la espalda de Harry-Luchando contra Voldemort al final de todo…Con más motivo tenemos que dejar que mi…primo-Soltó orgulloso, como cuando le decía primo a Draco-Nos enseñe, él sabe lo que hay que hacer en estos casos.

-Entonces…¿Quién quiere apuntarse?-Ginny sacó un trozo de pergamino y un lápiz de su bolsito, se puso al lado de Jacob y éste la rodeó con uno de sus grandes brazos, haciendo que Michael Corner gruñera

Comenzaron los gemelos, seguidos de Dean y todos los Griffindors que había. Micheal Corner y sus amigos también, algunos Ravenclaws con unos Hufflepuffs y por último Ginny junto a Jacob.

-Seríamos como un ejército-Exclamó Luna Lovegood-Como el que tiene Fudge de heliópatas…

-No existen esos seres Luna-Afirmé cuando Neville le preguntó curioso

-Claro que existen, son enormes criaturas llameantes que galopan quemándolo todo a su paso…

-¿Tienes pruebas de que existan?-Susan Bones firmaba en ese momento

-Testigos oculares-Sentenció con un leve rubor rosáceo en sus mejillas-Que tu tengas una mentalidad tan cerrada que necesitas que te lo pongan todo delante de las narices para que…

-¡Luna! ¡Firma de una vez!-Nerissa la tapó la boca con la mano vendada mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Draco que quería marcharse

Luna firmó con decisión. Yo no tengo una mentalidad cerrada, pensé en mi fuero interno. Solo no creía en cosas tan fantasiosas como esas. Por el amor de Merlín, cualquiera sabía que los heliópatas no existen.

-Ahora, Draco-Nerissa le echó hacia delante, dejándolo frente a mí-No me digas que tienes miedo…¡El gran heredero de los…!

-¡Ay, ya firmo, ya firmo!-Gritó Draco poniendo su nombre y su apellido-Hola, Granger…¿Quieres venirte a Honeydukes conmigo?-Acabó un poco azorado

-Bueno…Tampoco estaría mal dar una vuelta…

Extendió su mano como un caballero. Parecía igual de avergonzado que yo. Cogí su mano, como lo hice cuando fuimos al baile de Navidad. Antes de salir por la puerta de ese pub, escuché a Nerissa comentar:

-Tranquilo pelirrojo…Para ti son mejores las rubias que las castañas-Me quedé perpleja…¿Se estaría refiriendo a ella?

-¿Y para ti qué?-Le reclamó un poco enfadado Ron, seguro que con sus orejas rojas

-Oh no te preocupes, yo prefiero a los morenos…¿Os venís o que vais a hacer?

-Vamos con vosotros-Aportó Harry con rapidez, escuché el suave sonido del papel cuando lo recogió-¿Firmaste ya, verdad Lyon?

El frío del invierno me azotó la cara cortante. Un escalofrió me recorrió y Draco se dio cuenta. Hizo un movimiento rápido y me colocó su bufanda de colores plata y verde.

-A ti te hace más falta que a mí…Hermione-Cuando sonrió me quedé atontada ¿Estaría comenzando a enamorarme de él?

-Y pensar que tú eras el único que no se acostumbra al cambio-Reímos, parecía tan despreocupado. Incluso le quedaba bien ese peinado hacia atrás, haciéndole ver más elegante.

Seguimos paseando hasta Honeydukes, compramos algunos dulces y fuimos tranquilamente a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago. Me estaba comiendo una piruleta roja con lentitud, un pequeño capricho que había dejado que cumpliera Draco.

-Nunca he probado las piruletas…Las cogí un poco de odio-Me dijo mientras me miraba

-Toma prueba…

Le tendí la piruleta. Él solo negó, haciéndome ver que era un poco escrupuloso. Levanté una ceja, retándolo. Me contempló durante unos segundos con sus, ya no de color acero, ojos grises. Yo también le miré fijamente. Y sin saber por qué, me lancé. Besé sus labios con cuidado, por si no me correspondía. Que equivocada estaba. Profundizó el beso y, después de un rato, separándose de mí, aportó:

-Sí, están ricas…

Reímos los dos un poco acalorados. Nunca había pensado que me hubiera lanzado yo a besarlo. Miré el cielo extrañada. Unas nubes negras taparon las nubes grises claras. Corrimos los dos dentro del castillo. Me acompañó hasta mi sala común.

-Me lo pase bien contigo Draco-Habíamos optado por fin llamarnos con nuestros nombres de pila-Aunque nos hayan mirado raro, durante nuestro paseo por Hogsmeade

-Yo más que eso Hermione…Me da igual lo que digan los demás…

Ahora fue él. Tocó con suavidad mis labios, puso su mano en mi espalda y yo enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Profundicé más aquel beso tan tímido que me había dado, le noté sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Somos novios?-Pregunté acalorada, sentía toda la sangre en mi rostro

-Podemos deducir…Que algo parecido

Y se fue escaleras abajo. Dejándome con su bufanda puesta y su sabor en mis labios.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jacob PoV

Después del ataque del señor Weasley, todos fuimos a Grimmaulde Place para celebrar las Navidades. Nissa, parecía un poco más feliz, aunque si digo la verdad, parecía algo separada del grupo. Pero el día 25 por la mañana, dejó signo alguno de alejamiento.

-¡A levantarse todos!-Gritó la muy loca a las 10 de la mañana-¡Los regalos están aquí abajo para abrirse!

Todos salimos de nuestros cuartos, algunos como niños pequeños (Fred y George) y otros con cara de sueño (los demás). Nos encontramos casi todos en el rellano de la cocina. Entramos en ella y vimos el gran árbol de Navidad que habíamos decorado todos juntos. Y Nissa, salió detrás de él con un montón de paquetes en los brazos.

-¡Sorpresa!

A casi todos nos brillaron los ojos de emoción. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Porque nos tiramos hacia ella en menos que se dice _quidditch_. Había para mí, unos guantes nuevos de cazador y una quaffle; para Ginny, un libro _muggle_ de belleza; para los gemelos, dos colgantes con un colmillo y un artefacto parecido a una doxy que zumbaba y volaba y para Tonks, una cámara de fotos mágica instantánea. No había comprado nada para ella, ya encontraría algo cuando volviéramos a Hogwarts.

-Darle las gracias a Anubis, son sus colmillos viejos-Cogió con delicadeza la cabeza del felino y le hizo abrir las mandíbulas, dejándonos ver un par de colmillos nuevos relucientes, parecía orgullosa del gran animal.

-Toma Nerissa, esto te lo compramos entre los dos-Los gemelos la dieron un bate de golpeadora-Se te da bastante bien para ser cazadora

-Gracias chicos…

-¡Ahora a desayunar! Luego podréis utilizarlos

Desayunamos cada uno una considerable cantidad de comida. Estábamos hablando un poco cuando Nissa rebuscó un poco más en el árbol y sacó otros tres paquetes. Una capa de rubor rosáceo cubrió sus mejillas, muy parecido al de tía Cissy. Ahora que sabía que era mi prima también, conseguía sacar coincidencias por todos lados.

-Bueno, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien y esas cosas…Pero os he comprado algo, tomad.

Le entregó el paquete más grande a Ron. Este le abrió desconfiado, pero se sorprendió al ver una túnica escarlata, un poco más pequeña que la mía, del equipo de Griffindor. Venía acompañada de un par de guantes.

-Sé que la túnica vieja de Oliver no era gran cosa, así que te he comprado la tuya propia…Y cuando vi los guantes, no me pude resistir-Le sonrió-Me alegro de que hayas sustituido a Oliver

-Gracias rubia-Se levantó y torpemente, estampó un beso en la mejilla de Nerissa-No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Hermione abrió su paquete, abultado pero consistente. Eran un par de libros, _Magia defensiva práctica y como utilizarla contra las artes oscuras_, seguro que nos servía para las reuniones del ED, y _Guía de Transformación Transustancial_. Junto a ellos se hallaba una bufanda con los colores de Slytherin

-La bufanda es de su parte, ya sabes…-Murmuró Nerissa un poco enojada

-Gracias-Contestó suavemente Hermione, parecía algo incómoda

Llegó hasta Harry con la cajita más pequeña. La abrió con cuidado y sacó una cadena de plata con una colgante de snitch pequeño.

-Y esto es para ti Harry-Se lo puso con cuidado-Es muy poca cosa, no me quedaba mucho…

-Es muy bonito-Harry acarició el colgante-Gracias

Después de esos regalos repentinos, Nissa desapareció escaleras arriba. Estaba extraña. A lo mejor estaba con Kreacher, él la cuidaba mucho mejor que a cualquiera.

Nissa PoV

-…Entonces, Kreacher se quedó cuidando al señorito Draco mientras los amos bajaban junto a la señorita Bella para ver al Señor Tenebroso-Kreacher estaba de pie encima de mi cama, explicándome con pelos y señales sus recuerdos

-Kreacher…¿Tú sabes, si tengo un…padrino como Harry?-Me miró con sus grandes ojos verde pálido

-Como no lo va a tener, señorita Lynx-Mi nombre verdadero, en sus labios, sonaba muy especial-Kreacher duda si tiene que decírselo Kreacher, o él espera el momento adecuado…

-¿Reconoces esto?-Le enseñé un colgante con una pequeña botella que contenía unos hilos de colores que se movían continuamente, el solo abrió más los ojos sorprendido

-Claro que Kreacher los reconoce…Lo ha visto durante muchísimos años colgado del cuello de la señorita Cissy…

-¡Kreacher!-Bramó Sirius desde abajo

-Kreacher vuelve en un momento-Me contestó desapareciendo con un chasquido de dedos

Observé la botellita con admiración. Los diferentes hilos de colores danzaban en el reducido espacio, arremolinándose y enredándose. Quería abrirla, pero un fuerte pinchazo me lo impidió, como si me dijese que ese no era el momento. La volví a colgar en mi cuello y sentí una calidez bastante conocida, como la de un _patronus_.

-El amo Sirius quiere hablar con usted, señorita-Kreacher apareció haciendo una reverencia

Salté de la cama con rapidez. Descalza, sintiendo la áspera madera bajo mis pies, bajé hasta el salón. Allí estaba Sirius, vestido con una túnica de mago marrón rojiza. Entré sin hacer ruido, a sabiendas de que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Ven aquí…-Me dio su mano y yo la cogí, dejándome llevar-Observa este tapiz, aquí está toda nuestra familia…Los vivos-Señaló las partes más bajas-Los muertos-Acarició las altas-Los olvidados-Sus dedos recorrieron la señal de un quemazón-Incluso, los desaparecidos…

Me miró con sus ojos grises. Posó su mano en mi mejilla y sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Los volvió a abrir y se fijó en la pequeña botella que colgaba en mi cuello.

-¿Cómo tienes esto? ¿Quién te lo dio?-Parecía asustado, lo veía en sus ojos

-Vino junto a esto-Le enseñé el anillo de plata que me había encontrado en el mismo paquete, era sencillo, con una pequeña esmeralda-No ponía nombre, solo una nota de que esto me pertenecía

-Cuando te vi aquel día en la Casa de los Gritos te confundí con Narcissa-Sonreí al recordar su cara de incredulidad-Y tanto que te pareces a ella…Su viva imagen-Me debí de sonrojar, sentí un fuerte calor en mis mejillas-No me lo podía creer cuando lo dijo Remus. Narcissa estaría tan contenta…¿Sabes? Ella y Andrómeda fueron mis primas favoritas; cuando supe de tu desaparición, me quedé de piedra. Te comencé a buscar como cada miembro de la familia que seguía vivo…Pero entonces nació Harry a las pocas semanas y a él también le debíamos proteger. Menos mal que estabas con Carlisle, que te protegió lo mejor que supo-Lo dijo intentando ablandarme

-Ellos me cuidaron, lo sé…Pero merecía saber por qué no estaba con mis padres-Me pareció oír la puerta abrirse, pero Sirius siguió mirándome-He sido feliz durante 11 años, los que no sabía que la magia no existía…Desde que la conocí, todo a empeorado. Por un momento me gustaría pensar que realmente soy una Cullen…Que en algún momento me convertiré en inmortal…

-No, tú no puedes convertirte en inmortal. Debes tener una vida plena como los magos y brujas normales…Lo peor que uno puede hacer es condenarse a la eternidad-Me contestó duramente-Aparte, tienes que sacar a tus padres del otro bando, no dejar que tu hermano se hunda con ellos…Y casarte y tener mini-Blacks de ojos grises que corran como los diablillos que son-Aportó riendo, dicho así sonaba gracioso, sabía, muy en el fondo, que tenía razón.

-Lo haré Sirius, pero antes debo saber…Debo saber el porqué de mis dolores de cabeza-Me froté la frente, ahora estaba comenzando uno-Cuando me duele, mi estado de ánimo cambia…Siento como golpes dentro de mi cabeza…

Esta vez la puerta si se abrió. Dumbledore entró por ella, con sus ojos azules escaneándonos a través de las gafas de media luna. Comencé a sentirme violenta, con la necesidad de golpear algo.

-…Y me siento violenta-Acabé mirando al director, tratando de controlarme

-Debo hablar un momento con ella Sirius

-De acuerdo, profesor Dumbledore-Se acercó a mi oído con cuidado para susurrarme-Haz las paces con Carlisle, con todos los Cullen…Ellos comprenderán todo.

Salió con rapidez y el director me empezó a hablar.

-Tengo una teoría de tus dolores de cabeza-Asentí, no me apetecía hablar-Voldemort intenta controlar a Harry a través de su conexión y desde que descubrió que tú puedes acceder también a su mente, lo está intentando también. Esos "pinchazos" que notas, son los intentos de Voldemort por entrar en tu mente…Es como si algo te protegiera de ello. Como si taparan tu mente con una coraza.

-¿Cómo lo ha descubierto profesor?-Pregunté curiosa

-Lo vi en tus ojos dos veces-Añadió observando el anillo-Fue solo un relámpago imperceptible de color rojizo…La primera vez fue el día que la profesora Umbridge te envió a mi despacho…Y la segunda vez, cuando pateaste aquel curioso artilugio.

-¿Hasta cuándo funcionará esa "coraza"?

-Eso ya no lo sé…Quizás llegue a romperla en algún momento-Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me recorrió un escalofrío-Acude a Severus cuando te duela demasiado, él sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Abandonó la sala como lo había hecho Sirius. Estuvo 10 minutos sola, hasta que por la puerta se asomó la cabeza de Edward.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por qué no…-Entró despacio, llegó hasta mí se sentó a mi lado

-Te acuerdas que me hiciste una promesa cuando eras pequeña ¿Verdad?-Negué, no me acordaba-Me lo temía, con todo lo que ha pasado…

-Puedes decírmela, por favor-Corté su frase, ahora no me apetecía seguir hablando

-Me dijiste aquel día en el parque, cuando te llevaba en hombros, que siempre, aunque te enfadaras con nosotros, seguirías siendo una Cullen-Poco a poco fue viniendo la escena-Y he leído en tu mente que ya queda poco de la Nerissa que hemos criado entre todos…Pronto te convertirás en Lynx, tu verdadera identidad ¿No querías saber quién eras realmente?-Sentí mis mejillas húmedas, tenía toda la razón

-Claro que quería saberlo, descubrirlo poco a poco…No de esta manera

-Si algo he aprendido en todos estos años, es que intentar justificarse no es fácil…¿Por qué crees que Carlisle y Esme no nos pregunta nada de lo que hacemos? No quieren saber por qué hacemos esto o lo otro, simplemente con que estemos a salvo les vale…

-Eso también lo sé pero…

-Rosalie te necesita, está como enferma desde este verano, ella es tu madre a efectos personales-Sentí un retortijón en el estómago-Alice está mirando hacia tu futuro cada dos por tres para saber de tu vida-Sentí un pinchazo fuerte en mi cabeza-Esme anda como zombi, no quiere hacer nada. Jasper intenta unir los pedazos de nuestra familia junto a mí. Emmett ya no hace sus malditas gracias. Y Carlisle se culpa de todo lo que está pasando. Nos vamos separando poco a poco…

-¡Te crees que no lo sé!-Le grité, notaba las lágrimas correr libres por mí cara-¡Te crees que a mí me ha gustado en algún momento estar así con vosotros! ¡Lo siento vale! ¡No quise decir todo eso! ¡En cuanto volví con Kreacher, me arrepentí, pero no tuve valor para deciros lo siento! ¡Me quieren matar, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Y lo quieren hacer sin que los Malfoy se enteren! ¿Qué tengo que decir más para que me perdonéis? Que tengo que demostrar más…

-No tienes que decir nada más-Edward me abrazó, haciéndome sentir bien otra vez

Entraron toda mi familia en ese instante. Y los abracé con fuerza, los besé tres mil veces. Pedí perdón otras dos mil. Y por un momento, me pareció escuchar un grito lejano en mi cabeza. Un grito cargado de furia.

* * *

_**Ahora** quiero decir que me explayé muchísimo con algunos pequeños gestos. Si os preguntais como sacó Nerissa/Lynx el dinero para todos esos regalos, se los sacó debajo de una piedra xD...Kreacher es como la niñera de Nerissa/Lynx, ya que se culpa de algún modo por dejar que la raptaran, es como su Regulus del futuro Ok? Que dulce es Lyon cuando la curó. Y que me decís de nuestra parejita oficial/no oficial...Son más cuquis :3. La verdad, es que me gustó escribir la parte en la que se besaban y eso. Descubriréis pronto el significado del anillo y el de la botella, auqneu el último sea una chorrada...Y pronto veremos a Severus Snape en el papel de...*redobles* PADRINO! Ahora ir soltando unos reviews bien largos y detallados con vuestras opiniones que me quiero entretener leyendolos y si puedo, contestándolos. ¿De quién podrá ser ese grito de furia?_

_1.-Manda al 666 la palabra PHOENIX para que este mundo entre en vuestra cabezas en un lindo sueño_

_2.-Publicidad hasta en FF Jajajajajajjajaja xD_

_3.-Hugs for All !_

_Cookie's_


	21. Quinto año III

**_Después_**_ de tantísimo tiempo sin aparecer, aquí me tenéis. Estas semanas he estado super mega hiper ocupada ! No tenía tiempo para nada. Así que saqué tiempo de esta noche par escribir un capítulo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ J.K y Stephenie son las creadoras de personajes y paisajes...Solo lo no reconocido es mío._

* * *

19.-Quinto año III

Nissa PoV

-¡No puede despedirme! ¡Hogwarts es mi hogar! ¡No tengo ningún lugar al que ir a vivir!-Chillaba la profesora Trelawney botella de jerez en mano, las lágrimas bajaban furiosamente por sus hundidas mejillas.

-La verdad querida, puedo hacerlo, como Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts-Umbridge sonreía, vestida de verde, parecía un sapo-Ahora, váyase de est…

-¡No, ella no se va!-Gritó una voz a mi lado, Lyon salió de entre la multitud y agarró a la profesora-¿Estás bien, tía Sybill? Deja la botella, por favor…-Abrazó con cuidado a la profesora, alejando lentamente la botella de su mano-Tranquilízate, impediré de alguna manera que te vayas del castillo…

-Señor Accolti, no de falsas esperanzas…Aléjese de ella, debe de irse-Siguió extendiendo su sonrisa de sapo, la muy malvada-Ahora-Terminó apuntándolo con la varita

-Pérfida, malvada y vieja gárgola-Dijo furioso, Umbridge borró de su cara la sonrisa, apretando más fuerte la varita-Espero que alguien te eche a patadas de Hogwarts…

-Está a tiempo de callarse-Sugirió, más bien amenazó, mirándolo con odio-Sin ser castigado

-¡Me da igual! ¡Con tal de no ver humillada de esta horrible manera a mi familia, me da igual!-Alzó sus brazos, con una fea mueca en sus rasgos de niño, una muchacha rubia abrazaba ahora a Trelawney, debía de ser la hermana de Lyon

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_Vociferó Umbridge con la cara completamente roja

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero Bastet salió a defender a Lyon. Recibió el impacto del hechizo justo a tiempo. Anubis se puso delante de ella rugiendo, enseñando sus colmillos con fiereza, para protegerla.

-Un asqueroso animal no me impedirá nada… _¡Desmaius!_

Vi como a cámara lenta el rayo rojo salió de la varita. Se dirigía hacia Anubis. Salí corriendo y, esta vez, fui yo la que se interpuso entre medias. Cuando pensé que el hechizo me lanzaría por los aires, un destello de luz lo absorbió. Me impresioné, había salido de mi colgante.

-Usted, como no…Siempre metida en todos los líos sin que la llamen…-Sus pequeños ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Si alguien intenta matar a mi gato, me meto profesora!-Ahora fui yo la que la apunté con la varita, Anubis estaba a mi lado, rugiendo todavía

-Baje la varita en este mismo instant…

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó Dumbledore saliendo de entre la gente-Minerva, acompañe a Sybill y a los señores Accolti al castillo. Dolores, me temo que no puedes expulsar a mis profesores del castillos…Suspenderlos sí, expulsarlos no.

-Haré que saquen una nueva ley…

-No servirá de nada-Me miró de reojo a mí, sorprendido-Y menos, permitiré que ataque a mis alumnos y sus mascotas, por muy grandes que sean-Acarició con cariño la cabeza de Anubis, un grave ronroneó salió de su garganta.

Para mi satisfacción, se dio la vuelta con la cara roja de furia y entró al castillo farfullando improperios contra Dumbledore. Éste, me guiñó un ojo y con un movimiento de varita, alzó por los aires a Bastet, llevándosela dentro.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry PoV

Era el último día que nos reuníamos antes de Pascua. El ED iba muy avanzado, estaba orgulloso de ello. Hoy les estaba enseñando como conjurar un _patronus_. Todos lo intentaban con grandes sonrisas en sus caras, parecían felices.

-Son muy bonitos ¿Verdad Harry?-Comentó Hermione mirando su nutria danzar a su alrededor

-No solo son bonitos y ya está, están para protegernos de lo desconocido…-Observé a Ginny conjurar a un gran caballo plateado, mientras Jacob la miraba junto a su enorme lobo

-Vamos Draco tu puedes…-Escuché a Nerissa susurrar mientras Malfoy alzaba la varita y sin éxito, conjuraba el _patronus_

-Lo intenté mil veces…Y no sale-Rezongó tirándose del pelo-Ningún recuerdo es suficiente…

-Mira, busca entre alguno de estos meses pasados-Nerissa pasó sus dedos por el lacio pelo platino de Malfoy, relajándolo-Te servirán…

-Inténtalo tú mientras tanto, a ver si es tan fácil

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_-Exclamó, de su varita salió una pantera plateada que comenzó a pasear cerca de la liebre de Luna y la foca de Lyon

Oí de pronto una explosión. Todos los _patronus_ que se hallaban en la sala desaparecieron. Dobby apareció frente a nosotros y gritó:

-¡Ella está aquí! ¡CORRED, CORRED!

Cada uno salimos por direcciones diferentes, despavoridos. Nerissa y yo íbamos junto a Malfoy corriendo por el pasillo desierto. Un _desmaius_ salió de la boca de Nerissa cuando se giró y dio un latigazo con su varita. Malfoy también soltó un _reducto_ contra los que nos perseguían. En cambio, yo me limité a lanzar un _expelliarmus_ hacia atrás. Lo más probable es que nos atraparan, no teníamos escapatoria.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry PoV

Sirius. Sirius estaba en peligro. Tenía que correr. Salvarle. No permitiría que lo mataran. Respiraba entrecortadamente, había corrido demasiado. Sujetaba con firmeza mi varita, sentía palpitar la profecía en mi bolsillo y con la otra mano cogía la de Nerissa. Sí, la había arrastrado. A ella, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Jacob, Bella y Malfoy, al que le habían hecho un hechizo de transformación poniéndole más o menos como Hermione. Miraba hacia todas partes asustado, los mortifagos que nos perseguían no tardarían en llegar. Todos estábamos en unas condiciones no muy buenas, pero después de haber destruido la sala de profecías había algo que me inquietaba.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."-_Una voz mística y vagamente familiar oía en la lejanía-_'La única que con su decisión marcará nuestros futuros, la nacida en el bando del mal, de aquellos que son leales al señor Tenebroso…Podrá salvarnos o condenarnos en la última batalla.''_

Nerissa apretó mi mano con fuerza. Ella también escuchaba lo que decía la profecía, ahora, más o menos, también tenía un pequeño cometido en esto. De repente todo se volvió oscuro a mí alrededor, gritos y risas se escuchaban de fondo, la mano de Nerissa ya no apretaba la mía, yo solamente me pegué al suelo para cubrirme. Noté demasiada tranquilidad, por lo que abrí los ojos para ver que ocurría. Estaba solo, bueno, en el lugar donde antes estábamos todos juntos. Habían llegado todos. Cada uno había cogido a uno de mis amigos y lo había agarrado firmemente. Bellatrix Lestrange sujetaba con fuerza y una sonrisita malévola a Nerissa. Un hombre de ojos castaños que había a su lado sujetaba a Malfoy. Y los demás, oponían resistencia contra sus opresores.

-Potter, dame la profecía…Hazlo y ninguno será dañado…Por favor-Lucius Malfoy estaba frente a mí, demacrado, con ojeras y su rostro de un tono lechoso. No estaba en sus mejores condiciones tampoco.

-¿Cómo sé que lo harán?

-Te doy mi palabra Potter, ahora la profecía…-Estiró su mano hacia mí, ansioso.

-¡Harry no se la des! ¡Da igual, no lo hagas!-Me gritaba Nerissa-¡No dejes que él la tenga!

-¡Cállate niña!

Bellatrix lanzó violentamente a mi amiga contra el suelo. Esta estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero un latigazo seguido de chispas rojizas hizo que chillara. Y aquel chillido fue el peor que hube escuchado en la vida. Era agudo, afilado y hacía daño. Al igual que hacía daño ver el rostro de Nerissa contraído de dolor. Mi corazón subió a mi garganta, latiendo desbocado.

-¡Harry!-Chilló, arqueando su espalda por las sacudidas de dolor-¡NO!

-Tomad, no les hagáis daño, tomad, dejarla en paz…

Apunto estuve de dársela, entonces, la Orden apareció. Fue todo tan deprisa, que de pronto me vi envuelto en la pelea.

Nissa PoV

El dolor punzante que sentía desapareció. Respiré, cansada, por un momento. Me levanté como pude, alcancé mi varita y lancé hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Me daba igual estar mareada, o darle a los de mi bando. Quería salir de aquí. Mi mirada se cruzó por un momento con la de Lucius, le vi luchar contra Sirius, un hechizo le dio en el pecho y salió despedido hacia mí. Me aparté, antes de que me derribara. Remus le inmovilizó con un hechizo y yo le dije:

-Déjale escapar profesor Lupin…Déjale…

-¡A estado a punto de mataros!¡Él también es un asesino!

-¡Él no mataría ni a una mosca Remus Lup…!

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un chorro de luz verde cruzó la sal circular. Impactó en Sirius y cayó a través de aquel arco del que salían voces. Miré el origen del rayo y vi a Bellatrix riéndose a carcajada limpia. Grité, claro que lo hice. Jacob cayó de rodillas, con sendos caminos de lágrimas bajando por su exótico rostro. Harry pataleó, chilló y maldijo en los brazos del profesor Lupin. Entonces, se zafó y salió tras Bellatrix. Yo le seguí, no me quedé quieta viendo como dos de mis mejores amigos se quedaban destrozados. La mataría con mis propias manos.

-Yo maté a Sirius Black, yo maté a Sirius Black-Se carcajeó desquiciada, saltando por el Hall del Ministerio

-_¡Crucio!-_Harry enherboló las varita, lanzando un rayo rojo que impactó en el pecho de Bellatrix

Ella gritó, claro que lo hizo. Al escuchar su chillido me quedé aturdida. Por un momento, me tambaleé. Sentía como un líquido congelado subía por mi columna, paralizándome. Entonces, simplemente, algo en mi cerebro se activó, dejándome en la inopia.

Dumbledore PoV

Salí de la chimenea. En el suelo, Bellatrix hablaba con Harry, él sostenía la varita apuntándola. Detrás, Nerissa apretaba la varita en su mano, sonriendo de una forma muy extraña.

-_Mátale, ahora…Mátale_-Una siseante voz salió de la mente de Nerissa

-_Ahora-_Oí con la misma voz-¡Potter! ¡Mírame!

Harry se dio la vuelta asustado. Nerissa había hablado con una estridente voz, que me sonaba bastante. Bellatrix la miró, carcajeándose.

-¡Cállate!-Ordenó ella, haciendo que la bruja se callase-Te das cuenta, Harry Potter, ahora os tengo a los dos…Os puedo destruir. Qué curioso es estar en el cuerpo de una inocente chiquilla, tan vulnerable, tan fácil de controlar…Con un solo movimiento, todo desaparece-Alzó la varita, apuntando a la cara de Harry.

Bellatrix comprendió que no era una broma, yo me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Voldemort, la había controlado. Al fin, lo había conseguido.

-Tom, basta

-¿O qué? ¿Matarás a la chica, viejo estúpido?-Me miró, detrás de los ojos grises pude ver los rojos de Voldemort-¿Matarás a lo que has protegido?

-Nadie va a salir herido esta vez…No-Sentencié, dispuesto a luchar contra él, aun estando en el cuerpo de Nerissa.

-¿No crees que ya has herido bastante?-Rió, helándome la sangre-¿Solo por apartarla de mí, la apartaste de sus padres?

-Lo hice por su bien-Lancé un hechizo hacia Nerissa/Voldemort, se protegió y siguió riendo-Para qué no se convirtiese en alguien como tú.

-Demasiado tarde-Envió un fogonazo tan fuerte que lo contrarresté evaporándolo, no me dio tiempo a parar las sogas que me lanzó, apretándome-Ahora que por fin la teng…

Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Chilló, muy fuerte. Sus manos volaron hasta su cabeza. Entonces, un tono afeminado, agudo y que reconocí como la voz real de Nerissa gritó:

-¡Sal! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡No volveré a caer en tus trampas!-Se sacudió con violencia, luchaba internamente con Voldemort-¡FUERA!

Una luz salió del colgante que llevaba puesto. La rodeó entera y tras un sonido estruendoso, una masa negra salió de su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Como una muñeca rota. Como un repiqueteo, escuchaba su corazón latir. Bum. Bum. Bum. Ahora Voldemort estaba frente a ella, dispuesto a matarla. Harry se interpuso entre ellos dos, protegiendo con su cuerpo el de Nerissa.

-Mátame a mí, déjala a ella-Gruñó con fiereza-¡Tú me quieres a mí!

-Si fuera todo tan fácil Harry Potter, lo haría…Pero os necesito muertos a los dos. Despedíos, de vuestro amigo Dumbledore.

Harry extendió los brazos, intentando protegerla frente al hechizo que iba a lanzar. Algo, sucedió. Algo que hizo que Tom Riddle retrocediera aullando de dolor. Algo que el odiaba y por lo tanto no creía en ello. Me zafé de mi agarre, aproveché el momento y lancé un hechizo repulsor lo suficientemente fuerte para que saliera volando. En ese mismo momento llegó el Ministro y más gente, Tom simplemente desapareció antes de tocar el suelo. El sonido del corazón de Nerissa latía más despacio, como si le costase. Bum. Bum. Bum. Me acerqué a ella y a Harry, que la examinaba mientras la daba palmaditas en la mejilla. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar a nuestro alrededor. _El Profeta_ iba a tener buena principal mañana por la mañana.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco PoV

Padre estaba en la cárcel. Madre estaba hundida. Yo, estaba en una encrucijada. Camino con rapidez hasta la enfermería. La luna y las estrellas me miran desde arriba, culpándome de lo que voy a hacer. Entro con sigilo, ojeo las camas y la encuentro. Nerissa yacía sobre el camastro, estaba en un pequeño trance del que la estaba constando recuperarse debido a lo ocurrido en el Ministerio. Me senté con ella en la cama y entrelazando nuestros dedos la susurré:

-Hey rubia, hace como 7 horas que no nos vemos-Reí amargamente-¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría que supieras que soy un cobarde…O quizás no.

Me revolví el pelo, rascándome la cabeza mientras tanto. Parecía tan tonto visto desde fuera.

-Él me quiere entre sus leales-Tragué saliva-Quiere que sustituya a mi padre, que pague por el fallo que cometió…Debo de proteger a mi familia. ¿Tú lo entiendes, verdad?

Apreté su mano, esperando que me devolviera el apretón. Observé con curiosidad su anillo. Era de plata con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada. La rocé con la yema de los dedos, sintiéndome mejor de lo que nunca antes me había sentido.

-Ojalá estuvieras despierta para gritarme que estoy cometiendo un error-Sentía las lágrimas bajar por mi cara-Que soy un tonto, que hay otros medios para protegernos…Pero lo debo de hacer. No voy a permitir que les pase nada malo-Me restregué los ojos con los puños-Protegeré también a Hermione, ella va a ser la más afectada en todo esto…Aunque no te caiga bien, sé que nunca le desearías el mal a nadie.

Besé su frente con cautela. Como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro. Me levanté de la cama. Quité de mi dedo anular el anillo que mi padre me había regalado en estas Navidades. Era de plata, como el de Nerissa, pero era una especie de sello con forma de serpiente y con sus ojos de esmeralda. Se lo puse con delicadeza y salí de la enfermería. Ya estaba decidido todo.

* * *

_**Bien** todo parece apuntar a buen puerto. La parte del Ministerio a sido la más curiosa de escribir. Que mono Draco cuando va a la enfermería a hablar con Nerissa/Lynx...Ya queda menos para que los hermanos se reencuentren...No os preocupeis ! Siento subir tan de vez en cuando...Pero es que tengo todo petado de examenes y necesito estudiar un montón...!_

_Hugs for All, Cookie's_


	22. Síntesis

_**Hola** me puse esta noche ha escribir como una loca a ritmo de los Beatles y su Let it Be y Hey Jude! por lo tanto después de irme a Irlanda una semana y de tener examenes a cascoporro subo este capítulo sin pies ni cabeza y que salió de mi espléndida imaginación renovada:)_

_Rowling es la dueña de todo menos de lo inventado por mí !_

* * *

21.-Síntesis

Nissa PoV

Era verano, sí lo era. Pero por las noches hacía frío. No sé qué hacía en esa calle a las once de la noche, pero algo me había llevado hasta allí. Caminé a lo largo de la acera, con pasos tranquilos, iba a disfrutar de este extraño paseo por Privet Drive. Llegué a un cruce de calles y vi un bulto sentado en la esquina. Me acerqué, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar bajo mi piel como una bomba de relojería. Dos ojos pequeños me miraron y mientras lo hacían, el propietario de eso ojos se llevó el cigarro a la boca. Después de soltar todo el humo, preguntó:

-¿Quieres algo bonita?-El muchacho, que podría a ver sido confundido por un gran hombre, se levantó

-No gracias, me equivoqué de persona lo siento…-Confundida retrocedí, creí haber visto a Nathaniel

-Espera, no te vayas…-Su voz se tornó también confusa-Ahora que te veo un poco mejor…Tú te pareces bastante a una amiga de mi primo…

Lo examiné con curiosidad. Era grande, rubio, de ojos oscuros, nada que me recordase a alguien que yo conociese.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se llama tu primo?-Su gran mano apretaba mi brazo con fuerza, con la mano libre palpé mis bolsillos en busca de mi varita, pero no la encontré.

-Harry…-Su voz sonó extraña, un par de tonos más agudos-…Potter

El corazón se revolvió en mi pecho como una snitch en pleno vuelo. Ese era el primo de Harry, ese que le había maltratado cuando era pequeño. Lo quería matar, pero antes decidí que debería conocerlo.

-Entonces, sabes perfectamente lo que soy y a dónde voy ¿No?

-A ese colegio de niños raros al que va él…Y eres una, una…-Las palabras no le salían con propiedad, estaba borracho

-Sí, muy bien Dud…¿Qué soy?-Soltó el agarre y ligeramente le ayude a caminar hacia delante, intentando leer los números de las casas

-Una bruja-Tenía las mejillas coloradas como si hubiera dicho una palabrota

-¿Tú maltratabas a Harry de pequeño, verdad?

-Sí, lo hacía…Y no sabes ahora como me siento por ello-Su voz se quebró-Nunca debí de hacerlo…Sabía que Harry tenía algo extraño, mamá lo decía…

-Pues yo también lo tengo…Desde que nací

-No creo que aparezca así de pronto…La verdad, es que no sé qué va a pasar con él, el otro día discutió con papá…Se gritaron muchísimo…

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué es lo que le dijo a tu padre?-Le miré intensamente, apartando la vista del número 8

-Empezó diciendo que cuando el cumpliera los 17 nos tendríamos que ir de la casa…Que ya no estaríamos seguros, que Vol…

-…demort os perseguiría-Terminé entendiéndolo todo, Dudley solo asintió-¿Sabes lo que está intentando hacer Harry?-Negó, confundido-Intenta manteneros alejados de la guerra…

-Ahora mismo no hay ninguna guerra…

-En nuestro mundo, sí-Calló de golpe-En la que él, yo y mucha más gente nos jugamos la vida a cada momento que salimos a la calle, incluso _muggles_ como vosotros estáis en peligro…Es algo más enorme de lo que crees.

-Si es tan peligrosa, ¿Por qué no huis?-Habíamos llegado frente al número 4

-No podemos Dud-Dije cariñosamente, había sentido algo de bondad por él-Es algo para lo que nos "escogieron" por algún motivo, ni siquiera quisimos ser escogidos, éramos demasiado pequeños para enterarnos de que a nuestro alrededor se creaba todo eso…

-Entonces, ni si quiera yo podría ayudar…-Levantó los brazos y sacó músculos-Tengo fuerzas suficientes para acabar con todos eso cabezas huecas…

-No es suficiente-Reí por el gesto que hizo-Tu solo tienes que estar a salvo y no pensarlo demasiado, siempre habrá alguien de los nuestros cuidándote.

Lo dejé en el portal de la casa. Me puse ligeramente de puntillas y le besé la mejilla. Llamé al timbre y salí corriendo, más que en toda mi vida. Entonces giré a la derecha y frené de golpe. Me comenzaba a marear. Sentí un fuerte golpe en el pecho que me dejó sin respiración. Notaba como en mi pecho latía otro corazón, más fuerte, acelerado por algo. Y de pronto se volvió todo negro y aparecí en un sitio demasiado bizarro. Me hallaba frente a una casa roída y hollinada, de ladrillos viejos. Escuché un pomo de una puerta girar y me escondí tras la esquina de la casa. Dos mujeres, una rubia y otra morena, salieron de ella. Se pusieron las negras capuchas y miraron a ambos lados. Una se desapareció frente a mí, sin darse cuenta de mi existencia. La otra miró hacia donde yo me encontraba y cruzamos las miradas. Había visto aquellos ojos grises tan fluidos en otra parte, su propietaria dio un respingo y se dirigió hacia mí. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, me aprisionó la muñeca y susurró:

-¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡No debes estar aquí!

-Suélteme no la conozco de nada-El latido que sentía tan intensamente se hacía más fuerte a cada momento

-¡Desaparece! Nerissa, tu no debes estar aquí…

Era Narcissa. La madre de Draco. Mi _madre_. Empecé a respirar muy rápido, me estaba agobiando. Sus dedos habían forjado una presión fuerte alrededor de mi muñeca, de la que no podía escapar. Sentí como mi cabeza se centraba en la casa, en el bosque. Solo podía pensar en eso, no sé por qué. Retiró la mano con rapidez, parecía como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo de pronto. Entonces, todo se tornó negro en un segundo y una agobiante sensación me invadió por completo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jacob PoV

Corría por el bosque de Ottery St. Catchpole con ganas. Esto de ser un lobo había cambiado por completo mi vida. No era un hombre lobo por supuesto, eso ya me lo explicó mi madre, era un metamorfo. Estábamos para proteger a nuestro pueblo de los vampiros, pero ahora también protegíamos de los mortífagos y de Voldemort. Un reflejo platinado captó toda mi atención, comenzando a caer en cuanto toco el suelo. Lo perseguí entre los árboles y una de esas veces en la que miré mejor vi quien era. Nissa estaba corriendo para que no la cogiera, con la mano puesta en el brazo, ensangrentado. Llegó a la mansión, desplomándose en el jardín y Carlisle salió enseguida al olor de la sangre. Me agazapé tras los arbustos dispuesto a saltar encima de él y arrancarle la cabeza si la atacaba.

-¡No salgáis ninguno fuera! ¡Bajo ninguna excepción!-Cogió a Nissa entre sus brazos y asustado dijo-_Accio Dictamo_

Una botellita sobrevoló el jardín y cayó en su mano. La echó sobre la herida. Era lo más asqueroso que había visto en mi vida. Era como si un monstruo invisible hubiera arrancado de cuajo un pedazo de brazo de Nissa. Este se fue regenerando poco a poco. Gruñí más aún cuando vi a Bella salir corriendo afuera seguida de Edward.

-¡Nerissa! ¿¡Qué la ha pasado Carlisle!

-Ha sufrido una despartición, pero no sé cómo…Se supone que no sabéis desapareceros hasta los 17 años…

-¿Pudo haberla traído alguien?-Preguntó curioso Edward, echando una rápida ojeada en mi dirección

-No, cuando alguien te trae en Aparición conjunta no pasa esto-La alzó y comenzó a caminar-Debe de haberse desaparecido de golpe, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía…Nunca había visto ese caso…

Se adentraron en la casa y yo me fui. Sabía que Edward me había visto y se preguntaba por qué andaba en forma de lobo. Me daba igual lo que pensara, volví a casa corriendo más rápido todavía…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Fred PoV

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. En el jardín de nuestra casa estaban Ginny y Jacob, BESÁNDOSE. Suena muy infantil pero, no sabía que a mi hermanita le gustasen los guardias de seguridad tipo armario de seis por seis. Jacob parecía enfadado por algo, pero Ginny se había tirado a sus brazos para calmarlo. Quedaban escasas semanas para empezar el curso, bueno ellos, ya que nosotros teníamos ya la tienda.

-¡Fred, te vino alguien a visitar¡-Oí a mi madre gritar-¡Mejor que bajes enseguida, parece nerviosa!

Bajé corriendo como nunca lo había hecho. Allí estaba. Nissa tenía la respiración muy agitada, los pelos revueltos y un brazo en cabestrillo. No pude ni mediar palabra ya que me cogió del brazo y comenzó a correr. No paró, ni yo tampoco, hasta que llegamos a la casa secreta del árbol. Subimos en poco menos de 5 minutos y Nissa cerró con llave la puerta.

-Fred, te necesito más que nunca-La observé a los ojos, parecía muy angustiada-Ya no puedo más, se lo tengo que contar a alguien y ese eres tú

-Pues empieza a contar, yo te escucho-Pasé una rápida mirada por la habitación, las paredes estaban llenas de fotos nuestras, del grupo, de la Orden, incluso de artículos de periódico.

-El otro día estaba en Privet Drive-Me sorprendí, ya que estaba un poco lejos de Ottery-Me encontré a Dudley, el primo de Harry, y estuvimos hablando. Harry quiere esconderles para que Él no les persiga. De pronto, corrí y sentí una sensación muy fuerte en el pecho, como un segundo latido más intenso que el mío y entonces…

-Respira, respira-Me comencé a preocupar, que haría esa noche

-…Me aparecí en un lugar diferente y me encontré con mi madre, digo la madre de Draco y me dijo que yo no tenía que estar ahí y entonces de pronto me soltó y yo solo podía pensar en la casa y en el bosque y volví a desaparecer…Corrí aquí a la casa y me desmayé, porque me faltaba un pedazo de brazo, porque sufrí una despartición y entonces creí que un lobo gigante me perseguía, digo antes de que me desmayase por eso corría…

Me lancé. Sin saber qué hacía la besé. La segunda vez que tocaba sus labios y sabían mejor que la primera vez. Su respiración se relajó y yo con ella. Me separé y me miró a los ojos. La abracé con cuidado y la senté encima de mis piernas.

-Respira, por una vez, respira tranquila…Solo quiero saber qué hacías en Privet Drive y quién te llevó allí

-No me llevó nadie, estaba aquí y me desaparecí de pronto, era como una corazonada.

-Bueno, pues ya me contaste todo…Estás más relajada por lo que veo ¿No?

-Ahora sí, porque he soltado todo lo que ya he contado a alguien que no sea mi familia…

La miré con curiosidad, a lo mejor si la preguntaba, podría tocar por tercera vez sus labios. Todo lo que me había contado no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero viniendo de ella era verdad todo. Ahora solo pensaba en besarla otra vez.

-¿Te puedo dar otro beso?

-Si me lo pides más mejor, a lo mejor-Una extraña sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios, nunca la había visto-Esto que está pasando es muy raro…

-Lo sé, pero quiero tocar tus labios por tercera vez…

Y claro que lo volví hacer, sin tener un porqué en concreto. Y sus labios me supieron mejor que la primera y la segunda vez. Ese primer beso tan fraternal había quedado atrás, el que la daba estaba lleno de pasión y ella me respondía con más pasión aún.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry PoV

Golpeé con fuerza la pared del compartimento. Ver a Nerissa besando a Fred me había roto por dentro. Creía que desde el año pasado ella sentía algo por mí…Pero solo me hice falsas esperanzas. Subió al tren después de despedirse de su familia. Salí al pasillo enfadado. De pronto me crucé con Natasha, la hermana pequeña de Lyon…Rubia oscura como su hermano, pero de ojos verdes brillantes.

-Oye Harry, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa…-Nerissa estaba detrás de ella

-Dime Natasha, pregunta lo que quieras-Mi vista solo se centraba en Nerissa

-¿Tu querrías salir a Hogsmade conmigo en la primera excursión?

-Sería todo un placer, luego nos vemos tengo que buscar a Hermione

Seguí mi camino con enfado. La cara de Nerissa era impagable. No sé a lo que accedí, ni lo que me dijeron, pero debía encontrar a Hermione cuanto antes…Y la arrastraría conmigo aunque estuviera con Malfoy, necesitaba hablar con una chica enseguida. ¿Sería que me estaba poniendo celoso?.

* * *

_**Sé** que es muy cortito a lo que normalmente os tengo acostumbrados pero es que es lo que más le pegaba a este capítulo, ya queda oco para que todas las verdades sean develadas y muchas más movidas (:_

_Cookie's_


	23. Sexto año I

**_Un poco_**_ más rápido de lo que esperabais volví, este capítulo y el siguiente os mantendrán entretenidos hasta que vuelva de vacaciones. Son solo 5 días, aparte para que la espera se os haga más amena, os podéis pasar por alguno de mis otros fics, son igual de buenos :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Esto comparado con los de reinos de J.K y Stephenie, es una cosa diferente y desastrosa sin pies ni cabeza :3_

* * *

22.-Sexto año I

Bella POV

-Deberíamos salir más a menudo de esta manera Edward-Comenté tirando de su mano por el camino que iba al estadio de _quidditch_.

-Sabes que no puedo salir tan alegremente Bella-Sus ojos dorados rodaron impacientes, un movimiento muy habitual en él.

-Quizás, pero sabes que la masoquista de la pareja soy yo, no me quites el puesto-Le guiñé un ojo, él solo compuso una sonrisa ladeada.

Entramos al campo, subimos a las gradas y nos sentamos. Las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor habían comenzado, en busca de una cazadora, golpeadores y guardián. Harry era el nuevo capitán, me lo había mencionado Jake.

-Comenzaremos las pruebas-Gritó por encima del jaleo, Ginny estaba a un lado suyo junto a Jake-Cullen, ve junto a los demás candidatos, también tienes que hacer la prueba…

-¿¡QUÉ!

La cara de Nissa pasó de su habitual pálido a rojo. Jacob y Nissa estaban en el equipo desde primero y ahora los iban a separar. Miré a Edward, tenía la mandíbula apretada y un extraño ruido salía de su interior, parecía enfadado. Solo esperaba que la volvieran a coger.

-Lo que has oído Cullen, con los demás…

-Lo que usted diga, capitán-Lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, pero pude leer sus labios desde la lejanía

Todos hicieron la prueba, de golpeadores se quedaron dos que no conocía de nada, de guardián se quedó Ron y después de que Nissa volara mejor que ninguno de los que estaba, metiera todos los tantos y pasase de forma espectacular, la eligió otra vez como cazadora. Bajamos al campo con los demás, Nissa se había quitado los guantes, con rabia, se los tiró a Harry a la cara.

-¡Llevo cinco años en el equipo!-Refutó roja de ira-¡CINCO MALDITOS AÑOS!

-¿Y qué? Soy el capitán, puedo mandarte hacer tres mil pruebas si quiero…Incluso expulsarte del equipo como me sigas hablando así…

-Hazlo-Le espetó mirándolo con sus orbes grises

Harry se sorprendió, se le veía en la cara que no se esperaba esa respuesta. Todos contuvimos la respiración. Veía claramente la sangre de Nissa ir rápidamente a través de su piel, por sus venas. Harry la miraba embobado. Notaba en sus ojos algo, algo que le impedía echar a Nissa del equipo.

-Cambiaros e iros, nadie será expulsado…

Suspiré, Nissa tenía un don especial para esas cosas. Se detuvo enfrente de nosotros y dijo:

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo hoy, Edward?-Había olvidado la costumbre de llamarlo tío cuando comencé a salir con él, explicó que tendría que llamarme tía o algo así y que no iba a hacerlo porque me haría sentir vieja.

-Estaría gracioso, a las 8 o las 9 te paso a buscar a la enfermería, hoy toca un pequeño paseo

-Edward, vamos al lago-Propuse cuando Nissa se fue

-Lo que la dama ordene…

Sin que me diese cuenta, me cogió de un brazo y me acomodó en su espalda. Me llevó a caballito hasta el lago. Me acerqué a la orilla y comenté distraída:

-Me hubiera gustado bañarme en el lago y ver de cerca todas las especies que viven en él…

-Un día de verano te puedo acompañar, se me da muy bien bucear…

Pasamos en silencio unos minutos sentados en la orilla cuando una pregunta pasó por mi cabeza.

-¿Qué harías si a mí me pasase algo?

-¿Algo como qué?-Preguntó de vuelta extrañado

-Morirme, por ejemplo…

-Moriría yo contigo, no podría soportar la idea de no tenerte a mi lado…Iría con los Vulturis quizás, llamaría la atención y ellos darían fin en menos que un pájaro canta.

-Es muy dramático, pero siempre es bueno saber lo que alguien haría si tú no estuvieras…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué harías?-Preguntó él con curiosidad, acercó su mano con cuidado a la mía

-Ni idea Edward, ni idea…

Seguí mirando el agua, pensando en un extraño vacío que se hacía cuando pensaba en mi futuro sin Edward.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione POV

-Draco, ¿Qué te pasa?-Tenía unas ojeras de muerte y su piel estaba pálida, tan pálida que parecía translúcida

-Hmpf…-Frunció el entrecejo y tironeó levemente de mi mano, subiendo el ritmo de nuestros pasos

-¡EY! Draco, dime lo que te pasa…

-No me pasa nada, Hermione-Usó un tono tan frío que me dio miedo, él nunca me hablaba así

-Está claro que si te pasa…Hoy es el primer día en lo que llevamos aquí que salimos los dos juntos…¡Y eso que llegamos hace mes y medio!-Se pasó de manera nerviosa la mano por el pelo

-Lo siento, de veras…Solo es que…Solo es que…

-¿Qué?-Le miré a los ojos, rehuyó la mirada

-Las cosas no van bien en casa…Madre está destrozada por lo de padre, ahora se ha quedado sola…Intento cuidarla desde aquí, pero no es posible…

-Tu madre es una mujer fuerte Draco-Le besé con cuidado, cerca de los labios-Ven, vamos a las cocinas, ya es muy tarde y allí te darán algo de comer para que recuperes fuerzas.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta las cocinas. Cuando entramos, me sorprendí bastante al encontrar a Bella, Ron, Jacob, Ginny, Lyon y Harry, sentados en la mesa tomando zumo de calabaza y hablando seriamente.

-Buenas noches, Hermione-Medio sonrió Jacob-Draco, ven aquí…

-¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?-Pregunté mientras nos sentábamos al lado de Jacob

-Necesitábamos hablar, sobre un tema un tanto extraño…¿Habéis estado junto a Nerissa durante la última semana?-Lyon estaba más moreno de lo normal, pero en sus ojos lodo había un brillo extraño

-No, sabéis perfectamente que no me junto con ella ni aunque fuese la Reina-Contesté crudamente, desde que la conocí nunca habíamos congeniado.

-No he tenido tiempo para dedicarle una charla-Explicó Draco mirando nervioso hacia los lados-Pero Nott me ha comentado que el otro día, en Pociones, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, como si le clavaran un hierro…Cuando estaba al lado de ella. Cuando salió de la clase, se le pasó de golpe…

-Lo mismo que nos ha pasado a todos nosotros-Gruñó Jacob apretándose la frente-No he podido entablar un conversación con ella desde hace una semana, es como si un clavo comenzase a meterse en mi cabeza, impidiéndome pensar o hablar cuando estoy a su lado…

-Edward también me contó que cuando fueron de paseo por los terrenos, Nissa no parecía estar tranquila, estaba alterada…Le dijo que tenía jaquecas todos los días, que le impedían pensar con claridad…

-El otro día, cuando discutí con ella en el campo…Fue una sensación extraña. Al gritarme ese "hazlo" vi una cosa que me asustó…

-¿El qué fue?-Preguntó curiosa Ginny, Jacob se aferraba con delicadeza a su cintura con su brazo derecho. Draco se dio la vuelta hacia mí y me besó, de una manera distinta a la de siempre, muy profundo.

-Le vi-Contestó simplemente quitándose las gafas-A través de sus ojos.

Contuve la respiración. Todos lo hicimos. Pero Draco fue el que reaccionó de peor manera. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, se levantó y empezó a tirarse del pelo.

-Draco, tranquilo…-Me asusté, nunca le había visto tan asustado

-Hermano estate quieto ¿Quieres?-Jacob se levantó y le cogió de los brazos, la respuesta de Draco fue sacudirse las manos de Jacob con violencia-¡Eh! ¿Qué narices te pasa?

-¡No lo comprendes! ¡No lo comprenderíais!-En sus ojos podía ver a un niño asustado-¡Es algo que supera cualquier cosa que hubierais imaginado!

-¡Pues cuéntalo de una vez!-Chilló Ginny con más fuerza que él-No te quedes ahí como un loco…

Entonces me levanté, lo intenté abrazar. Pero me rechazó, encogió su rostro en una mueca de profundo asco. Algo en sus ojos me dijo que no sentía eso. Me dolió, demasiado para poder abrir la boca.

-No me toques, asquerosa _sangre sucia_. Nunca debí de haberte pedido salir, me das asco.

Sentí una ola de agua helada recorrerme entera. Hacía tanto que alguien no me llamaba así. Sentí un hormigueo en mi mano, mientras que las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro. Con rabia, le di una bofetada, que me pesó mucho más a mí que a él.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Draco Malfoy!-Ginny se puso de pie, sacando su varita-¡Ella te lo ha dado todo!

-Creí por un momento que lo decías en broma-El rostro de Jacob se endureció-Ahora me doy cuenta del gran hijo de mala bruja que eres…

Flexionó sus músculos con fiereza, comenzando a temblar. Draco tenía una mano sobre la zona donde había recibido mi golpe, mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos. Comenzó a correr, saliendo de las cocinas. Antes de hacerlo me pareció verle murmurar:

-_Lo comprenderás todo cuando llegue el momento._

Quizás habría sido una imaginación mía. En cuanto cruzó el cuadro, caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry POV

-Te ves muy guapa hoy Hermione-Elogié a mi amiga viendo su vestido-Te favorece…

-Muchas gracias Harry

Había pasado ya un mes y medio desde que Malfoy la había dejado. Tenía mejor ánimo, pero solo podíamos sacarla una sonrisa en momentos inesperados. Ron vestía un traje azulado, acorde con el vestido de Hermione. A mi lado, Luna le miraba de manera inquisitiva, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Quieres bailar Harry?-Me preguntó Luna con delicadeza, sus grandes ojos me miraron

-No me apetece Luna, eres muy amable.

-¿Y tú Ronald? ¿Quieres?

Ron tragó en seco, tenía las orejas coloradas. Extendió su mano con lentitud y asintió. Luna la tomó con fuerza y le arrastró a la pista de baile.

-Harían buena pareja ¿No crees Harry?-Comentó Hermione distraída, mientras tomaba el contenido de una copa que había cogido

-Supongo, Luna le daría a Ron el empujón que le falta…Para hacerle ver que es más valiente y fuerte de lo que él cree.

La fiesta de Slughorn era una chorrada. Casi todos eran alumnos de los más listos de cada curso o algún idiota procedente de una adinerada familia. Hermione y yo estuvimos hablando, sentados en una pequeña mesa.

-¿Has conseguido saber porque todos sufrimos esos dolores de cabeza cuando ella está cerca?-Me preguntó Hermione, ahora ella también sabía lo que era ese dolor, Nerissa se había sentado con ella en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por haber llegado tarde.

-Dumbledore cree que Voldemort intenta controlarla otra vez, como en el Ministerio. Pero como le cuesta tanto, esa fuerza que está retenida en su cabeza es expulsada al exterior afectándonos a los demás…Es como si otra vez, algo la protegiese de él.

-Es una teoría interesante. Pero sigo sin comprender por qué la intenta controlar a ella y no a ti…

-Porque ya sabe que conmigo no va a poder. Solo si yo quiero entrará Hermione. Con ella todo es mucho más fácil, tiene la mente como más vulnerable…Y, aunque no lo parezca, ella tiene mucho más poder que yo.

-¿Habrá algún momento en el que consiga traspasar esa barrera?-Sus ojos divagaban entre la gente, pero sabía que miraba a Ron y Luna bailar

-Pronto, en cuanto vea un resquicio en ella, lo hará y la intentará destruir…O controlara a alguien de su entorno para que lo haga por él.

Me giré por instinto propio. Justo en ese preciso momento, Luna se había puesto de puntillas y tocó con sus labios los de Ron. Un leve sonrojo se acentuó en sus mejillas, pero Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Me reí cuando Luna me miró con una gran sonrisa, Hermione también comenzó a reír, era gracioso ver a Ron en esa situación tan bizarra.

* * *

**_Lo primero_**_ no os pongais a despotricar contra Draco. Pronto sabreis porque lo ha tenido que hacer, o ya lo habreis deducido. Espero que os haya gustado la desastrosa parte de Bella/Edward, la pequeña fiesta en la que Ron/Luna ya son pareja oficial o se podría decir que lo son y el extraño comportamiento de Nissa a la que no hemos visto mucho el pelo por este capítulo._

_Muchos Besos y hasta ahora_

_Cookie's_


	24. Sexto año II

**_Después_**_ de por lo menos dos horas conseguí terminar esto. Que os guste mucho._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Os lo conjoceis bastante bien todo, no tengo mucho tiempo._

* * *

23.-Sexto año II

Severus POV

-Carlisle, tenemos que hacer algo con ella-Le supliqué al doctor con una voz muy rara en mí

-Severus, Nerissa está teniendo una batalla interna, no podemos ayudarla de ninguna manera, ni aunque sea él quien este luchando. La fuerza con la que lucha es inútil, casi nadie puede estar cerca de ella sin sufrir un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Lo he comprobado, es un molesto pinchazo…

-Para vosotros, para nosotros-Se estaba refiriendo a toda su familia-Son como mil clavos en la cabeza, nos afecta mucho más…Dumbledore y yo lo hemos estado hablando, no hemos encontrado ninguna manera de impedir esa extraña conexión entre ellos dos.

-¡La tiene que haber!-Grité sin darme cuenta-¡No quiero que ella sufra por su culpa!

-Pues llegas 17 años tarde Severus-Me reprochó serio, mi corazón se encogió-Nunca debiste de abrir la boca para darle la información, ahora hay que sufrir las consecuencias.

Giré sobre mis talones y salí con rapidez de la enfermería. Me había cabreado de verdad. Llegué a mi despacho y tomé un puñado de polvos Flu. Dentro de la chimenea, grité "_Mansión Malfoy_" y me encontré en la residencia de Lucius y Narcissa.

-Bella, no quiero qué sufra ningún daño…Es mi hijo-Le decía una llorosa Narcissa a Bellatrix

-Es demasiado tarde, por culpa de tu maridito-Pronunció con ritintin-Draco está en esta situación…Si el muy idiota hubiera atacado en vez de mediar con el crío, todo seguiría como siempre…

-No metas a Lucius en esto-Respondió Narcissa con dureza-Fue tu culpa también, sabías perfectamente que no estaba en buen estado y lo obligaste a ir…¡Te daba igual que te cogieran Bellatrix, tú ya habías estado una vez!

-¡Nuestro señor le sacará de ahí Cissy!-Contestó con furia-¡Como hizo con todos!

-Señoritas, creo que deben dejar de discutir…Buenas noches Severus

Rodolphus me miraba con una calidez impropia de él. Parecía que en lo más hondo de su cabeza, tramara algo. La mirada de Narcissa se iluminó, haciéndola ver un poco más joven, mientras que Bellatrix contrajo el rostro en una horrible mueca de asco.

-Sev…¿Le pasa algo a Draco? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi hijo?-Podía notar su desesperación a través de la fuerza que empleaba en su agarre

-No pasa nada con Draco, está perfectamente, solo un poco alicaído con todo esto-La abracé con cuidado para tranquilizarla-Rodolphus, me alegra ver que ya te has mejorado.

-Ha sido todo muy rápido Severus-Hacía una semana o así, Voldemort había pagado el pato con Rodolphus por un fallo de McNair y Crabbe, dejándolo en un estado deprorable-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venía a despejar un poco la mente y ver como estaba todo por aquí…

-De maravillas Snape, ahora largo de aquí-Gruñí Bellatrix cabreada por mi presencia

-Tú no eres nadie para mandar quien está y quien no en mi casa Bellatrix, te lo recuerdo. Sev quédate a tomar una taza de té si quieres, así conversamos un poco…

Y seguí a Cissy al salón, seguido por una profunda mirada de asco de Bellatrix y una leve inclinación de Rodolphus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nissa POV

Ya estábamos en primavera, que curso más corto se me hizo. Mayo es un buen mes para salir a pasear por las noches al lago. Hoy, a finales de este curioso mes, las odiosas jaquecas habían cesado, de golpe y porrazo. Pero ahora la que andaba rara era Granger. Desde que esta mañana me había tenido que sentar con ella en DCAO, como casi siempre ya que llegaba habitualmente tarde, lo estaba; aparte de que desde esa hora ya no me dolía la cabeza.

-_Todavía el juego no ha acabado niña-_Una irritante voz afilada resonó en mi mente, me dio miedo-_Mira al frente._

Alcé la vista y me quedé petrificada. No la había visto en ningún momento. Allí, con el agua por el pecho por lo menos, estaba Hermione, avanzaba cada vez más y más adentro del lago. Me deshice de mi capa, quedándome en uniforme. Corrí todo lo que pude, justo cuando Hermione había desaparecido en las negras aguas.

-¡Maaldita sea Granger!-Maldije en voz alta, comenzando a correr dentro del agua.

Me zambullí en el lago y pataleé con fuerza para encontrarla. Sería primavera, pero el agua estaba congelada y entumecía mis extremidades. Tanteé lo que pude en el agua, hasta que mi mano se topó con algo. Bajé un poco más y conseguí enganchar la túnica de Hermione. Pataleé con fuerza, para empezar a subir, pero noté que algo tironeaba de mi tobillo. Pensé que podría ser un alga o algo más. Hermione se movía en busca de aire, lo notaba, no le quedaría mucho. Palpé su cara por completo hasta que encontré sus labios, y sin pararme a pensar, uní los míos con los suyos y soplé para darla aire. Empujé con todas mis fuerzas hacia arriba a Hermione. Intenté retener el poco que me había quedado a mí, pero me empezó a entrar agua por la boca y la nariz. La presión me empezó a nublar la vista. Solo pude distinguir en la lejanía una sombra que nadaba hacia mí.

-_Este juego por fin ha acabado Lynx, ya solo queda tu amiguito Harry._

Jacob POV

-¡NERISSA RESPIRA!-Me había puesto encima suyo y comencé a hacerle la respiración boca a boca para que expulsase el agua que había en sus pulmones.

-Señorita Granger, explíqueme lo que ha pasado…-Escuchaba a Dumbledore por detrás, mientras Hermione lloraba desconsolada

-No tengo ni idea profesor, solo recuerdo estar en la Sala Común y luego, estar luchando por respirar y no ahogarme en el agua…

-¿Y la señorita Cullen?-Siguió, mientras que Carlisle me ayudaba a reanimarla, tenía los labios amoratados y tenía la piel de color blanco nuclear.

-Se debió de tirar a cogerme, ni siquiera me acuerdo de verla…Solo sé que ella me dio más aire…Y me lanzó hacia arriba…

Antes de lanzarme a darle aire otra vez a Nissa, vi como sus padres, Rosalie y Emmett, llegaban corriendo junto a ella. Rosalie, se quedó petrificada en el sitio, mientras que Emmett discutía con Carlisle. Soplé con todas mis fuerzas, entonces me entró agua en la boca. Nissa había respondido y ahora escupía toda el agua que había tragado.

-Está bien, venga respira cariño-Susurró dulcemente Carlisle a su oído.

-Hmpf-Musitó Nissa con los ojos cerrados-Granger, ven aquí…

Hermione se adelantó, poniéndose a mi lado izquierdo.

-La próxima vez que en una misión suicida te metas al lago…Avísame de hacerme un casco-burbuja…

Rosalie la acariciaba el pelo, con delicadeza. Emmett soltó una risa de júbilo al verla otra vez bien. Carlisle sonrió al igual que yo al ver que mantenía su humor intacto y Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza levemente.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rodolphus POV

-Vamos Draco, corre lo más que puedas-Todos corríamos en busca de la escapatoria

-¡El viejo a muerto!-Gritaba Bellatrix enloquecida-¡Dumbledore está CAPUT!

Corría, corría todo lo que podía. Hasta que me derribó un hechizo. Miré su procedencia y entonces la vi. Toda ella era un vivo retrato de Narcissa. Mi única sobrina, estaba delante de mí, bañada en lágrimas y con un tajo en la mejilla.

-Tú, tu pagarás por lo que ha pasado…Le habéis matado y él no os hizo nada…

-Cariño, no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo…Soy tu tío biológico…Es imposible que lo hagas

-No me trates así…Serás lo que tú quieras…Pero él no tuvo la culpa…

Me apuntaba con la varita firmemente. A sus pies tenía un chico, más o menos de su edad. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. No le reconocía.

-Por favor querida, baja la varita…Te juro que yo no fui el que le mató…

-Lo pagaréis…Llegará vuestro final, lo juro.

Se deshizo en lágrimas. Cayó al suelo, llorando mientras abrazaba al cuerpo inerte del chico. Se me rompió el corazón. En ese momento, me dije que el secreto se iba a la porra. No iba a matar a alguien de mi familia, a mi pequeña sobrina. Y Narcissa y Lucius sabrían que ella estaba viva.

-Cuídate pequeña, mantén los ojos bien abiertos.

En un acto instintivo, besé su coronilla y le dejé mi reloj de bolsillo, aquel que siempre llevaba conmigo y que si abrías la tapa encontrabas una foto de Narcissa y Lucius, ya que mi esposa no se merecía estar ahí cuando se moría por otro hombre.

* * *

**_Quiero_**_ un gran resumen de este capítulo por parte de mis lectores :)_

_Cookie's: Me voy de viaje en 45 minutos, estoy muy nerviosa._


	25. Decisiones difíciles

**_Como_**_ vereis me he puesto a trabajar en cuanto he vuelto de vacaciones. Espero que os guste este capítulo con perspectiva en tercera persona._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ J.K hizo Harry Potter y esta misma tarde, yo iré a ver la última parte de sus esfuerzos al cine :3_

* * *

24.-Decisiones difíciles

Todos estaban en silencio. Encima de la mesa, había una mujer de largos cabellos negros colgada cabeza abajo. Se sacudía violentamente, gruñendo y maldiciendo. Una mano blanca se alzó y de la boca de su propietario salió:

-_Crucio_

Sonó tan normal, como si lo dijera todos los días. El cuerpo de la mujer vibró y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Parecía como si le diese una descarga eléctrica.

-Queridos, tengo aquí a la líder-Pronunció con vehemencia el hombre, tan blanco como la cal y con unos ojos rojizos refulgentes-A la persona que nos puede dar en bandeja todo…Os presento, aunque algunos ya la conozcan-Miró significativamente a la pareja rubia, que mantenían sus cabezas agachadas-A la gran descendiente de una raza mucho más interesante de lo que pensamos, la señorita Black.

Sarah Black gruñó otra vez, intentando transformarse. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la retenían con magia. Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas, era una pena que ese hechizo silenciador fuera tan efectivo que no podía hacer retumbar su voz por toda Inglaterra.

-Después de una ardua búsqueda, la atrapamos-Completó un magullado y arañado Rabastan, sus ojos verdes tan diferentes a los de su hermano brillaban en la oscuridad de la sala

-La lobita nos dio mucha guerra-Gruñó Fenrir Greyback con su profunda voz

-¡Silencio! Dejen hablar a nuestro Lord-Aclamó Bellatrix, estirándose en la mesa para acercarse más a su Señor

Todos volvieron al silencio sepulcral. Un latigazo de varita y los gritos cargados de odio de la mujer resonaron.

-Ahora dime, ¿Dónde se esconderá Potter?-Preguntó con su siseante voz Lord Voldemort, estirando su blanca mano hacia la mejilla terrosa de Sarah

-Jamás lo diré, jamás diré dónde se encuentra-Exclamó con orgullo-No me harán hablar…

-¡Insolente!-Recibió una fuerte bofetada de Bellatrix-No le hables así a nues…

-No hace falta que la calles por mí Bella-Los ojos de Bellatrix centellearon con pasión

-¡Bruja del diablo! ¡Te quemarás en tu propia pira!-Gritó la cautiva, balanceándose con agresividad

Snape habló en un susurro con Lord Voldemort. Un susurro que llegó a los oídos de Sarah.

-¡Traidor! ¡Deberías estar tú muerto y no mi marido!-Siguió gritando, ahora con sendas lágrimas bajando por su rostro-¡Fuiste el que les condenaste, desde el principio! ¡Yo misma confié en ti!

-_Crucio_-Volvió a repetirse la escena-No deberías hablar tan a la ligera querida, es por tu salud mental

Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el salón. Sarah se quedó mirando a Narcissa Malfoy, sus oscuros ojos llenos de lágrimas miraron acusadoramente a los profundos ojos grises azulados de su mejor amiga, su confidente. Abrió la boca y todos se callaron.

-Ella, está viva-Fue una voz dura, como un bloque de cemento, sin pizca de compasión

Desapareció de pronto, haciendo que a la vez un sonido sordo se escuchase en el sótano. Ninguno fue capaz de hablar, se quedaron mirando a la mujer de Lucius, esperando una reacción. Vieron como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como los de su marido. Vieron como las lágrimas cayeron lentamente por su rostro. Lo que ha Rodolphus le dolió ver, lo más duro de ese momento, fue como una torre alta y resistente se convertía en un montón de escombros en segundos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era la única que quedaba allí. Todos se iban retirando poco a poco, escondiéndose para descargar el dolor que llevaban con ellos. Pero ella se quedó mirando fijamente a la lápida. Con 17 años lo había visto todo, la muerte, el dolor, la traición, la mentira. No esperaba encontrarse en un cementerio, delante de una lápida que rezaba:

"_Leonarde Accolti_

_1980-1997_

_Querido hijo, hermano y amigo._

_Todo se puede curar con las palabras exactas en el momento adecuado"_

Un gran felino blanco gimoteaba cerca de la joven que miraba la lápida. Ella solo atinó a acariciarle la cabeza con parsimonia, calmando su dolor y, de paso, el suyo propio. Las lágrimas solitarias recorrían su afilado rostro y los sollozos hacían vibrar su cuerpo.

-Vamos Bastet, deberíamos irnos a casa...-Acarició el suave mármol blanco y depositó una flor encima

Comenzaron a andar, a través del cementerio. Cuando llegaron al límite de la valla, la joven agarró al felino y desaparecieron en el aire. Aparecieron en un imponente caserón en medio del bosque. Jacob las recibió.

-No llores más Nissa-Tragó de golpe mientras la abrazó, aguantando el asqueroso olor a vampiro que sentía-Todo va a estar bien

-Eso quiero pensar Jakie, eso quiero pensar…

Bastet se juntó con Anubis, desapareciendo por entre los árboles. Los dos entraron en la casa. Allí se respiraba un ambiente de fiesta, no todos los días invitaban a toda la familia a una boda. Jacob estaba allí porque los Cullen, más bien Esme y Edward, lo habían acogido como uno más de su familia cuando su madre desapareció en una partida de reconocimiento para la Orden.

-Deberíais vestiros los dos ya, nos vamos en 15 minutos-Recitó con voz calmada Carlisle, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa

-Ya vamos Carlisle-Contestó rodando los ojos Jacob

Subieron rápidamente y se enfundaron sus vestimentas. Al salir, Jacob no había visto chica más guapa después de Ginny, Nerissa se había puesto un vestido negro sin tirantes corto y unos tacones, recogiendo su largo pelo en una intrincada trenza. En cambio, Nerissa se asombró ver a su amigo con unos pantalones de vestir caquis, una camisa blanca y su rebelde pelo peinado hacia arriba.

-Vayamos a esa boda-Murmuró Nerissa bajando la escalera junto a su amigo

-Todo está listo ya, vamos-Dijo alegremente Bella, mientras Edward agarraba su mano con delicadeza, ella también había sido acogida por los Cullen cuando sus padres se fueron de Inglaterra para olvidar todo.

Cuando llegaron todos se mezclaron con la gente. Nerissa divisó a Fred al lado de George, que debía de bromear sobre su oreja perdida. Con delicadeza puso sus manos delante de sus ojos y le susurró al oído:

-¿No estarás coqueteando con esas, verdad Fred Weasley?

Se dio la vuelta y se fundieron en un beso. La altura de él hacía que se tuviese que agachar un poco y Nerissa ponerse de puntillas.

-Llegaste-Murmuró contra su mejilla-¿Cómo fue esta mañana?

-Fue muy rápido todo, ahora ya está en un sitio mejor…-La joven no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas que su novio borró con sus pulgares.

-Vamos dentro, la ceremonia ya va a empezar-Se cogieron de la mano y juntos entraron en la carpa.

Transcurrió todo muy rápido. El banquete también, incluso bailaron. Hasta que Nerissa se cansó y se fue a sentar junto a otro pelirrojo al que nadie había visto jamás.

-Buenas noches Harry-Exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches Nerissa-Sonrió azorado, igual que muchos, opinaba que resplandecía

-¿No me dirás lo que tienes en mente para no ir este año a Hogwarts?-Murmuró al rubia con cuidado de que nadie la oyese

-Es un secreto Nerissa, no puedo decírtelo…No quiero que tu salgas también dañada por algo que tengo que arreglar yo…

-Oh vamos, tengo derecho a saberlo…Yo también estoy implicada con Él-Sus ojos grises perfilados con negro rodaron, cansados

-Todo es muy precipitado Nerissa, es peli…

Un estruendo tremendo resonó en toda la carpa. Un grupo de sombras negras apareció. De pronto cundió el pánico entre los presentes, empezaron a desaparecerse, otros optaron por quedarse, luchando contra los mortífagos. Nerissa dirigía todos sus hechizos potentes contra ellos y justo cuando Jacob atacaba con un _Desmaius_ que poco le envidiaba a un auror, Nerissa vio con sus propios ojos como el trío, compuesto por Hermione, Ron y Harry, desaparecía.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-Jake, acércate corre-Nerissa llamó a Jacob desde su cuarto, hacía más de dos semanas que todo lo que hacía lo vinculaba con él para que Alice no viera su futuro-Es urgente.

-Dime Nissa, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Quiero que leas ese papel y luego me digas lo que piensas-Había tardado una semana en escribirlo, debía merecer la pena

Jacob cogió la hoja escrita y comenzó a leerla:

"_He decidido salir en busca de Harry y los demás, mi deber es ayudarles, se lo debo. Les tengo que encontrar y ayudarles, unirme a ellos en su búsqueda de lo que intentan destruir. He pensado que podría salir dentro de poco, tres días, el tiempo suficiente para preparar una pequeña mochila. He pensado que también podríamos buscar a tu madre. Ahora quiero que me mires y me digas si te apuntas a esta locura. Te necesito. Más que nunca."_

Se miraron. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro moreno del chico. Sostuvo en el aire uno de sus grandes puños y Nerissa junto el suyo pequeño con el de él. Ahora eran un equipo.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

La casa Cullen estaba vacía, menos por los tres adolescentes de 17 años que había en ella. Dos de ellos preparaban cosas con la mayor rapidez posible, pensando en cualquier otra cosa y vinculándose entre sí. La otra les miraba con miedo, insegura de lo que había prometido. Bella había descubierto la carta y la había leído. De inmediato quería seguir a sus amigos, ayudarles en todo lo posible. La única condición que le habían puesto era:

-_"Si sufres algún daño o estamos en peligro, te desapareces inmediatamente. No quiero que Edward haga ninguna locura, ahora es más feliz de lo que ha sido nunca"_

Llevaban una pequeña mochila con un hechizo extensor en su interior. Allí llevaban desde ropa y botas de montaña, hasta libros y una tienda pequeña de acampada. Ya tenían todo listo. Con la mayor rapidez salieron al jardín. Se dieron la mano entre sí, viendo como toda la familia se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Nerissa pensó en el primer lugar al que podían ir y se concentró. Los tres sintieron como la sensación de ahogo se apoderó de ellos. La familia Cullen vio como desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Maldijeron, lloraron, gritaron. Pero fue Alice quien les avisó.

-Mirar esto

Las pequeñas manos de la vampira cogieron una carta y un colgante. Con aprensión leyó:

"_No os preocupéis por nosotros. Estaremos bien, solo queremos ayudar en algo que estoy demasiado involucrada para dejarlo pasar. Yo les arrastré, no les culpen a ellos. Edward, te prometo que te devolveré a tu Bella sana y salva, no la pasará nada mientras que esté con nosotros. Volveremos pronto. Siento dejaros en este momento, cuando una guerra ha estallado. Esto me hará saber, también, toda la verdad."_

-Son solo críos Carlisle-Sollozó Esme en el pecho de Emmett-Los matarán…

-Debemos ir a buscarles, enseguida-Los ojos de Edward se tornaron de oscuro color ónix-No permitiré que les hagan daño

-Tranquilízate Edward, ya son mayores de edad, saben hacer magia y se protegerán lo mejor que saben…

-¡Pero los matarán! ¡La quieren a ella y quieren al niño lobo Carlisle! ¡Si Isabella se interpusiera entre ellos la aniquilarían!-Gritó desesperada Alice, destruyendo un jarrón con la fuerza de sus gritos

-Debemos esperar, ellos saben lo que hacen, fue su decisión-Jasper recogió el colgante que había encima de la mesa y se le puso a Rosalie alrededor del cuello-Me juego los colmillos a que Nerissa quería que tuvieses esto…

-Pero…Ella nunca se separa de este colgante desde que se lo regalaron-Tocó con cuidado el pequeño frasco que contenía una gama de colores brillantes en forma de hilos dentro-Le pertenecía a su madre, su verdadera madre…

-Date cuenta de que a lo mejor quería que te protegieses con él, bebe-Completó Emmett pasando a Esme a los brazos de Carlisle-Eres su madre, después de todo…

La familia de vampiros se quedó inmóvil en el salón. Solo podían esperar a que el final llegase.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

La tranquilidad en la mansión fue rota por un alarido. Un alarido de dolor, que provenía del sótano. Rabastan volvía ahí, como todas las noches, para intentar sacarle información a Sarah Black. Arriba, en uno de los salones, estaban reunidos los Malfoy y los Lestrange.

-Lucius, la oíste, dime que tú la oíste-Narcissa parecía desesperada, unas grandes ojeras se acentuaban en su pálido rostro-Nuestra pequeña está viva…

-¡Ella no lo está y nunca lo estará Cissy!-Gritó con desparpajo y maldad Bellatrix-¡Te estaba mintiendo!

-Ella nunca lo haría Bella, nunca-Rebotó la rubia mirando con aprensión a su marido

-A estado 17 años desaparecida Narcissa-Completó Lucius con voz rota-¡Cómo quieres que crea que mi única hija está viva!

-Yo estoy con mamá-Aportó el joven Draco cogiéndole la mano a su madre-Yo creo que mi…hermana está viva

-¡Ni si quiera la conociste! ¡No sabes ni quién es!-Se carcajeó Bellatrix otra vez, con ese brillo de locura en sus ojos-¡No puedes creer en algo que no has visto!

-Lynx estuvo desaparecida durante 17 años, como bien has dicho Lucius-Comentó Rodolphus con su grave voz-No sé por qué, no puede vivir…

Un silencio apabullante se hizo en la sala. Lo único que se oía eran los gritos de la mujer torturada.

-Iré a buscarla, ahora mismo-Narcissa se puso en pie, con lágrimas en los ojos, dispuesta a salir a buscar a su hija

Bella la interceptó y la dio una sonora bofetada.

-No digas tonterías Narcissa, no sabes por dónde buscar, ni siquiera sabes dónde puede estar. Ya te lo dije una vez, esa niña solo significaba nuestra destrucción y si está viva, yo la devolveré bajo tierra-Sentenció con maldad la hermana mayor

-¡No trates así a mi madre!

Draco, con sus fuerzas de un muchacho atlético de 17 años, empujó a su tía. Rebotó contra la estantería y cayó al suelo, seguida de un par de baldas enteras de libros. Se levantó como si nada y gritó:

-_¡Crucio!_

El joven rubio se retorció violentamente, dando alaridos. Narcissa gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Rodolphus intentó parar a su mujer y Lucius levantó su varita con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de la bruja, lanzándola por segunda vez contra la estantería, dejándola incosciente.

-Nunca te atreverás a tocar a mi familia, no te lo permitiré-Gruñó con rabia mientras daba la vuelta el cuerpo de la bruja con un pie-Nunca. Rodolphus, llévate a tu mujer antes de que la descuartice.

-Como digas Lucius-El ceño de Rodolphus estaba fruncido, él no se esperaba nunca que su esposa le hiciera eso a su sobrino-En la cena nos vemos-Cogió en brazos a la bruja morena y salió del cuarto

-¿Estás bien mi amor? Tesoro, responde-Narcissa derramaba lágrimas sobre su hijo, que tenía los ojos cerrados-¡Lucius! ¡Él no!

-Tranquila mi vida-Acarició los largos cabellos de su esposa con dulzura, mientras pronunciaba _enervate_-Solo está en shock, eso es todo…No te preocupes por Lynx, si es cierto, no tardará en llegar a nosotros, te lo prometo.

Besó con delicadeza sus labios, como si sellara un trato. Sintió como cada lágrima de su esposa se le clavase como una daga en el corazón, nunca le había gustado ver llorar a su Narcissa.

* * *

**_Es como _**_ muy rápido el capítulo, pasan muchas cosas. Pero es todo lo que salió de mi. Pronto vereis la continuación. A partir de este capítulo, ya nada será igual. Tendrán nombres propios los capítulos, no como hasta ahora que solo lo tenían los capis que había entre los años. Espero que me sigais hasta el final, como algunos hicieron con Elecciones y Sentimientos, mi otro fic alternativo especialmente de Twilight. Os deseo una buena noche a aquellos que vayan a ver HP 7 parte 2, como yo._

_Muchos abrazos para todos los que dejaron reviews y me leen_

_Cookie's_


	26. En el punto de mira

**_Después_**_ de tres millones de años sin actualizar, espero que este capítulo os deje buen sabor de boca. Porque es bastante extraño. Pero ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Muchas Gracias a tods los que me dejan un review._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Gimme, gimme a Fred for the midnight (8) Canción de ABBA tuneada por mi, pero los personajes y algunos pasajes son de J.K Rowling y otros personajes de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

25.-En el punto de mira

-Jacob, tú sabes dónde vive, dime y vamos-Nerissa andaba impaciente por el bosque

-La abuela Druella no creo que te reconozca…Tiene poco sobre ti-Jacob la cogió de los brazos, parándola en seco

-Bueno, vosotros dos-Bella tenía aspecto cansado-Parar de discutir y decidir a dónde vamos

-Con Druella-Sentenció Nerissa cruzándose de brazos

-Con tía Andrómeda-Jacob la miró intensamente, haciendo que los brazos de la rubia se cayesen igual que su mandíbula

-¿¡QUÉ!-Las cejas de la rubia se juntaron y levantó un dedo para acusarle-Tú, no me dijiste que tenía una tía más…¡Te mato!

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos?

El moreno compuso su mejor sonrisa, intentado impresionar a Nerissa. Bella rodó los ojos, pensando una vez más como había podido seguir a dos personas que se pasaban la mayor parte del día discutiendo y reconciliándose.

-¿Ella responderá a mis preguntas?

-Con exactitud y paciencia, rubia-La sonrisa de Jacob se transformó a una mueca seria, mientras olisqueaba el aire-¿A qué huele?

-Huele como a fresas-Bella probó suerte también, como sus amigos-¿Hermione no lleva siempre una colonia de fresas?

La cara se les cambió a todos. Después de dos meses buscando, parecía que estaban a punto de encontrar la mitad de lo que buscaban.

-Viene del este-Comenzaron a andar rápido, más rápido de lo normal

Llegaron a un punto donde el olor fue más intenso. Jacob miró a su alrededor desesperado y gritó:

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Soy Jacob, Hermione!

Un hechizo púrpura pasó rozando el pelo de Bella. Seguido a ese, otro hechizo rojo. Nerissa gritó _protego_ con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que los atacantes cayeran al suelo. Vieron una cabellera castaña y otra morena.

-_¡Expelliar…!-_Comenzó el hechizo

-¡Espera Hermione!-Harry Potter sostuvo el brazo de su amiga-¡Son Jacob, Bella y Nerissa!

Hermione corrió hasta Jacob y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Harry recibía a las chicas. Caminaron hasta la tienda de campaña, cuando entraron Ron les esperaba sentado en un camastro.

-¿Ya traéis comida?-Preguntó el pelirrojo malhumorado, al ver a Bella sonrió levemente-Bella…

-¡Ronnie!-A cada uno de los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío al oír ese sobrenombre-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ron la abrazó y la invitó a sentarse en su cama. Empezaron a hablar, muy compenetrados, como dos hermanos que no se ven desde hace años. Jacob comenzó a hablar animadamente con Hermione. Nerissa cogió la mochila y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, seguida de Harry.

-Vuestra llegada ha sido inesperada, creíamos que erais mortífagos…

-Harry, cuando me dijiste en la boda que iba a ser peligroso…Quise ayudaros, necesitaba ayudaros. Esto también va conmigo y si puedo hacer algo para ayudaros, lo haré no lo dudes.

-No hacía falta…Ya nos bastamos los tres…

-Con Ronald herido-Miró al pelirrojo sonreír mientras Bella le contaba el porqué de que estaban allí-Granger en estado de medio zombie-Las pronunciadas ojeras de la castaña no habían pasado desapercibidas-Y tú teniendo que ayudarlos en todo y mantenerlos a flote, somos lo mejor que os ha pasado en este último mes.

-De verdad, gracias por haber aparecido-Harry abrazó a Nerissa por la espalda, ella solo cerró los ojos

-No es nada-Le quitó hierro al asunto con una risa la rubia

Comenzaron a hacer algo de comer con lo que el otro trío llevaba en la mochila. Después de una cena más o menos satisfactoria, se pusieron a hablar.

-Ahora quiero que nos digáis que es lo que buscáis-Jacob mantenía su voz firme mientras tomaban té en la mesa de la tienda de campaña

-Es difícil de explicar Jake…No sabemos tampoco que es exactamente-Explicó Hermione frotándose las manos, intentando mantener el calor

-Horrocrux-Harry puso encima de la mesa un medallón dorado con una serpiente-Este es uno.

-Pero Harry, los Horrocrux son objetos creados a partir de una muerte…Haciendo que el alma de la persona se fragmente-Todos miraron a Bella con los ojos abiertos, eso hizo que se pusiera colorada

-¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información?

-Lo leí en un libro que encontré en la sala de los Menesteres, un día que vagaba yo sola por el castillo hace tiempo…-Se atoró con sus palabras, poniéndose más roja aún

Nadie ponía atención al Horrocrux ni a Nerissa. La joven aproximó sus dedos a la joya y esta comenzó a vibrar. Al tocarla, Nerissa sintió como aquel objeto la llamaba, la rogaba que se abriese a él y le cogiese y se lo colgase del cuello. Lo apretó en su mano y se lo colgó.

-Hay que turnarse para llevarlo, hasta que encontremos el modo de destruirlo…

-Entonces lo llevaré yo

Los ojos nerviosos de la rubia se pasearon entre los presentes. Ahora sentía que no los conocía, no los conocía tan bien como pensaba. Su lado inseguro había salido a flote.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La nieve cubría todo. Hacía por lo menos un mes, un mes horrible desde que Ron se fue en un ataque de rabia. Nerissa se alejaba cada vez más, encerrándose en si misma cada vez que llevaba el colgante. Hermione y Jacob estaban haciendo una guardia fuera de la tienda, las cortinas se abrieron y salió ella. Unas pronunciadas ojeras se hacían notables bajo sus ojos, debajo del jersey que llevaba una marca con la forma del colgante. Agarró firmemente la varita y le dijo con delicadeza a Jacob:

-Jakie, ve a descansar con Bella y Harry, yo te revelo en la guardia…Ya descansé lo suficiente para seguir unas horas más

-¿Estás segura Lynx?-Después de una discusión Nerissa había decidido usar su nombre verdadero-Me puedo quedar yo un rato más…

-Entra, también tengo que hablar con Hermione…En privado

El grandullón se levantó de su sitio y entró en la tienda, sin antes besar la frente de su mejor amiga y, ahora, prima. Lynx ocupó el sitio de Jacob, se acomodó y Hermione la preguntó:

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-De Draco-La castaña se estremeció al oír su nombre-Y de muchas cosas más…

Se miraron la una a la otra. Estaban las dos igual de demacradas. Por primera vez en muchos años, Lynx se acercó unos milímetros a su enemiga por naturaleza y entrelazó sus manos enguantadas.

-Ya debes saber el porqué de que te dejara de esa forma…¿Verdad?

-No, no lo sé…Fue un asqueroso y un imbécil

-Tranquila-Apretó sus manos-Draco es mortífago, eso sí lo sabes, pero se hizo mortífago para salvar a su familia…Para salvar a su padre y a su madre de Él, a nuestros padres. Y también salvarte a ti de su poder. Te alejó de él para mantenerte protegida, porque sabía perfectamente que Harry, Ronald, Jacob y los demás te protegerían…Te trató así para que lo odiaras, así estarías lo suficientemente lejos para que no te hiciesen daño-Lynx miró con un nudo en la garganta como su contraria se deshacía en lágrimas, sacó de su dedo uno de los anillos que llevaba, con una esmeralda en el centro, de plata, el más grande-Mi hermano, querría que no te pasara nada…Y ya ves, ahora estás aquí, jugándote el cuello para salvar a todos

-Pudo haberme dejado como la gente normal, con un "lo dejamos"…-Se quedó pensando un momento, con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas-Sé que no ha sido fácil para él…Su padre ha estado en Azkaban…Es algo duro, muy duro. Claro que lo odio, ahora mismo lo odio con todas mis fuerzas…Pero después de esto, me has dejado confundida.

-Ese es mi trabajo-Sonrió a duras penas, estirando levemente sus comisuras-Espero que cuando todo esto acabe, volváis juntos…Qué a pesar de que no me caes bien, debo de reconocer que hacéis buena pareja

-¿Y tú y Fred? ¿No erais novios o algo así?

El rostro de Lynx se endureció, haciendo ver sus ojos de un color acero. Parecía que recordar a Fred, le hacia la misma gracia que a Hermione recordar a Draco.

-Lo dejamos, antes de irnos Jacob, Bella y yo. Quería a Fred, mucho. Pero él se merece a alguien que lo ame mucho más que yo. No me sentía completamente llena. Después de Cedric, él ha sido el único que ha sabido apoyarme sin juzgar. Le quiero, le quiero muchísimo…Pero yo me debo a otra persona…

Miró disimuladamente por entre la rendija que deja la lona de la tienda. Harry preparaba té tranquilamente en una tetera.

-Harry…Sabía desde hace mucho que tú pertenecías a Harry-Susurró Hermione con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-Siempre has estado detrás suya para cuidarle…Desde siempre.

Lynx palideció de golpe, cerró con fuerza los ojos y sintió el agudo dolor que le producía llevar el colgante. Le habían dado en su punto débil. Harry. Su Harry. El pequeño niño de ojos verdes que compartió su alegría al encontrar su varita. Abrió los ojos y observó su varita. Pudo sentir como el núcleo latía por sí solo, dentro de la madera de palo de rosa. Miró otra vez a Hermione y alejándose de ella le aconsejó:

-Entra a descansar, yo sola haré la guardia…

Hermione descifró en el sonido de su voz dolor, tristeza y rencor. Con cuidado se levantó y caminó junto a los demás, dentro del pequeño hogar que habían creado en medio de la nieve.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Debes destruirlo tú Ron, te hizo daño-Harry Potter gritó desesperado a su amigo, que miraba con detenimiento la nube de humo negro que tomaba formas muy familiares

-¡Vamos Ron! ¡Los dos juntos!-Lynx agarró con fuerza la mano de Ron, que la miró detenidamente-¡Por Luna!

-_Sabéis perfectamente que no podéis combatir contra vuestros sentimientos-_Conocían perfectamente la voz afilada que salía del colgante_-El pequeño de seis hermanos, el menos querido por su madre, el segundón-_Ron tragó en seco, al ver aparecer a un espectro muy parecido a Luna_-La pequeña de gemelos, la abandonada, la menos querida por el chico al que anhela desde que era pequeña, a la que quieren matar-_Otro espectro parecido a Harry apareció al lado de la falsa Luna, sonriendo los dos de manera malvada_-¿A quién elegirán? Sabéis perfectamente que a vosotros no, desdichados…Los últimos de todos._

Ron agarró con fuerza la mano temblorosa de Lynx. Los dos, con sus manos rodeando la empuñadura de la espada, la levantaron y con fuerza, impactaron su filo contra la joya endemoniada. Silbó profundamente, haciéndole daño a los oídos de los presentes y luego calló. Un silencio precedido de profundos sollozos de dolor.

-Tranquila, tranquila-Intentaba tranquilizar Ron con sutileza a Lynx-Todo ha pasado ya, se han ido para siempre…

Harry observó tendido en la nieve como dos de sus mejores amigos se refugiaban el uno en el otro. Desquitándose de todo lo que odiaban. Un momento tan íntimo que Harry se sintió un vil usurpador de él. Nunca había visto ese cambio, desde no dirigirse la palabra a estar en la nieve llorando. Apoyó sus codos en el nevado suelo, descansando por unos momentos. Observando como Lynx aferraba a su mejor amigo y como Ron acunaba entre sus brazos a su mejor amiga.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La nieve todavía seguía cubriendo el suelo. Lynx había dejado su varita a Harry, saliendo a pasear sin nada con que protegerse. Iba completamente sola. Caminaba por la nieve, cuando un crujido de pisadas la alertó. Dos, tres hechizos. Y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacía la dirección contraria de la que venía, para no poner en peligro a nadie. Veía las sombras negras detrás suya mientras corría. Le pareció escuchar un gruñido grave cuando pasó cerca de la cabaña en un intento por deshacerse de ellos.

-_¡Incárcero!_

Cayó al suelo como un árbol talado. Se retorcía con rabia, luchando contra su agarre. El hombre con aspecto feroz y lobuno, la agarró de la nuca y gruñó:

-¿Por qué corrías tanto florecilla?-El olor hediondo que desprendía hizo que a Lynx le subiera la bilis a la boca

-Nombre-La rubia intentó debatir contra el hombre de profundos ojos verdes, pero recibió un bofetada de su parte antes de abrir la boca-¡Dime tu nombre!

-Taylor Hitchens-Haberse leído su árbol familiar Black había servido para algo después de todo, pensó Lynx observando al hombre revisar la lista

-Ninguna Taylor Hitchens en la lista-Susurró con maldad-Pero me suenas de algo, me resultas familiar…

-¿No es la cría que busca Bellatrix?-Aportó un susurró de mujer entre los hombres-Amycus, es ella…

-Rubia clara, ojos grises, tez pálida-Amycus Carrow trazó con su dedo la línea de la mandíbula de Lynx, ésta le mordió con todas sus fuerzas cuando toco su labio inferior-De carácter fuerte…

-¡La cachorra de los Cullen!-Exclamó Fenrir Greyback abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa-¡Bellatrix nos dará una buena recompensa por ella!

-Llevémosla con ella-Exclamó McNair con voz quejumbrosa-En este mismo instante…

Desaparecieron en menos que puedes parpadear. Sin dejar rastro en la nieve. El desgarrador aullido de un lobo cruzó el bosque, resonando hasta en la parte más profunda.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Vaya, vaya…Te dije que no irías muy lejos-Bellatrix observó a Lynx, agarrando con firmeza su mentón, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos-Antes de matarte, unas sesiones de tortura no te vendrán mal, así soltarás la lengua sobre donde están tus amiguitos…

-Antes muerta que decírtelo mala pécora-Lynx la escupió en la cara, de vuelta recibió un tortazo, Bellatrix la apuntó con la varita

-_¡Cru…!_

Paró de pronunciar el hechizo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojos como su sobrino Draco era sujetado con firmeza por su tío y su padre. Parecía rabioso, más bien, furioso. Bellatrix se lanzó a reír. Con esa carcajada que a Lynx le congelaba los huesos y hacía chillar sus oídos.

-Al pequeño Draco no le gusta que su, querida, amiga sufra…Es enternecedor...-Volvió a mirar con sus oscuros ojos grises a Lynx, sonriendo con malicia-Vas a tener suerte hoy…Irás al sótano toda la noche, para que me dé tiempo a pensar que hacer contigo…¡Lucius! ¡Bájala al sótano!

Lucius Malfoy cojeó hasta la rubia. La alzó, cogiéndola de los brazos y la agarró con firmeza. Lynx miró a su padre, observando lo demacrado que estaba, como la piel de la cara se pegaba a sus huesos, haciéndolo ver como una calavera.

-Por favor…Déjeme escapar Lucius…

-No puedo niña-Contestó con frialdad-No dudaría en soltarte, si tú no dependieses de la vida de mi familia…

La lanzó dentro del sótano y cerró la puerta. Una voz mística, tan familiar que a Lynx se le humedecían los ojos le habló:

-Hola-La sombre se acercó-Nerissa…¿¡Eres tú!

-Luna, Luna, Luna…

Se abrazaron las dos con fuerza. Luna intentó relatarle en pocas palabras como había acabado allí, pero se atoró con las lágrimas que sus ojos desprendían.

-Quiero verte la cara…-Lynx rebuscó en sus bolsillos con ansiedad, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, el desiluminador que Ron le había dejado en la guardia de la noche anterior.

Al accionarlo, observó el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga. Ojeó a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver a un duende, al señor Ollivander y a Dean. Un bulto tumbado en una esquina pareció mirarla, la larga melena negra tapaba el rostro de la persona. Pero su voz fue un susurro audible.

-Nerissa…-Lynx miró con nerviosismo la procedencia de la voz-Si te capturaron a ti, estamos perdidos…

Lynx pudo descubrir quién era. Esa mirada desafiante y orgullosa no podía ser otra que la de la madre de su amigo. Contempló el estado en el que se encontraba. Deplorable.

-Sarah...

* * *

**_En el próximo capítulo_**_ veremos como Bellatrix se desquita con la pequeña Lynx (ya lo es oficialmente) que se ha reencontrado con su querida amiga Luna. Y con la madre de Jake. Es muy gonita la conversación entre estas dos enemigas naturales. Todo por un Draco en común. Bueno, ya ven, Lynx está enamorada de Harry desde que (ejem ejem) más o menos lo vio crecer. Espero sus review con anhelo, me alegran enormemente :)_

_Cookie's_


	27. Salvando lo insalvable

**_Mirad,_**_ el capítulo más salvaje que he podido escribir. Voy a cambiar el Rated. Dentro de toda la violencia, tan, tan...¿extraña? ¿bestial?...Hay un momento dulce. Emotivo diría yo. Mi imaginación está andando a pasos agigantados en este fic. Al final del capítulo, no pondré una nota como los anteriores. Quiero que vosotros me contéis lo que pensáis sobre esta gran locura. A Bellatrix, se la ha ido la pinza mucho más de lo que la tenía, es la advertencia._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Algo más que datos curiosos nos tenía que haber dado J.K. Unos personajes con historias aún por conocer, es el mejor regalo que nos pueden hacer._

* * *

26.-Salvando lo insalvable

-Es la hora, es la hora, es la hora…-Canturreaba Bellatrix arreglándose en el baño, su sonrisa diabólica mostraba cada uno de sus perfectos dientes

Al salir, se encontró a su esposo tumbado en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. Se había preguntado tantas veces, como alguien como Rodolphus se pudo llegar a casar con ella. Bellatrix lo sabía. Él la amaba, la amaba con locura cuando se casaron. La dio todo cuanto pedía. La trataba como una dama. Pero ella cambió, cambió radicalmente en Azkaban. Y Bellatrix sabía que ahora ella amaba y anhelaba con una locura maligna a su Lord. Y Rodolphus dejó de quererla como antes poco a poco. Él se centró en sus negocios y ella en servir a su señor. Observó los brazos de Rodolphus, de un moreno tostado. Impecables, sin una marca en ellos. Bellatrix se volvía a preguntar, mientras andaba por el pasillo de la mansión, como él nunca había llevado la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y había acabado en Azkaban. Era lo único que no sabía.

-Señorita Bella…¿Se le ofrece algo?-Un temeroso Kreacher temblaba al pie de la escalera

-No Kreacher, ahora sal de mi vista…Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Se movió con pasos firmes hasta el sótano. Se aclaró la voz y chilló:

-¡Todos contra la pared! ¡Quiero que todos estén contra la pared!

Observó cómo casi todos se incorporaron. Estaban alineados. Luna Lovegood. Dean Thomas. Sarah Black. Ollivander. Griphook. Y su presa favorita, Lynx Malfoy.

-Oh vamos querida, acompáñame arriba-Sin cuidado ninguno, Bellatrix agarró de la melena a Lynx y la subió al gran salón de la mansión.

La tiró con rudeza al suelo. La maldición _cruciatus_ salió de sus labios en cuanto la muchacha rubia intentó levantarse. Chilló y se retorció con violencia. Cada chillido, era una droga para la mujer morena que la torturaba. Se estaba extasiando con el dolor de su presa.

-¡Dime dónde está Potter! ¡Dónde están!

-¡No te lo diré, ni aunque caiga en la locura!

Bellatrix rió con maldad. Ella era capaz de volverla loca. Ya lo había hecho antes con los Longbottom. Cogió la daga que guardaba y deslizó la hoja por la mejilla de Lynx. Enseguida la sangre empezó a brotar lentamente. Repitió el movimiento, esta vez sobre su estómago y su espalda. Reía mientras lo hacía y la joven rubia, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Volvió a pronunciar el hechizo. Esta vez, Lynx sintió el dolor con más intensidad. Notaba su sangre caer, recorrer lentos caminos por su piel. Y el dolor la estaba destrozando por dentro.

-¡Ahora dímelo! ¡Dime dónde está Potter!-Esa pregunta era inevitable, tan predecible-¡Sabes que él no vendrá a salvarte! ¡Acabarás muerta, como todos los que le han protegido y luchado por él!

-¡Él vendrá!-Chilló Lynx mientras sollozaba-¡Y te mataré yo misma! ¡Con mis propias manos, arpía!

-Niña tonta, necia…-Agarró su marfileño rostro con fuerza, haciendo que su cuello quedara expuesto-Antes de que me puedas tocar, te mataré yo…

-Eso ni en sueños-Susurró con fuerza Lynx, Bellatrix la imitó con una sonrisa boba

-Entonces, tú eres la única que sufrirá…

Bellatrix mordió. Con fuerza, atravesando la fina piel de Lynx con los dientes. La rubia chilló al notar el punzante dolor en el cuello. Bellatrix se levantó, con la parte inferior de la boca ensangrentada. Rió con fuerza y le pateó las costillas.

-Se hacer algo más que darte dolor psíquico…El dolor físico te sentará bien, querida.

La golpeó con tal fuerza que el cuerpo de Lynx se encogió al recibir el impacto. Sintió como la cogía del pelo y la arrastraba. La tomó con fuerza del brazo y la sentó en una especie de silla con alto respaldo de madera. Nada más tocar el asiento, unas cadenas se aferraron a sus muñecas y a sus tobillos.

-Te quedarás aquí, en esta sala-Lynx vio el filo de la daga brillar-Atada. Vendré todos y cada uno de los días, hasta que sueltes cada palabra que quiero escuchar. Soy capaz de torturarte hasta volverte loca para conseguir lo que quiero…Tus padres no tendrán tiempo ni de llorar tu muerte…

Rió de manera histérica. Desquiciada. La gran silla de alto respaldo se desplazó hasta una esquina de la sala. Lynx sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se relajaba y caía en la inconsciencia, sintiendo el pinchazo de mil agujas sobre su piel.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-No quiero ni pensar lo que la estarán haciendo-Susurró Bella llorando abrazada a Ron

-¡La iré a buscar!-Jacob había perdido los papeles el día que Lynx desapareció y se convirtió en lobo-¡Mataré a esos malnacidos!

-Jacob, debemos pensar donde puede estar…Debemos ser cuidadosos, para que no nos descubran…-Hermione retorcía sus manos, nerviosa por la actitud violenta de Jacob.

-Sé dónde está-Exclamó Harry con rabia-Si ellos se la llevaron, lo más seguro es que la hayan llevado con ella…Quería acabar con ella, mucho antes de que Él la quisiese eliminar.

-La mansión-Murmuró Jacob, mirando a la nada, como recordando el lugar-La mansión de los Malfoy…

Hermione tembló ante el apellido. No sabía todavía que haría cuando viera a Draco. Ni si quiera sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando lo viera.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado ya semanas. Tres horribles semanas en que las torturas le dolían cada vez menos a Lynx. Sentía una descarga al recibir el hechizo sobre su piel. Lo peor era la sangre, el escozor de las heridas no curadas, el dolor de las costillas rotas y probablemente, alguna vértebra. La tortura de hoy no había sido muy extensa, ya que reclamaban en otra parte a Bellatrix. Voldemort no se había presentado en ningún momento en la mansión. Incluso, ni si quiera sabría que tenía a la muchacha que anhelaba al alcance de su mano. La mansión estaba completamente vacía. Todos habían tenido que salir a una misión. Solo estaban los prisioneros y Narcissa en ella.

-Mamá, mamá, madre…-Sollozaba Lynx con dolor, poco a poco había ido perdiendo el rumbo. A veces no podía recordar ni si quiera su nombre después de las intensas sesiones de tortura a la que era sometida.

Narcissa escuchó el llanto de la muchacha como un leve zumbido. Se acercó con temor a que no la reconociera o pensara que la iba a hacer daño. La larga melena de Lynx tapaba su rostro, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante y su cuerpo vibraba en cada sollozo.

-Sácame de aquí…Ven y sácame de aquí…

Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos. Narcissa seguía sin estar segura de lo que hacía, pero posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la muchacha y la dijo:

-Nerissa…Nerissa…Despierta

Los vacíos ojos grises de la joven buscaron con dificultad los ojos azules hielo de la matriarca de los Malfoy. Al hacer contacto visual, la voz de Lynx estuvo cargada de dolor.

-Mamá, has venido…Te necesitaba aquí conmigo tanto…

-Yo no soy tu madre, querida-Susurró delicadamente Narcissa acariciando la frente de Lynx-Soy Narcissa Malfoy…¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-Madre, soy yo…Soy yo-Repetía una y otra vez, fuera de sí, con los ojos desenfocados-Soy Lynx, soy _tu _Lynx…Mamá, sácame de aquí, no dejes que me vuelva a tocar…No lo permitas…

Narcissa abrió los ojos con miedo. Contempló el rostro lleno de arañazos y tajos de la joven rubia que tenía en frente. Comparó el color de pelo con el de su marido, el gris de sus ojos con cada gramo de gris de los ojos de Draco. Apretó sus manos contra el rostro de Lynx cuando pudo ver los dos anillos que portaba. Uno grande, de plata, con una gran esmeralda en el centro. Otro fino, pequeño, de plata también, con una pequeña esmeralda entrelazada entre la plata.

-Libérame madre, deja que os saque de aquí conmigo…Libérame-Lynx siguió llorando, hablando en murmullos cargados de pasión y dolor

-Tú no puedes saber quién es Lynx, ella desapareció hace tanto…Nadie sabe de ella…Como quieres que crea ahora que eres tú-Narcissa palpaba sus mejillas nerviosa, intentando que se quedara despierta

-Hazlo…Léeme, como han hecho tantas veces…Usa el hechizo-Lynx seguía con la mirada perdida, mirando a un vació inexistente, como si fuese ciega-Descubre que en realidad no soy Nerissa…Que soy _vuestra_ hija…

Narcissa Malfoy se quedó paralizada. Nunca, en su vida, había utilizado el hechizo que la joven a punto de la demencia la obligaba a usar. Sacó su varita, sentía como el núcleo palpitaba bajo la madera. Insegura de lo que iba a hacer y a ver, se atrevió.

-_Legeremens-_Fue un susurro, un destello púrpura salió de la varita.

En el momento se vio envuelta en un sinfín de recuerdos coloridos. Todo estaba visto desde la perspectiva de la muchacha. Como se quedó colgando en el aire. Como encontró al felino, que hasta ahora era su fiel compañero. El gran búho que la dio su carta de Hogwarts. Como conoció a Jacob, Bella, Cedric, los Weasley, Granger y como se encontró con Harry Potter en la tienda de varitas. Voldemort diciéndola que tenía un hermano. Atacando a Sirius en una casa destrozada. Todos los partidos de _quidditch_. Un Ministerio de Magia destrozado, mientras inconscientemente Voldemort luchaba desde su cuerpo. Las profundidades del lago, mientras lanzaba con fuerza a una muchacha hacia arriba. Gritos.

-_¡Quienes son mis padres!_-_Observaba a un hombre demacrado, entrecano, de ojos ocres_

_-Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy._

Narcissa salió de la mente de Lynx. La creyó. Lágrimas acumuladas durante años empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la mujer, que comenzó a besar las mejillas de su hija. Juntó sus frentes, Lynx lloraba también.

-Mi vida…Mi pequeña…Tranquila, buscaré la manera-Peinó con delicadeza los largos mechones rubios de Lynx con los dedos-Haré todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí…Ya no tendrás que pasar por esto nunca más.

Se separó de la joven al oír un sonido de pisadas en la entrada. Se limpió las lágrimas y besó con fuerza la frente de su hija. Subió con rapidez al piso de arriba y se tumbó en la cama, se acurrucó en ella y apretó con fuerza uno de los grandes cojines que había en ella. Ahora, soportaría los gritos con sudor y lágrimas. Pudo escuchar como Bellatrix volvía a preguntar gritando el paradero de Harry Potter. Y los escalofríos precedieron a los gritos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¡Vamos! ¡Dime de dónde sacasteis la espada! ¡Entrasteis en mi cámara de Gringotts!

Los gritos ya no eran de Lynx. Hermione era la que yacía en el suelo del salón, gritando a cada maldición que lanzaba la mujer morena. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Lynx le dijo a Hermione:

-¡No digas nada!-Bellatrix levantó la vista, la mueca de rabia que surcaba su rostro era temible-¡Aguanta!

-¡Cállate!

Bellatrix la cogió por el cuello y la tiró al suelo, al lado de Hermione. Las cadenas desaparecieron, al igual que la silla. Se lanzó encima de ella, volviendo a clavar sus dientes en la piel de la rubia. Levantó la cabeza, con la sangre cayéndole entre los dientes. Los ojos de Lynx se cerraron de golpe, mientras la morena la abofeteaba. Bellatrix se levantó y volvió a patear sus fracturadas costillas, haciéndola toser con violencia. Hermione miró de reojo a la que había sido su enemiga. Comprobó el mal estado en el que estaba, los mordiscos y los cortes que cubrían su piel. El fino hilo de sangre que salía de su boca se juntaba con la sangre que soltaba de los mordiscos y los cortes. Estaba incosciente.

-¡Ahora, cuéntame de una vez que hacíais con esa espada!

-¡No entramos en su cámara! ¡La encontramos en el bosque!-Recibió un _cruciatus_ directo al pecho, la hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas-¡Lo juro!

-¡Mientes!

Durante esa brutal tortura estuvo presente la familia Malfoy al completo. Draco, sufriendo cada golpe como si fuera en sus propias carnes, llorando en silencio mientras era sujetado con un hechizo demasiado fuerte para soltarse; Narcissa, llorando como si no hubiese mañana, arrodillada en el suelo, mientras era observada por su marido, que no sabía el porqué de todas las lágrimas de su esposa; Lucius simplemente apretaba la mandíbula a cada golpe, a cada _cruciatus_. Mientras tanto en el sótano, Harry y Ron hablaban desesperadamente.

-¿Qué hacemos Harry? No podemos dejarlas ahí arriba-Mantenía tras de sí a Luna, para protegerla

-Hay que salir de aquí, tiene que haber alguna manera…

-El trozo de espejo-Murmuró Sarah Black en los brazos de su hijo, los dos llevaban alrededor de su cuello una especie de collares con pinchos, para evitar que se transformasen-Harry, querido, pide ayuda a través del espejo…

Harry cogió el trozo de espejo que guardaba en su calcetín. Bella levantó la mirada hacia él, intentando descubrir de que le iba a servir ese trozo de cristal. Lo miró intensamente y observó cómo unos ojos celestes le devolvían la mirada. Con un "plop" apareció un elfo, Dobby.

-Dobby vino a ayudar a Harry Potter y sus amigos, señor-La voz chillona del elfo estaba cargada de orgullo

-¡Dobby! Llévate al señor Ollivander-El hombre se arrastró con cuidado hasta el elfo, cogiendo su mano-A Bella, a Luna, a Dean, a Griphook y a Sarah-Todos se acercaron al elfo, agarrando una parte de su cuerpo-Llévalos a un lugar seguro…

-Al Refugio, llévalos allí-Sugirió Ron desesperado-Es la casa de Bill y Fleur, allí estarán seguros.

-Cuando los dejes allí, vuelve para ayudarnos-Gruñó Jacob, tan grave que no reconocieron casi su voz, intentando romper el collar mágico, Dobby le miró y con un chasquido de dedos, el collar desapareció y después el pequeño grupo-Estupendo…

Empezó a temblar. Violentamente. Harry y Ron se asustaron. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y en menos de tres segundos, tenían delante a un gran lobo negro de ojos amarillos, cargados de odio. Placó su gran cuerpo de caballo contra la puerta, destrozándola por completo y saliendo al gran salón. Harry y Ron le siguieron. En cuanto aparecieron, los hechizos comenzaron a volar por la sala. Draco agarró rápidamente a Hermione, ya que era la que estaba más cerca de él. Draco completó una floritura con su varita y lanzó por los aires a Fenrir Greyback. Jacob mordía a los mortífagos que le atacaban, lanzándolos contra las paredes y ventanas. Harry y Ron peleaban contra Bellatrix y Lucius. Narcissa intentó agarrar a su hija, pero Bellatrix la empujó hacia un lado con fuerza. Daga en mano, agarró por milésima vez a Lynx por el pelo y la puso la daga en el cuello.

-¡PARAD!-Mostraba sus dientes, en una macabra sonrisa-¡PARAD, O ELLA SUFRIRÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Lynx estaba recuperando la consciencia. Forcejeaba débilmente contra el agarre de la bruja. Hermione miraba con los ojos entrecerrados todo desde los brazos de Draco, que la agarraba con fuerza, en guardia por si en cualquier momento comenzaba la batalla otra vez, con su varita y la de Hermione cada una en una mano. En el cuello de la castaña se podía ver un corte del que salía sangre. Bellatrix rió cuando Lucius arrebató las varitas a Harry y a Ron, Jacob gruñía agazapado, dispuesto a tirarse. Se comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos en el techo. Todos observaron como la gran lámpara de araña caía encima de Bellatrix y Lynx.

-¡Dobby! ¡Desaparécete! ¡YA!

Harry había cogido las varitas. Dos de los mortífagos, la de Ron, la de Lynx y la de Jacob. Ron había capturado a Lynx cuando Bellatrix la había lanzado con fuerza. Jacob saltó hacia atrás, Draco corrió al lado de ellos y Dobby se desapareció con todos en ese mismo instante. Lo que no sabían, era que Bellatrix había lanzado su daga y se había enterrado en el pequeño pecho del elfo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**-**¿Cómo están todos?

Harry había enterrado a Dobby. Había muerto alguien más por salvarle. Ron, Draco, Jacob y Dean se encontraban en el salón junto a Bill y Fleur. En las habitaciones de arriba se encontraban Hermione, Lynx, Griphook, Sarah y Ollivander. Estaban descansando, habían sufrido cada uno algo más espantoso que el otro.

-_Haggy…_No te voy a _mentig_-Fleur retorció su manos nerviosa-_Negissa…_Lynx, _pegdón_, está en estado _cgitico_. Los huesos se han ido soldando poco a poco, está muy débil por haber _pegdido_ mucha _sangge._ Se _acuegda_ de pocas cosas…Ha estado a punto de _volvegse_ una demente…

-Harry, lo que Fleur quiere decir-Bill paró a su esposa-Es que si hubieras llegado un poco más tarde, Lynx hubiera muerto. Hermione, está mejorando, pero todavía está en shock. Griphook y Ollivander, están fuera de peligro. Y Sarah está casi como Lynx. Os deben las dos la vida.

Se oyeron unos torpes pasos bajar por las escaleras. Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver bajar a la rubia. Alcanzó el suelo del salón. Con voz ronca y con las pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad que reinaba en el salón, dijo:

-Draco-Su voz resonó en el salón, se sujetaba las costillas con un brazo-Sube un momento conmigo, necesito tratar un tema delicado…

-Por supuesto-Draco observó la mortecina apariencia de su mejor amiga mientras caminaba hasta ella

Él cogió el brazo de ella y con lentitud comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Harry vio como el rubio pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Lynx para ayudarla a subir.

-Ves. Tiene fuerza para parar un tren, Harry-Jacob había cambiado por completo su voz, ahora grave-Dejémosla un par de días más para que se recupere y volveremos a las andadas…

-Hermione ya se ha quedado dormida…-Resopló Bella sentándose al lado de Dean-Me ha costado lo suyo tranquilizarla…No paraba de gemir y llorar…

El salón se sumió en un profundo silencio. Ahora todo parecía tranquilo en aquel salón.


	28. Unión

**_Agradezco_**_ los reviews que me han llegado del otro capítulo, he acabado este en nada :) La conversación de Draco y una pequeña sorpresa más. Seguir leyendo y aventurando vuestras cabezas en mi fic tan extraño y del otro mundo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ ¿Quizás J.K me daría un poco de dinero si se lo pidiese?_

* * *

27.-Unión

-Por favor, toma asiento-Lynx trató con educación a Draco, que solo pudo sentarse en la cama y observar como su amiga se sentaba en una mecedora haciendo una mueca de dolor-Siento tratarte con esta…frialdad-Siseó al recostarse en el respaldo

-Nissa, no tienes que sentir nada-Draco estaba cambiando, había dejado atrás ese aislamiento al que había estado sometido durante meses, compadeciéndose de todo lo malo que había o no hecho-Me la merezco. No te ayudé. Estuve durante tres semanas escuchándolo todo. Y no fui capaz de ayudarte. Soy un maldito Slytherin en el fondo, huyendo de todo, dejando atrás a los que lo necesitan…

-Escúchame Draco Malfoy-Lynx había parado su balanceo-Recibí todo esto por protegeros, por no decir ni una sola palabra de lo que querían sacarme….No hagas que me arrepienta tan pronto-El rubio se limitó a mirar por la venta al igual que ella, viendo el cielo nocturno lleno de pequeñas estrellas.

-Y dime…¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

-¿Yo?-Preguntó inocentemente, levantado una de sus manos y posándola sobre la rodilla de Draco-Tengo tanto por decir. Puedo decirte tantas cosas, que solo te pondrías a temblar. Pero hoy solo quiero que sepas una.

-Pues adelante, no me hagas más esperar-Lynx posó sus ojos sobre la silueta del mago. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto le había crecido el pelo, haciendo que tuviera que recogérselo con una pequeña cinta.

-Yo, no me llamo Nerissa-Comenzó tranquilamente-Ni tengo de segundo nombre Lynx-Había sido una gran mentira la que tuvieron que contarle-Yo soy Lynx.

-¿Lynx? Solo he oído de una persona que tenga ese nombre y es imposible…-Terció Draco con una mueca de confusión

-Lo soy Draco-Los ojos grises de Lynx se posaron sobre los de su amigo, igual de grises-Soy tu hermana. Créetelo porque lo soy.

-Pero, según ellos habías desaparecido…-Murmuró Draco, notando un molesto escozor en los ojos.

-Desaparecer sería una buena forma de llamarlo. La verdad, fue casi como desaparecer. Si te digo la verdad, Lynx estaba desaparecida hasta hace dos años-Lynx seguía observando el exterior a través de la ventana, masajeándose levemente las costillas que se estaban soldando en su interior-Hasta que Nerissa se enteró de que su potencial peligroso existía. Ahora creo que soy Lynx. Decisivamente, lo soy.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-Draco la miraba como si fuera una figura de su jugador favorito de _quidditch_, tan única que era lo máximo que podía anhelar-¿Lo has probado?

-Probablemente-Contestó Lynx rozando las gasas sujetas con esparadrapo que mantenían ocultas sus heridas del cuello-Puedo estar tan segura ya que no hace falta que pida pruebas. He visto recuerdos, muy recientes que lo acreditan-Cuando hablaba, parecía como si pensara más para sí misma, recordando al mismo tiempo-Delante de ti, tienes a Lynx. Yo soy Lynx. Tú hermana.

Draco seguía contemplándola en silencio. Vio como lentamente las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el malogrado rostro de Lynx. Tuvo la certeza de poder estar viendo a su madre más joven. Al igual que pudo creer que en ese mismo instante, su padre le miraba a través de sus ojos.

-Draco, conseguiré sacar a padre y a madre del lado de Voldemort. Haré que no vuelvan a tener miedo en toda su vida-Se la escuchaba tan segura de sí misma que Draco dudó en interrumpirla-Contigo o sin ti.

Volvió a mirarla. Esta vez llorando. Como no lo había hecho antes. Feliz de haber encontrado a su hermana.

-Los sacaremos de ahí, Lynx-Sonaba realmente extraño venir de sus labios aquel nombre.

-Eso es lo que quería oír, hermano-A la luz de la Luna se vio como sonreía y bajaba la mirada, suspiró profundamente-Eso es lo que quería oír…

Draco se levantó de su sitio. Posó su mano en la mecedora para rodearla. Tomó entre sus brazos a Lynx y la abrazó con la fuerza necesaria para que ella le correspondiera del mismo modo. Ella solo entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. Se separaron. Lynx volvió a mecerse con lentitud. Draco siguió de pie a su lado.

-Debería de darte esto-La rubia se quitó el anillo que su hermano la había dado hace un año-Te pertenece. Cada uno debemos tener el nuestro.

-Cierto. Gracias por cuidármelo-Se lo volvió a poner. Creyó ver en los ojos de esmeralda de la serpiente un destello cuando tocó su piel-Voy abajo con los demás, descansa.

Echó a andar. Cuando se hallaba en el marco de la puerta, le volvió a golpear la ronca voz de Lynx.

-¿Me enseñarías tu marca?-Draco deshizo sus pasos y levantó levemente la manga de su camisa, lo justo para que se viera-¿Dolió?

-Un poco. La marca se habitúa a ti, según lo que sientas en el momento. Yo estaba amedrentado, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía-Lynx lo miró de manera tierna.

-Salvé a Hermione de ahogarse en el Lago Negro el año pasado-Comenzó de pronto, sin venir a cuento-Antes de que los Carroñeros me cogieran, la di una charla, la expliqué todo lo que había pasado. Y solo, porque ella te hace feliz.

-Entonces...Ahora te cae mejor, ¿No es cierto?-Draco pensó por un momento que volvía a tener una oportunidad con Hermione.

-No, solamente se merecía saber la verdad-Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana-Ahora vete, te están esperando.

Salió del cuarto. Paseó por el pasillo lentamente, hasta llegar al hueco de las escaleras. Entonces una voz a sus espaldas le sobresaltó.

-Draco…

Cuando se giró, vio la puerta semi-abierta de una habitación. Pudo contemplar a Hermione. Con unas ojeras de miedo. Pero para el rubio, era la mujer más hermosa que podía haber visto. Se adentró en el dormitorio. Hermione le miró cansada, palmeó un sitio a su lado en la cama y allí se sentó.

-Te debo una gran disculpa-Miró al frente. Incapaz de verla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Me salvaste con lo que hiciste…

-Pero te mentí. Mentí cuando dije que me dabas asco. Mentí. Pero sobre todo, siento no haber estado con vosotros en este tiempo tan duro. No paraba de pensar en ti, en Lynx, en Jacob…Incluso en Weasley y Potter, pensando lo afortunados que eran.

-¿Y por qué deberían ser afortunados?

-Porque ellos han sabido valorarte mejor que yo, ellos han llegado a tu corazón antes que yo. Estoy celoso de ellos.

-Draco, has sido el único que has podido cambiarme-Hermione recostó su cabeza en su hombro-Y eso no va a cambiar.

Le besó con cuidado. Un beso lento, cargado de pasión y anhelo. Un beso en condiciones. Tan esperado, que hizo que dos corazones se reconciliaran de nuevo.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Lynx había salido afuera acompañada por Harry. Todos los demás se habían quedado en la casa, preparando cosas. Se iban a separar. Jacob, Bella, Lynx y Draco irían a buscar el la manera de entrar en Hogwarts sin que se enterasen. Ron, Hermione y Harry irían a buscar el de Huffelpuff. No sabían cuando volverían a juntarse.

-Es un precioso atardecer…¿Verdad Harry?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo…

-Sabía que vendrías a sacarme de allí-Murmuró Lynx observando el horizonte amarillo y rojo.

-¿Qué?

-Eres tan predecible-Volteó su rostro hasta quedar mirándose a los ojos-Pero me gusta.

-Sabes tantas cosas, que a veces das miedo. Pero a mí también me gusta-Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, la habían necesitado tanto después de tanto tiempo.

-Cuantas veces he querido decir cosas y cuantas veces no las he dicho. ¿Podría llamarme cobarde? Probablemente.

-Tú no eres una cobarde, ni mucho menos-Harry se sintió indignado ante sus palabras, si hubiera sido cobarde, habría soltado toda la información que tenía al primer _cruciatus_.

-Es un alago por tu parte, Harry.

Harry Potter no supo cómo reaccionar. Era la única chica que le dejaba sin palabras para contestar. Contempló sus heridas. Fleur había hecho un buen trabajo soldando costillas y vértebras, pero las heridas superficiales iban a dejar marca…Un recordatorio de lo que había sufrido.

-Me acuerdo de cuando nos encontramos en Ollivander's hace 7 años.

-Aplaudí el que más, después de catorce varitas-Harry sonrió con ganas, emocionado ante el recuerdo.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Dime Lynx.

-Cuando te vi, me enamoré de ti-Lynx miró al frente, viendo como el sol se ponía-Y después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas ocurridas, lo sigo estando.

Y Lynx acercó sus rostros. Un peligroso acercamiento que acabó en un inocente beso. Apenas un roce que hizo sentir a Harry más que vivo. El moreno intentó profundizar, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Ahora no, Harry-La voz de Lynx volvía a sonar suave, dejando atrás la ronquez-Procura que no te maten, me gustaría poder hacer esto más veces.

-Ten cuidado tú también, Lynx. Procura que no te maten-Repitió sonriendo. Parecía feliz por unos momentos, al igual que ella.

Volvieron a caminar. Esta vez, de vuelta a la casa. Dónde todos les esperaban, listos para partir a la aventura de nuevo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Créeme, Lucius-Narcissa Malfoy suplicaba a su marido, que se colocaba detrás del escritorio-Ya sé quién es, la he tenido delante-Estiró sus manos, como si tocará a alguien invisible.

-¿¡Quién es entonces Cissy!-Lucius Malfoy se levantó de golpe, asustando a su esposa-¡Dímelo e iremos a por ella!

-La hemos tenido dos veces en casa, querido-Trató con suavidad la mujer, otra vez llorando-La primera hace por lo menos 4 años…La segunda, hace dos días.

-¿Cómo?

Narcissa asintió. Parecía asustada. Lucius perdió el poco color que le quedaba. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y la voz le tembló al hablar.

-Me estás diciendo, que he permitido que hagan tal atrocidad a la sangre de mi sangre-A medida que iba hablando iba subiendo el volumen, hasta que acabó gritando la última palabra.

Su mujer volvió a romper a llorar, todavía más fuerte. El rubio golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la máscara que le acreditaba como mortífago. Se levantó, enarbolando la varita. Narcissa, cerró los ojos con fuerza; pensando que la iba a hacer algo, se encogió sobre sí misma. Se oyó un chirrido metálico seguido de un gemido lastimero.

-Cissy, cariño. Levántate-Lucius acogió entre sus brazos a su esposa, abrazándola con fuerza-Sería incapaz de tocarte…Después de todo esto, no podría ponerte ni siquiera la mano encima.

-Oh, Lucius…Draco y Lynx están desaparecidos-Siguió llorando Narcissa en el pecho de su marido.

-Deberíamos encontrarles, llevárnoslos lejos de aquí…De todo esto-La máscara había sido reducida a un montón de virutas de hierro.

-No podemos…Sabes que ellos están atados aquí-Parecía más tranquila, sollozando levemente.

-Lo primero de todo, es que la guerra acabe…Después ya veremos.

El matrimonio Malfoy se quedó en el despacho. Consolándose entre ellos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Aberforth…Ayúdenos a que las memorias de sus hermanos no caigan en el olvido-Añadio en voz baja Harry Potter-Ayúdenos a entrar en el castillo sin que nos descubran...

-Ya sabes lo que hacer-Le dijo Aberforth Dumbledore al cuadro de Arianna.

Salió de la habitación, quedándose Ron, Hermione y Harry en silencio. De pronto, un sonoro crujido de madera se escuchó abajo y unos pasos rápidos subir por las escaleras. Llegaron en fila: primero Jacob, después Bella y Lynx y Draco los últimos. La rubia sonrió con alegría, ya no estaba tan demacrada.

-Mira por donde, después de vigilar los alrededores aparecéis-Jacob sonrió con ganas.

-Harry-Lynx saltó a sus brazos-Estáis vivos...¿Y el Horrocrux?

-En el bolso de Hermione-Harry se despeinó más el pelo, rodando los ojos-Casi no salimos de Gringotts...De no ser por un dragón.

-Apasionante-Draco besó a Hermione con fuerza. Lynx y Harry solo pudieron ponerse rojos-¿Y qué raza de dragón era?

-Un Ironbelly Ucraniano-Completó Ron sonriente-Mi hermano cuida uno en Rumanía...

-Extraordinario...Ron, ¿Le podrías preguntar alguna vez a tu hermano si...?

-Dejad los dragones-Comentó Bella-La guerra va a comenzar, Draco lo está notando en la marca.

Y de pronto, vieron como poco a poco, en el cuadro, Neville se fue acercando hasta llegar hasta ellos.


	29. Lucha hasta el fin

**_Y os _**_vuelvo a dejar un capítulo más que os digo, que he podido llorar con él. No os lo vais a esperar. No vais a saber lo que va a pasar hasta el último momento. Ni os lo podeis imaginar. Espero que os deje con buen sabor. Y os alento a que paseis por Poison, una serie de drabbles sobre Severus. Muchas gracias por los reviews._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes son de Jotaká, todos y cada uno...Menos los que me he ido inventando durante la trama._

* * *

28.-Luchar hasta el fin

Neville parecía más mayor. Los golpes, habían endurecido la mueca permanente de su rostro. Iba informando de todo lo ocurrido en el castillo a sus compañeros. Era una atrocidad. Harry sintió como un dragón se revolvía en su estómago, dispuesto a salir y hacer pagar todo el sufrimiento que habían sufrido sus amigos. Todos los recibieron con aplausos. Y de pronto, entre el gentío, Harry desapareció al igual que Hermione y Ron.

-¿Quién ha llamado a los Weasley?-Comentó Fred saliendo con toda su familia del cuadro de Arianna.

-¡Fred!-Lynx corrió hasta sus brazos y lo abrazó, estaba feliz de ver que a su mejor amigo estaba en buen estado.

-¡Ginny!

El reencuentro entre Jacob y Ginny fue más que emotivo. Jacob lloraba de felicidad, al igual que la chica. La alzó en brazos y la besó con pasión. Se abrazaron con fuerza los dos, hacía como 6 meses que no se veían.

-Bella, Lynx, Draco…-Susurró Carlisle apareciendo con los demás Cullen por una chimenea de la Sala de Menesteres.

La llegada de los Cullen supuso lágrimas. No parecían los mismos Cullen, tan arreglados como iban siempre. Vestían unas capas de viaje negras los siete. Las chicas se lanzaron sobre su familia, llorando a lágrima viva. Carlisle se acercó a Draco, que parecía intimidado entre tanta gente, que seguramente lo odiaban con todas sus fuerzas. Menos los del ED, que lo habían conocido un poco.

-Gracias por traérnoslas a salvo-Jacob se acercó a los dos rubios-A ti también Jacob, gracias por mantenerlas a salvo.

-No se preocupe Doc-La grave voz de Jacob asustó un poco a Carlisle-Tuvimos algún contratiempo, pero ya sabe…

-¿Qué tipo de contratiempo? Jacob Orión Black, dime que ha pasado o…

-¡Escuchadme todos!-Lynx se había subido encima de una silla, al gritar interrumpió la frase de Carlisle-¡Los que tengan más de 16 años se quedarán a luchar! ¡Los que no los tengáis, idos del castillo junto a los más pequeños! ¡ED, me escucháis!-Muchos gritaron con fuerza, silbando-¡A llegado la hora! ¡Preparar todo lo que tengáis, lucharemos!

Los alumnos empezaron a salir, cada uno a prepararse para la lucha. Pocos se quedaron en la gran sala. En ese momento, resonó una explosión. Y de pronto, aparecieron Lupin y Tonks por el cuadro.

-Llegamos a tiempo Remus-Sonrió al metamorfomaga aliviada-Venga, tenemos una batalla por ganar…

-Estoy de acuerdo, querida.

Los dos salieron tras la mitad de los Weasley, que iban a acompañados por los Cullen, Jacob y Bella. Lynx agarró de la muñeca a Tonks y la suplicó:

-Dora, por favor…Mantente al margen, por Teddy-Lynx recordó al pequeño ahijado de Harry-No quiero que pase nada malo…

-Tranquila, no permitiré que me maten-Tonks sonrió de manera maternal, le había llegado lo que su prima le había dicho-Hazlo tú también.

Ya no quedaba nadie en la sala. Solamente los dos hermanos. Agarraron con firmeza sus varitas y entrelazaron sus manos. Draco suspiró y dijo:

-Buena suerte, hermana…Ten cuidado.

-Igualmente, hermano. No hagas ninguna estupidez.

Y los dos corrieron junto a los demás, esta guerra no se iba a ganar sola.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Adelante, destrozar todo lo que queráis…Y traerme a Potter y a la muchacha-Voldemort parecía enfadado, pero a la vez estaba extasiado por librar una batalla de verdad.

-¡Vamos!-Gritó un mortífago fornido, echando a correr.

Muchos le siguieron. Voldemort paró a los Lestrange y a los Malfoy junto a algunos más.

-¿Lucius, dónde ibas?

-Mi señor, iba a luchar con los demás-Contestó con rabia Lucius Malfoy semi-protegiendo a su esposa tras de sí.

-¡Mientes!-Siseo el Lord con furia-¡Ibas a salvar a tu hijo!

-No solo a él…-Murmuró Narcissa contra la espalda de Lucius, aferraba su varita con fuerza.

-¿Qué dijiste Cissy?-Gruñó su hermana, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Bella-Rodolphus calló a su mujer poniéndose al lado de sus cuñados.

-Calmaos, ya queda poco, ya queda poco-Apaciguó Voldemort los ánimos.

En ese momento, contempló, al igual que todos sus vasallos, como todas las defensas del castillo mágico caían.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Los hechizos volaban por todos los pasillos. Había polvo, gritos y luces de colores. Lynx había perdido de vista a todo conocido, corría lanzando hechizos. Jacob, junto a su madre y la manada, atacaban a los gigantes y a todo aquel mortífago que se acercaba. Bella luchaba junto a los Cullen, que habían conseguido varitas. Draco se vengaba de todo aquel que había dañado a su familia, mientras buscaba a Potter para ayudarle. Pero el trío dorado había desaparecido. Lynx giró a la izquierda en una esquina y vio como Fred se enfrentaba con dos mortífagos.

-_¡Desmaius!_-Uno de ellos chocó contra la pared, dejando paso a Lynx para situarse a la espalda de Fred.

-¡Lynx, cómo andas! ¡Vamos a patearles el culo a estos!-El mortífago abatido se reincorporó.

-¡Eso digo yo!-Lynx sonrió y entrelazó su mano libre con la de Fred-¿¡Sabes qué Freddie! ¡Cuando acabe todo esto nos compraremos una gran tarta de nata!

-¡No sé por qué, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo princesa!

Lynx no permitía a nadie llamarla _princesa_. Pero viniendo de los labios de su mejor amigo, todo cambio de rumbo. Se sintió especial. Hubo una gran explosión. Vieron como el techo comenzó a desprenderse. Los dos mortífagos vieron como el escombro cayó encima de los dos muchachos. Saltaron hacia atrás, para no verse debajo de la lluvia de cascotes.

-_¡Avada Kedabra!_

Apenas fue un murmullo para los oídos doloridos de Lynx. Fue un destello captado por el rabillo del ojo. Todo se volvió oscuro de pronto y sintió por última vez la sensación de tener una cálida mano apretando la suya.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-_Entregarme a Harry Potter. Entregarme a vuestro héroe y a su amiga. Os dejaré una hora para que lo hagáis. Os daré tiempo suficiente para que deis sepultara a vuestros caídos y seres queridos. Si no me entregáis en el plazo de una hora a Harry Potter y a Nerissa Cullen, no tendré piedad. Niños, mujeres y hombres, morirán._

Harry Potter corrió hasta el Gran Comedor. Allí se encontrarían todos. Su cabeza era un lío de pensamientos. Empujó la gran puerta y entró. Muchos lloraban en el suelo junto a cuerpos de caídos. Otros curaban a los heridos. Y los que estaban ilesos, ayudaban a los demás. Caminó entre la gente. Buscando a sus amigos. De pronto, se quedó inmóvil. Delante de él se hallaba la peor escena que hubiera podido imaginar.

Estaba toda la familia Weasley al completo, Molly lloraba fuertemente aferrada a un cuerpo. Los Cullen, estaban al lado, llorando sin lágrimas, con un Draco destrozado en la misma posición que la matriarca Weasley. Harry se acercó lentamente, con el corazón en un puño.

En ese mismo instante, sintió que todo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-Draco le llamó con voz rota, por primera vez, por su nombre-¡Ella! ¡Está muerta!

El cuerpo de su amiga, de su _vida_…Yacía en el suelo. La sangre caía lentamente de su frente. Y en su cara tenía una jovial sonrisa. Su mano izquierda estaba entrelazada con la de Fred. Que mantenía la misma sonrisa que la joven.

-Los encontramos así-Gruñó entre lágrimas Jacob, mientras abrazaba a Ginny-Debajo de un montón de cascotes. Harry…Esto, es el fin.

-No, no puede ser…

Harry sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Se acercó hasta la cabeza de Lynx y con cuidado retiró el colgante que los dos tenían igual. La snitch de plata que les simbolizaba. La colgó en su cuello y volvió a levantarse. Los rostros de los Cullen estaban desencajados, intentaban mantenerse en pie, abrazando a la familia Weasley. Vio a Draco Malfoy destrozado, acariciando el rostro de su hermana, llorando como nunca en su vida nadie le había visto.

- ¿Dónde vas Harry?-Preguntó Hermione mientras se agachaba a la altura de Draco.

-No me busquéis, ahora es mi turno.

Se echó la capa de invisibilidad por encima y desapareció entre el gentío. Antes de volver a cruzar el umbral de la gran puerta, pasó al lado de Remus Lupin. Lloraba desconsolado encima de otro cuerpo, un cuerpo que ha Harry hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Nymphadora Tonks también yacía muerta en el suelo del Gran Comedor. Y su pelo, ya no era del color rosa chillón que tanto amaba, sino de un castaño claro que le recordaba tanto a su ahijado. En ese momento, Harry sabía lo que debía hacer y la verdad, no tenía miedo.


	30. Actos que encogen el corazón

**_Heme aquí..._**_El final de un fic que me ha encantado escribir. Queda el impresionante epílogo que no se espera nadie y que por tanto no sabrán lo que pasa hasta que lo suba. Espero haberme ganado sus corazones, como lo han hecho cada uno de los personajes. Lynx y yo estamos muy agradecidas de que hayáis sabido apreciar esta historia y cada sentimiento que he querido demostrar escribiendo. Daré unas gracias más prolongadas en el siguiente capítulo. Me gustaría hacer una continuación, esta vez los Cullen no aparecerán, a partir del epílogo. Y me gustaría que me dijeran si les parece bien que escriba más sobre este fic tan vivido que he montado en mi cabeza, siendo para mi, todo un imperio de mi imaginación. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aunque en este episodio me haya inventado la mitad de la trama y casi no haya sido fiel al libro, los personajes siguen siendo de sus autoras, saben perfectamente quienes son, y míos solo están los no conocidos._

* * *

29.-Actos que encogen el corazón

Lynx abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. Todo el mundo estaba a su alrededor y no entendía bien porqué. Se levantó con cuidado y se sintió pequeña con respecto a los demás.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estáis mirando?-Miró a Rosalie, que estaba destrozada, llorando en el pecho de Emmett-¿Mamá, porqué lloras?

-No te pueden escuchar…

Fue una voz de niño. Una voz que, con un par de octavas más graves, habría reconocido en cualquier rincón del mundo. Detrás de ella estaba un Fred diferente. Mantenía sus ojos océano, su lunar en el cuello, incluso sus pecas. Pero era más pequeño, no debería de tener más de 8 años. Sus ojos miraban tristes a su madre, que se mantenía en el suelo llorando.

-Fred, ¿Por qué no nos pueden escuchar?-Preguntó Lynx, su voz era parecida a la de un pájaro, muy aguda.

-Ellos están en el lado contrario que nosotros.

Lynx anduvo hacia atrás, hasta situarse al lado izquierdo de su mejor amigo. Sintió como una gota de agua helada se deslizaba por su columna vertebral. Delante de ella, había dos cuerpos que perfectamente reconocería. El suyo y el de Fred. Estaban unidos por sus manos. Mantenían unas expresiones risueñas, con los ojos cerrados. Pero Lynx sabía que había pasado. Habían sido dos víctimas más de la guerra. Estaban muertos.

-Vamos, sigamos a esos chicos Freddie-La niña entrelazó su pequeña mano con la del niño y tironeó, había visto a un pequeño grupito de niños salir del Gran Comedor.

-Pero Lynx…-Observó con ojos acuosos a su familia-Ellos…

-Ya no estamos con ellos Freddie, debemos irnos.

Los dos pequeños se unieron a los niños. Descubrieron quienes eran. Collin Creevey iba de la mano con Lavender Brown y un poco más adelante dos chicas de aspecto asustadizo de Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin y Mandy Brocklehurts. Caminaron por los jardines hasta llegar al Bosque Prohibido. Llevaban un buen rato caminando, cuando Lynx se desvió junto a Fred del camino que llevaban los demás. Una gran luz, como si hubiera una gran fogata en el medio del claro, se filtraba entre los árboles.

-Mira Fred, allí hay gente…-Murmuró Lynx acercándose poco a poco al claro.

-Son mortífagos Lynx-Miró apenado a su amiga, sabiendo que algo andaba mal-No deberíamos acercarnos…

-¡Es Harry! ¡Mírale!

Se quedaron de pie mirando a Harry. Acababa de aparecer entre los árboles y Voldemort se giró cuando percibió una presencia nueva en el claro. Rió con maldad y comenzaron a hablar.

-Os dije que vendría a mí…La desolación de que mueran todos por él, sería suficiente.

-Tom, esto se ha acabado-Dijo con voz rota Harry, lloraba-No lo voy a permitir.

-¿Permitir el qué? ¿Seguir dañando todo lo que quieres? Harry Potter, el único que les ha perjudicado eres tú…

-¡Mentira! ¡No le escuches Harry!-Gritó Lynx con fiereza-¡Lo dice para que caigas en su trampa!

-No te puede escuchar, princesa-Fred abrazó a Lynx, que comenzaba a sollozar sin ninguna explicación.

-Por eso he venido aquí-Contestó Harry, con sendos caminos de lágrimas-Acaba con el problema, acaba conmigo…Has acabado con demasiadas vidas, cuando solo tenías que acabar con una.

-Dije que suplicarías y se ha cumplido.

Fue todo demasiado rápido. El _avada kedavra_ cruzó el claro e impactó en el pecho de Harry. Lynx chilló, Fred solo la pudo contener entre sus brazos. Entonces, un par de manos adultas se posaron sobre los hombros de Fred.

-Vamos Fred, debes seguir a los demás…-Era un muchacho de unos 17 años, de pelo castaño y ojos grises.

-Pero y ella…No puede venir…Conmigo-Ahora era Fred el que lloraba, aflojando el agarre.

-Lo siento Fred-Ya no era el castaño, otro chico de ojos lodo pasó un brazo por los hombros de Fred-Ella debe volver, luchar. Hacer ver que no hemos muerto en vano.

-¿Es su deber?

-Sí, la profecía así lo dijo…Además, un pedazo de ti está pegado a ella-Contestó una mujer de pelo rosa despeinando a Fred-Tú vivirás hasta que los grandes recuerdos se vayan de su corazón-Posó su mano en el pecho del niño.

Lyon y Tonks acompañaron a Fred con todos los demás. Cedric, se quedó junto a Lynx. Agarró su mano y volvió con ella tranquilamente hacia el castillo. Llegaron otra vez junto a los Cullen y los Weasley. Entonces, Cedric besó la frente de Lynx y la dijo:

-Lucha, lucha como si fuera tu último aliento, cielo-Lynx miró entre lágrimas al que había sido su vida-Hazlo por nosotros.

-Ced, yo no quería que tú murieras…Te he echado tanto de menos-La pequeña le abrazó, como si no hubiese mañana.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora haz lo que mejor se te da, patéales el culo mi _terremoto escarlata_.

Lynx se sentó sobre su cuerpo de 17 años. Y cerró los ojos, quedándose con el rostro de Cedric como recuerdo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¡Harry Potter ha muerto!-Muchos gritaron en protesta cuando lo dijeron, algunos estallaron en sollozos-¡Vuestro héroe a muerto!

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin!-Bellatrix Lestrange reía desquiciada, alentando a los demás mortífagos, que prorrumpieron en aplausos y gritos de júbilo.

Los Malfoy y Rodolphus eran los únicos callados. Buscaban con la mirada entre la multitud a su hijo y sobrino respectivamente.

-Pero me falta alguien, siento que me falta alguien-Siseó el Lord con la varita en alto-Nerissa Cullen o como se llama realmente, Lynx…Malfoy.

La multitud empezó a separarse. Los mortífagos tuvieron que entornar la vista para ver el motivo. Un muchacho rubio claro, vestido con una camisa blanca llena de sangre, cargaba con otra muchacha igual de rubia que él. Lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas caían sobre la chica que cargaba. La dejó con delicadeza en el suelo, besando su frente antes de ponerse en pie.

-¡Lo habéis conseguido!-Gritó a los mortífagos-¡Habéis vuelto a romper una familia!

-¡NO! ¡ELLA NO!-Chilló Narcissa Malfoy cuando vio el inmóvil cuerpo de su hija en el suelo.

-¡Están muertos los dos!-Volvió a gritar Draco destrozándose por dentro al ver a su madre así-¡Y todo esto para nada!

-Querido Draco…Ven, vuelve con nosotros…-Contestó el Lord ante los gritos del joven.

-Ni aunque me matasen a _cruciatus_.

Volvió junto a los demás, cogiendo la mano de Hermione. Lucius dudó. Pero Narcissa no. Con el rostro desencajado comenzó a andar, arrastrando a Lucius y a Rodolphus, este último más bien ayudaba a la mujer a llevar a su cuñado. Al pasar al lado del cuerpo de su hija, Narcissa pudo distinguir un leve movimiento en sus dedos.

-¡Seguiremos luchando!-Los Malfoy y Lestrange se situaron detrás de Draco y Hermione, protegiéndolos-¡No importa que hayan muerto! ¡Harry, Nerissa o Lynx, Fred, Remus, Tonks! ¡Seguirán en nuestros corazones, luchemos para que no hayan muerto en vano!

Neville decía la verdad. Una verdad que muchos comprendían. Hagrid dejó cerca de Lynx el cuerpo de Harry. Los dos parecían tranquilos. Voldemort empezó a reír, al igual que todos.

-_¡Bombarda Máxima!_

_-¡Desmaius!_

Los cuerpos que había inertes en el suelo, se levantaron con fiereza. El hechizo que salió de la varita de Lynx, abrió un gran boquete frente a sus adversarios y el hechizo de Harry distrajo a Voldemort. Nagini atacó, dispuesta a morder lo que fuese. Y Neville, le cortó la cabeza con la espada de Godric Gryffindor. La multitud vitoreó a los dos muchachos, mientras corrían dentro. Y el Señor Tenebroso les siguió, esta vez para rematar sus fallidos planes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**-**¡No volverás a tocarles!-Lynx había sacado a Molly Weasley y a Narcissa Malfoy de la pelea contra Bellatrix Lestrange-¡Vieja arpía!

-¡Oh, la nenita se ha enfadado!-Bellatrix rió mientras intercambiaban hechizos-¡Pues qué pena que no sirva para nada!

-¡Servirá mientras tú caigas!-Lynx lanzó un fogonazo de fuego con su varita-¡Por Fred, por Lyon, por Dora, por Cedric! ¡Por todos los que han muerto!

-¡La única que caerá eres tú, querida!-Lynx siguió lanzando hechizos con rabia.

-¡Y sobre todo, esto es por mi familia!-Lanzó un hechizo púrpura, que impactó en el pecho de la mortífaga-¡Por mis padres! ¡Y por todo aquel al que hiciste daño!

Lynx lanzó una maldición. Harry reunió fuerzas e hizo más potente el hechizo. La maldición de la rubia, golpeó con fuerza a la mortífaga haciendo que cayera con los ojos desorbitados hacia atrás. Voldemort, calló de espaldas cuando su último vasallo fiel tocó el suelo. Muertos. El Señor Tenebroso había muerto, y con él, el terror en el que todo el mundo mágico estaba sumido.

El Gran Comedor volvía a estar como antes. Los aplausos y los gritos de júbilo llenaron el aire. Las grandes mesas se fueron colocando en sus sitios originales y todos se sentaron como les dio la gana. Lynx se sintió cansada de pronto y se sentó en el suelo. Se vio rodeada de tres personas rubias y al alzar la mirada, compuso la mejor sonrisa que pudo haber sacado.

-Cielo, estás viva-Narcissa se agachó para abrazarla y besarla cada centímetro de la cara.

-Draco, Draco, lo conseguí…Lo conseguimos-Lynx se deshizo de los brazos de su madre con pereza y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano-Siento haberos dado tal susto. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Eres increíble pequeña, increíble-Draco solo podía dar vueltas riendo junto a su hermana, entrelazando sus musicales risas.

Lucius miró a su hija. Coincidía con Narcissa. Su hija tenía su misma mirada. Padre e hija se miraron con atención. Lynx dio el primer paso, asustada por la reacción de su padre. Y como si fuera una niña pequeña de nuevo, consiguió decir:

-Hola…papá.

Y a Lucius se le encogió el corazón. Se le aguaron los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a su hija. Aquella que había perdido en mitad de la primera guerra. Aquella que había creído muerta en la segunda. De pronto, se vio rodeado por su esposa y su hijo. Con un nudo en la garganta, exclamó lleno de dicha:

-Por fin tengo a mi familia unida-Draco sonrió, Narcissa lloró mientras su marido le daba un beso y Lynx rió-¡Por fin tengo a mi familia!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucius Malfoy volvió a reír de nuevo. Un carraspeo detrás de la familia les hizo separarse. Narcissa sonrió cuando vio quien era. Molly Weasley se hallaba frente a ellos con una tímida sonrisa y caminos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

-Narcissa, gracias por luchar junto a mí. Gracias por intentar proteger a mi hija cuando esa…la intentó matar-Ginny Weasley había estado a punto de no contarlo si Narcissa no hubiera llegado a tiempo-Gracias.

-Molly, ha sido un placer luchar junto a ti. Y no es nada. Después de todo lo que ha pasado es lo que menos podía hacer.

-Venir a sentaros con nosotros-Pidió con amabilidad Molly-Es un momento de celebración.

-Lucius-Narcissa miró a su marido, que juntaba sus cejas, poniendo una cara muy graciosa-Entierra el hacha, después de todo, ellos han logrado mantener a salvo a tu hija.

-Pero Cissy…Es que…

-Nada de peros, querido-Volvió a fijar su mirada en la mujer pelirroja-Claro que iremos.

Todos los Malfoy acompañaron a la señora Weasley. Todos menos Lynx, que se quedó rezagada, pensando como estaría Fred allí arriba. Seguro que estaba con Tonks, Lyon y Cedric, le cuidarían entre los tres para que no revolucionara mucho. Un moreno con una gran sonrisa interrumpió los pensamientos de su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás?-Parecía nervioso, Lynx se limitó a mirarle y frunció el ceño, haciéndole saber que nada bueno podía tramar.

-¿Qué cómo estoy? ¿Qué cómo estoy?-Apuntó con su varita al pecho de Harry, éste, asustado, levantó sus manos-Una avalancha de cascotes me ha matado, cuando estaba "muerta" he visto como mataban al tonto al que amo, he aniquilado a la mujer que ha hecho tanto daño a mi familia…Y estaría mucho mejor si el idiota que tengo enfrente hiciera algo que llevo esperando desde que llegamos aquí-Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas a medida que se enfadaba.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Preguntó de manera inocente Harry, sonriendo todavía.

Pero Lynx no respondió. Se lanzó a los brazos del Elegido y le plantó un beso en la boca. Fue apasionado e intenso. Mucho mejor que el simple roce de labios que habían compartido en El Refugio. Se separaron simplemente para tomar aire y Lynx volvió a hablar, esta vez en susurró que le puso la piel de gallina a Harry.

-Que me beses así durante el resto de mi vida, Harry Potter.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso menos acalorado que el anterior. Una voz les interrumpió.

-¡Eh Potter! ¡A ver qué haces con mi hermana!

-Oh, por el amor de Merlín…¡Cállate Malfoy!-Completaron los dos a la vez, haciendo que el joven rubio empezara a reír, al igual que su novia y sus amigos.


	31. Epílogo

**_Snif* Snif*_**_ el final de mi fic a llegado. Me emocioné mucho al escribirlo, ya que me lo estaba imaginando como si mirase por una ventana. Quiero darles las gracias a todo los que dejaron review durante estos largos 31 capítulos, de inagotables aventuras. GRACIAS. Quiero que me digan si quieren que haga continuación, antes de que vuelva a planear de nuevo y haga realidad los borradores que tengo. Os dejo con este epílogo inesperado y lleno de risas y lágrimas._

**_Disclaimer: _**_J.K Rowling nos dio un increíble final, pero el mío, será bestial._

* * *

30.-Cambiando el futuro.

-¡Oh vamos James! ¡Intenta seguir mi ritmo!-Gritó una muchacha rubia montada en una escoba. Iba a toda velocidad.

-¡Ahora me queda claro por qué te cogieron para el equipo en tu primer año!-Otro muchacho castaño claro iba por detrás de ella, pasando entre las flores del jardín.

Un niño de, por su tamaño, 11 años, los observaba con admiración. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción a cada giro brusco que hacían sus hermanos para esquivar la pequeña bludger que habían soltado. Sentía un leve cosquilleo en sus manos, mantenía entre ellas un bate que su madre le había dejado.

-¡Albus, golpéala como te enseñó tío George!-Gritó James yendo directo hacia su hermano pequeño, tras de sí estaba la bludger.

-¡Vale!-Echó el brazo hacia atrás y golpeó la bola con fuerza hacia arriba.

James había bajado de la escoba y se encontraba junto a la caja dónde guardaban la pelota. La abrió y cuando la bludger bajó a toda velocidad hacia la caja, James la cerró de golpe, manteniendo a la pelota encerrada.

-Ese es mi hermano-James despeinó con fuerza a su hermano.

-Rectifico, esos son mis hermanos.

La rubia abrazó a sus hermanos. El único de los dos que compartía sus ojos grises era James. Pero Albus mantenía su carácter relajado, tan parecido al suyo. Rieron los tres, sentados entre las flores. Y un grito que provenía de la cocina les asustó.

-¡Lilianne April, James Cedric y Albus Severus Potter!-A los tres les huyó el color del rostro-¡Entrar en este mismo momento!

Ninguno remoloneó. Entraron como alma que lleva el diablo a la casa y cuando llegaron al salón, no les gustó nada la cara de su madre.

-¿Cuantas veces os he podido decir esta mañana que recojáis vuestros cuartos?-Lynx Potter no parecía nada contenta-Es el cumpleaños de vuestra hermana y van a venir todos…

-Pero Kreacher puede ayudarnos, no tardaremos tanto…-Lily y Albus hicieron una mueca casi idéntica, James acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-¡Escúchame bien James Cedric Potter!-Los claros ojos de su madre se entrecerraron-¡Si me entero de que has usado a Kreacher para algo que puedes hacer tú perfectamente, despídete de la escoba!

-No te preocupes mamá, lo recogemos todo en un momento-La más mayor de los hermanos, arrastró a James hacia arriba y Albus les siguió con una sonrisa.

Lynx se sentó en el sofá del salón. Anubis se colocó junto a su ama para que lo acariciase. Tenía a tres de sus cuatro hijos con ella, la pequeña se había ido con Harry a buscar no sé qué cosa. Entonces un resplandor verde iluminó la sala y a los segundos de escuchar unos rápidos pasos, Lynx siente un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-Hola tía-Levanta la vista y observa a su "ahijado" por así llamarlo-¿Dónde está la cumpleañera?

-Hola cariño. Ha ido con Harry a buscar algo para la fiesta-La rubia se levantó y revolvió el pelo azul de Teddy-Los chicos están colocando cosas arriba, si quieres ve a verles.

El larguirucho hijo de Remus Lupin se puso en pie y subió por las escaleras. Lynx rascó con pereza a Anubis detrás de las orejas y vio como las llamas verdes inundaron la sala de nuevo. Ahora sí que era él. Remus Lupin, estaba frente a ella, con aspecto jovial y con algunas arrugas en su rostro.

-Buenos días Lynx-El licántropo sonrió y abrazó a la rubia-Ted y yo le hemos comprado un regalo a Bonnie, bueno también es de parte de Andrómeda.

-Déjalo allí Remus-Colocó el alargado paquete encima de una mesa-A ver si llegan ya, no sé dónde se pudo meter Harry.

Lupin se sentó en el sillón junto a los dos felinos, Bastet y Anubis no se separaban para nada desde hacía años. Oyó retumbar unas pisadas en el piso de arriba y de pronto, como locos, sus hijos y su ahijado irrumpieron en el salón.

-¡Nadie es más rápido que yo!-Teddy corría con Lily cargada como un saco de patatas sobre su hombro-¡El monstruo Teddy se llevará a la dama a su guarida secreta!

-¡James, no hagas que me arrepienta de ser tu hermana!-Lily golpeaba débilmente a Teddy en la espalda. Éste reía, había cambiado su color azul por un rubio parecido al de madre e hija.

-¡No te preocupes Lils, yo te salvaré!-James iba todo despeinado y sin zapatos.

Lynx sonrió. A pesar de que Ted tuviera 19 años, para Lily y James seguía siendo su compañero de juegos. Y eso que Lily ya había cumplido los 15 y James los 13.

-¡Scorp! ¡Ya estáis aquí!

Albus pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su primo y mejor amigo Scorpius. Detrás suya venían Draco y Hermione, acompañados de sus otros dos hijos, Narcissa y Hugo. El pequeño de 8 años se acercó con timidez a su tía y la preguntó:

-Tía Lynx, ¿Dónde está Bonnie?-Sus relucientes ojos ámbar la miraban con timidez, incluso estaba levemente sonrojado. En sus manos había una caja con un lazo que se movía.

-Está con tu tío, cielo-Lynx sonrió a su pequeño sobrino, que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa-¿Qué es esta vez Draco?-Preguntó abrazando a su hermano con fuerza.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Hugo lo ha ido a comprar con Luna. Ninguno, menos ellos dos, sabemos qué es el regalo de este año de Bonnie.

-Hola Lynx-Hermione y Lynx no habían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo en 19 años y sus respectivos maridos habían acordado que se trataran con cordialidad-¿Cómo estás?

-Genial Hermione, veo que Narcissa se parece cada vez más a ti-La joven quinceañera se sonrojó ante la comparación. La verdad es que así era, pero la chica no tenía la enmarañada melena de su madre.

Y Narcissa salió al jardín con los demás. Hugo se sentó muy quieto al lado de Remus, que le miraba con una sonrisa. Optaron por salir también a fuera, para no estar en el salón. Teddy había "muerto" y estaba tirado en el suelo con la lengua sacada y los ojos cerrados. James hinchaba el pecho de orgullo, abrazado por su hermana. Albus y Scorpius se las habían ingeniado para subir a un árbol y charlaban tranquilamente sobre qué casa sería la suya en Hogwarts. Narcissa se limitaba a mirar las flores y el cielo, esperando que apareciese alguien. Al poco tiempo después, se les unieron la mayoría de los Weasley. El jardín era un hervidero de conversaciones y risas. Todos los "jóvenes" se habían juntado e intentaban jugar a algo entre todos. Menos Rose, Scorpius y Albus, que tras la incorporación de su mejor amiga seguían en el árbol subidos. Hubo un sonoro "plop" y frente a todos aparecieron los Black. Jacob, se había quedado enorme, pero había dejado de transformarse para envejecer junto a Ginny. Ella solamente sonreía. En cuanto Sira y Sirius vieron a los demás, corrieron junto a ellos. Y Lynx maldecía interiormente, ya que ni su marido, ni su hija, ni sus padres habían aparecido todavía.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Papi, yo creo que deberías regalarle a mamá unos cuantos libros de dragones y esas gafas especiales contra el fuego-La pequeña Bonnie descansaba en los hombros de su padre.

-Sí, eso estaría bien. Los cinco le quitamos el tiempo de ir a estudiarlos-Harry Potter sonrió mientras entraban en la tienda de animales mágicos.

Compraron lo que querían y lo envolvieron con rapidez. Bonnie había bajado de sus brazos y contemplaba una de las vitrinas de las tiendas que había en callejón Diagon. En ella, revoloteaban seis o siete snitchs a toda velocidad. Y con un gritito de emoción llamó a su padre.

-Papi, papi…¡Ya sé que quiero para mi cumple!-Harry se acercó a la tienda de _quidditch_ dónde estaba su hija-¡Una snitch, papi, quiero una snitch!

-Pero Bonnie, tú todavía eres muy pequeña para tener una snitch…

-Es mi regalo de cumple, papi…-Puso una mueca que Harry sabía que su mujer le había enseñado. De pronto compuso una sonrisa maliciosa-Le podría decir a mami lo que pasó cuando se fue a Irlanda con tía Luna y nos dejó contigo y el tío Ron a los 7.

Harry casi descartó por un momento de que Bonnie fuera su hija. Los ojos verde pálido de su pequeña e "inofensiva" princesa volvieron a seguir a una de las snitch. Claro que Ron y él recordaban aquel fin de semana que acabó con media cocina de la casa de los Potter llena de harina, huevos y chocolate gracias a una pelea que iniciaron los gemelos, Lily y James, mientras en el salón Rose y Albus intentaban que Bonnie dejara de subirse por las estanterías de la biblioteca, hasta que se cayó al suelo. Harry y Ron habían bajado a ver el sótano de las "horripilantes criaturas" que la mujer del Elegido tenía montado, por curiosidad, ya que Lynx no dejaba que nadie se acercara ni si quiera a la puerta. Todo había quedado tapado por el temor de que sus padres murieran en las manos de sus madres por dejar desatendidos a todos.

-De acuerdo, es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Y Harry y Bonnie se desaparecieron después de que la pequeña aferrara con rapidez la danzarina snitch que salió disparada al abrir la tapa. Cuando aterrizaron en el jardín, Lynx fue la primera que se acercó a ellos.

-Harry Potter me puedes expli…

Harry besó a Lynx como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Draco vio cómo su cuñado le hacía señas desde la espalda de su hermana para que cogiese el paquete plateado que escondía con dificultad detrás de su espalda.

-Tuvimos un pequeño contra tiempo-Harry se separó de su esposa y miró a su hija-A tu hija se le empeñó que quería una snitch como regalo.

-También es tu hija, Potter. Es muy pequeña para tener una…

Lynx sonrió cuando su hija atrapó velozmente a la snitch. Hugo era el que más cercano estaba de ella y la aplaudía cada vez que la atrapaba. Teddy agarró la snitch y cogió con un brazo a Bonnie.

-Vamos a comer, todos tenemos hambre.

-¡Sí, comida!-Bonnie se relamió los labios y Ted también, era unos glotones de primera.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Oh, mierda…Oh, mierda-Murmuraban Lynx y Draco juntos, la comida se estaba acabando y sus padres no habían aparecido todavía.

-Que no pase como en el último cumpleaños de Albus, por favor-Rezaba Harry mientras Hermione miraba como sus sobrinos y sus hijos miraban de vez en cuando a la puerta de la casa.

-¡La tarta!-Exclamó Molly, elevando una gran tarta decorada con glasé azul y alguna que otra flor.

Las velas se encendieron como por arte de magia en cuanto tocó la mesa. Bonnie se puso de pie, dispuesta a soplar. Entonces el sonido de un bastón, unos tacones y unos murmullos malhumorados resonaron dentro de la casa. La niña corrió con toda la velocidad que llegó a alcanzar con sus pequeñas piernas y saltó.

-¡Abuelo Lucius! ¡Abuela Cissy!-La pequeña cambió de brazos para dejarse besar por su abuela.

-Feliz cumpleaños, querida…-Aun estando en los brazos de Narcissa, Lucius le entregó un paquete alargado con una irregular forma.

Lucius Malfoy tenía el pelo plateado completamente. Y a Narcissa poco le quedaba de su rubio claro. Todos los que estaban emparentados con los Malfoy (Narcissa, Lily, James, Albus, Scorpius y Hugo) corrieron junto a sus abuelos. Después de un par de suspiros aliviados de sus hijos y unas sonrisas de sus respectivas parejas, se unieron a la celebración. Bonnie sopló las velas con una sonrisa capaz de eclipsar hasta el sol. Y llegó la hora de los regalos. Bastantes, a los ojos de los padres de la niña.

-¡Mirad!-Gritó James mirando a la oscuridad-¡Una lechuza! ¡Qué digo una lechuza, es un águila!

Todos intentaron visualizar lo que James Potter señalaba. Como había descrito, un águila sobrevoló el jardín y aterrizó delante de Lynx. Traía un paquete y dos cartas. Una dirigida a ella y otra a su hija. Bonnie arrebató de las manos de su madre su sobre. Y la rubia, ligeramente temblando, abrió el sobre.

-¡Hey, Lynx lee la carta en alto!-Exclamó George sonriendo mientras Angelina le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-De acuerdo George, pero solo porque es de Bella.

Y la rubia comenzó a leer en alto, para que todos los presentes la escuchasen.

"_Querida Lynx:_

_Siento no poder haber ido al cumpleaños de Bonnie. Tengo mucho trabajo en Rumanía y es un desastre. Espero que le dieses su respectiva carta y su regalo, si no te juro que patearé tu culo de rubia por toda Inglaterra. Felicidades a ti también, no creas que se me olvida que Harry y tú ya cumplís 17 años de casados. Bueno, creo que dentro de poco iremos a visitaros. Charlie y yo queremos verlos a todos pronto. Sé que va a parecer extraño, pero, y espero que todos los Weasley oigan bien, Charlie y yo nos vamos a casar.-_Bill, Percy y George aullaron alegres, Ron y Ginny sonrieron y Molly se puso a llorar de alegría al lado de Arthur-_Parece increíble ¿verdad? Yo y Charlie, es como…Por Merlín, ahora estoy más contenta que en toda mi vida. Si está por ahí mi ahijada quiero desearla un feliz cumpleaños, aunque ya lo haya leído en su carta. Charlie les manda un gran abrazo y dentro de unos meses, quizás en Navidad, estemos en Inglaterra._

_Tu amiga, Bella."_

-¡Una boda!-Corearon Fleur y Angelina a la vez.

-¡Nuestro hermano es todo un semental!-Aullaron los hombres Weasley menos Arthur, que se mantuvo sentado-¡Cómo habrá hecho la joven Isabella para ablandar el corazón de Charles!

Lynx miró junto a Harry un pequeño renglón debajo de toda la carta. Estaba escrito en una letra diferente. Seguramente la de Charlie.

"_P.D: ¡Bill, como digas algo sobre Isabella te juro que cuando vuelva te daré con la escoba de mamá hasta que te veas como un gnomo después de la desgnomización!"_

-Creo que todos sabemos que es lo que hizo Isabella para pillar a Charles-Bill alzó sus cejas de una forma insinuante-Y parecía poco avispada la chica.

Casi todos rieron ante el comentario. Pero Molly le dio una colleja a su hijo mayor. Todavía estaban todos los chicos en la mesa, y no creo que les hiciera mucha gracia escuchar lo que venía a continuación. El águila picoteó la mesa para obtener la atención de la rubia. Hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"_Bella, pronto te escribiré una carta más larga, al igual que los demás, FELICIDADES. Me alegro de que Charlie y tú os caséis. Por cierto coméntale a Charlie algo de hacer que Bill se viera como un gnomo cuando vengan. _

_Tu amiga, Lynx"_

La pequeña carta se fue junto al águila. Bonnie abrió todos los regalos que le dieron. Un álbum de fotos. Un par de libros. Una _Nimbus 2001_. Unos guantes de piel de dragón. La snitch. Y ropa, algún juguete y más ropa. Todos se quedaron viendo al pequeño Hugo. Estaba colorado como un tomate y mantenía la caja que se movía delante de él para que Bonnie la cogiese.

-¿Es para mí, Hugo?-La pequeña también se sonrojó.

Hugo asintió con rapidez. Bonnie le quitó el paquete de las manos y lo abrió. Sus ojos se encendieron cuando vio el contenido. Metió sus manos y sacó una bola de pelo color natillas. Tenía un lazo verde puesto.

-¡Es genial Hugo! ¡Gracias!

Se lanzó a abrazar a su primo. Cayeron los dos riendo al suelo y el puffskein se lanzó también. Todos les miraron otra vez. Y prosiguieron con su animada charla mientras los más pequeños jugaban con la nueva mascota.

-Bueno, para terminar quiero hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja que cumple 17 años de casados-Draco se levantó y alzó su copa-Felicidades.

-Felicidades-Todos alzaron sus copas y los mencionados no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-Y yo quiero darle mi regalo a Lynx-Un paquete plateado voló desde dentro de la casa hasta posarse encima de la mesa, frente a la rubia-Feliz aniversario.

-Pero Harry…¿Qué es es…?-Ahogó un grito al ver los libros sobre dragones y las gafas especiales.

-He pensado que cuando los niños vuelvan a Hogwarts, yo solo tendré que cuidar de Bonnie…Por lo tanto, podrías ir a Rumanía a estudiar a los dragones, como querías desde hace años.

-Oh, Harry…Yo no tengo nada para darte-Lynx había estado tan liada con los preparativos de la fiesta y el trabajo que no había comprado nada a su marido-Estuve tan liada, que ni me acorde…

-No hace falta que me regales nada por nuestro aniversario. Ya me lo regalaste hace 9 años.

Y se volvieron a fundir en un profundo beso, que ninguno se esperaba. A muchos les vino a la mente la imagen de dos muchachos que se besaban igual. Pero no en un hermoso jardín rodeado de flores. En un castillo semi-derruido, sucios, con restos de sangre en sus caras y con una oscura guerra finalizada a sus espaldas. Y ahora todo parecía tan tranquilo, que era una bonita imagen que muchos volverían a recordar dentro de años.


End file.
